


Accidents and Incidents

by Fallen_Ark_Angel



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-04-26 18:04:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 108,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5014768
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallen_Ark_Angel/pseuds/Fallen_Ark_Angel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After a harrowing accident out on a job, Laxus is left with a life altering prognosis. And who better to help him through that than Mirajane Strauss? No, seriously, who? Because he would like that person. Or any person. And stat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Temporary

  


Of all the people that Laxus Dreyar was expecting to walk through that door, Mirajane Strauss was not even in the top hundred.

"Gramps sent you?"

The woman only nodded as his usual deadpan gaze wasn't able to keep up against his surprise.

"Of course," she said with her usual chipper voice. He could tell though, just from looking at her, that she was a tad shocked at his state. "Who else would he send?"

"Freed," Laxus grumbled. "I requested-"

"You said no Thunder Legion."

"I said no Evergreen and Bickslow. Freed though could deal with this."

"Well, Freed's unavailable anyhow."

"Unavailable?"

Nodding, she said, "He's out on a solo job. Trying to impress for the upcoming S-Class trials. And he doesn't have a communication lacrima with him so-"

"I don't want you," Laxus grumbled. "At all. So-"

"Laxus, you need someone," she pointed out. "And you didn't want Master or your friends. There's not really anyone left to care for you."

"I don't need you to care for me. I just…had an accident."

"About that." Mirajane was all the way in the hospital room then, heading over to his bed. "Master Makarov said that you weren't too descriptive about what-"

"I don't need to be." Laxus was sitting up in bed, arms crossed over his chest as he looked off. It was so hard to come off as tough when he was wearing a hospital gown. "I just want someone I can trust to secure a few things for me."

"Secure?" Mira was rather confused then. "Master said that you were gravely injured and needed help getting back to Magnolia."

"I'm not going back to Magnolia."

"What? Laxus-"

"I can't."

"Why not? That's why I'm here," she insisted. "To help you…do something. What is that you need? How am I supposed to get you back? What's wrong with you?"

'"Nothing's wrong with me. I was just in an accident."

"That affected…"

He didn't say. Only stared her down before barking out, "You're here now, so I'm stuck with you, I guess."

"Aren't you just a grouchy old man today?"

Ignoring that as well, he said, "I need you to acquire me three things, Mirajane. A ground floor apartment, furniture for said apartment, and a discreet caretaker. Preferably female. With plump breasts. Not picky on much else about her. I enjoy blondes, but-"

"Laxus, what are you going on about?" If her brows were anymore furrowed, they would have become one. "Why would you need any of that? Are you not going back to Magnolia or something?"

Snort. "Just get me those things. I have a bank close to here. Go pull out some jewels and-"

"Why do you need a caretaker?"

"It's a poor wording choice," he grumbled. "I'm just going to have a hard time…adjusting and want someone there with me. This is why I needed Freed."

"Adjust to what?"

"None of your bus-"

"Laxus, just tell me what-"

"Oh, Mr. Dreyar. You finally have a visitor. And quite the pretty one at that."

Mirajane had been so focused on him that she almost jumped at the arrival of someone else. It was a nurse, from the looks of her, and she was pushing an unoccupied wheelchair into the room.

"Hi," Mira said slowly to which the older woman only smiled. Laxus only rolled his eyes at the sight of her however. "I'm-"

"I don't want to get out of bed," Laxus grumbled darkly then, speaking to the nurse instead of Mirajane. "So go away."

"Don't be like that," the woman encouraged, coming to a stop in front of his bed. Mira's eyes widened.

"Laxus, did you break your legs?" she asked softly, causing the nurse to glance at her.

"I-I'll give you two a minute," she was quick to say then, embarrassment evident on her face. "But I will be back, Mr. Dreyar. Perhaps your friend here can encourage you to give the chair a try, huh?"

There was an awkward beat then, as the nurse left the room. The second that they were alone though, Mira pounced on him. Before, when the Master had asked her to come get him, curiosity and her drive for gossip had driven her to agree (not to mention her love and veneration of the old man). At that moment, however, Mirajane was legitimately concerned.

"What happened?" she asked as he only scowled. "Honestly, just tell me. Did you break both of them? And when can you get out of here? And go home? You-"

"I'm not going back home," he grumbled. "Not like this."

"What? Just because you broke your legs?"

"I didn't break my legs, Mira." And then, agitated beyond belief, he threw back the blankets on his bed, revealing his legs to her. They very much so weren't in casts.

"Then why-"

"I can't move them."

"W-What?"

Laxus leveled his gaze with her. "I was fighting. And I over did it. I fell. And hurt my back. I'm paralyzed." Then he growled. "Well don't cry about it! What good will that do?"

"I can't help it," she sobbed. "Laxus, did this-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"I have to get in touch with Master," she was saying then as she tried her hardest to quell her sobs. It wasn't easy. "And I have to figure out how to get you home and what we're going to do with you when you get there. You can live with Master, I guess. I'm sure that he'll be fine with that. Of course he will be. And-"

"Shut up."

"I'm only trying to-"

"Shut," he growled, covering himself over once more, "up. I wanted Freed. Not you. I'm trying to make due. But if you keep poking holes in things-"

"What have I done, Laxus?" Her tears were free flowing then. "I was only-"

"Stop crying."

"I can't!"

He wasn't good with tears. And, fine, he was upset with the woman (or misdirecting his anger towards her), but she was still just that; a woman.

"Look," he huffed then, crossing his arms once more. "I just need those three things. I'll be getting out of the hospital soon. So please, Mirajane, one mage to another, just get me my stuff, huh?"

"I have to at least tell your grandfather. I mean-"

"No," he grumbled. "You don't. And damn it, Mira, if you let this spread-"

"You're going to have to let others know eventually," she told him as she continued to wipe at her eyes. The room he was in had a second cot in it, but another patient hadn't been put into the room yet, so Mira went to take a seat on the edge of that one. Her head was spinning.

What did this all mean? Laxus was…paralyzed. From the waist down. Which meant that he couldn't get around anymore. Or be a mage. And it was now riding on her shoulders to get him through it.

Okay. Alright. Uh...she had to have some sort of plan for this. She was Mirajane Strauss. She could brighten anyone's day. And she and Laxus, they had some history. They grew up together. And sure, their friendship (only she would be foolish enough to give it that much status) hadn't always been on the best of terms, but what did that matter? They were two of the top mages in Fairy Tail. He was the grandson of the man she admired more than anyone. And if it was up to her to get him in higher spirits, then dang it, Mirajane would. She had to.

"No." Laxus didn't even glance at her. "I won't."

"So what? You're just going to hole up here forever?"

"Not forever." He swallowed then, rather visibly. "The doctor said I might be able to do some spinal surgeries. They're looking into it. It's not forever. So don't fucking say it is."

"Sorry." More sniffles. "I just think that I have to tell Master-"

"You will tell no one." And that was final. "And you see my duffle bag over there? Sitting in that chair? It's got my wallet. Pull out my bankcard, get as many jewels out of the bank as you need to get me my place. Even a hotel for now, if you can't find one."

"Laxus, don't you think maybe-"

"No, Mirajane. I don't think. At all. About anything other than you doing what I tell you to."

She was staring at him then, so hard that he had to return the gaze. When he did, she said, "This is just so much of a shock, Laxus. I mean, I thought I was coming here to…I don't know. I really wasn't sure. I thought you were sick or something. But this-"

"I'm fine," he grumbled. "Now get gone. Before that annoying nurse comes back. And remember, I want the woman that stays with me to have-"

"Laxus, honestly."

"Just get gone," he said, frowning over at her. "And don't blab about this to anyone. Sheesh. I can't believe the old geezer sent me you. You can't keep anything hush-hush."

"That's not true!" Just like that, her tears were gone. "Honest, Laxus. If you don't want me to tell anyone-"

"I don't."

"-then I won't." She even crossed her arms, taking her turn to look off. "You should have a little bit more faith in me. I mean, come on. We've only known one another since forever."

"Yeah, Mira. I know you," he agreed. "And it's because I know you that I know there's no way-"

"I won't," she said as she got to her feet then, "tell anyone. And if you want me to rent you an apartment, fine. Furniture too. It'll all be ready for you when you get out of here."

"Great."

"I still think though that you should at least tell your grandfather. Or the Thunder Legion. They-"

"Take the money and get gone." He wasn't in the mood for her. At all. His life was going into shambles  _and_  he had to put up with Mirajane? No. Just no.

"When should I be back for you?" she asked as she went over to the duffle bag he'd mentioned before, snagging his wallet. "Laxus?"

"I get out of here in four days, so then. Or have my woman you're gettin' for me to pick me up." Then he paused. "On second thought, no. I don't want her to see me like this. I'mma need you to stick around till then. Got it?"

Mirajane only sighed. "Got it."

Settling back into his cot, Laxus said, "And Mira?"

About to the door then, Mirajane paused to glance back at him. "What?"

It took a moment, but slowly, he said, "It's really not forever. Or whatever. So don't worry about it. 'cause I definitely ain't."

It wasn't like Mira couldn't hear it in his voice, the way that he was trying less to convince her and more to convince himself into believing that. Because she did hear it. Very well. There just wasn't anything she could do with him. Only nod, agree, and bid him a good day.

Then he was alone. Sigh. Laxus had spent many days alone since arriving at the hospital. He'd had doctors and nurses alike request some sort of contact information out of him, but there was no way that he was letting it slip to anyone in Fairy Tail that he was laid up the way that he was. Honestly, had he not needed someone to secure him a place to stay when he got released, he wouldn't have told the old man to send someone down in the first place.

Sheesh though. He knew that his grandfather adored Mirajane (if not in a slightly inappropriate way), but why the hell did he send her down to help him? The only person that might have been worse would have been Natsu. Or Erza. Or Gajeel.

Okay. So there were a few people that would have been worse. But definitely some better. And where the hell was Freed then? In his time of need? Huh?

As if his life wasn't in enough turmoil, that damn nurse was back, that time with a male nurse as well, no doubt both about to force him into that damn wheelchair.

What was even the point anymore?

* * *

"What are you doing here? I told you that I wouldn't be ready until-"

"I came to visit."

"Why?"

Mirajane only shrugged, coming over to Laxus' cot. "I brought you a few things. I know that people always say that hospital food isn't great, so I bought-"

"Why, Mira?" he repeated, frowning at the two sacks of things in her arms.

"I don't understand."

"Why would you buy me things? Or do things for me? I mean-"

"Because, Laxus," she said as she sat the bags down before bending over to pull some things out of them. "I'm here to look after you. Master sent me-"

"No," he said slowly. "You're here to get me an apartment. Have you even done that yet?"

"It's only been a day, Laxus."

"Have you?"

"I spent the rest of yesterday looking at one or two," she said, moving to drop a few magazines gently in his lap then. "Here. Some reading material. I wasn't sure if you read books or not, but I can get you a few of those too, if you'd like."

"I don't want your charity, woman," he groused. "So-"

"And," Mirajane went on as she pulled something else out. "I bought you a box of cookies. And I got a to go plate at a steak place for you-"

"Steak?" Well, not all charity was bad charity. "That sounds nice."

"Mmmhmm."

He moved to set his magazines to the side then, on the little table next to his bed. "And you're waiting on giving it to me, why?"

Grinning, she sat that in his lap next. Laxus frowned though when he unwrapped the plate to find, yes, some potatoes and corn, but that his steak was cut into pieces.

"Uh, Mirajane-"

"Hmmm?" She was pulling some other things out of the bag then. "Laxus?"

"Did you…cut my steak?"

"Mmmhmm."

"Why?"

"Well," she said slowly. "I know that your legs are hurt, but I had no idea about your arms. I mean, sure, I'd seen you move them and things, but I didn't know how weak you are or-"

"I am  _not_ ," he growled, "weak. So don't fucking say that."

Setting a baggie of candies down next to the magazines, she hardly glanced at him. "I was just being precautionary. It was no trouble, anyways."

"Yeah, well-"

"Can you feed yourself? Or-"

"Are you serious?" Now she'd pissed him off. "Of course I can feed myself, Mira. Stop acting like I've-"

"I just meant-"

"No, I know what you meant. You think that I'm some sort of invalid that just sits here in his own filth, waiting for idiots like you to come and do shit for me. Well, I don't. So get out."

"Laxus-"

"Get out." He was hissing then and Mirajane saw his eyes flash. For the seething anger type, he sure seemed pissed at her then. Of course, it hadn't occurred to Mirajane before then all the stereotypes that Laxus had worked himself into over the whole thing. All the stuff that he assumed others would think about him. And she'd just offered up one of the biggest one.

He wasn't helpless. At all. And for her to suggest that triggered something in him. All those days he'd spent in the hospital, trying to come to terms with things, and he was finding out that it didn't matter. Whatever he thought of himself or even the things that he was very capable of doing didn't matter. People would always think that he couldn't do things and now he was a loser and what was the point? What was the point?

"I'm sorry." Mira was actually staring at him then, her blue eyes even rounder than usual, if possible. She knew she'd really offended him. "I just didn't-"

"I said to get out! You stupid woman. Get away from me. Now."

She probably was going to cry over the whole thing. He could tell, just from the way that her face crumpled. And had she started in front of him, he might have caved some. As it was though, she was able to get out of the room before the tears began to flow, saving him from feeling any guilt. He was too worked up.

Mira didn't get it. He'd laid around in bed for weeks at that point, hoping against hope, and for someone like her to come around, just handing him out sympathy, was just annoying. She had no idea what he was going through. And her doing things for him just was not something he was interested in.

He ate the steak though. Of course. And Mira had gotten something right, at least, in the way he liked his steak. And the cookies were great. He couldn't have too many of them though. Knowing that he wouldn't be able to walk for the foreseeable future he knew he'd have to watch his diet. He'd be at a disadvantage already, appearance wise, with his wheelchair. And a fat Laxus is an unappealing one. Still leagues above other men, of course because, well, he'd still be Laxus Dreyar, the Thunder God, but just not to the same magnitude.

Honestly, Laxus wasn't even expecting to see Mirajane again. He figured it was just as well. That she'd run back to Magnolia, still upset, blab to the Master, and Makarov and co. would be where he was in no time.

Instead, an hour before visiting hours were up, the she-devil showed back up, with another plate of food. His dinner, it seemed. There was a smile plastered on her face and she made no mention of their disagreement before. And if she wasn't gonna bring it up, well, he sure as hell wasn't going to either.

"Why did you bring me this?"

"You need to eat, Laxus," she said as she pulled a chair up to his cot. He still didn't have a roommate (the guy he'd had for the past week or so had just gotten released two days before), so they were alone. "And I just thought that you would want some company. I can leave if you-"

"Have you found me a place yet?"

"I've looked, but-"

"Mirajane-"

"I have a place picked out that I think you'll like," she said slowly. "It's on the ground floor, has one bedroom-"

"What's the furniture situation?"

"It's bare," she admitted. "But I think I can get you a mattress and stove quickly. And a couch, maybe. I mean, it's not very big, but this is only temporary. Right?"

He sure hoped so.

"If you rent it in your name," he told her then, "I'll take care of everything else. The rent and stuff."

"Of course, Laxus."

"Have you looked into my woman yet?"

That one made her frown. "You could phrase that a tad better, you know."

"Why?"

"You make it sound like I'm getting you a…a…"

"Please," he snorted. "As if I need one of those. You looked at me lately, woman? I don't grovel or pay for-"

"I don't want to talk about this."

Another snort. "Yeah, well, just get on it, huh? Getting me someone to help me out? It'll just be for awhile."

"I'll do my best."

If he hadn't been expecting her that night, he wasn't the next morning either. Or that afternoon. Or that night. Each time, she came bearing a meal and another trinket or two to keep his time in the hospital occupied and his spirits high. He'd hand it to her, she was upbeat about the whole thing. Never once mentioned his…predicament. And a few times even got him to go for a ride around the hospital in his wheelchair with her pushing. It felt just as demeaning as he thought it would be. With the nurses, at least it wasn't anyone he knew. But Mirajane…

That wasn't even the most mortifying moment during her hospital visits. No, that came that final day, just before they were going to release him. Mirajane was with him in the room, going to take him to the apartment they'd settled upon after, when she just came out with it.

"This has been bothering me, but, um," she began, clearly nervous. "Laxus?"

"What?" He was flipping through a magazine then and hardly glanced up.

"Is this a bedpan situation? Or-"

He about choked. "What?"

"It's just a question."

Glaring over at her then, he growled, "If you're asking if my equipment still works, yes. Very well thank you."

"Oh, gross. No. I just meant… Can you take yourself to the bathroom? I mean, is it just a sitting down thing or-"

"I don't want to talk about this," he grumbled, going back to the magazine. "So shut up."

"Sorry."

Sheesh.

Upon release, a nurse wheeled him out of the hospital, but it was Mirajane that took over from there. She claimed that the apartment wasn't fair and she could just push him there.

"This is so embarrassing," he grumbled, his duffle bag in his lap as he glared out at all passersby. "Everyone's looking at me."

"Usually you love that."

"Shut up, Mirajane."

Giggling, she said, "You're just paranoid. Besides, Laxus, didn't you say that it was only temporary?"

He couldn't help it then as he swallowed.

"Yeah." His voice was hollow. "It's just temporary."

"One thing I don't get," she said slowly. "Is why not do the surgery now? I mean-"

"Medical history is private," he grumbled. "And so are bathroom issues."

"Oh, Laxus."

It took longer to get there than Laxus would have liked. Mirajane though never complained once about having to wheel him there. And, true to form, he was not impressed with it. At all.

"It's a dump."

"It's not a dump," she said after they'd keyed into his apartment. "It's-"

"A dump," he concluded. "Even the hall was a dump. The front of the building. This won't do! I'm the Thunder God! And look at this couch. You spent my money on this couch? Why would you buy this ugly-"

"It was the only couch with a pull out in it that I could find," she told him simply as, when she let go of his wheel chair, he took over with the wheeling, looking around as he was at it.

"And why," he hissed as he peeked into the open kitchen connecting to the living room, "would I need one of those?"

"For your caretaker."

Snort. "She won't be stayin' on that stupid thing."

"Oh? I thought you told me you wanted a live in?"

He stopped rolling around then before turning his neck to look back at her.

"I do," he grumbled. "But she's gonna be taking up residence in my room. This lame apartment does have a bedroom, don't it? You told me that it-"

"It does."

"Then-"

"But she won't be staying in there."

"Oh? And why the hell not?"

Mirajane gave him a look. "Because it takes a lot more to get me in bed, mister."

He blinked. Then he frowned. His neck was starting to hurt, from staring over his shoulder, but he hadn't really gotten the hang yet of turning his wheelchair around.

"What are you saying?"

"What do you think I'm saying?" She began to grin then, slowly. He could hardly even breathe as she said her next words. "I'm going to take care of you, silly."

 


	2. Favorites

  


"You're what?"

"I'm going to-"

"No." Laxus was working on getting his wheelchair maneuvered around again. "You can't. I refuse. I-"

"Why not? I fill the requirements, don't I?" She glanced down at herself then. "Fill them out, I mean."

He groaned, skewing his eyes shut to keep himself from taking a peek at her breasts as he said, "Mira-"

"Not big enough? Or what was the word you use? Plump?"

"You're being awkward."

"Why? Because I'm keeping you from sleazing on some poor woman that I hired to help you out?"

"No, because you keep talking about-"

"I'm just saying that I fit that requirement."

"Well, you're missin' the biggest one," he hissed.

"What's that?"

"I can't hook up with you!"

"That is not something that you told me you wanted," she pointed out while going to take a seat on the couch. "And I wouldn't agree with that anyways."

"Mirajane-"

"Look on the bright side, Laxus," she said, smiling over at him as he wheeled over to the couch. "Now you don't have to pay someone an exuberant amount of money."

"Wait." He was glaring at her then as he asked, "I don't have to pay you?"

"Nope."

"This is a trap. Why would you-"

"Because we're friends."

"Try again."

Sighing, she said, "Well, Master did give me a few days off, to come down here and-"

"And those are up. It's been a few days. Now-"

"Well, I sent him a letter telling him-"

"You said that you wouldn't-"

"I didn't!" Frowning at him, Mira said, "I just told him that I had things under control and not to worry, but that I would have to stay for a bit longer."

"A bit longer," he repeated. "How long do you think he'll think that is?"

Shrugging, she said, "We'll cross that bridge when we come to it."

"Mirajane, just go home," he insisted. "I don't need you here. I just need you to get me someone. Or even Freed, if he's back in town. I- Don't cry. Seriously, don't. I can't deal with-"

"I'm not trying to." She was only sniffling a bit. "It's just that…I've spent the past few days thinking about it and I can't help, but to think of how sad this must be for you. Not being able to get around or walk and I just… I think that you'd benefit from having a friend here. That's all."

"But Mirajane, you and I aren't-" He stopped then, when she glanced over at him, eyes welled with tears. Crying was his biggest weakness. Especially from a woman like Mirajane. Sighing, he said, "You're right. I do need a friend."

Sniffling, she wiped at her tears before saying, "I just want you to be okay, Laxus. And not lonely. And yeah, maybe part of it is that I'm just meddlesome and want to be the first to know about things like this-"

"Why would you even mention that?"

"-but it's mostly just that I'm concerned for you. Really, Laxus, I am. And I know that we haven't had the best of relationships and that sometimes I can get a little ticked at you, but since that time you got expelled, you've worked so hard at doing good and I hate to think that you might lose all that because of your legs. It's not fair. And I just want you to know that someone from Fairy Tail can be there for you and not just the Thunder Legion. That the rest of us appreciate you. We all really appreciate you, Laxus. Really. I-"

"Alright, alright." He wanted to get up and leave the room or something, but, of course, that was a no go. "Just stop crying. You can stay. Jeez."

"I just want to help you."

"You will." Laxus was taking to glancing around again. "If you're gonna be my helper though-"

"Yes?" She got to her feet then, quickly, her tears stopping at the sound of him giving into her. "What do you need?"

Nodding over at where his duffle bag was dropped, he said, "Put my stuff away. And then make me something to eat."

"I think I'm supposed to be helping you learn to do things yourself," Mira tried. "I mean-"

"Why?' He was wheeling off again. "I told you that this is only temporary, didn't I?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"Then I don't have to learn to do anything." He was heading towards the bedroom. "Now let me get a gander at this bed you bought."

Mira only blinked. "Gander?"

"Just put my stuff away."

Maybe taking care of Laxus wouldn't be worth it. Sure, she'd be getting the scoop on his condition first hand, but, well, it was still putting up with Laxus Dreyar. And no matter his new guild persona, she had a feeling that deep down, he was just as self-absorbed as always.

Mira had thought ahead. Though his room was bare besides a bed and it's frame, she had bought some hangers, which sat on the mattress. Going to pick them up, she took to hanging what she could of his in the closet as Laxus just rolled over to the bed, staring at it.

Getting in and out of the cot in the hospital had required help. But he was going to have to figure out how to do it on his own eventually. Either that or accept Mirajane's help. Not something he wanted at all. Honestly, he was still thinking up ways to get rid of her (and fast) without causing any tears. Not wanting the woman to cry was vastly different from actually wanting her around constantly. Mirajane was very skilled in battle and extremely powerful. He'd give her that. But the woman was a ditzy, bumbling idiot when not under pressure. And, if her humming was any indication, Mira was  _not_  under pressure.

"Hey, Laxus?"

"What?" He was still busy glaring at the bed. "Mira?"

"I know that we've known one another for, like, ever-"

"Something like that."

"-but I feel like we don't know anything about one another. Nothing real, at least," she went on. "And if we're going to be spending some time together, then we should learn a few things."

"Like what?" he grumbled.

"Um…well, I don't know, Laxus. Just stuff. Anything, really."

"There ain't nothin' that I care to know, so if you want to find something out, you better get to askin' it."

"W-Well, um…what's your favorite color?"

"Mirajane."

"It's important!"

"How?"

"Well, I still need to go out and buy sheets for your bed," she pointed out. "So what color do you want?"

"I don't care."

"Just tell me."

"I don't have a favorite color."

"Is it…blue?"

"Mira."

"Yellow?"

"No."

"Red?"

"I just said that I don't have-"

"Oh, I know." She even bounced as she hung one of his button up shirts in the closet, taking in it's color. "It's purple!"

He blinked. Then he frowned. "Are you going to be like this all the time?"

"Ooh, I love purple," she told him with a giggle. "But my favorite color's blue."

"I don't care."

"I like green too. Kind of. More blue and green mixed."

"You are killing me, woman."

"What's your favorite animal?"

"Mirajane, how aren't you grasping my simple words? I don't want to talk about this. It's mind numbing."

"I like dogs," she told him. "I have a dog. Err, well, sorta. I have a stray that I feed and care for and love and… Yeah, I basically have a dog."

"Still not caring."

"What's your favorite-"

"I don't have one. You know why? Because I'm not five years old!"

"Ooh, I know." She glanced back over at him then, apparently reading his agitated face as interested. It wasn't. She was wrong. "You like dragons."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't you? You're a Dragon Slayer, after all."

"Dragon  _Slayer_ ," he repeated. "Slayer, Mirajane. That would imply that I kill dragons. Therefore, no, they would not be-"

"I think it's so cute that you like dragons."

"Why am I even talking?"

"Too bad you don't got one of those cute cats like Natsu and Wendy and Gajeel and Sting and-"

"No," he grumbled. "It's not."

"I bet yours would be…yellow."

"So original."

"And it would be a girl and she'd be really nice. You know, to counteract your rudeness."

He blinked. "Why would my cat be a female?"

"Huh?"

Oh, now she listened.

"Why," he repeated, "would I have a female cat? When all the other guys have dude cats?"

"Dude cats?" She giggled. "And I don't know, Laxus. I just see it that way. And she'd wear those cute little dresses and-"

"Do you want this cat for me? Or for you?"

"You, of course."

"Of course."

"Besides, I told you that I like dogs, didn't I?" She went back to hanging his clothes. "I just think that it would be…cute. That's all."

"Cute?"

"If you had a girl cat. And you could hangout with her and baby her. Like Natsu does Happy."

"You literally just made me barf."

"Oh, Laxus."

"Seriously." He was wheeling away from the bed then. "Besides, you know that I don't have an Exceed because I'm not a real Dragon Slayer."

"You're real to me."

"Mirajane-"

"You're way stronger than the others," she pointed out. "I bet even the third generation ones."

"Those posers." He snorted. "Hell yeah I am. If Natsu is, then I'm twice as strong! Bet."

"I agree with you." She hummed some more. "Hey, what's your favorite-"

"No more," he grumbled, rolling right out of the room.

"Laxus-"

"No."

"You're no fun."

Yeah, and he didn't plan to be. Mirajane, however, seemed unable to take a hint. She talked constantly. Seriously, the woman just wouldn't shut up. She blabbed about everything.

"Do you like peanut butter?"

"What's the best memory you've ever had?"

"Do you ever wonder what it would have been like if you hadn't been a mage?"

And no matter how many times Laxus dodged those questions or just flat out refused to answer, it didn't matter. Mira would for him. Of course, for the first. Beating Jura at the Grand Magic Games, for the second. And probably a bodybuilder, for the last.

Now that one, Laxus had to question her on.

"Huh?"

Nodding, she said, "You just maintain your muscles so well. And not in an overly way, like Elf, but in a good way. An attractive way."

He'd only blinked.

Was Mirajane Strauss…coming onto him?

Of course not. No way.

But…maybe.

She left him at one point during the day, as she had to go to the grocery store. She'd picked him up a mini-fridge before and was going out to buy some stuff to fill it. And bed sheets. Purple ones, she claimed.

"Are you sure you don't wanna go, Laxus?"

"No," he grumbled as he sat in his wheel chair, going over one of the magazines she'd gotten him. "I don't."

"Are you completely-"

"Mira, just go. It's gonna be dark soon."

"Alright," she sighed. "Well, I have a communication lacrima in my bag, if you wanna get in touch with Master or-"

"I don't."

"But-"

"Go."

Mirajane only sighed. "Fine. But don't be mad when you miss out on an adventure."

"Believe me, I won't."

When she got back home, she came bearing an assortment of different things and even more invigorating discussion topics.

"If you had to lose a body part, what would it be?"

"We aren't doing this," Laxus grumbled as they ate the sandwiches she'd made them. "Not now, not ever. Not again."

"Yes, we are, Laxus," she insisted. "I would lose…my arm."

"Your arm," he repeated dryly.

"Mmmhmm. My right one."

"You do realize, Mirajane, that you didn't say limb. You said body part."

"So?"

"You could have just lost a finger. Or a hand. Or a toe. But you chose a whole arm."

She only stared at him. "It wouldn't matter to me anyways, you know."

"Why do I know that?"

Purple tiles appeared around her then and, just like that, there was a third arm sticking out of her forehead. Literally. Laxus dropped his sandwich in his lap in surprise.

"What the-"

"Transformation magic," she said simply. "I could make as many arms as I wanted. They wouldn't be real, of course, but-"

"Put that thing away!"

"Sheesh, Lax, you sure are touchy."

"We are not on a nickname basis," he grumbled as she morphed back into herself. "At all."

"Wha- Oh. I called you- Ooh, hey, yes. Let's do codenames."

"They couldn't be codenames, Mira, because we're not doing anything covert. We would have nicknames."

"Oh. So you want them too?"

"What? No! I just said-"

"Let's see." Mirajane looked up at ceiling then as Laxus only tried to put his poor sandwich back together. "Hmmm. Oh. I know. I'll call you dragon."

"No," he grumbled. "You won't."

"Okay, dragon."

"No, Mira, you're not going to-"

"And you can call me-"

"Mira. Or Mirajane. But nothing else. So don't act otherwise."

"Whatever you say, dragon."

"I hate you."

And he did. Really, he did.

Mira wasn't concerned with his hatred though and only got back to thinking up a nickname for herself.

"It has to be something close to dragon," she told him. "Do you have any ideas?"

Oh, he had many. But the one he said was, "Wench."

"Behave."

That time when he dropped the remnants of his sandwich it was not in shock or horror. Oh no. It was in pure aggravation.

"What," he growled, "did you just say to me?"

"Behave. And I mean it."

Glaring, he told her tersely, "Look, woman, this isn't going to work out. I gave it a shot. I gave you a shot. Now you need to vacate, immediately, before I fry you."

"Oh, dragon."

"I'm not your dragon!"

"Behave."

"Knock it off. Seriously, Mirajane, this is just a bad deal. Alright? I never planned for you to be the one here, with me, and, well, look. It's not gonna work. Me and you, we just don't mesh. Remember all the times we butted heads when we were sharing quarters during the Grand Magic Games? Yeah? So, see? We're just too different."

"We are not," she argued.

"Mira."

"Okay, well, fine, we're different, but we-"

"I just don't…like hanging around you."

That made her blink and, for a second, he feared that she'd start crying. Instead though, the woman only glared over at him.

"You don't like me?"

"W-Well, I just mean I don't like this act that you're putting on," he tried. "This whole ditzy thing. That just doesn't mesh with my personality and-"

"You big idiot."

"Excuse me?"

"What do you think I'm doing all this for?" she asked with a frown. "My health?"

"I don't know. What other-"

"I'm doing it for you."

"For me?"

Nodding, Mirajane said, "I know that you told me this is just temporary and that I shouldn't worry about it, but I can't help it. I know how something like this can completely change someone's outlook on life and I just… I'm trying to keep you upbeat is all, Laxus."

He frowned. "I'm not an upbeat person."

"Yeah, I know," she said with a equally down turned lips. "But I don't want you to get depressed or some thing over-"

"How many times do I gotta say that this is all just temporary? Huh? How many-"

"I just want to help you, Laxus. That's all."

"Yeah, well, I don't want it. I don't need it. And I ain't takin' it."

That time, her face didn't crumple. She didn't look annoyed. In fact, Mira didn't even gaze at him. Just looked at her lap and sighed.

"Alright, Laxus. You win."

"Damn right I do." Done with trying to eat his sandwich then, he wheeled off to drop the thing in the trashcan Mira had picked up for him before heading over to another door in the apartment. The bathroom. He'd put off his nervousness about figuring that out long enough. It was time to face his fears.

Sigh. So much in his life was just completely demeaning those days.

While he was in there, Mirajane started to get to her feet. She wasn't going to stick around somewhere that she was completely unwanted. Her compassion could only go so far. And she would always have empathy and respect for Laxus, but if he wanted to continue on by himself, that was fine with her. She'd go back, tell Master to send someone else, and that would be that. There was just no other option, she felt.

Then it happened. There was a crash in the bathroom and, shockingly enough, a call for help.

"Mirajane," Laxus yelled. "I…have a situation in here!"

He expected some sarcasm. Some resistance. For her to mock him. Or even refuse to help.

Instead, Mirajane only rushed right in there and, well, at first blushed at the sight of him on the ground before asking, "Why didn't you ask me to-"

"I thought I could figure it out," he grumbled as he struggled to pull his pants back up. His legs, it seemed, wouldn't even cooperate with that. "Well, don't look!"

"Sorry." She covered her eyes then. "Um…I think I have to though, to be able to help-"

"Well, just don't stare."

"Right. Of course. This isn't exactly comfortable for me either."

"Just help me!"

Though he would have preferred Bickslow or Freed in that situation, Laxus was super glad that he didn't have that hot caretaker he wanted helping him. Totally would have killed the mood, after all.

Mirajane though wasn't too mortified by it all. She didn't laugh at him or anything either. He, though, was beyond humiliated by what had occurred and couldn't even talk to her an hour after it happened. Mirajane had seen him…well, not naked, but she'd see the most important part of being naked. And that was really all that mattered.

After that though, Laxus just went into the bedroom, alone, to keep away from her. He thought a few times that Mirajane might have actually left, but he never heard the front door open and close. In fact, a few times he heard her moving around out in the tiny living room and kitchen area. No way was he going out there though. No way. That was one step that he never wanted to cross with the woman. And a major one at that.

It was Mirajane that came to him, eventually, knocking on his bedroom door first.

"Laxus? You're not in bed, are you?"

"No," he grumbled. "The sun ain't even down. Course, there ain't much else to do around here-"

"Sorry." She was opening the door then to come in. "I didn't really think of what we'd do once we got here. I'll get you some more magazines and stuff, I guess."

"That's not really gonna do much," he grumbled. "I mean, a movie lacrima, now that'd be nice-"

"I didn't just carry one in my stuff that I brought, so-"

"Well, go out and buy me one," he told her. "Tomorrow morning. We have to have something to do while we're here, you know."

"I know."

"And some weights would be nice too." He was in his chair once more and flexed for her, making Mira smile, if only slightly. "I can't workout my lower half, but that doesn't mean I can let the rest of me fall to the wayside, does it?"

"Careful," Mira warned. "You overdo it with your upper body and you might never catch it with your lower."

"Yeah, well, I am fit to be a bodybuilder, huh?" When she didn't respond to that, Laxus stared at her. "That's what you said, wasn't it?"

Slowly, Mira nodded. "Yeah. It was."

After a beat passed, Laxus rolled closer to his bed. "I think I'mma hit the sack early, I guess. It's been a long day, after all."

"No dinner then?"

"That sandwich was enough," he assured her. "But, uh, Mira-"

"Here." She came closer then, still smiling a bit. "I'll help you."

"You made up my bed nice," Laxus offered up after Mirajane got him into the bed, pulling down the covers for him as well. "So, uh, thanks."

"Is it that hard for you, Laxus?"

"Huh?"

"You hesitate to even say thank you," she pointed out. "And even now, it's not necessary. I'm doing this because I want to."

"Because you owe it to Gramps."

"I want to too," she insisted, looking him in the eyes. "And if the way that I've been acting, all happy and trying to make conversation, silly as it is, bothers you, then, well, I'll knock it off. I can stop all that. Trust me. I'll just-"

"No, don't." And he was returning her gaze too, locking irises with the model. "Seriously, Mirajane. I know how hard I am to deal with. And I've been on edge since…since the accident. I shouldn't take it out on you. Hell, I know I shouldn't. This has just all been so-"

"It's okay."

"No." He even shook his head. "It's not. Your happiness just bugs me because I'm so unhappy and-"

"Compromise." That time, her smile was bright. "You be a bit nicer and I'll tone it down on this positive garb. Deal?"

Grinning, Laxus reached out a hand. And, when Mirajane shook it, he said, "Deal. Demon."

A moment or two fell over them then, where they just grinned at one another and, for a second, the embarrassment and the resentment all washed away. Until Laxus frowned.

"Seriously? Do you cry over everything?"

Mira only turned from him. "I'm not crying."

"Don't lie to me, woman."

"I'm just happy, is all."

"Yeah, well, no  _Happy_  allowed, huh?"

"Laxus." She couldn't help the giggle that came out. "I never knew you were so punny."

"Yeah, well, there's a lot that you don't know about me."

"Same."

And that time there was no smile that accompanied the look. Just a heavy gaze on both sides.

"Goodnight, Laxus," she said after a few seconds passed. Going over to him, she took his shirt when he pulled it off, but when she tried to help him out of his pants, Laxus gave her a look.

"I'll just sleep in my jeans, thanks."

Mira blushed at that before saying, "I'll see you in the then morning, huh?"

With a nod, he looked off as he said, "I'd offer to help you setup the pullout, but, well-"

"It's fine," she told him. "I think I got it anyways. Just call me if you need anything, okay? Don't hurt yourself trying to be independent, huh? It's what I'm here for."

"Yeah," he mumbled. "I guess it is. And Mirajane?"

"Hmmm?" She was about at the door then, but stopped to glance back at him.

"Dogs."

"W-What?"

"If it came down to a cat or a dog," he explained, "I would choose a dog. Every time."

Mirajane only stared back at him for a moment, giving him a bemused face, before slowly nodding.

"Yeah. They are great, huh?"

"In comparison to those damn talking cats that all the others got? Heck yeah they are." Then, almost as if to humor her further, he added, "But, if it were the ultimate animal count down…I do love me some dragons."

That elicited a few giggles from the she-devil. Finally. If asked earlier in the day, there's no way that he would have said that he enjoyed that. But he did. Very much.

It was so odd, how quickly just one moment could change a whole day. But in that one, as he allowed himself to chuckle just a tad along with the woman, he would had said that it had been pretty okay. Not great. But not nearly as bad as he would have ranked it hours before. There were no words to describe what he was feeling. At least none that he knew.

Maybe things weren't as hopeless as he thought. Maybe.

"I'll see you in the morning," Mira finally sighed as she headed out the door, for real that time. "Dragon."

"Yeah. In the morning." And, as he settled into his bed, Laxus grinned some more. "Demon."

 


	3. Jigsaw

  


"So how do you want to do this?"

Laxus only sighed as he stared at the shower stall from his wheelchair.

"Well," he said slowly as Mira waited for his instruction. "This is kinda why I wanted a hot nurse with big knockers to give me sponge baths."

"About that," she said slowly. "Why do you think that a hired nurse who had to help you go to the bathroom and bathe you would somehow end up in bed with you? Wouldn't those things be a turn off?"

"Uh, no, Mira," he complained. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?"

"Women love to take care of the sickly," he said. "And the needy. She would nurse me back to health and-"

"Fall in love with you?" That sounded nice and sweet to Mira. Right up to her romantic standards.

"Ha. No. Fuck me." He wheeled closer to the shower. "The point would be to get her to screw with me until I'm ready to go back to Magnolia. Duh."

She blinked. Then she frowned. "Why are we talking about this again?"

"Because you gotta help me out with this whole, uh, bath situation," he said. "And looking at it now, I think that if I could just get in that chair you put in the stall, I could take it from there."

"But," Mira challenged, "what if you drop the soap?"

His head shot up to glare at her. "What kinda joke is that?"

"It's not one." She frowned. "I just meant that I don't want you to fall trying to get it."

"Oh."

"And can you undress yourself? Once you're in the chair? And how about dressing yourself? I mean, maybe you could just strip down to your boxers and I could-"

"No." He'd gone over this with her before. "I want a full-fledged bath. I have things that need to be washed off, Mira."

"Okay, gross, but whatever." Sighing, she said, "Let's just get you in there, alright? Then you can dry off or whatever and, when you need me, you can just put a towel over…you know. And we can go from there."

Slowly, and more or less to just get the whole thing over with, Laxus nodded. "Alright. Now help me, uh, get over in that chair then, huh?"

"Wait." Mirajane held up a hand. "I got an idea last night about how to help this along. You know, moving you around."

When he just stared, she giggled before purple tiles began to appear around her face and body. Not ten seconds later, Elfman Strauss stood before Laxus.

"See? Real men can lift a lot more!"

"No. Hey, Mira, no. I am in a vulnerable point right now and don't want some other guy- And you're lifting me."

"Real men lift other men!"

"Seriously? You have to do the personality too?"

"Real men stay in character!"

"Even your brother doesn't talk about men  _this_  much."

Gently as she could, Mirajane sat Laxus in the shower chair she'd picked up for him. "Men!"

"You're having too much fun with this.

Elfm- Err, Mirajane, stood there then, grinning at him. "Since I'm a man now-"

"Please don't phrase it that way."

"-do you want me to help you undress? Since we're both-"

"No, I don't," he grumbled. "Thanks all the same."

And then, with a giggle (that sounded really odd coming from Elfman's voice), purple tiles appeared again before a very jolly Mirajane stood in his place.

"That was great," she said as he only glared at her. "Can you reach the faucet and-"

"Yeah." He wasn't nearly as joyful. "I got it, Mirajane."

"Okay." Another giggle. "Hurry and shower, huh? Then we can eat. I'll make you some eggs, huh?"

"Pancakes."

"Laxus-"

"Do you have things for pancakes?"

"Well, yes, but-"

"I want those." He gestured to the door. "Now shoo."

She was humming again as she left. After she was gone, Laxus just sat there for a minute or two. He'd only just gotten up for the day, but already he was exhausted.

Would every day be like that? He wasn't sure if he could take it if they were.

His shower wasn't fun. Nothing was fun anymore. Except for Mira. It was more tedious than anything.

When he was done and tossed a towel over himself, he called out for Mirajane to help him out.

Annoyingly enough, she came with some question.

"Hey, dragon?"

"What?"

They'd figured out a system. His nice, clean clothes were sitting over on the counter and she handed him his boxers first before turning around to let him slip them on. She was worried about him falling out of the chair or something in his attempt, but that was one piece of clothing that he was insistent that he get on himself. After that, she'd hand him piece by piece until he was all dressed.

"I didn't tell you yesterday, because you were so upset already, but um… I got a book."

"Okay. So?"

"On spinal injuries." Mira was helping then, as she tried to get his jeans on him. "And stuff."

"That's what it's called? Spinal Cord Injuries and Stuff?"

"Laxus."

"What about it, Mira?"

"Well," she said slowly. "I was reading up on some stuff while you were in the-"

"What? You were supposed to be making my pancakes!"

"Laxus, shush." Making a face at him, she said, "I want to learn more, is all I mean. About your injury. And how I can help you."

"Right. Great. So let's just screw the doctors. Mirajane Strauss is on the case."

"Would you knock it off?"

"No." He'd wanted to be able to get his own jeans on. It was embarrassing to him that Mira had to help him. "And there's different variants of injuries, you know."

Nodding, she said, "Well, that's what I was wondering about. 'cause I was readin' some stuff and… What do you think you're gonna do with a nurse?"

"Heh?"

"'cause you told me that you thought that the two of you would…but I was reading some stuff, and I don't think that you-"

"Get away from me," he grumbled though she was standing then anyway, as she'd finished with his jeans and was going to get his shirt. "Don't ask me those sorts of questions. They're private!"

"Laxus-"

"No. I… Shut up, Mira."

More humming. That only annoyed him further.

What was she implying? Huh? That he couldn't… Well…

Shit.

Snatching the shirt from her when she came back over to him, he said, "What did you read in your book?"

"If it's gonna upset you-"

"What did you read?"

"Well, first I read about how injuries happen and all this grisly stuff about crashes and-"

"What," he repeated as he slipped his shirt on, "did you read?"

"Um…I skipped around a bit in the book, so-"

"Mirajane-"

"Just that everyone's different and their injuries are different-"

"Get to the-"

"-but that a lot of guys have problems with-"

"Why would you read that? Huh?"

"It just popped out to me." Then she frowned. Then giggled.

Laxus huffed. "Well, your book is stupid."

"Oh. Well, you know, it did say that everyone's different, so-"

"That doctor was an asshole too. I'm fine."

Blinking, Mira looked off. "W-Well, I mean, we really don't have to-"

"No. You brought it up."

"I was just-"

"Causing problems, was what you were doing. Like usual." Glaring over at her, he said, "Well?"

"W-Well what?"

"Are you gonna help me into my wheelchair or what?"

Now that she'd thoroughly mortified both of them, neither wanted that. At all.

He didn't get Mira. Yes, he was very aware of his situation. He was the one living it. He was the one that had to talk to all the damn doctors. She just read a few stupid paragraphs in a book. What? She thought that made her smarter than him? That she understood then?

She didn't. So maybe things wouldn't be…like before, but he'd get it all figured out. It wasn't any of her concern anyhow.

Things didn't stop getting awkward either, when they finished up in the bathroom. Mirajane wheeled him out into the kitchen so he could watch her start on his breakfast. Her cheeks were red and he couldn't look at her, so they were pretty much in a stalemate.

Racking her brain for anything, Mira finally came up with a safe topic.

"Hey, Laxus?"

"No more questions."

"No, it's not about…your accident or situation," she said slowly. "It's about your magic."

He glared over at where she was by the stove. "It's still just as strong as ever."

"No, not that." Glancing over her shoulder, she said, "It's your Dragon Slayer magic."

"What about it?"

"How do you not…get motion sick? From the wheelchair?"

He blinked. Then he frowned. "Well, thanks, Mira. I didn't think about it before."

"I'm sorry!"

"You should be."

"I'll get a book on that too. Motion sickness and we'll figure this out."

"No. No more books," he grumbled. Then, with a sigh, he told her, "I was kiddin' anyways. Yeah, I get a little queasy from it, but nothin' major. Nothin' I can't deal with."

"Oh." Giggling then as she finally felt some of the tension exit the room, she said, "Well, what do you want to do today? I know that you wanted me to go out and get you some movies-"

"Lots."

"-but that can't be all we do. Surely-"

"I said I want some weights too."

"Laxus."

"What?"

"Don't you want to get out of the apartment?" she asked. "I mean, you were cooped up in the hospital all that time. Now you're free. Don't you wanna go get a nice dinner or-"

"Like this?"

"Like what?"

He gestured to himself. "This."

"Laxus, you have nice clothes in the closet. And I'll get an iron if you want, to-"

"I mean in a wheelchair!"

"Oh." Mirajane went back to the stove. "I don't think-"

"I can't be seen," he went on. "By anyone."

"Oh, Laxus."

"I can't." He wheeled off then, for the living room. "I can hardly deal with you being here. You want me to let other people see me like this?"

"There's nothing wrong with-"

"If you can read a book, Mira, anyone can. Or worse. They don't read it and just assume things. About me. I can't deal with that."

"I never knew that you were so…insecure, Laxus," she said slowly. "I always saw you as the kind of guy that didn't think one bit about what others thought about you."

He was. Or he had been. When all they could think about was how great he was. Laxus whole identity was tied in with his strength. Now that was distorted in some way and he just didn't know how to handle it.

His magic was still the same. He knew it was. It hadn't been diminished. Just his mobility. That was all. Still though, that was a big part of being a mage, being able to get around. It wasn't just all totting around magic and destroying things. There was a whole image with it. And his had been mangled.

Laxus didn't want anyone to know that he was finally just as weak as he accused the others as being constantly. He didn't want them to realize that he wasn't worthy of even his S-Class title anymore, much less his vying for the Master's position.

When he didn't say anything to her, Mirajane only sighed . She knew that it had to be hard on him. It was all just happening so fast. Though it wasn't necessarily the same caliber of wound, she'd been blindsided once, by Lisanna's death. And, through it, she lost a big amount of her strength, her identity. She couldn't understand everything he was going through, but from a psychological standpoint, she'd been there before.

"I'll get you your stuff, dragon," she told him softly then. "And anything else you want."

Grunt. He was in the living room then, glaring at the couch. "I like puzzles."

"Huh?"

"You know. Puzzles."

"Like…jigsaw puzzles?"

"Yeah. Really big ones."

Mira frowned. "You like jigsaws."

"Yes."

"Really? I mean-"

"Can you," he grumbled, "get me some of those?"

"This is a lot," she said. "I'll have to make more than one trip back here, but I guess that's best. That way I can check in on you."

"I don't need that."

"Laxus-"

"I don't."

"Well, I'll be coming back and forth anyways, so it doesn't matter."

Grunt. Then, "I'll need a card table. In here. For my puzzles."

"Of course, Laxus."

Relaxing then, if only some what, he said, "And what about you then?"

"What about me?"

"Don't you need things? I mean, you thought that you were just coming to help…transport me back." He was coming up with a blank for what else to call it. "Right?"

"Right."

"Then-"

"I'll be fine for today," she told him. "Tomorrow though, I'll have to make a quick trip to Magnolia-"

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"No way, Mirajane." He came wheeling back to her again then (he was getting rather good at turning around) and said, "You? Going back home? And not telling someone about this? No way."

"Laxus, don't you trust me?"

Snort. "No."

"Dragon-"

"This is not the time for nicknames."

"I can go into Magnolia without being noticed, no problem." And then, just like that, it was Erza Scarlet standing in the kitchen, making him pancakes. "Because disguises are manly!"

"Wrong person, Mira."

"No, I just felt like being Elf, but in Erza's body." The redhead looked over at him. "Do you prefer Erza to take care of you over me? Hmmm?" Then, as if to get in character, she said, "I have just the armor for this occasion!"

"No, no," he was quick to say. Not believing it even as he spoke it, he said, "I much prefer you. The real you."

That didn't get an awe for some reason or even a giggle. Mirajane just nodded, still as Erza, before some more purple tiles revealed and she went back to just being herself.

And that was the end of that.

For a bit, anyhow.

"Okay," Mira said once they were both digging into their pancakes. "I'm going to get you a card table and some jigsaw puzzles on the first trip. Then, on the second, see what I can do about getting you some weights. Then go to Magnolia-"

"What? No. Mirajane-"

"-and get my movie lacrima and stuff. Do you want anything from your apartment?"

"What part about not going to Magnolia don't you understand?"

"The not part."

"Mira-"

"Now is definitely the time for nicknames."

Groaning loudly, he skewed his eyes shut before saying slowly, "Fine. You can go to Magnolia."

"Yay."

"But," he warned, "not as yourself."

"Right." She nodded. "I really do like being Erza."

"You can't go as Erza either," he grumbled with a frown. "What's wrong with you? Huh? What if you ran into her or someone else?"

Mirajane frowned before slowly nodding. "Wow, dragon, you're always thinking, huh?"

He held down an eye roll. "So you're going to go as someone else that's not with the guild. Or even from Magnolia for that matter. Got it?"

"Got it."

"And I have my apartment key in my duffle bag," he went on. "Go and get me some more clothes."

Mirajane nodded then. "Alright. Just one thing."

"What?"

"…Where do you live again?"

Once that was all worked out and she'd gotten a shower of her own, Mirajane set out on the first stop. To find some jigsaw puzzles.

The thought alone made her giggle. Laxus Dreyar? Putting together puzzles? Those were the sorts of things that old ladies did on Sunday mornings before church. Not gruff and tough Dragon Slayers.

It took some time to get everything done. The puzzles were actually the hardest thing to find, but along with those, she picked him up a deck of cards as well as some fun board games for them to play.

Laxus was not amused.

"Why," he grumbled as he stared down at them, "would we play a board game?"

"Because they're loads of fun!"

"For two people?"

"Uh-huh," she said with a nod of her head. "Bet me."

"I'll keep my thoughts to myself."

After that, Mira headed back out to find him some weights.

"Whoa, little lady," the guy in the store said when she told him what she wanted and where to deliver them (Laxus said he didn't need her then, well, she'd just head out to Magnolia from there and not worry about it). "You're not usin' all these for yourself are ya?"

"Mmmm, maybe." And then Mira winked at him and she knew it was a privately owned shop, so a little flirting couldn't hurt the price. "Are you the one delivering them?"

"I could be," he said with just as sultry a voice. With her own grin, Mirajane leaned against the checkout counter, blue eyes big and round.

"I hope you are. And I'd kinda like them today," she went on. "I mean, unless it's a fee-"

"No fee," he assured her as he took to leaning against the other side. They were nearly nose to nose. "If you're the one I get to deliver them to."

Shaking her head slightly, Mira gave him her best distraught stare. "I won't be. I'm sorry. But I have a friend at the apartment-"

"Is this friend as attractive as you?"

Mira thought. Then, slowly, she said, "You could say that."

"I don't believe it."

"Lucky you, you'll get to see for yourself, huh?" That got another wink.

"I hope there's enough of me leftover for you when your friend's done," he taunted to which Mirajane beamed.

Something told her there would be.

Heading right out from there to Magnolia, Mirajane memorized the faces and body types she passed before picking out a woman that she wanted to be. And, before she got on the train, she headed into the bathroom as the train station to transform into her.

A dark headed, squinty eyed lady. Great. No one would recognize her. Not even her own siblings, probably.

Which turned out to be very true as, when she went home, she was assaulted. Not immediately, as after keying her way into the place, she was greeted to silence. Welcoming it, she headed right to her room to get a bag and a few other things she wanted to take with her.

She was rooting around in her dresser drawer for something when, suddenly, her bedroom door was flung open and someone threw something at her.

"Ow, Lisanna!" Glaring over there, she yelled, "What did you throw at me?"

"Who are you?" Lisanna had thrown a shoe or something at her (sometimes Mira wondered if she was really the airhead sibling), but had transformed into her catlike animal soul. "And what-"

"It's me. Mirajane," she grumbled before transforming herself, back to her true form. "Sheesh. You do these sorts of things to guests?"

"Guests?" Lisanna came out of her takeover as well. "If you have guests that no one knows and just dig through peoples things, then that's your deal. Not mine."

Her sister just rubbed at her head. "That hurt."

"Oh, Mira." Coming closer, Lisanna frowned at her. "What are you doing anyways?"

"Huh?"

"You. Where have you been? Master said that you were taking care of some personal business for him," her sister said suspiciously. "Unless…are you not really Mirajane?"

"Honestly, Lisanna?"

"Well."

"I just came back to get a few things," Mirajane said as she went back to what she was doing. "That's all."

"So what? You were another person because-"

"Because I wanted to be."

"Mira-"

"I just didn't want anyone to know that I was back in town," Mirajane explained. "I didn't realize that you were home."

"What sorta mission are you on that you can't let anyone know that you're-"

"It's top secret."

"You can tell me."

"No, I can't."

"Mirajane-"

"I can't. Honestly." Looking over at her sister, she said, "And you can't tell anyone that I was here. Or try to follow me."

She snorted and crossed her arms. "Like your life is that important to me. Please."

"Lisanna."

"Fine," she groaned before letting her arms fall. "I won't follow you. But I want a complete, detailed story on what was going on when you get back."

"Trust me," Mira sighed as she snagged her guitar and its case as well. Now Lisanna was really thrown off. Clearly, something was up. And she wanted to know what. "You will."

Laxus apartment was much how Mira expected it. There were soda and beer cans everywhere and clothes strewn around the place. The apartment was tiny though, which she figured considering he spent so little time in Magnolia, so there was no real kitchen. Just a tiny stove and fridge in one part of the front room. She saw a table though, shockingly enough, that actually was home to a half finished jigsaw puzzle.

That wasn't the most interesting thing though. Instead, it was when Mirajane went into his bedroom to find some clean clothes. Sitting up on a dresser though was a cute stuffed dragon doll that was worn and clearly old. Mira was drawn to it immediately.

"Awe," she cooed as she picked it up. "Are you Laxus' baby?"

Giggling, she put it with the stuff to take back. He could use some comfort.

It was late when she got back to him, at the apartment. Honestly, Mirajane was a tad worried. What if something had happened to him? Or he needed her? Or had fallen?

When she opened the front door, he was more concerned with something other than himself for once however.

"Why," he asked as she came in, "did a man come here talking about how some hot woman promised him another woman?"

"Did he bring you your weights?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"He was a delivery man then, dragon. Obviously."

"Mirajane-"

"I didn't tell him a woman would be here," she defended. "I just said I had a friend at the apartment that would answer the door. That's all."

"And you…what? Hit on him? Was I supposed to set up a date for the two of you?"

"No," she said with a frown as she came to drop all the stuff by the couch. "I just got you a better deal on those weights. Honestly, I thought that you would thank me."

"For what?"

"I saved you jewels."

"Yeah, Mira, like I want you pimping yourself out so I don't have to spend some extra jewels on a set of weights."

"I didn't…do that. I just hinted at it."

Quite heavily.

"And why do you care?" Mira went on. He was over at the card table she'd set up, working on his jigsaw, but she could tell from the sheen of sweat he was sporting that he'd messed with those weights some. "I don't see what difference it makes to you."

He shrugged before looking back at his puzzle. "It doesn't. And did you get your movie lacrima?"

"Uh-huh." She was carrying some of the things to his bedroom then, leaving what was hers no doubt behind. "I'll go get us some movies now and bring back dinner as well. Were you okay today while I was gone?"

"Yeah, Mira," he grumbled. "I was fine."

"Well, I meant with bathroom stuff. Were you able to-"

"I said I was fine, woman."

"Well, the book said-"

"Damn you and this book," he growled. "I'm not some invalid, alright? I'm functioning just swell under the belt. Got it?"

"Got it," he heard her sigh from his bedroom where she was no doubt hanging up his clothes. "Sorry."

When she was finished and came back into the living room, he frowned at what she was carrying around.

"M-Mira, why did you-"

"I brought you a safety blanket." Then she giggled. "Or should I say a safety dragon?"

"You should not say anything," he growled as she came to bring him the beat up stuffed animal. "Or bring me anything. What-"

"Here!" She giggled, coming to drop the green dragon in his lap. "I think it's super cute that you kept your favorite stuffed animal. I used to have this cute little stuffed dog that my father gave me, but now that I'm thinking of it, I have no idea what even happened to it." Then she gave him a wink, but it was entirely different than the one she'd thrown down in that shop. "Really, dragon, it's-"

"You shouldn't have brought that."

"Laxus-"

He put it on the table, over the jigsaw, before releasing the breaks on his wheelchair and rolling off. "I sent you there for clothes. Not to snoop."

"I didn't snoop," she defended with a frown. "He was just sitting there. And I think it's cute. Seriously, Laxus. You're acting like this was some horrible thing. I thought it'd make you smile or-" Then she threw her hands over her mouth in horror. "Oh no. I screwed up, huh? Your mother didn't give that to you or something, did she? I'm sorry. I didn't even think about that. Please, just-"

"My mother didn't give me that," he grumbled as he rolled right into the kitchen. Grabbing one of the sodas that she'd left on the counter, he growled, "My father did."

She blinked, having not expected that. "Ooh. I-"

"When he put the lacrima in me," he grumbled, "Ivan gave me that. Because I was gonna be a dragon, he said. Just like it."

Swallowing, Mira moved to pick it up. "I'll put it in the closet or some-"

"Leave it."

"Laxus-"

"I said to leave it." He didn't even glance into the living room. "Go out and get use dinner now, please. I'm starving."

"Of course, Laxus."

He could tell that he'd upset her then, but honestly, Laxus didn't care. She'd invaded his privacy. Again.

"Stupid thing," he grumbled as when he went to get back into his puzzle, he found that old, raggedy dragon staring at him. "Causing more problems than you're worth."

When Mirajane got back, it was with some takeout and a load of films for the movie lacrima.

"You do realize that I'm not made of money, right, woman?"

"This is what you asked for," she pointed out. "And you got on me for saving you jewels last time."

"Yeah, yeah."

Things were rather awkward when they were eating. Mirajane kept glancing over at him as he just focused on not dropping any food into his lap. Eventually though, her stares began to get on his nerves.

"What?" he grumbled.

"Huh?"

"You keep looking at me," he replied. "Say what you want or stop staring at me."

"I just…I'm sorry. I screwed up all day and now we're fighting and it really sucks, after last night was so great, and I shouldn't pry, I know. Like with the stuffed dragon or with the book and I just… I want to be good at this, Laxus, helping you out, and I guess I'm just trying to hard or something and I know you hate that, but I just-"

"Mira," he sighed, shaking his head. "Just…stop, okay? I'm not mad at you or anything. I mean, I think it was rude of you to bring that stuffed animal here-"

"I know, I-"

"But I really shouldn't have expected less." That time, when he looked up at her, his face wasn't as tense as usual. "I know you. And I know that you like to make people feel better. And though I'm not big on all off your questions about what's going on me with because, believe me, woman, we will never be that close-"

"Sorry."

"-I have to admit that it's rather…sweet." The word felt odd on his tongue. "It's more than just being nosey, for you to go out and read up on what I'm going through. It's like you want to understand. And I…I'm glad that I have such a…compassionate caretaker."

Gah! It all tasted horrible. She was ruining his dinner. Hell, she was ruining his life. Was she drugging him?

"Awe!"

Yep. He deserved it that time. He would admit it.

"Shut up."

"No, Laxus, that was-"

"I said to shut up," he grumbled. "Sheesh, Mira. If we're gonna do this every time, this stupid fighting then making up thing every night, it won't work."

She just smiled down at her dinner then. "Tomorrow will be a good way the whole day through. Bet."

"No more bets," he grumbled. Because, looking at her then, he had a feeling he'd lose that one about the no board games thing. That woman was forcing him to do all sorts of things. A board game should probably be the least of his worries. "Just eat and then you can help me with my puzzle. Alright?"

Slowly, Mirajane nodded though her smile was just as infectious as always. "Alright."

It was once they got started on it together that Laxus found out Mira wasn't nearly as interested in jigsaws as he was.

"They're kinda for old ladies, Lax."

"What?"

"Yeah."

"No!"

She got bored quickly and went over to the couch where her stuff was located to find something else to do. Her guitar was an easy choice.

"Here," she said, taking a seat on the couch as he just glared over from his card table. "I'll play some music for you. Will that be good?"

Not really. But as long as it kept her from insulting his jigsaws, he figured he'd go with it.

When he finally called it a night, he left Mirajane to do as she pleased and, on the way to the bedroom, he rolled by the couch to pick something up off it.

"Laxus-"

"If you're reading up on it," he grumbled as he took off with her book, "I should too. When those doctors and shit were talking to me, I was just blowing them off. 'cause I was mad. But now…"

"You said it was only temporary though," she reminded. There was some doubt in her voice though. Mira wasn't certain the extent of Laxus' injuries, but from what she'd looked over in that book, most spinal cord injuries didn't have great outcomes. "Remember?"

"Yeah, I remember. And it is." His voice was hollow. "I'll be fine. But until then, I should know stuff. What? You gonna stop me from looking into-"

"No. Of course not."

Wheeling off for the bedroom, he said, "Come help me into bed."

"Sure." She moved to put her guitar to the side. "Real men-"

"And not as Elfman!"

Giggling, she headed after him. "If you insist."

 


	4. Company

  


Over the next two days, Laxus spent most of his time working on learning to get accustomed to his new life. He worked on learning how to get into his chair by himself (it wasn't going great), putting all his clothes on alone (pants were tricky), and getting along with Mirajane (the worst of them all).

If he was going to be completely honest, things weren't terrible. They just weren't…right. Or normal. Or something that he wanted to do. They could go for hours with her hanging around the apartment, picking up or cooking for him, as he put together jigsaws and watched movies, neither ever having a problem. Then something small, like having to ask for her help in the bathroom or just a passing thought about what transpired to get him in his current predicament, and Laxus would be lost for hours.

Things just weren't fair. That was his main complaint. They weren't fair at all. How was it that he, the strongest mage to ever live (his words) was now wheelchair bound and stuck with ditzy Mirajane as his only friend?

"Awe, Laxus," Mirajane squealed the first time he growled that aloud. "You think of us as friends?"

"I think you're missing the point."

When didn't she?

All in all though, things were going alright. Mirajane made him some great meals, he would admit. Not to mention, she did give him some form of entertainment. The woman was so dense that even the least complex things stumped her.

"I just don't get why the water hasn't started boiling yet, dragon."

"Did you check to see if you turned on the burner?"

"Of course I did, Laxus. I mean- Oh. Good thinking."

She killed him. Seriously, she did. Even when he was ranting and raving about how unjust the whole thing was and about how he was a savior. A freaking savoir. To everyone. But now he was stuck in a chair for the rest of forever?

Mirajane would only giggle though and tell him, "You're a savior, Laxus?"

"Shut up, Mira."

"Laxus the savior."

"I said to shut up."

"A man of the people."

"You're about to get it."

"How are you not a mayor of somewhere yet? I mean honestly?"

"I hate you."

But he didn't. And he couldn't. He tried. Really, he did. She was so annoying. From the way that she hummed to her positive attitude to even the fact that she insisted on transforming into other guild members at times, to keep him company (she was kooky), Mirajane Strauss was just purely obnoxious. No two ways about it.

Still, it was just impossible for Laxus to not, at the very least, enjoy having her around. She was so bubbly. Which, true, was bad quality at times, but it did keep him upbeat. He had a feeling that if he was with any other guild member that he might have just slipped down into a depression or something.

That alone was a lot to be thankful for. Mirajane kept him busy. Constantly. There wasn't a dull moment. She always had something to say or something to do. And, even though he could tell that jigsaws weren't her thing, she did suffer through working on one with him for awhile. She wasn't much help, but she didn't screw anything up at least.

Honestly, there wasn't much else he could ask of her.

Well, exact maybe to be some nurse that was willing to get him sponge baths and sleep with him whenever he wanted.

Next to that though, the demon was near perfect.

Err, not exactly. What? No. Not perfect. She was just messing with his mind.

Was this Stockholm syndrome?

Ugh.

"You know, Lax," she said on the morning of the fourth day as she made his bed as he sat in his wheelchair, overseeing. "You've hardly left the apartment since we got here."

He hadn't left, really, except once when he wheeled out there with Mirajane to take the trash out to the dumpster. It had been horrible and he swore that there were people gawking at him (though Mirajane didn't see anyone around to begin with) and he vowed to never do it again.

"What's out there for me?" he grumbled. "Huh?"

"Well, I don't know. I just don't want you to get pale, really."

Pale?

"Or pasty. I get pasty if I don't get enough sun."

Pasty?

"And there's nutrients, isn't there, that you get from sunshine?"

Nutrients?

"Where exactly do we need to go, huh?" He was wheeling over to her then, a frown etched on his face. "For me to not get pasty or pale or lack nutrients?"

"Just out," she told him with slight shrug. "You wanna go for a walk around the block? Or ooh, instead of making you breakfast, we can go out to-"

"No. I told you. I can't eat out. Someone might see me and-"

"Oh, Laxus, honestly," she huffed. "You're going to have to get over this, you know. No one's going to look at you differently. What? Do you look at people in wheelchairs differently?"

"Of course not," he growled. "I'm not some sort of insensitive, ignorant-"

"Then why would you think that others are-"

"Because other people are ignorant!"

Rolling her eyes as she finished with the bed, Mirajane looked back at him. "Is it that you're afraid of what other people with think of you, Laxus? Or is that you're afraid that they might think the same things that you do about yourself?"

That got her a glare. "I'll have you know that I am just as awesome as I've ever been."

"Okay, well, if you're so awesome, then why do you care if others might think that you're not, huh?"

"I don't."

"Oh, whatever." Exasperated then, Mirajane turned to full face him. "You know as well as I do that you can't stay cooped up in here forever."

"Oh, trust me, demon, I can."

"Laxus-"

"I don't want to go out to eat. Alright? Got it?"

Mira only stared at him for a moment before, slowly, nodding. "Alright. Fine. We won't."

'Thank you."

"Then what do you want to do, Laxus?"

Wheeling out of the room then, he said, "A walk around the block would be fine. It's what? Early enough that there's probably no one around? Good. Let's go. Chop, chop, Mirajane."

Ugh. Mirajane might be near perfection as a caretaker, but Laxus was lacking in a numerous ways as a patient.

"Let me get my shoes, Laxus."

"Well, hurry it up!"

"I need to put yours on too, silly."

"Then hurry twice as much!"

"You're really cute, you know that?"

"Shuddup. And hurry up!"

Yeah, he was definitely lacking and flawed, but at least he made things fun.

On their walk, Laxus refused to let Mirajane push his wheelchair for him.

"It makes me look weak," he grumbled. "I am not weak."

"Okay," she sighed. "I just don't want you to tire yourself out."

"Weak people tire themselves out. Which I am not."

"Calm down."

"Don't tell me to calm down, woman. What do I look like? A woman?"

Mira only sighed, walking slowly along beside him. As they left the apartment building, she was glad to see that there wasn't anyone around in their immediate area. Maybe he could stay out for ten minutes or so, see no one, and be fine for the day.

She sure hoped so.

"You know," she said softly as they went along. "You never have told me how this all happened. About the job or-"

"And you know," he grumbled, "that you start a lot of sentences with you know."

She blinked. "Do I?"

"Yeah, demon. You do."

"Awe. You called me-"

"Stop saying awe to me!"

"We just get along so great. And for you to be so adverse to the idea before-"

"Yes, yes, I get it. You and I get along. Can we stop bringing it up?"

Nope.

"You know what we need, Laxus? To commemorate our friendship?"

"That's a heavy word to call a loose thing."

"A cake!"

Well, maybe they could commemorate something at least. Maybe not friendship, but moving in together (temporarily). Or something. Just something for some cake.

"That sounds alright," Laxus said slowly as they came to the street corner. Man, pushing himself around was actually a damn good workout for his arms. "I like chocolate."

"Do you want me to go out and buy one? Or would you rather I bake one?"

Glancing up at her, he asked, "Would you wanna make me a cake?"

"Mmmhmm. I love baking! Almost as much as cooking."

"Yeah, but you already cook every day for me practically."

"Why, dragon," she teased with a grin as she stopped with him. "Don't tell me you're finally learning empathy?"

Glaring, he took to rolling off again.

Damn woman.

When they got back to the apartment, Mirajane figured that Laxus would want to rest a bit and left him to it, heading out alone to pick up the ingredients for the promised dessert. Upon her return, she found him doing anything but.

"Ooh," she giggled at the sight of him doing a set of reps with his dumbbells. "You look so concentrated."

He did too. His face was all scrunched up and he was sweating, staring straight ahead as he didn't even glance her way. Laxus didn't even speak to her. Just focused on his weightlifting.

"I got all the stuff, Lax." Mirajane didn't need someone to talk back to her to hold a conversation. Not at all. "So I'll start on it now, okay? It's kinda silly, but I almost forgot to buy a cake pan. Wouldn't I have been embarrassed then? Although, I suppose I could have just gone right back out and got one. After all, what else do I have to do all day? Watch you do puzzles and workout? Not that I'm bored or anything, staying here with you. No way. It's just that sometimes I feel underutilized. Not that you're not stimulating! No way! But-"

"Would you," she heard him growl, "shut the hell up?"

"L-Laxus-"

"I am in the middle of somethin', woman. Sheesh. Are you that inept?"

"You don't have to be rude," she huffed.

No. He didn't. But he wanted to be. Nothing else seemed to work well on the woman.

And it did too then. For a good hour or two, Mirajane and Laxus had nothing to do with one another. She was able to bake and eventually frost her cake as he completed an intense workout and a bit of his jigsaw.

"Okay, so are you ready for cake?" Mira finally asked after awhile. Not waiting for an answer, she asked, "Big piece or little-"

"I want a shower." He'd been waiting forever to ask her as he'd refused, inwardly at least, to be the first one to speak to the other. Now that she'd broken the terse silence, well, he could get his shower underway. "Now."

"Oh." Mirajane was in the kitchen doing something and went to wipe her hands first. "Uh, just let me get you a towel and some stuff to change into afterwards, huh? Ooh, that reminds me, I gotta do some laundry later-"

"Can we just do tasks quietly now?" And since he'd been so uncouth before, he added, "Please?"

The shower was still a little tricky. Laxus and Mirajane were both felt rather awkward about it, but what could be done? He still bellyached when she turned into Elfman to lift him though.

It also still made Mirajane giggle.

Hehe.

After his shower, Laxus did eat some of his cake and, through a grumble, he got out to Mirajane, "It's pretty good."

"Oh, I know."

He blinked at that. Then frowned. "Have you not heard of modesty, woman?"

"Says that man that flashed me that first day."

Growling, he said, "I fell trying to go to the bathroom!"

"Yeah, sure."

Ugh.

"You know," he began, in an attempt to regain the upper hand in the conversation. "You could just make us even. Give me a flash."

Mirajane didn't even blink. Just stabbed at her piece of cake before saying, "And do you know that you say you know too much. You know?"

Growling, he said, "If anything, I caught it from you! You're infectious!"

"Well I wish you'd catch something else from me," she mumbled. "Like my winning attitude or charismatic way of raising people's spirits."

"Yeah, I don't know how I ever missed your ego," Laxus remarked. "I mean, I knew it was there when we were kids, but this is unbelievable. What? Do you just hide it under your usual fluff? And now I've spent too much time around you and it's coming out? Is that it?"

Mirajane only giggled. "I don't know what you mean, dragon."

"Yeah, well, I do. You're self-image is insanely wonky."

"Again, coming from a man who frequently has referred to himself as the Thunder God these past few days-"

"I don't usually do that, you know," he complained. "I'm just going through stuff right now."

"Awe. Poor dragon."

"Shut up."

"You're going through stuff."

"I said to shut up."

"You're so deep, Lax."

"I mean it, Mirajane."

"Tell me all your inner feelings."

"Damn it, I-"

"You're just a walking drama-"

"I hate you."

Stupid woman.

Mirajane could tell too that she'd bothered Laxus once more. They were just having an off day, she figured. They couldn't all go without a hitch, after all. It wasn't like they were close friends or anything. As much as she hated it, they were extremely different and, recently, had very little interaction with one another. It only made sense that, after being locked up with one another for a few days, they'd start to break.

Especially considering they weren't so great together to begin with…

Laxus spent the afternoon watching movies on the lacrima in the bedroom while Mirajane practiced her guitar and looked over a few novels she brought with her. Honestly she was starting to get a bit lonely. Though she had Laxus for company, he wasn't the best at the job. He didn't like gossiping, for one, which was just shattering to her. What was she supposed to do if not talk about who she thought should pair with whom? It was one of her favorite subjects!

She tried to talk about it the night before, over dinner with him, thinking that if she made it worth his while he'd be into it.

"You know who I think you would make a great couple with?" she had prodded. He only stared over at her blankly. "Cana!"

That got a few blinks. Then a sigh.

"No, really, Lax. You should look into that."

"What," he grumbled, "would make you think that her and I-"

"You both get along," she said. "She's pretty dang cute-"

"Cute." That was dry. "Cana's cute."

"Well, whatever word you want to use." Mira blushed. "Not cute, no, but…attractive. There. You like that one?"

Grunt.

"And the two of you can share beers and listen to music together and-"

"I assure you, Mirajane, that neither Cana nor I need your help in-"

"Or ooh, Erza."

"Come again?"

"You and Erza. I see it now. You guys could-"

"No."

"But-"

"No."

"Lucy then?" Mira was insistent. "You could have these little golden haired babies that-"

"I," he growled, "ain't tryin' to have no babies. Ever. So you can get the hell over that one."

"I could babysit."

"Mira."

"Or I know!"

"I'm convinced you don't know crap."

"Ever. You and Ever could-"

"I thought that was your brother's hang up? And what about Natsu? And Jellal? And Bacchus? I mean, that's all you've blabbed about this entire week. About how great Natsu is for Lucy or Erza and Jellal belong together and that Cana and Bacchus are the best drinking pals. You forget that?"

"Laxus, you should know now, I can figure out how to put anyone with anyone."

"Yeah," he'd grumbled. "I'm startin' to see that."

"Or I know! You and-"

"Do I have to muzzle you?"

Needless to say, he'd shut down every other attempt she'd had at that conversation.

Which sucked. How great would it be to bring Laxus back to the guild, all in love with one of the women, so that she could say that it was her handy work? Even if it did break up one of her other perfect imagined couples, so be it. Laxus wasn't exactly a catch, but he did have some good qualities. And if she could just mold him for one of the other women (she still hadn't decided on which one), they'd be forever in her debt. Not to mention she'd have immense bragging rights over it.

If he would only cooperate…

After dinner, Laxus announced to her that they'd be watching a movie together.

"What? Laxus, no. You've watched movies all day."

"So?" He pointed at her. "You've ready your stupid books all day."

"Surely you see the difference."

"Surely I do not."

Heh.

So, after some more convincing, Laxus got Mirajane to help him sit on the couch (his chair wasn't nearly as comfortable) and drag his jigsaw table over to in front of it so that they could set the lacrima up on it and settle in for the movie.

"Why do we have to watch one together?" she complained as she settled into the couch as well.

"Shhh."

"Laxus-"

"Look, it's just more fun to watch with someone else."

"Mr. Solitude wants company?"

"Shut up, Mira. Besides, it's one of my favorite movies. Doesn't everyone like showing those to other people?"

Sigh.

Mirajane had neglected to ask him at any point what the movie was about. And, if she had, she'd immediately requested a new one. As if there was one thing that Mirajane didn't do, it was horror movies. It became increasingly more clear though as it went on though that that was exactly what they were watching.

"Laxus," she complained.

"What?"

"I don't want to watch this! I-"

"Mira, shut up. You're the one that brought it."

It must have been Elf's or something because she sure as heck wasn't the one that owned it.

And wasn't it just horrible? Terrifying. Mira wanted someone's arm to bury her face in, but Laxus was out of the question and, well, he was the only one around. It was gory and full of death and then the evil wasn't even vanquished in the end.

Two hours of pure hell.

Then, afterwards, Laxus only yawned before nodding at her.

"Well?"

"W-Well what?" Mirajane was still trying to process what she'd seen.

"Help me into my chair," he grumbled. "I'm ready for bed."

They were getting better about getting him in and out of bed, but that only served as a determent to Mirajane that night. Because after she had him tucked away in his bedroom, well, she was left with the big bad living room all alone.

She tried to read for awhile, leaving the light on, but it didn't help much. All the shadows were playing tricks on her mind. Eventually she set the couch up into the bed before diving into it.

But the darkness was no better. There could be anything lurking in it. And she was all alone in a far off town with a man that, though wicked strong, couldn't even get out of bed without her help. So he couldn't come to her aid if that movie monster came to attack her. It would devour her and then what? Huh? Just pure, immense pain. That's what.

She only braved it out there for another twenty minutes before jumping up from bed and going to Laxus' bedroom door.

"Lax?" she whispered. "Are you awake?"

Nope. Because Laxus was a grown ass man and realized horror movies were just that.

Movies.

Ugh. Mirajane.

"Laxus?" She went to his side. "Hey, Laxus, are you-"

"What?" He bolted up then, in the darkness, startling her. She might have even screamed. "What's going on? What are you-"

"I'm gonna sleep down here, alright?"

"What?" He was rubbing at his eyes and, without thinking, tried to get out of bed.

It was, of course, in vain.

"Mirajane-"

"I just wanted you to know," she said as she laid the pillow she'd brought with her on the ground before moving to lay down on it. "So-"

"Why are you in my room? What's wrong with you?" His mind was catching up then. He wasn't in danger. Mirajane was just being stupid again. "Huh? Are you hurt or-"

"No. I…I'm just sleeping down here."

"What? What's going on? Just tell me-"

"I'm afraid that the monster's going to get me!"

He blinked. Then he frowned. "What?"

"From the movie," she explained with a blush. "I-"

"Mira…"

"Yes?"

"You're a fucking demon, you idiot," he growled. "Why the hell would you be afraid of some damn monster? I mean, even if it was real-"

"I told you I didn't want to watch it."

More growls. Then, laying back down, he said, "Whatever. Just…shut up."

There was a good ten minutes there, with Mirajane down on the floor, where they just laid in silence.

Then, "Lax?"

"Mira, go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Why?"

"…Are you mad at me?"

"What is wrong with you, woman? Huh? You have, literally, the worst personality in the history of the world."

"So you are mad at me."

Huffing loudly, he said, "No, Mira. I'm not. But it's the middle of the night, you're acting stupid, and I'm pretty sure it's just so we can spend more time together-"

"Spend more- You think I'm in here because I want to be around you?"

"Uh, yeah." It made sense to him. "You know as well as I do that you can't go without human contact for more than ten minutes. You're feeling deprived. That's fine. Whatever. Just shut up."

It was tit for tat almost. Blow for blow. Mira would offend or piss him off and then, when they were finally back to normal, he'd get his revenge and do the same to her.

Almost tiring, really.

"If that's how you feel, fine. You big jerk."

"Mira," he groaned as she got up to head out of the room. "Just… You're not a fucking dog."

That got her to stop. "Now I'm lost. What-"

"Sleeping on the floor," he mumbled. "While I'm up here on this bed. It's big enough for the two of us. If you're really…scared, or whatever you are, then come lay up here with me."

"Laxus-"

"Mira, I can't even get the hell out of bed. What? You think I'm gonna ravage you the second you lay down or somethin'?"

"I don't-"

"Whatever. Leave then. Don't expect me to be so kind again."

It took a pause, but slowly, Mirajane came to lay down in bed. Only, it was the opposite way as him.

Laxus only blinked up at the ceiling.

"Are we in grade school?" he asked. "Sleeping head to feet?"

"Oh, shush."

"Well, have fun smelling my feet," he quipped. "Hope the smell drives the monsters away. I mean-"

"What? Do you want me to lay up there with you?"

"It'd be less awkward than this, yeah," he grumbled. "We're both adults. Two adults can share a bed without groping one another. I mean, unless you got something to tell me, Mira-"

"If it's the big of a deal-"

"It's not. I don't care. I just said that you could sleep this way if you-"

"I'll do it."

"You're not doing it as a favor to me! I'm doing one for you by letting you sleep in here."

'You big baby."

"Stop acting like I'm the one that wants to share a bed. You're the one that came in here-"

"To sleep on the floor. You though-"

"Just pick a damn spot and stay in it! Dang. I don't care. I just want to go to sleep! Alright?"

"Sheesh, Lax," she mumbled as she crawled up the bed to lay with her head up there with his. "Aren't you a grouch when you stay up past your bedtime?"

He wanted to smack her. Really, he did. Instead, he only shut his eyes once more.

"Just," he grumbled, "go to sleep."

But that was impossible for both of them by then. They were too worked up. And, when Laxus glanced over at her, he found that Mira was laying on her back, eyes just as open as his.

"Are you really that scared of a stupid movie?"

"I don't know," she sighed softly, not glancing over at him. "Maybe…I did kinda come in here for you too."

"Why, demon. If you wanted to get me in bed-"

"Not like that." She was shifting away from him, even though he'd only been teasing. "I just meant…this is sorta the least amount of time I've ever spent without human contact."

"The hell am I? If I'm not human?"

"You're a god, remember?"

"Shuddup."

"I'm lonely," she admitted. "This has been a stressful past few days."

"For who? You?"

"Well, yeah. I-"

"What about me, woman? Huh? I'm the one that can't walk."

He had a point…

"I know," she said softly. "And that hurts me. A lot."

Snort.

"It does, Laxus. I'm sad for you. I just wish that there was some other outcome-"

"I told you," he grumbled, "that this is all just temporary."

"And I believe you, but-"

"There are no buts."

"But there are," she insisted. "You haven't told me anything about-"

"It's none of your business."

Shaking her head slightly, she said, "I just meant that…I've always seen you as so strong. Even when I was mad at you or you weren't being beneficial to the guild-"

"The woman that's afraid of monsters knows the word beneficial?"

"-I just always saw you as this powerhouse. And you were. You-"

"Are."

"Huh?"

"Are," he grumbled.

"You are what?"

"A powerhouse," he hissed. "Even if I stayed in this chair forever, I still would be. And don't fucking forget it."

That fell between them then as Mirajane shifted on the bed, though it was to give him her back. He thought that it had been the end of the conversation, but just like that, she was speaking again.

"If that's true-"

"It is."

"-then what are you so afraid of? Huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"You won't let anyone see you," she whispered. "Not even your own guild mates. What do you think, Laxus? That people are going to look at you and just discredit you? Huh? Because they're not. Not anyone that knows you. It wouldn't matter if you were completely paralyzed. You're still one of the strongest mages around."

"The strongest."

"Oh, Laxus."

"It's true."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Then why won't you just-"

"I don't know, alright?" And there was a catch in his voice, if only slightly. "I don't. I don't know why I can't go home or tell Gramps or the others. I just…I can't. I can't go back home this way. I won't go back home this way. And if you can't just accept that-"

"Alright."

"Alright?"

Letting out a soft breath, Mirajane told him, "I didn't want anyone to see me either. At first. Back when I lost Lisanna."

"Mira," he sighed, knowing where she was going. "You don't have to-"

"It's okay. I mean, what? I got her back. It doesn't hurt the same way anymore." Giggling slightly, she said, "I used to be so afraid, at first, when I couldn't go into my takeover anymore. When even the thought of it could cause me to tremble. I…I thought I was weak. I was weak."

"No, Mira, you-"

"But I was," she insisted. "I was weak by everyone else's standard, at least. So I found a new strength. I reinvented what I thought strength was. I didn't have to know magic to be strong anymore. I was strong in my guild. In my friends. In my brother.

"And you don't have to be some imposing figure, Laxus. You don't have to strike fear in someone just from them taking in how you stand or your dark gaze. You can be tough from a wheelchair. I mean, I saw you. Remember? Doing all those reps. That workout. That's not something a weak man can do. You're strong. And no one could possibly doubt that. Not even for a moment."

Laxus only laid there, thinking. Then, with a grunt, he said, "Yeah, well, it don't matter anyhow. This is just temporary, remember? I'll get all healed up and go back just the way I was meant to. And not a moment before. You found strength where you needed it. That's fine. But my strength didn't go nowhere. And they'll all see that when I walk back into the guildhall. You just wait."

Mirajane sure hoped so. But every time that word, temporary, came up, it sounded less and less definite.

"Now go to sleep," he grumbled after that. "You got my laundry to do in the morning. Or did you forget?"

No. And she also couldn't forget that she was sharing a bed with Laxus Dreyar. And through her own doing.

Sigh. It would be a long night.

She must have slept for a good three hours there before she woke up again. And, when she did, she found that she'd managed to roll over and face Laxus in her sleep.

He was just laying there, head on it's side, staring back at her.

It was kinda creepy…

Blinking in the dark, she whispered, "Can't sleep?"

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Oh."

"Uh, Mira?"

"Hmmm?" She'd shut her eyes again.

"You kinda have to help me with that."

Oh. Right.

When that was all said and done, Laxus started back in for his bedroom and, after helping him get in it, Mirajane headed out of the room.

"Where are you going?"

"Huh?" She was half asleep still. "To bed."

"You were sleeping in here. Remember?"

"Mmmm. That was 'fore."

"Before what?"

"I's so sleepy," she giggled. "I can go in there and pass right out now. So-"

"That's fine. I mean…more bed for me, right?"

"Mmmhmm."

"I don't want you in here anyways. So just go. Goodnight. Sorry to bother you. I'll see you in-"

"Lax?"

"What?"

"You're lonely too, aren't you?"

Snort. "No. I-"

"Who do you want me to be?" She came back over to his bed then before falling into it, on the other half. "Freed? Ever? Or Bickslow?"

"What?"

"Tomorrow," she whispered as she snuggled up under the blanket, eyes closing. She felt as if she was dreaming already. "To keep you company?"

He only sighed. "I think you'll be just fine, demon."

"Mmmm." And, because she would never be too asleep for something like it, she said, "Or would you want me to be Cana or Lucy or-"

"Okay, you can go back into the living room now."

"Dragon."

"You annoying woman."

But even he couldn't deny the grin that was spreading his face.

And he wasn't sure if he wanted to.

 


	5. Recollection

  


"-then the horse asked him why he had such a wide face!"

"Mira, that's not the joke."

"Huh?"

"The horse doesn't ask the bartender why he has a wide face. The bartender asks the horse why he has a long face. Get it?"

"No. That's stupid, Laxus."

"Stupid? Maybe. It is, however, the joke. What you said made no sense."

"The host got it."

"He's laughing because he thinks you're an idiot."

"That's not true. Is it?"

The host leading them to the table only reached up to scratch at his face, as if bashful. "W-Well… Here's your table, anyhow."

"Thank you," Mirajane said as the man moved to pull out her chair for her before removing Laxus' completely. She was on edge with that, as she was fearful it would set Laxus off (just as the man who held the restaurant door open for him had), but so far, he seemed all right. Just rolled up to the spot before putting the breaks on his chair.

There. Easy.

Only getting there hadn't been near as easy.

In fact, the past four days hadn't been.

After sharing a bed that night, things with Mirajane and Laxus got even more awkward. If it were possible. It stemmed that next morning from Mira's apparently ill-advised question.

"When's your next doctor's visit?"

She poised it over their morning breakfast and she hadn't thought that it was that big of a deal. They'd been there for a number of days and so far, Laxus had made no reference to a physical therapist or even a follow up visit a doctor. For a man that claimed he would walk again, he wasn't acting like it.

And his anger at her question didn't help things.

He started yelling at her. Almost immediately. About how if she was bored with him or she was tired of playing nurse, she could just go. He didn't need her. He didn't need any of them. And how ungrateful was she then? Fine, he was asking her to help care for him and he wasn't paying her, but she was spending his jewels like crazy. Buying food and groceries and such. He was taking care of her too. Setting her up real nice. But he was getting no credit for it.

None.

Mirajane only sat there as he raved, used to his bouts by then. It was crazy, really, the way that he could just switch his rage on and off. She'd offended him so he went full blast at her. And to be a guy that she saw to be such a seething type. A cool demeanor, but bubbly over eternally.

Was that it then? That he kept everything under wraps so well usually that finally his apparently paralysis was the catalyst to an overflow?

When he was finished, she didn't even cry like she usually would, when someone berated her. Just sat there and took it. And he was so upset that he ditched his meal and rolled off to be by himself in his room for awhile.

With little else to do, Mirajane left to go do some laundry. She'd already bundled up his dirty clothes, in a basket she'd bought, before she even made breakfast. Picking it up from where she'd left it by the front door, she headed out to the apartment building's laundry room.

Along with her, Mirajane had brought a book to read though, honestly, she was hoping to meet someone from the building or something. She thought that if she had a friend there, someone outside Laxus, then things wouldn't be so bleak. As it were though, it was much too early for anyone else, it seemed, and she spent the time washing and drying the clothes in solitude.

"I thought you'd left."

That was what she heard when she walked back into the apartment that day. Laxus was in there, of course, sitting in his wheelchair, over at his puzzle table. At the sound of her entering again, he'd lift his head from where it was resting on the table, his eyes bloodshot and face tense.

"Huh?" Mira was balancing the laundry basket on her hip and almost dropped it at his words. "Why would I-"

"You walked out when we were fighting and-"

"I just went to do the laundry, Laxus. That's all."

He laid his head down again. "You should tell me."

"W-What?"

"Before you go out. It would only be courteous. To tell me first." His voice was muffled against the table, but she felt as if she could hear him perfectly. "Incase I needed something."

Pausing, she swallowed before saying softly, "Of course, dragon. I'm sorry."

"You should be."

"It won't happen again."

"No," he whispered though she felt as if he was agreeing to something entirely different. "It won't."

And as upset as he had been before she left, he seemed completely different when she got back. Not remorseful, exactly, but almost sorrowful. She figured he'd really thought she'd walked out on him. Given up.

That clearly wasn't something that Laxus enjoyed.

They didn't talk again on it for the rest of the day.

Honestly, after that, things kinda went back to normal. Mirajane spent the day playing guitar and trying to hold conversations with Laxus as he mostly divided his time between his puzzles, workout, and avoiding those conversations.

When night fell and dinner was over, they watched another movie together, but a decidedly less horrific one. It was a comedy and, really, Laxus was in his own agony. Mainly because it was so terrible. Mirajane enjoyed it though and, well, after the day they'd had, he couldn't feel too upset with that being the case.

An awkward beat occurred afterwards though, when the movie ended and they were still just sitting there, on the couch, staring at the lacrima.

"Did you wanna watch another?" she asked slowly. "Or go to bed?"

"Bed," he said simply. "Early to rise and all."

Mira knew all about that.

After she got him all situated in bed though, there was a slight problem. Or at least another gauche moment. And for once, Laxus self-created it.

"You aren't staying?"

That came as she was headed out his bedroom door, no doubt back to the pullout couch. At his words though, she glanced back at him.

"Huh?"

He had to clear his throat then, Laxus did, as well as look off. "Last night, you were fearful of the…monster."

"Right."

'And stayed in here. For protection."

"More for company, but sure."

"So…"

"Yes?"

"What's different tonight?" He still wouldn't look at her. Not even give her a glance. "Are you not afraid tonight?"

"Do you want me to be?"

That got a snort. A loud one. "Of course not, you dolt. Why would I want you to be afraid? That makes no sense. Literally at all. So just go. We're-"

"Let me go change, Lax, for bed," she sighed. "And then-"

"I just said I don't want you in here! Why can't you listen?" He was growling then. "Sleep out on the couch. Why wouldn't you? I was just making sure that you were okay. Sheesh. What? You think that I would want you in here? Dream on, woman."

She only blinked then before shaking her head.

"Goodnight then, Laxus."

"Damn right it's a good night," he grumbled. "Who do you think you are? Huh? I nicely offer up my bed and you act like I'm sayin' I want you in it or somethin'. If chivalry's dead, it's 'cause of stupid women like you, twistin' it all up when guys like me try to use it!"

But the door was already closed and he was left all alone to think. He didn't like his thoughts much and, try as he might, sleep was impossible.

"Mirajane," he ended up calling out. "Where are you? C'mere. I need something."

It only took her a few moments to appear in his doorway. "Yes? Laxus?"

"Headphones. They're with the jigsaws."

"Of course, Laxus."

That wasn't all he wanted that night either.

"Mirajane," he called not soon after she'd filled that request and gone back to bed. "Are you still up?"

"Sorta," came the muffled response from out in the living room. "What's up?"

"I'm hungry."

"Okay."

Growling, he added, "I want cake. Do we still have cake? Bring me cake."

"Coming."

Then there were a few more.

"I need water."

"I have to go to the bathroom."

"Do we have any milk?"

"Bathroom again."

"I'm finished with my headphones, but don't want to put them on the ground because then I might step on them and we can't have that, can we?"

At that last one, Mira had had enough.

"Considering you can't walk, dragon," she grumbled as she came in to get them, "I don't see how that could happen."

"Low blow."

"Low blow me? Low blow you making me keep come in here for no reason," she grumbled as she went to set his headphones on top of the duffle bag. "If you weren't ready for bed, that's fine. Get up and go back in the living room. But I am. So do you want me to help you into your chair so you can go do your puzzles? Or stay in here?"

He only narrowed his eyes at her. "I don't know what you're implying-"

"Just get up, Laxus. It's clear that you don't really want to go to sleep right now."

"Fine. But only 'cause I have a hankering for my puzzles."

"Hankering? You sound really old sometimes, you know that?"

"You know?" he mocked as she came over to help him. Mirajane only made a face.

"You can come out here," she warned, "but I really am going to sleep, so-"

"Don't tell me what to do woman."

She was too tired to argue with him.

The second they were in the living room, Mirajane flipped on the overhead light before diving back under the covers. Tugging them up and above her head, she whispered from beneath them, "Wake me if you need me."

Honestly, Laxus had only been bothering her for the past hour or so because he wanted some attention. Her sleeping was not getting attention.

Not that he, like, needed her concentration the way that she needed his constantly. No way. He just… Well…

Why hadn't she wanted to sleep in bed with him?

Huh?

He didn't care, of course. But it was gnawing at him, if only a little. Women would literally claw at one another just to be able to hang off his arm. Freed would claw at women just to hang on his arm! Yet Mirajane was too good to even lay in bed with him?

Blasphemy. Who did that woman think she was?

A quick glance her way reminded him. She was the she-devil. Mirajane Strauss. And yes, she was attractive. A model. Drop dead. But he was the Thunder God. And God always beat the demons.

Always!

Finished with his huffing then, Laxus tried to get into his jigsaw, but it was complicated. He'd been working on puzzles for a few days at that point and, slowly, they were beginning to annoy him.

Not to mention, it'd never occurred to him that him doing them could be perceived as him doing something, not only feminine, but also something for the elderly.

Did normal, healthy young men not do jigsaws for time to time? If not, then they didn't know what they were missing! No way was Laxus the crazy one. Na-ah. They were just missing out.

But…if Mira thought that it made him old or something…

Again, it didn't matter what she thought, really. 'cause he couldn't care less. Who was she to him, but a guild mate? Huh?

Huh?

And who was he trying to convince anyhow? He was Laxus Dreyar. He didn't explain his feelings. Not even to himself.

Mirajane fell asleep not soon after she laid back down. She was even snoring softly when he decided puzzles weren't for him that night and went rolling around the living room. He went into the kitchen to get a drink before heading back in there and, after checking to see that Mira was really asleep, he went to get the light. The switch was luckily just in his reach.

He'd worked a few times on getting in and out of bed on his own and, well, it was time to put up or shut up. Mirajane was sleeping and, since she'd made it so clear that he was annoying her before, he didn't want to bother her again.

Especially if there was a chance it'd drive her away again…

"Alright," he whispered once he'd rolled himself on into his bedroom. "I can do this. I'm the Thunder God."

And he was. And he could. But he didn't.

Instead, after a very good effort if he could say so himself, he fell onto the floor with a horrible crash.

"I'll save you, Laxus!"

"No, Mira, I just fell! Don't shoot that at me!"

She'd come into the room so quickly that he had to question how lightly she must sleep. It wasn't Mirajane that barged into the room though. Nope. It was full on Satan Soul, there to get the movie monster from the night before.

In her palm was this black orb of energy that, though Laxus was sure he'd survive if hti with it, he didn't feel like dealing with.

At all.

"Where is he?" came the deep booming cadence of Satan Soul as she looked around the room. "Where is the monster?"

"There is no monster, crazy," he growled as he tried to crawl across the floor. His chair had toppled over and it was dark and, most importantly, Mirajane was not helping anything.

She rarely did, after all.

"I fell," he went on as Mirajane, not even getting the light, came closer. "Trying to get into bed. Please, Mira, just help me back into my chair. Or into bed, I guess."

"Are you hurt?" She didn't go out of Satan Soul and, really, it was kinda creeping him out. Not to mention that tail flicking around in the darkness. "Laxus?"

"No. I don't think so."

"You should be more careful." And then, shocking him, without even turning into her brother or anything else, the she-demon reached down to pick him up, lifting the man into her arms.

Now, he knew that she was strong as Satan Soul, but that was just ridiculous.

"There," she said as she literally cradled him in her arms. Her creepy voice was throwing him off more than that freaky tail. "Let me lay you down now."

She had this purple aurora about her and, maybe he hit his head or something, but Laxus kinda liked it. A lot.

Sheesh. He'd more than hit his head. He had a concussion, probably. Did that cause delirium? If so, then that's what he had.

The she-devil only gently dropped him on the bed though, her claws luckily not scratching him, before she took a step back and purple tiles appeared. Then Laxus was just sitting on a bed in the darkness with Mirajane Strauss.

"Mira-"

"Stay." She even held up a finger to him before walking off. She wasn't gone long anyhow. Just returned with a pillow and her blanket from the couch.

"What are you-"

"Your room's cold. We need another blanket."

"What? No. I meant why are you coming to lay down?" he asked as she moved to get into bed with him, settling right into the bed as if she belonged there or something.

"Because," she sighed as she shut her eyes, laying facing him. "You apparently want me in here for whatever reason and just aren't going to admit it."

"Do not."

"Laxus-"

"I don't," he insisted. "Why would I?"

"It's alright, dragon. You just-"

"I don't," he insisted. "So-"

"It's okay to be lonely, Laxus. And if it makes you feel safer, with me laying here-"

"Safe? What are you-"

"I'm here for you," she kept up. "And clearly that's what you need right now. So-"

"Stop talking, Mira. I don't need you, I don't want you, and I was perfectly fine all by myself."

"Oh, right, as you were moaning on the floor from falling out of your chair? You were fine?"

"There was no moaning, woman," he growled. Huffing, he said, "And I'm not comfortable. Help me get comfortable."

"Oh, so you can get into bed yourself, but once you're in it you can't-"

"Mira."

"Here."

She had to sit up then and help him shift around some, until he was content. And then she just laid down again, right next to him.

"Some personal space would be nice."

"Coming from the man that throws himself on the floor so that I have to pick him up-"

"That is  _not_  what happened, woman."

"Uh-huh."

"It's not!"

"Shush."

"Don't shush me."

She didn't say anything that time though as, honestly, Mira was tired. Give out. Dealing with Laxus was worse than tending bar all day, everyday. And that was saying something.

And that was only one day. There were three more, leading into that meal out at the restaurant and, well, they hadn't been any easier for Mira.

Laxus seemed to be suffering from something that she couldn't understand. He was getting more and more agitated with her over tiny things and then, in the next breath, would be asking her to come help him with a puzzle or watch a movie with him. Count his reps for him. As if he hadn't just gone off with her.

Though the gossip/drama filled part of her was curious to understand what it was that was going on with him, another big part of Mirajane was just plain concerned. He was getting worse with his rants. She knew, of course, that he was just frustrated with the situation, but what could she do? He wouldn't tell her about any of his follow up visits, didn't want to talk about what sort of surgery he claimed they were doing and, slowly, Mirajane was losing hope that there really was anything they could do. That Laxus was only deluding himself and buying time before he had to face the guild again.

What she didn't get though was that he wasn't trying to be difficult. No way. He knew that Mirajane was sacrificing for him. And, deep down, he truly was appreciative. He'd gotten over the idea of her just sticking around to spy on him and was actually there out of…concern or something. He wasn't exactly sure on that one. Either a debt to Master or to him or just some sort of mixture of a bunch of different things.

Either way, it didn't matter. Mirajane was giving him a lot and he knew that he wasn't being helpful. He just couldn't help it. Everything felt so hopeless. And, really, he just wanted someone there to vent with. Someone that got him and that would give into his tantrums. Would yell and scream with him.

Mira would only sit there, nod a little, and tell him something positive that just made him want to fry her.

They never had a fight over their nightly ritual again though. No. They wouldn't even pull out the mattress from the couch in the living room. They'd watch the movie out there, but both head to the bedroom to sleep. Mira wasn't sure what sort of comfort she was providing to him in that time, when they were resting, but it seemed platonic enough. They both kept to their sides of the bed and, really, it only helped as she was right there if he needed anything.

Not to mention it kept him from making up false wants just to get her in there with him.

Laxus didn't know what it was either. Why he wanted her in there with him. It honestly made no sense. Because it wasn't sexual for him either. Not really. It wasn't like he couldn't admit, in the recourses of his mind, that Mirajane was attractive. Because he could. And she was. But when they were lying there with one another it wasn't like that.

It was almost like…

Well…

He couldn't put it into words. Not even one night with Mirajane asked him about it in her timid way.

She'd skated around it when they first got in there by leading off with questioning if he was just lonely or he liked the feeling of someone next to him or what.

"I dunno," he mumbled as she laid on her side next to him, just staring across the bed. He was on his back and refused to glance at her. It was one of those rare times where he didn't insist that he didn't want her in there anyways (he was secretly fearful that she'd take him on his word again and go back to the couch) and it seemed like he was just more relaxed for some reason. At least it did to Mira. "I guess I just… It reminds me of…"

"What, Laxus?"

But he wouldn't say. And, with a smile, Mirajane shut her eyes.

"It makes me think of when I used to have to share a bed with Elf and Lisanna, when we were kids," she told him softly. "And in the winter we'd snuggle up real close and Lisanna was always just so cuddly."

He only laid there though as her admission brought one to his brain.

His mother.

That was what it was. Mirajane reminded him of his mother.

Err, well,  _she_  didn't. But the way that she was laying there with him, as he laid in bed sick (or at least a loose term for it), made him think of those murky recollections of the woman with light blonde hair that used to let him sleep in bed with her when Ivan was off on a job and rub his tummy and fill him up with juice because he was just so sickly. And she'd snuggle him and tell him how much he loved her and how if he was able to keep his juice down, then maybe they could try crackers. Please, Laxus, just keep it down and we can try crackers. Okay, Lax? Okay? And he could smell it then, the scent of those sheets as he only clung to her, but she wasn't there anymore and it was Mira and he was in foreign room and his mother was dead and he wasn't sick, he was paralyzed, and he might never get better, so why even try?

Why even try?

"Hey." Mira was pushing up then. "Are you…crying? Laxus-"

"Leave me alone," he sniffled. "Mira. Go away. I-"

"Look at me. It's okay. I didn't mean to make you-"

"Shut up."

"Laxus-"

"Just shut up and go to bed." He wanted to get up then and leave the room, but he couldn't. He couldn't do anything. "You stupid woman."

"Shhh." Mirajane wouldn't leave him alone though. She only got up from the bed and, not a moment later, returned with that damn green dragon that she'd stolen from his apartment when she went back to Magnolia that once. "Here. Does someone need something to snuggle with?"

She was just so…incompetent. An idiot. A complete and utter-

"Poor dragon." She came to get back into bed with him, that green dragon under one arm. "Me and this dragon right here want you stop crying. Can you do that for us? Huh?"

"I'm not a fucking kid."

"Naughty dragon. Cursing like this. That's bad."

"Shut up, Mira." He reached up to rub at his eyes before shutting them. "And go to bed. This is the last time you sleep in here. You got that? I don't need you. I don't need anyone. I'm fine. I'm fucking fine."

"Grumpy dragon."

"Damn it, Mira. I'm warnin' you. You better-"

"Here you go." She sat the dragon up on his chest then. He felt it, even though his eyes weren't open. He also felt though the feeling of her resting her head against his side and wrapping an arm beneath where the stuffed animal was, tightly around his middle. "It's okay. You can be sad. It is sad. That you can't… I'm sad. But you know that you're not alone, right? Because even if you don't want the others to know, I know. And I won't let you down, dragon. I won't let you feel this way forever. I promise, Elf."

He caught it too. When she added that at the end. Because if Mira reminded Laxus of his mother then, he was clearly bringing back remnants of another time where she had to comfort someone entirely different for an equally as dark time period.

When he woke up the next morning, she wasn't in bed with him anymore. She was off in the shower it seemed. And, when she came back to get him ready to take his own, he only said one thing.

"We're going out tonight." He had to. To clear his head. And get the heck out of that apartment. "To dinner. Somewhere nice."

And that was how Laxus ended up then, at the restaurant, with Mirajane telling lame jokes. She seemed to be trying to break the ice with him or something, but he wasn't up for it, apparently.

"I just think that the joke was funnier the way I told it."

"Mirajane," he groaned. "You didn't tell you a joke. You mangled a joke."

"That's a really rude thing to say, dragon."

"How? You did. You ruined the joke."

"I made it funnier, the way I see it. I mean, why would a horse have a long face?"

"Why would he have a wide one?" He growled. "You're really grating on me, you know that?"

But Mira only giggled then, smiling across the table at him. After that, she said, "See, Lax? This is real nice, isn't it? Going out somewhere."

He only settled into his chair, looking around. No one was even paying him any mind. Which was, before, would get on his nerves (everyone should be awe struck by his greatness), but as it was then, was a good thing. It made him feel more comfortable, at least.

Maybe going out had been a good idea. Perhaps even the best idea?

"Why do cows have hooves? In case their horns fall off!"

"Mira, I don't even get what the hell you're talking about," he growled. "Was that another joke? Stop telling me jokes."

"Laxus, I don't think you understand humor."

"And I've yet to see evidence of you understanding anything. At all. Ever. I mean, seriously."

She only beamed across the table at him. "Awe. You take notice of me and my goings on now?"

Growl. Then, looking off, he said, "Just enjoy dinner, demon. You don't break the bank too much, well, maybe I'll even get you some dessert too."

"Really?"

Nodding, he added, "But no more jokes."

"Um…one more."

"Mira-"

"What did six say to seven?"

"We're not doing this."

Oh, but they were. And when Mirajane began to explain to him why the joke had nothing to do with the number eight being a play on the word ate or that she hadn't set it up wrong (again), Laxus could only sit there and listen with a void face and only half listen.

Of all the people in Earth Land to be sent with him, how was it that he'd ended up with the zaniest of them all? Honestly?

 


	6. Refrain

 

He happened on them by chance. Err, rather, he happened on Mirajane.

It was as he was out in the market, his wooden babies circling around his head, as he mumbled to himself.

"Bickslow," he grumbled to himself. "What are you gonna do?"

"Gonna do, Papa?" his babies asked, also curious. "Gonna do?"

That was the question of the day, as it stood. The seith was in a rather big pickle.

He'd just finished a job, see? And only had a set amount of jewels on him, right? Well, on his way home from the job, he found himself pressed with an impossible decision.

Should he spend his money on some new baby bodies that he found there, in that market, that he'd never seen before? They had really cool carvings on them and who knew when he'd be back to get them?

Or should he spend his money on actually getting home? On train tickets? Or should he just walk?

Decisions, decisions.

He was busy figuring it out when it happened.

Mirajane Strauss walked passed him.

Which, usually, wouldn't peak his interest. You know, 'cause he only ever saw her in the bar, really. He almost let her pass without recognition. Then he realized where they were and that, hey! That was Mira!

If anyone knew whether or not to buy those swanky baby bodies and update his souls styles, it was her!

Or Freed and Ever. Who would tell him that it would be a waste of money. And he just wasn't up for all that.

No, simple Mirajane was perfect.

"Hey!" He turned real big, almost bumping into someone as he moved to chase her down. "Mirajane! Wait up!"

"Wait up!" his dolls cried as they trailed behind, people in the bazaar turning to stare at them. Mira, at the sound of her name, turned to address the man without thinking. Had she been, she would have realized that the situation that Bickslow had just found her in was not good. At all. She was in a town that should be unimportant to her, buying groceries and other household items which made no sense at all.

Bickslow wasn't the brightest in the bunch, but even he would see through her.

Maybe… Both of them were kind of spacey at times. Maybe if she played her airhead qualities up a level or two, she'd be able to confuse him and, essentially, the her she was portraying him to until she had a chance to escape.

Sounded like a plan.

After all, Mira wanted nothing to do with, for one, breaking her promise of not telling anyone about Laxus' accident, but also to be the one that had to explain it to a member of the Thunder God Tribe. They, understandably, would not be too receptive to the idea.

"Bickslow," she greeted with a smile, shifting the brown paper bags in her arms. "What a surprise."

"Surprise me?" He came to a stop in front of her, his babies gathering around as well.

"Surprise!" they yelled. "Surprise!"

"Oh, a surprise?" Mirajane giggled. "It's not my birthday."

"Huh?" Bickslow frowned.

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

Then they were just staring at one another, Bickslow squinting from behind his visor while Mira just kept that damn plastered on smile showing. It used to be hard, when she first lost Lisanna, to pull off, but over the years it was almost like her lips had become stuck that way.

Almost.

"Well, anyhow," Bickslow said after a moment. "Uh, what are you doing around here?"

"Hmmm?"

"Here. In this town. What are you-"

"What are you doing?"

"Me?"

"That's what I asked.

"Oh, well, I just finished a job, right? And-"

"How nice for you." She started to turn. "I'll be seeing you, Bick-"

"Now, wait a minute there," he grumbled, reaching out to grab her arm. "Where you runnin' off to? Hot date?"

Not unless cooking Laxus dinner and helping him take a shower counted as a date, no.

"Of course not," she giggled though there were undertones of nerves sprouting up. "Why would you say a thing like that?"

"Well-"

"You shouldn't suggest such a thing of a lady."

"I wasn't sayin' you were doin' anything bad," he was quick to insist. "Just-"

"Wow," Mira cut him off. "Did you know that the sun was already that low in the sky? Look at it! It's crazy, isn't it? The days just get shorter and shorter, huh?"

"Well, actually, the time of the year, they get longer, but-"

"What do?"

"Huh?"

"What?"

"What?"

"What?"

That time, he was full on glaring at her from behind the mask.

"What are you trying to pull, Mirajane? This some kinda setup? I mean, you're bein' mighty elusive here."

"Elusive?" She scoffed. "What are you suggesting?"

"Well…that you're being evasive."

"Evasive?" Shaking her head, as if appalled, Mirajane said, "I can't believe you would imply such a thing!"

Bickslow blinked. Then he frowned. "I'm so confused. I thought that those words meant-"

They did. But if she could convince him otherwise…

'Well, they don't," she huffed. "What you were insinuating-"

"I didn't mean it!" He was still racking his brain, trying to figure out what meaning she could possibly be deriving from such common words, but was coming up blank. "Babies, tell her how sorry we are."

"We're sorry, Mirajane," they cooed as they circled around. "We're sorry."

Still, she looked off, as if hurt. "I have to be going now, Bickslow. Maybe next time we see one another, I'll be able to forgive you."

Insulting Mirajane either meant one of two things. A beating by Satan Soul or a crying demon on his hands. And, since neither seemed to be the case, he feared that perhaps something worse might happen.

Like she might sic Elfman on him.

The horror.

It wasn't until she was off, disappearing into the crowd, that something hit him.

"Hey! Wait! I didn't get your opinion on the babies bodies!" And something else came to him too. "And hey, how come you're not in Magnolia? Mirajane!"

But it was too late. She'd not only taken off, she'd also transformed into an entirely different person, moving swiftly through the crowd while she was at it. That was close, of course, but at least it was over. She just had to get back to Laxus and, hopefully, not run into anyone again.

Bickslow, however, was not that easy to lose.

Err, he was. That day. But something about Mirajane bein' there just didn't seem right. And, since he decided to buy those posh new bodies (without the help of the she-demon), he would have to walk back to Magnolia. He didn't want to that night though, no way, and figured he'd camp out somewhere and, maybe, run into Mirajane again another day.

She, however, had no intentions of doing that. At all. And when she told Laxus about her encounter, he only sighed.

"The big idiot," he grumbled as he sat in his chair in the kitchen, watching her make dinner. "What's he even doing here?"

"Just passing through, I think."

"Yeah, well, he better be." Shaking his head, Laxus said, "I can't deal with him. Or Freed. Or Ever. Or Gramps. And if one knows, they all know. Any of them, really."

"Except me," she added, not expecting much from him. Instead, Laxus only laughed, it only slightly.

"Yeah," he agreed softly. "Except you."

Mirajane was able to put Bickslow out of her mind as the night wore on, instead choosing to focus on the fact that, finally, after much prodding and begging, she got Laxus to play a board game with her!

And, as it turned out, Laxus found it to be aptly named. Perhaps not spelled, as he was thinking more bored than board, but what could you do? He was already the best mage ever. What? Did they expect him to invent a whole language too?

The demon enjoyed herself though. Immensely. And, as they used that to take the place of their nightly movie, after allowing her to win, Laxus suggested they head to bed.

Together. Always together then. Neither wanted it any other way.

"Mmmm," Mirajane sighed that night as they settled into bed. "I'mma have to contact Master again soon."

"Why?" Laxus grumbled, glaring over at her. She was on her own side of the bed and he doubted she'd be coming over to his that night. "What's the old geezer got to do with Bickslow?"

"Nothing. Completely separate," she assured him. "But it won't be long now before he gets worried about what we're doing. He'll only trust me for so long, you know."

"No, I don't know."

"Huh?"

Snorting, Laxus looked back up at the ceiling. "Gramps is enamored with you. You and Erza. Always you and Erza. How great and powerful you both are. And, fine, how nice you both clean up-"

"Are you hitting on me?"

"What?"

"What?"

And she felt then, if only for a minute, like she was speaking with Bickslow again.

"Nothing," she finally decided, rolling over to give him her back. He only stared at it. "I just thought that you were saying that I-"

"If you mean you thought that I said you were hot, I was saying that. Hence the reason Gramps likes to keep you and Erza around so much. You know he's a perv."

"He's an old man."

"I'm glad you agree."

"Laxus-"

He let out a loud, uncharacteristic yawn then, just to make the conversation die. Then he shut his eyes.

"I'm sleepin' now, demon. So shut it."

"You really know how to spoil a girl, huh?"

"Don't make me kick you outta here."

But the threat had a massive hole in it. Mainly the fact that it was him that wanted her there so desperately.

"Mmmm," she hummed softly. "Maybe tomorrow I'll think of something to tell Master. To keep him at bay."

"Filthy old man. What's he so concerned about anyhow? With your location?"

"I am his barmaid," she pointed out. "And he did kinda send me here to bring you home. Which I haven't done. He probably thinks that I'm just using this as a chance at a vacation and that you really didn't need anything."

"No way," he grumbled. "I had no idea he'd send you. We couldn't have planned this."

"No," she agreed. "But we could have decided to just go with it when the opportunity arose."

"And what," he began, "would I have gotten out of it? Huh? You get a free vacation and what? I get stuck without a way to get home? Wouldn't make sense."

"Maybe he thinks we're…"

"We're?"

"You know."

"No, I don't."

"Laxus."

"Mirajane."

"Dragon."

"Demon."

"Lax."

"Mira."

"Stop it."

"You."

Groaning, she said, "I just meant that he might think that me and you are…sleeping together."

Laxus opened his eyes for that one. He didn't actually expect her to come out and say it.

"You have a vivid imagination, woman."

"Yeah, well, it wouldn't be far off, would it?"

"Eh?" He turned his head then to stare at her back. "You propositionin' me, woman?"

"No," she whispered through a blush. "I just meant that we are sorta in bed together. Technically. I could see how someone could misconstrue our relationship."

"It's a relationship now?"

"Every interaction you have with a person is one," she told him. "Just like you have one with Master or with Freed or-"

"Ugh. Freed. He'd die to hear you say that."

"It's true. Me and you have a relationship."

"Glad to hear it. Now if you'd kindly-"

"I just don't want Master to get the wrong impression," she insisted. "Or anyone else for that matter. What if he tells someone?"

"Tells them what? Huh? That I asked for him to send someone down here to help me out, you came, and now we haven't returned?"

"Yes," she hissed. "He might thing that we're taken hostage or-"

"First we've run off, then we're sleepin' together, and now we're being held hostage? Make up your mind, woman."

"I also have other possibilities if you want to-"

"I'm good."

Mira sighed then, rather loudly before whispering, "I just wish that there was some way that we could let Master know that things are okay and that it'll just be a bit longer. It will, right? Only be a little bit longer?"

Grunt. Then, "Just go to sleep, Mira. I'm done talking about this."

It wasn't easy for him to drift off that night, but she seemed to get there rather easily. One minute she was humming softly, next her annoying noises were replaced by nearly silent snores.

Laxus just laid awake though.

What if Gramps did send someone else down there? Then what? Huh? Sure, he and Mirajane were hidden off, in an apartment building that he had clue about, but if he sent one of those other slayers, they should be able to trace the scent back to there. If that happened, his luck would probably turn completely and the Master would send Natsu. It would be horrible.

But what was the game plan then? They couldn't stay forever. He had to come up with a solution. It was just so…bleak.

The next morning they had a little accident. Or, rather, Laxus decided that he wanted to help out a bit in the kitchen and somehow dropped the carton of eggs and shattered all of them.

"I can just go out," Mira sighed. "And pick us up some more."

He was pissed at himself over it though and it showed. Grumbling under his breath, he said, "I'll go with you. We can pick up some bacon too, right?"

"Laxus-"

"Right?"

"If we have to," she sighed, though really, she knew that she should just be glad that he was willingly going out without her prodding him. Since that first dinner, they'd managed to get out of the apartment a few times, but never for long intervals.

If they weren't both frazzled still from the night before, they would have recalled the afternoon, in which a very unwelcome visitor had made his presence known. But as it was, neither thought of Bickslow that morning as they got ready and left the apartment and nothing reminded them of him.

He, however, was very keyed in on them.

Err, rather, her. Mirajane. After all, he had no idea that his idol was even in town. He soon found out as he was seated at a café patio, enjoying some breakfast while regretting his new bodies for the babies decision (they looked hideous after the novelty wore off and he was realizing he was gonna have to just switch them back as well as walk home) when it happened. The sight of Mirajane interrupted his reflection time. He almost called out to her.

Then he saw it.

Laxus. With her. Rolling around along in a wheelchair.

Bickslow was too blinded by shock to do anything. Just sat there on that patio, babies blabbering on, food getting colder by the second.

Why was Laxus…in a wheelchair? And with Mirajane?

At that moment? Because they needed eggs. Desperately.

When he snapped out of it, the two of them were far passed the café and, damn it, if he didn't hurry he'd lose them.

Calling out for his waiter, Bickslow tossed a his remaining jewels onto the table and downed his glass of juice before yelling to his souls, "Come on, babies! We gotta boss to figure out!"

It was a mad dash, at first, to catch up to them. And, then when they had the pair in their sights, Bickslow and his babies held back, not wanting to get noticed just yet.

No. First Bickslow had to figure out what the heck they were doing. Before it had just been curiosity. He had no reason to not care about Mirajane, but he also lacked having an overwhelming reason to care. With the boss involved though, well, there was a huge reason.

Not to mention that pesky wheelchair. What could that possibly be about?

Another chance of pure luck for Bickslow happened in that Laxus was unable to pick up his scent, if only because Mirajane hadn't just bought a carton of eggs. Oh no. She also insisted that they buy a bouquet of flowers, which he had to hold in his lap and were shoved up in his face.

"Why," he'd grumbled, "do we need these?"

"To make the apartment look more homey."

"It's not a home!"

"Yeah, Lax, I know. Because we don't have flowers."

He'd given in (he was finding himself constantly giving in and wasn't liking it one bit) and let her take them back to the apartment with them. Even footed the bill. You know, because he was just that kinda guy.

Yeah.

Now, anyways.

"Dragon…"

"What?"

That came later, as they were heading home, him trudging along as Mirajane hummed in time with her steps. Or she had been, anyways, before she spoke.

"I…Do you feel like we're being followed?"

"Mirajane," he grumbled, "I'm the most adept mage you've ever known."

"If you say so."

"I would be able to sense if someone was following us." Or he would, had he not been so preoccupied by other things. Like pushing along his wheelchair, glancing around to make sure no one was staring at him, and smelling those god-awful flowers.

Ugh.

"Are you sure?"

"Very."

"Well, it's just…"

"Spit it out, Mirajane."

"I just glanced behind us and could have sworn that I saw Bickslow, so-"

"What?"

He looked over at her then, gripping his wheels to stop them from rolling. "Where? Shit. Are you serious?"

"I think so."

"What do you mean you think so? How many other freaks walk around wearing the getup he does?"

"W-Well-"

"Take these," he growled, shoving the flowers onto her. It was still rather early and there weren't many people out, but the ones that he glanced at looked nothing like Bickslow. After all, he should have been able to place the idiot anywhere.

He was, after all, his idiot.

Laxus didn't even have to breathe deeply. He could smell him. Without those flowers in his face, he could fucking smell him.

"Uh, Lax?" Mirajane asked as he rolled his wheelchair around on the cramped sidewalk, narrowly missing running into someone trying to get by him. "What-"

"Bickslow," he growled as he wheeled over to an alley way. "I can smell you! So don't try none of that stupid get away stuff. Don't scale a buildin'. If I gotta chase you, then I'm going to-"

"Oy, boss." He popped up from behind a dumpster in the back of the alley. "Me and the babies weren't doin' nothin' bad. We figured out what was goin' on and decided not to follow ya anymore. But then Mirajane saw us and we had to hide."

"What?" Laxus had stopped at the end of the alley, a glare planted on his face. "Figured what out?"

Mirajane appeared then, standing behind Laxus as she stared in too. People were passing by and, as not to alert any of them as to what he thought was going on, Bickslow rushed from behind the dumpster to speak to them face to face.

"That you're on a recon or something," he said as he pushed up his visor to stare at both of them.

"Or something," his dolls mimicked. "Or something."

"Huh?" Laxus blinked as Mirajane just frowned. "What-"

"That's how come you guys are all couple like and you're in a wheelchair, huh?" He winked at them. "Undercover? Although I don't know why Master Makarov sent the two of you. You're not really compatible, I don't think, battle wise, but I could see it. A devil and a slayer thing-"

"Well," Mirajane giggled, "a dragon and a demon, but-"

"Shush," Laxus growled at her. To Bickslow though, he only said, "We're not a couple."

"Of course you are. You bought the lady flowers and you're having a morning stroll and- Although, just a thought here, guys," Bickslow said as he glanced at both of them. "If Mirajane can transform into someone else while you're out on the street, it'd probably be advised. Just a thought. I mean, I don't know what sort of recon you're doing-"

"It wouldn't be a recon, you dope," Laxus hissed. "It would just be a con."

"Yeah, well, whatever."

"No, not whatever. It-"

"And boss, I don't get the wheelchair aspect at all," the seith kept up. "I mean, I'm all for psyching people out, it'll probably floor them when they see you in action, standing up from the chair and going all awesome and best mage ever on them, but-"

"Uh, Bickslow," Mira started, her giggles dying just as quickly as the conversation was. "You shouldn't-"

"No, Mira." Laxus swallowed hard then before saying, "You're right, Bickslow. You figured us out."

The seith nodded, letting his visor fall again. "I'm sorry if I ruined anything. I didn't mean to. Mira just threw me the other day and then to see her with you, well, it took a bit for me to piece it together, but I'm no idiot."

"No," Laxus whispered. "You're not."

"I'll let the two of you get back to your super secret job, huh?" And even though his visor was down, Mirajane was sure he winked at them. "Won't tell a soul. Have fun. And give 'em hell, boss."

"Yeah." The slayer only stared as the seith came to pat him on the shoulder as well as hug Mirajane for some reason. "I'll give them hell."

"One more thing though, since we're all here together. I mean, look at us! The best three mages in Fairy Tail. All gathered-"

"What," Laxus sighed as Mirajane only made a face at the distribution of power, "do you want, Bickslow?"

"Yeah, and what's happened to Gildarts and Erza? Or even Freed for that matter?" Mira asked, more concerned with that. "Or-"

"I need train fare," he said with a shrug. "I mean, boss, I'll totally pay you all the jewels back when you come back."

"Yeah," he sighed, shifting as best he could to get his wallet out. "Uh, here."

When he handed over two bills, Bickslow only stared.

"I gotta eat somethin' too, you know, boss."

"Bickslow-"

"I gotta. I mean, what? You want me to starve or somethin'?"

"Or something," he sighed as the babies cooed around Mirajane.

"Flowers," they sang. "Flowers."

"Uh-huh," she agreed. "Pretty, huh?"

"Pretty, huh?" they all agreed. "Pretty."

After he got his hands on a few more jewels, Bickslow was set to go. Before he left, Mirajane kindly offered him a flower from their bouquet and, he was in such a good mood just from getting to see his idol, that he accepted it.

"I'll treasure it always," he said with, again, a wink behind his visor. "Or oops, boss. Can't be puttin' the moves on your woman here now, can I?"

Then he chortled as he headed off, babies following. Loudly enough just for the two of them to hear, he added, "Demon and dragon, huh? Ha. Like that would ever happen. Have a good recon though."

"Con," Mira whispered under her breath to him as Laxus just sat there in his chair, not even glancing after the man. When it was just the two of them alone again, Mira only stared down at him, waiting for further instruction.

"Come on," he finally sighed, moving to roll off then. "Let's go."

"Dragon-"

"I said," he insisted. "Let's go."

It was a long trip back to the apartment. Or at least it felt that way. And when they got there, Laxus claimed he wasn't hungry anymore. Just went into his room and closed the door behind him.

Mira didn't know what to do. Bickslow's words and assumptions had clearly hit home for the slayer. What was she supposed to do for him?

Not feeling much up for eating either, Mira only put the eggs away before going to sit on the couch, left with little else. Laxus was hurting, she knew, as the troubling act of literally telling one of his best friends the truth of his situation had been presented to him only for him to balk on it. He'd choked up. Refrained from admitting the truth. He couldn't just tell Bickslow that he was paralyzed. His safety net of being away from Magnolia had been shattered.

With nothing to do, but play her guitar, Mirajane began to do so not long after, making sure to do so softly as not to disturb Laxus.

In the bedroom, he only sat there in his chair, head down and resting in his hands as he skewed his eyes shut tightly.

What was he supposed to do? Huh? Playing around with Mira had been…nice, but it was clearly coming to an end soon. With Gramps going to start breathing down their necks and Bickslow discovering their little hideaway, there wasn't much time. Not to mention Mira would periodically ask him about doctors and therapy and…and…

He couldn't do it. He just couldn't do it.

Then the singing started.

He'd heard the guitar playing, but it had just been background noise to him mostly. And the singing started much the same when it began, but slowly, as Mira got more into what she was doing, it grew.

It took him a moment to place it, but when he did, he realized that it was that same damn thing that she'd been humming since they first moved in together. He'd never heard her play it on her guitar before. Just hum the tune under her breath at, usually, the most inopportune times. Or at least when he was annoyed at her typically and probably to get under his skin. If not, then she should implement it in those situations, because it worked very well.

A lot of swallowing took place then as he tried to hold down all that he was feeling and focus instead on Mira's song. As much as he'd loathed it all those times that she was humming it softly, silently judging him (in his mind at least), in those few moments that he sat in his bedroom, it actually sounded rather…pretty. Beautiful. Touching. Emotional. It was so emotional.

Rolling around then, he went to the door and, slowly, moved to open it before heading out into the living room. Mira had just finished it when he came to a stop in front of the couch.

They just stared at one another for a moment before he said softly, "That's a nice song."

"Mmmm." She went back to just strumming idly, playing nothing in particular. "Glad you liked it."

Still, he only stared. "Those words…"

"Hmmm?"

"It sounded really…personal."

"It was." She smiled then at him, if only a little. "I wrote it for Lisanna. When she…died. But I could never play it for anyone until she came back. And, since she has, I think that it has a bit of a happier tune to it, huh? Because we were reunited. Just in a lot less spiritual way."

When he didn't say anything to that, Mirajane asked, "Did you wanna hear it again?"

Slowly, he nodded. "Please."

"Okay." That time, her smile was big and real. "I can play it as many times as you want."

And she did. At around the fifth though, Laxus could tell that she wasn't as into it as him and, though he would have liked it one more time, he asked, "Can you play me…anything?"

"Hmmm?"

"If I told you a song," he said with a stare, "could you play it for me?"

"It depends on if I know it," she said.

"Well, what if I got you the song?"

"Huh?"

"If you heard it on my headphones," he explained. "You could play it then, right?"

"Maybe. I mean, I'd be able to get some of it, I'm sure, if it wasn't too-"

"Great." He rolled off again to go get his Sound Pod. "Just give me a sec. Then you can see if you could learn some of my music, right?"

Mira really didn't want to. She'd heard the kind of music that Laxus listened to before and it really wasn't anything that she liked to play. Still, he seemed to be in better spirits then and, well, she couldn't crush them. Or argue with him.

She'd never seen him so interested before in her music. He didn't even go tinker with his puzzles and just use her music as filler. Instead, he sat right in front of the couch, leaned over in his chair, staring intently at her as she listened to each song before attempting it. She didn't sound too great on a few and the lyrics were a no go, but when she was able to get a song down pat, Laxus only complimented her on her drive.

"It's really great," he said as his eyes locked with her blue ones. "To watch someone learn something. And a song at that. I think I love it."

"Yeah," Mira grinned. "I think I love it too. I mean-"

"Uh, Mira. You're in the middle of a song here. Don't ruin it."

Talk about ruining things…

Eventually Laxus got hungry and allowed her break (he was quite demanding) just so she could make him some of those eggs finally. While she was getting started on that, she said, "You know, we forgot bacon."

"Tomorrow then."

"Mmmm," she sighed as she glanced over at where he was sitting in his chair, watching her cook. "Have you ever thought of trying it?"

"Bacon? I think it's pretty clear that I-"

"No, Lax, not that."

"Then what?"

"The guitar," she said. "I mean, clearly you like it a lot. Or any instrument?"

Snort. "My fingers are not meant to be calloused."

"Oh. Right. They're too delicate."

"I didn't say that."

"You're a delicate dragon."

"Stop saying that."

"Delicate-"

"Damn it, Mira. Shut up."

Giggling to herself, she went back to the eggs. "Maybe you could try something else."

"Like what?"

"The drums. You could-"

"I think," he grumbled as she glanced at him just in time to catch him nod down at his legs, "that that's out for now. Bass pedal and all."

She dropped the spatula in her hand. "Ooh, Laxus, I didn't-"

"It's alright."

"I just get so caught up in our witty banter-"

"You're not that witty. So don't fool yourself."

"-that sometimes I just say stupid things."

"That's not why. It's just because you're stupid."

"I'm sorry."

"Don't be."

"Laxus-

"I said it's alright, woman. Sheesh. What? You think I'm some sort of emotional wreck over here?" He was, of course, but why mention it? It was his turn for the day to force a smile for her. "What's a little ribbing between friends?"

That got her to relax, if only a little. And, after that fell between them and silence began to settle, Mirajane found herself whispering softly, "Will it still be this way?"

"Will what be this way?"

"When we get back home," she elaborated. "Will we still be friends? Or will we just go back to being guild mates?"

His smile felt more real then as he leaned over in his chair, resting his elbows against his thighs and put his head in his hands.

"Yeah, demon," he told her softly. "It will."


	7. Inhibitions

 

"There is a storm coming in," Mirajane said as she came into the apartment, arms filled with overflowing brown sacks. "So I stocked up."

Laxus had been over at his card table, enjoying a game of solitaire, but wheeled over to her upon her entrance. "Let me help."

"Here you go," she giggled, setting a bag in his lap. "Got it?"

When he nodded, she only grinned at him and, though he didn't return it, she couldn't help saying, "You seem to be in a good mood. Something-"

But he wasn't. And, because of that, he said simply, "Your lacrima went off."

"Huh?"

"Apparently," he grumbled as he wheeled into the kitchen, "Gramps is worried about us."

"Oh, jeez. I mean, I knew he'd get suspicious eventually, but-"

"I told him that we're just finishing a few things up," he said. "That I had a slight problem out on a job and had to visit a hospital. He demanded to know what it was, but I only said it was too complicated to explain. He told me that the second you arrived to have you contact him or else he'd send someone else down there."

"What? Does he think I'm-"

"Hell if I know," he grumbled as he sat the sack on the counter. "I mean, what? He think I effed you or something?"

"W-What?"

He bit his tongue. In his anger, he'd misspoken. "Offed. Offed you. You know, killed you?"

"Yeah, no, I get it." Blushing, she came to set her bag down as well. "What should I tell him? When I contact him? I mean, we have to have matching stories or…"

"Or?"

"Or…I dunno, Lax, I just…" Sighing, she watched as he wheeled right back out of the kitchen, headed back over to his table. "Maybe you could try telling your grandfather the truth? I mean-"

"Shut up."

"Dragon-"

"I said to shut up. You don't get it. Got it? Now shut the hell up."

"I just don't get what you think is going to happen. We can't stay here forever."

"We're not. And no one's making you stay at all! You're welcome to leave at any-"

"Can we not do this today? Please? You know that I'm not going anywhere and that arguing these points with one another will get us nowhere. I'll contact Master after I put everything up and tell him again that it'll just be a bit longer and we can go from there. Alright?"

He just got back to his cards and ignored her for awhile. With a sigh, Mirajane finished up with the groceries before heading into the bedroom to contact Master Makarov. While she was gone, Laxus rolled over to one of the windows in the living room and moved to pop it open.

Mirajane was right about one thing. A storm was brewing. The clouds he could see overhead was dark and clearly electric.

Perfect.

That was how Mirajane found him, leaning as far as he could out his chair, head out the window and, well, for half a second, she thought that he was trying to throw himself out of it.

"Laxus!" She was already rather frazzled from speaking with the Master who, needless to say, was not the least bit pleased, and to stumble upon such a sight right after was just horrible. Rushing over to his side, she jerked his wheelchair back, away from the window, making the man bang his head as it was forced back into the building.

"Mira," he growled. "What the-"

"Don't do it! You have so much to live for. Please, don't-"

"Do what?" came his grumbled question. "I was sucking up lightning from the sky, woman."

"You…what?"

"What did you think I was doin'?" he asked as he rubbed the back of his head, checking to be sure he hadn't popped his head open. "Huh?"

"W-Well…I thought you were trying to… You've just been so depressed and…"

"And you thought I was…what?" He frowned over at her. "Killing myself?"

"Yeah," she admitted softly. "I just-"

"You moron," he grumbled. "We're on the first floor!"

Mirajane blinked. "Huh. That never occurred to me."

Finding that there was no wound to the back of his head, Laxus just glared some before moving to wheel himself back over to the window and get back to gaining energy.

"What did Gramps say?" he asked before he moved to lean over again, head stuck out the window with his mouth open wide, breathing deeply.

"Well," she sighed, still flushed from, first the conversation with Master, then finding Laxus in what she perceived as precarious situation, and, finally, being horribly embarrassed to learn that she was perhaps a tad overly apprehensive. It was all too much for her fair skin, leaving it such a dark shade of red that there was a good chance that it would be a while before it went back to its usual pale tone. "Just that he was worried and that if I didn't give him some answers real soon, that he was going to come down here himself to sort it out. He kept pressuring me to know what kind of accident you were in, but I wouldn't give it up."

Laxus, with his head still out the window, finally got all the electricity he wanted and  _gently_  pulled his head back into the apartment before moving to close the window once more. In the reflection of it, he saw his scarred, scowling face and, behind him, Mira's concerned one.

He'd upset and scared her, he knew, but how was that his fault? She was the dummy that thought that he was…that he…

Sigh.

"Hey," he grumbled as he rolled away from the window, turning around to face her. "I'm fine, alright. I'd never do that."

"I know," she assured him with a nod of his head. "I just…thought that you… You'd been so depressed about things and if you did that then I'd just feel horrible and responsible and-"

"Why," he grumbled with a frown, "would you ever feel responsible for something like that?"

"I don't know. I'm the one here with you," she pointed out. "And if you did…harm yourself, I would feel like I didn't… But it doesn't matter, right? Laxus? Because you don't feel that way? And I was just being stupid. Right?"

"You're not stupid," he grumbled. "But yes, you're right. I'm not…depressed. I'm not hopeless. And I'm way too great to ever be taken out like that. So don't worry about me, alright?"

It was only when she nodded that he rolled back over to his table, taking all of the cards into his hand and abandoning his game of solitaire.

To Mirajane, he said, "Come play a game with me."

She was still clearly high-strung still over the whole ordeal she'd worked up, but nodded before going to get the only other chair they had in the house (she'd eventually had to pick one up, for such occasions).

Cards wasn't too good at getting her mind off things though. It was like a slow burn. Since she and Laxus had moved into the tiny apartment a few weeks ago, things had been culminating. They were coming up on a month at that point and she was going to have to go down to the manager and extend the lease for another one. Unless she got Laxus out of there in the next few days, but just taking in how he'd acted about the whole thing from the beginning, requesting that he just admit defeat and head home only got her yelled at and her commitment questioned.

Seeing Laxus in what she thought was the pits of despair, ready to hurl himself out a window to end his misery, had her completely out of whack.

Sure, he said that he was fine, but she could tell that he was depressed. Was he actually in that dark a place? She couldn't imagine what it would be like to be told that you were wheelchair bound. Especially such a man as Laxus. She thought that she had been doing a good job of keeping him in high spirits, but apparently not.

Maybe…maybe she wasn't the one that he needed. Perhaps it was time to find him someone that could actually deal with such a situation.

But she couldn't leave him. How could she? Though he wouldn't admit it, it was clear that he was not only accustom to her, but also enjoying her. Becoming dependant on her. Which wasn't good, wasn't right, and couldn't last, but maybe…she kinda wanted it too.

Huh.

Mirajane liked caring for Laxus. A lot. Sure, he was abrasive and rude and clearly had some emotional problems that needed to be worked out, but at the same time, he was rather funny. And charming when he wanted to be, which he rarely did. Plus, she knew that he was rather lenient towards her at times, giving into her desire to play board games or watch certain movies. Even when he clearly didn't want to and was doing it begrudgingly, it was still rather sweet that he was giving into her.

She liked Laxus. A lot. And she wanted to be there for him. For whatever reason, he wanted her there too. Perhaps it was just a comfort thing, or just that he'd gotten used to her, but it was still something.

"Hey, Laxus?" she asked as he shuffled the cards during their third game of gin.

Grunt.

"I… If you did feel that way," she began before swallowing. "If you thought about doing something like that…you'd tell me, right?"

"Mirajane, I'm not…suicidal or something. I-"

"I know," she assured him. "But you said the other day that we're friends, right? And I just…I know that you feel lost or hurt or-"

"Shut up."

"Laxus-"

"I'm not ever going to feel that way, Mirajane." And he looked her in the eyes then. "Yeah, this situation's shit. And I hate it. I fucking hate that one mistake lead me to all this. But no, I'm not going to just go and toss myself off a cliff over it. Hell, I'm Laxus fucking Dreyar. The universe wants to take me out, it better try harder than this. Kill myself. What do I look like?"

A scared man who could see his whole identity, being a mage, burning to a crisp in front of him as he literally sat there, helpless and alone, crippled first by a tragic mistake and later his own self-consciousness.

Instead of saying any of that, Mirajane only sighed and said, "You shouldn't curse so much, dragon."

Then she got a wry smirk. "Yeah, demon. I know."

It stormed all day and into the night. The evening hours were the worst. And, when they got into bed finally, Mirajane could still see the lightning striking outside the window and hear the rumble of thunder.

"Brrr." She snuggled up under the covers as Laxus only laid there, on his back, head turned her way, but eyes trained on the window. "It's chilly."

Grunt.

Glancing over at him, she asked, "Does it charge you up, dragon?"

"Does what?"

"Just all the electricity in the air," she explained. "During a thunderstorm."

Grunt.

"Stop making noises at me. If you don't want to answer, just don't."

She apparently didn't like when he said nothing there as she only huffed and gave him her back.

They were able to sleep that way for the majority of the night until Laxus had to get up to go to the bathroom and required her assistance. And even though she was yawning and slightly dazed, Mirajane only got to work helping him in every way possible.

"We've got this down, haven't we?" she giggled through a yawn after he'd finished up in the bathroom and took to wheeling back to their bedroom. "Didn't even break a sweat."

He was still rather uncomfortable about certain aspects, but for her sake, he said, "Guess so."

"We're quite the pair."

"Hn."

"I've never really thought about it before."

"What?"

"Being a nurse."

Oh boy.

"I mean," Mirajane went on as he only rolled his eyes, coming to a stop at the bed when he got there and waiting for her to help him back into it. "What if I'm wasting my time as a barmaid?"

"You are," he said as he waited.

"Huh?"

"You are wasting your time," he insisted as, per their agreement, she didn't transform into her brother, but rather Satan Soul. Since finding out that she was able to lift him when she was transformed that way, he refused to let her lift him in any other way.

"How?"

"Look at you," he grumbled as she took him from his chair, her tail flicking around behind her. That was the one part of her demon form that he did not enjoy. At all. "You can become a fearsome demon, but you waste your time being the sweet, innocent woman that just serves beer to a bunch of drunks that couldn't handle half the jobs she could? That's a waste."

He got dropped onto the bed then, making a little oof noise while Satan Soul only glared down at him before purple tiles appeared over the demon, only dissipating when Mirajane Strauss was standing there.

"Dragon," she scolded as he only rolled his eyes and tried to shift around as well as he could, given his situation. "You know that that is not all I do. I help Master."

"That nasty old man. Gawkin' at you from behind and stuff. Disgusting."

"Oh? And you'd like it better if he did it like you? Out in the open?"

He stopped shifting as, for a moment, he just gapped at her.

"I don't know what you're-"

"You make me sleep in bed with you," she pointed out. "And I know that the other day, when we woke up, that your hand didn't just  _magically_  end up on-"

"It did! I told you sorry and you blushed and… Why are we talking about that?" Crossing his arms, he looked off, back over at the window. "If anything, you're the one gawkin' at me."

"What?"

He nodded. "I can tell. You take more than enough peeks when helping me out in the bathroom."

"You're gross."

"Oh, right, it's gross if you do it, but if I was the one doing it, it would have been normal. Way to be sexiest, Mira."

She blinked. "Sexist, you mean? And don't try to turn this around on me. It's just as gross when you do it."

Laxus still wouldn't look at her. "I said sexist."

"You said sexiest."

Growl. "Shut up, Mira. And get back in bed. This is why I don't have conversations with the help."

"Oh, I'm the help now?"

"You've always been the help."

"Then maybe I should go sleep on the couch, huh? Since I'm the-"

"Shut up! Stop turning everything I say into an argument," he huffed. "Just get in bed. I want you to get in bed. And then help me get settled. Please. I want to go back to bed."

He could still feel the way that she was staring at him, but refused to look back at her. And, slowly, Mira went to get the light once more before crawling back into bed with him.

"Here," she whispered softly finally, reaching over to help settled him. "Good?"

"My pillow doesn't feel fluffy."

"It's not fluffy. It's cheap. I just bought it at a-"

"I would like it fluffed."

"Oh, Laxus."

"Who's the help here?"

"You're annoying."

"You should offer to give me your pillow," he said. "I want to sleep sitting up a bit more."

"What would I use?"

"I dunno. Just the bed. It would only be the right thing to-"

"Be quiet."

"Don't tell me what to do, woman."

"Then don't tell me what to do."

It was silent for a minute or so as Mira just sat up, staring at him, and Laxus refused to glance at her. Then, shocking him, she was moving to shove him up.

"What are you-"

"I'm putting my pillow behind you, dummy."

"Well, don't! I was joking. Jeez. Do you really think that I'm some sorta horrible guy?"

He only got a look. That made him growl.

"Well, I'm not," he grumbled. "I was just playing with you."

"Playing with me? Is that what we do now? Play with one another?"

"Well, what else are we supposed to do all day? Huh?"

"Considering it's the middle of the night right now, I'd go with sleep."

"Stop trying to settle your pillow behind me! I wasn't serious!"

"There," she said once she had it and his settled nightly behind him. "Now lay back."

"No."

"Laxus-"

"I didn't want-"

"There. Are you happy now?" After handing off her pillow, Mirajane only moved to rest next to him, looking horribly uncomfortable with only mattress beneath her. Grumbling, he stared up at the ceiling.

"You can sleep on my chest," he offered with a slight grumble. "If you think that that would be more comfortable than-"

"Right. A hard, stiff chest or a soft, cushy mattress. Hmmm."

"My chest is not hard. Or stiff."

"Sure."

"It's not!"

"Wouldn't that be what you wanted?" Mirajane had her eyes closed then, but he just kept glaring down at her. "For it to be hard and stiff? That means that it's muscular."

"Yeah, well… Stop arguing with me. If you don't want to-"

"Fine," Mira groaned, lifting her head then and shifting around, only to move closer and rest her head atop his chest. "If you really want me to-"

"I don't! So stop acting like I do."

"Just keep your hands off my-"

"I told you it was an accident!"

With her facing down and him glaring up, neither could see one another and, more than likely, assumed that the other was as annoyed as they sounded, both hiding the fact that beneath the feigned annoyance there was a very clear smile playing at their lips.

The next morning, Laxus awoke to find that Mirajane had managed to slip out of bed at some point. Calling out for her, he was annoyed when he got no response, though upon listening closer, he could hear the shower running and knew that it had to be her.

Hn. Though that was rather annoying, it did give him a chance to try something.

He'd thought a few times about his Lightning Body magic, where he metabolized into electricity and flowed from one place to another. The only problem was that he usually landed on his feet which, for obvious reasons, were rather defunct at the moment. And even if he landed somewhere, the only two places he could comfortably go were his wheelchair or the couch and, if he did land on his feet on either of those only to fall when they wouldn't support him, he'd be in a heap of trouble.

Too fearful to try such a thing, he waited for Mirajane to get out of the shower before making a request of her.

"I dunno, Lax," she said slowly. "Are you sure that alcohol-"

"I want beer. Feel like I'm havin' withdrawals or something without it."

"Okay," she sang as she made his breakfast. "Is there anything else that you want to send me back out into the rain for?"

"It's not still raining."

"It's gonna start again."

"Then stop flapping your gums and get out there to get my stuff before that happens."

"Laxus."

Shifting in his chair, he just glared at her as he said, "And I need more pillows."

"You know, Lax, I'm about to have to renew the lease for another month," she said slowly, glancing over at him. "So that's gonna take a big amount of jewels from you. All this spending with neither of us bringing any money in-"

"I got jewels, woman," he grumbled. "You got my bank card. Go pull more out."

"You have to run out eventually."

"That ain't none of your business."

Sighing, Mirajane only went back to his breakfast. "Sure, Lax. I'll get you some more pillows and alcohol. Alright?" When he nodded, she added, "And I gotta do laundry again today. So if you fall asleep and I'm not around, I'm doing one of those two things."

Snort. "Like what? Huh? You think that I care if you're not around? That it would bother me? Dream on, woman."

It took some doing, but Mirajane managed not to roll her eyes at that. It was hard.

"Of course," she got out dryly. "Lax."

She refused to bring him beers so early in the morning and got the laundry taken care of first. Laxus wasn't happy with her about that and stuck around the apartment, blowing off steam by lifting his weights. He was finished with that though, by the time she left for the store and, though she offered him a chance to come, he turned her down.

"Just get what I wanted," he grumbled as he went to work on the same jigsaw he'd had out for the past three days. It was of a winter scene, snow laced trees housing beautiful red birds. Mirajane couldn't wait to see it finished. "And be fast about it. You know my brand, right?"

"Right," she agreed as she got ready to leave. "I'll be back then."

"Pick you up something of whatever you like too," he added as she was almost out the door. "Demon."

"Huh?"

"You know," he said with a shrug. "Whatever type of beer you like. Pick it up."

"I don't."

"Don't what?"

"Like beer."

That made him glance over at her. She'd turned to face him as well, back to the door as she stared over at his card table.

"You," he repeated, "the barmaid extraordinaire-"

"I've never called myself-"

"-don't like beer."

"Right."

He only stared. "You, uh, sure about that? I mean, you have to drink something, deal with all the stuff you do."

"I didn't say that I didn't drink."

"What's this then? My innocent little demon is into what now? Heavy liquor? Tequila? Hmmm?"

"Neither," she said, giving him a look. "And I'm not too innocent either."

"What do you drink then, woman?"

"Wine."

"Wine," he repeated. "You only drink wine."

"Not only, no, but if I'm just going to sit around and have something to relax me, yes. I enjoy wine."

"Then go get you a nice bottle of wine." He went back to his puzzle. "There. Was that so hard?"

"I have zero desire to drink with you today, Laxus."

"I can't drink alone, can I?"

"You're going to be."

"Fine. Then I want a bottle of wine, huh? To wash down my beer."

"Laxus-"

"Just get a damn bottle of wine. Hell, Mira, get two! Now go." He was angrily trying to press a piece into another then, but they didn't seem to go together. "I need beer. Stat."

"You need everything stat."

"Heck yeah, I do. What? Do I look like my time isn't worth gold? Because it is."

An eye roll made it's way passed then. "Right. Sure, Lax."

It felt like she was away  _forever_. Laxus got bored of waiting for her after awhile and took to listening to his music. Even through his headphones though he could hear the sound of the rain as it came down.

Damn. Now she was gonna get caught in the storm. Could she just transform into a raincoat? Or with an umbrella in her hand? Her magic thoroughly stumped him at times.

When she came home soaking wet, but with a brown paper bag full of liquor, he had one question.

"Where," he asked as she cradled the bag in her arms, fearful that it might tear from being wet, "are my pillows?"

"I'm going back out, dragon," she sighed as she rushed to drop the liquor on the card table. "Just let me-"

"Woman, I'm kidding. Jeez." He rolled over to the table, pulling his headphones off as he went. "You're drenched. Go change. Then get ready to spend the day drinking away with the Thunder God, huh?"

"Try no?"

"Just go get out of those wet- And you're transforming. You could warn a guy before you- Why are you Freed?"

"Because we are friends, Laxus. And I wish to worship you as you drink. You wanted a drinking buddy, did you not? Now you have one." The mimic of Freed bowed his head then. "Tell me then, Laxus. What would you like me to do? Drink beer with you? What do I usually do when we…drink together?"

"I want you," he told her with a frown.

"…I didn't realize that our relationship was so-"

Growling, he glared over at the imitation of his follower. "Not like that! I want you, Mirajane. To hang out with you. So transform back into yourself and something dry or go get something to put on and come back. We got drinking to do."

That, for some reason, meant even more than when he told her that he wanted it to be her that cared for him, not one of her transformations. Sure, she reasoned, it was probably just that he thought it was creepy or something, but maybe… Maybe he actually just truly wanted her.

Which shouldn't be so shocking to her, she knew. He had said that they were friends. And they were practically the only two people they'd seen in nearly four months. That had a lot to do with it too. They were comfortable with one another. She liked that. A lot.

But she wasn't going to drink with him. She recapitulated this to him as he took to popping the tab on a beer and she took a seat with him at the table.

"Sure," he remarked. "You're not drinking."

"I'm not."

"Then why did you not only buy wine, but a wine opener?"

"For you," she said, giving him a look. "You told me that you wanted-"

"You know I wasn't serious," he grumbled. "That I meant that I wanted you to get some for you."

"Well, here we are."

"Here we are," Laxus agreed before taking his first sip of his drink. And man if he hadn't missed that. All the stress in his life recently, he was shocked that he hadn't gotten her to go out and buy him some a lot sooner. "Mmmm. Woman, I'm a higher class of man, yeah?"

"If you say so."

"When I treat a woman to something as fine as what you bought-"

"I already said that I'm not drinking tonight-"

"-I tend to dine them too."

She blinked. "Oh."

"Uh-huh. So get to making yourself and me whatever you want tonight." He went back to his puzzles. "I'll be listening to music, drinking, and partaking in getting this dang puzzle together. Have fun with your bit, huh? I hear people like to drink wine and cook. It's fun or something. Go figure."

Mira only stared at him from across the table. "You really think you're funny, don't you?"

"I don't fancy myself a comedian, no, but I think I do alright."

"I might have a glass," Mira gave in. "Maybe. Later. It's too early to drink. Or worry about dinner, really."

"I always worry about dinner."

"Of course."

"When you make it, at least."

"You have gotten rather spoiled with that, huh?"

"Rather." He sat his beer can down then before leaning across the table to reach into the soaked brown paper bag, the paper discolored by that point from being wet. Reaching back in, he went ahead and removed all it's contents, from the wine to the two packs of beer. "This'll last us the night."

"The night?" Mirajane frowned. "You can't be serious."

"I can. And I am." He picked his drink back up, waving it around at her. "I got a whole bunch of drinkin' to make up for here, yeah?"

"I've never known you to be a heavy drinker."

"Yeah, well, you've never known me to kill myself either, but you sure were-"

"Don't joke about that."

"I'm not trying to."

"Seriously, don't." She wouldn't look at him then, instead taking in his puzzle. "You got a lot done."

"Yeah, well," he grumbled, annoyed that she'd just gotten away with telling him what (not) to do. "I really like puzzles."

"I know, grandpa."

"Excuse me?"

"That's what you sound like sometimes," she told him with a grin. "A grandfather."

Snort. "You must have had a really cool, awesome, attractive, and young grandfather, woman."

"I wouldn't know," she told him with a slight giggle. "I never knew my grandparents. Any of them."

He stared at her for a moment before down at his puzzle. "Yeah, well, you know mine well enough. And I ain't anything like him."

"You don't think so?" She hummed after her question.

"What?" He only growled. "You tryin' to say that I am?"

"No," she said, shaking her head. Then, thinking, she nodded. "Well, yeah. A little."

"I am not," he grumbled, "anything like that man."

"You are. And it's a compliment," she assured him. "Master is a very good man. And you've become one."

Grunt. Then, "Are you really not gonna drink one beer with me? Just one?"

"No," she said though he only watched as she moved to grab the wine bottle. "But I might just have some of this."

There were only a few cups in the house. Mirajane had bought a set of cheap ones, with four in them, but at the moment, one was full of soda, another was lost under the couch and the two would never find it, a third had some sort of substance floating in it and sat in the kitchen sink (Laxus claimed it wasn't him who put whatever it was in there, but considering Mira was the only other one in the apartment and she knew she didn't, he was the only person who could have), while the final one had some curdling milk in it that Laxus left in the bedroom and Mirajane just didn't feel like cleaning it or the other three that day.

So she drank straight from the bottle. After some coaxing from Laxus, of course.

That was probably the first mistake. It left her with very little ways to monitor how much she was consuming, leading, of course, to doing so overly. Rather quickly too. It didn't help that Laxus kept goading her. He was tossing back beers like crazy and, well, jigsaws were serious business. Especially when you were smashed.

"Laxus," she complained at one point as he took to yelling at the puzzle. "I always knew you'd be an angry drunk."

"I ain't drunk!" he growled as he tried to jam pieces together all willy-nilly. "You're drunk!"

"Am not." She was leaning over the table then, languidly reaching out to grab his hands and make him put those dang pieces down before he messed them up. "Dragon. It won't fit."

"Yes," he growled, trying to shake her off. "It will."

"No. Stop it. You're gonna-"

"I'mma puzzle master! Don't tell me about-"

"You're gonna mess up the-"

"I hate puzzles!" Throwing the pieces and her hands away, he only huffed before looking up and over at her. Mira was just staring in shock. "Well?"

"Well, what?"

"Are you gonna take me to the couch or wha'?" He glared at her. "Well?"

Mira wasn't in the best mindset then, as the hour of halfing a bottle of wine was catching up to her, but nodded as she got to her feet. She could do it. She could get him to the couch.

Luckily, she did. It wasn't as graceful as usual, but if there was anything Mirajane prided herself on, it was that she could hold her liquor.

Sorta.

And she was totally going to be drinking until she couldn't.

"More?" Laxus laughed at the sight of Mirajane rushing to go get her bottle of wine and him another beer before going to claim the seat next to him on the couch. He'd been so aggravated before, with her and the jigsaw, but just like that, he was shifting into a whole other mindset. "You're drinking more? The woman who didn't even-"

"Just," she began after taking a long sip, "so you don't have to drink alone."

He only grinned down at her though, teetering on getting pissed off again or continuing to feel as blissful as he had for the last exchange. Choosing to try and stick with the latter, he only leaned down, close to her, and whispered, "I am drunk."

"Just a little," she teased, holding her bottle of wine out to him.

"Just a little," he agreed, taking it and a swig, all in the same motion. That wasn't any good though, as it made the room spin a bit and Mirajane only giggled because she seemed to just be her usual self when she was drunk, if not more annoyingly giddy, "Mmm. Demon."

"Lisanna doesn't like wine," she sighed as she settled back against the couch when he passed over the wine bottle to her. "Neither does Elf. So I don't buy it at home. Me and Cana though, sometimes, can drink a glass together. But then she drinks too much and I have to get back to work-"

"Then don't," he got out as he went back to his beer, far preferring it, "drink at work."

"Huh?"

"You get days off," he grumbled. "You can go finish a barrel with Cana then."

"Barrel?" She giggled. "I couldn't do that. I'd be in a coma."

"I have faith in you."

"In drinking a whole barrel? What kinda faith is that?"

One completely lacking sobriety.

"Demon, listen to me. Listen to dragon."

"All ears."

Reaching over, he wrapped an arm around her shoulders for, oh, the first time ever and, had she not been just as buzzed (if not more) the whole time, she might have pulled away. Instead, she only stared up at him with her big blues as he snarled a bit, but maybe it was supposed to be a smirk or a smile, she couldn't be too sure with the way that her own vision was a bit out of whack about then.

"I have so much faith in you." He whispered it too, leaning down close to her as he did so. "Demon."

"I'm still stuck up on the barrel thing."

"Dragon's talking here, woman."

"Sorry," came a giggle, Mira's cheeks flushed for more than one reason. "Continue."

"I just believe in you. And what I said last night." His mind was what was swirling then and for some reason, that conversation came back to him. "'bout how you're wasting away in the guild. Don't waste away in the guild. You could be anything. You could be…be…uh…"

"Thanks, Lax."

"No. Shush. I'm talkin'."

If he was allowed to shift moods, so was she. And, that time, him silencing her wasn't cute. It was annoying.

Trying to shove his arm off, she complained, "Stop telling me to be quiet. I-"

"Hush. I-"

"Stop it."

He only held her closer. "Damn it, Mira, I-"

"No! Leave me-"

"I'm tryin' to say that I believe in you and you're-"

"You told me to be quiet!"

"Because the dragon is talking!"

"And the demon was listening before you went and insulted her!"

He still had an arm over her shoulders as he glared down at her, the look being returned with her deep blues and…and…and…

It was the alcohol, he knew, but when Mirajane leaned towards him, no doubt to yell some more, he just…kissed her.

Everything felt rushed and she pulled away at the same time he was dropping his arm and opening his eyes (when did they even have a chance to close?). Then they were just staring at one another and he wanted to explain or try to get up and leave, but neither of those things were happening.

Mirajane leaning back into him was though. And it was…nice. He could taste the wine on her lips and he wanted to do  _so many things_ , but he couldn't. He could sit there and keep on kissing her though.

She was just as into it as he was it seemed, one of her hands reaching up to grab his face, gripping it tightly in her hands. Eventually he had to move to push them off because he didn't like that. Her being the one to touch all over him. It was supposed to be the other way around.

But man, she must have had way too much to drink because when he gently pried her hands off, one of them went to the one place that they really shouldn't.

It was him that broke their kiss finally, for real. Not just for a breather or a quick second to readjust, but literally to pull back and shake his head at her.

"I can't," he whispered as her hand, which had moved to fondle him in a way he usually would appreciate, stilled. "I'm…I don't…"

"O-Oh," she stuttered, quick removing her hand with a blush. "No, I can't either. We're-"

"No, it's not that." He reached a hand up then to rub over his mouth, eyes still tracing hers though she didn't seem to want to look at him any longer. "It's not that we're…us.. Because, I would, Mira, but-"

"I get it, alright?" She tried to get up. "Let me-"

"No." He grabbed her arms. "Seriously. I want to. Damn, I do. But…I really can't."

Mira looked back at him then before whispering, "The alcohol?"

"What?"

Nodding down, she said softly, "I didn't know you were that drunk, but-"

"Oh." He sat back then. She thought that he was too inebriated to get turned on. Which wasn't it at all. He was the perfect amount of drunk for that.

It was more…the accident. And that the doctor's prognosis that he'd proclaimed so wrong before was absolutely right. He had a hard time…with…

And he couldn't tell Mirajane about that. No way. So yes then, to the alcohol. Or, if that fell through, he'd go for the whole she was drunk and it was wrong garb. Whatever.

Just not the truth.

"Yeah," he whispered. "I…I just didn't want you to think that if I didn't get…that it meant that I wasn't into this. Because I'm into this. And I know it's just the alcohol talking and that it's just, like, the loss of inhabitations-"

"Inhabitat… Inhibitions," she corrected before, slowly, smiling at him again. "Dragon."

"Yeah, that." He swallowed some. He was losing her, he knew, and he didn't want to, because if he did then that was it. The end of their whole little hideaway together. And though he hadn't wanted it in the beginning (or the middle or twenty minutes ago), he wanted it then. He wanted to keep it then. It had been his one comfort zone since the accident and if it was ripped out from under him, well…

What would he do? Huh? Without Mirajane?

"Laxus, I don't think that that has anything to do with being attracted to someone."

"You don't?"

"Mmm-mmm." She even shook her head, leaning over the couch once more to grab his hand in her, their eyes meeting once more. "That's just lust. This?" She paused to kiss him, but it was just a peck. A quick one at that. "This is attractive to me. Very. Or when we're laughing or talking or when we're lying in bed and you pretend to not like the way I lay on your chest-"

"Wait, are you saying that you've always been…attracted to me?"

That made her pull away. "Are you saying that you haven't been?"

That hadn't occurred to Mira. Since the first kiss, she'd assumed that it was some sort of accumulation from all the built up energy that they had, all those nights in bed, all those fights, and especially the ribbing. The constant ribbing.

Were they completely separate? Had it really just been the alcohol?

"I don't…" Laxus reached up to scratch at his head. "Mira-"

"I…I should go-"

"No. Don't. Stay. Please. Just let me…I… My accident messed it up, okay?"

She blinked. Then she blinked again.

"What?"

"You were right." He wouldn't look at her, his own cheeks reddening then which was odd for him. Extremely. "Or your damn book was, at least. I can't… And it pisses me off that I have to fucking even talk about it. So you know what? No. Go. This was a waste. Everything's a waste and I hate-"

His mood shift that time threw her and, not knowing what else to do, Mirajane only reached out to grab his hands when he slammed a fist down into his thigh.

"Stop it."

"No. You're right. I wouldn't have been able to sleep with a nurse," he growled. "Or anyone. At all. I'm stuck in this damn chair and this damn apartment and the only thing I have going for me is that you're nice to me and now I've fucked that up too! Way to fucking go, Laxus. Good for you."

"Laxus, you haven't…screwed this up." She let go of his hands once more to grab his face, forcing him to look at her. "Look at me. We're friends, right?" When he nodded, she said, "And I…I liked kissing you. And I might have liked whatever else we could have done, but if that's out then…if you liked it as much as I liked it, then why can't we just keep doing what we were doing?"

"Because," he said, voice sounding different as she practically gripped his cheeks. "Friends don't…makeout. I don't just going around with all the women in the guild, kissing on them at every turn."

"If you don't want this, Laxus-"

"I just," he was quick to add, "don't want this to change. Any of it. I want to stay here, Mirajane. With you." That time when their eyes met, neither dared look away. "Please. I can't go home. And I know that I drank way too much and that I shouldn't have kissed you and that we screwed that part up, but just don't freak and ditch me, okay? Okay?"

But Mirajane wasn't mad at him for kissing her. She was more concerned with the aftermath as far as what was expect from then one. With sex off the table (or at least not in that moment), that took a lot of pressure off, but it also left them in a rather precarious situation. If they'd just parlayed their makeout session into sex, it would have saved them the awkwardness of actually having to try and reason through their actions. Then it would have been mindless and frenzied and later, they could blame the drinking and try to get passed it. Now though, Mirajane was considering her feelings for him in an honest way and Laxus had just told her about his…situation and it was just all too much.

And still just the middle of the day.

"I'm not going anywhere," she whispered finally, stretching a hand out to run it through his blonde locks gently. "Laxus."

Bowing his head, he rested it against hers. Then, softly, he whispered, "I'm not too drunk."

"I know."

"I still know what I'm doing."

"Mmmhmm."

"You're fucking sexy."

That one didn't get a response. Laxus was undeterred.

"Always. You always are. And I've…thought about it before." His words were rushed and he felt hot. "Us. And when we lay in bed together sometimes, well, I just… It's nice. To lay next to someone. Not just someone, but a woman. I don't…have steady relationships too often, so having you to…rest with me, I… You're so warm. And I'm not. But you make me feel good. Real good. And happy, sometimes. And pissed, others, but still so happy. I… Please say something so I can stop. I'm out of words."

She closed her eyes then and whispered, "We shouldn't drink anymore. Together."

Swallowing, he turned his head away from her and looked forwards again. "Yeah. I guess we shouldn't."

Yet she still moved closer, resting her head on his shoulder. She didn't know what to feel about Laxus right then. Had he not kissed her, she wouldn't feel anything out of the ordinary. Not openly anyways. What was she supposed to do then? It wasn't like they would be dating or anything. It was more like they'd been cooped up together too long. That was all. Yes.

But…

If he had been able to, she'd have let him fuck her brains out without a second thought.

Against his shoulder, Mirajane whispered, "I'm not leaving, but this does change things. I mean, how are we ever supposed to-"

"Just be quiet, Mirajane." And then, because that started the whole thing, just to be safe he added, "Please."

For some reason, that time, she did.

 


	8. Attraction

 

Mirajane and Laxus didn't know where to go from there. Eventually she got up and he just let her, watching as the woman headed into the bathroom silently. It wasn't until she was in there for a good ten minutes that he figured she was just avoiding him and hung his head.

Where were they supposed to go next? Huh?

It was all his fault. He had to go and kiss her. Because that was what Laxus did. Fuck things up. Had a nice mother. And decent father. Then he had to go and start getting sicker and sicker and she was dying and he made his father so mad and it was all his fault. Had a grandfather who loved him. Would do anything for him. Then he turned into an ass over the whole thing, rejected the man, blamed him, and tried to take over his guild. Had the Thunder Legion. They'd lay down their lives for him. Acted indifferent to them for the most part and had trouble admitting just how much he loved them. Had women that he could get to throw all their friends and family away just to spend a week with him, off at some fancy hotel, fuck, have a good time. Then he'd flip when one fell in love with him and never talk to her again.

It's just what he did. Laxus fucked things up. He didn't like for good things to happen to him, apparently. Even if he did get the guild from the old man one day, he'd probably screw that up too. Just like he had his entire life, finally, truly that time. His whole being was tied in with being a mage and now, after one costly mistake, he would be kissing that goodbye. Confined to a damn chair with no chances. No hope. At all.

The one silver lining in the whole thing was Mirajane. She'd done quite well at keeping him sane. Though he cared deeply for Freed, part of him feared that if the man had been the one to come to him and had seen the turmoil his idol's life had been thrust into, that he would have flipped and probably just mourned along with Laxus. Fell into the same self-pity that he was. Unlike Mirajane who refused to do that.

No. She tried to give him some of that sanguinity he was lacking, refusing to be broken down by his constant bad attitude. And yeah, Laxus was going through a lot, but even he knew that at times he was being completely unreasonable. Just flat out mean too. Subconsciously, he was sure, he was probably trying to drive her away, to make her feel as hopeless about the situation as he was.

But it didn't work. She was committed to helping him. Through everything. And he had no doubt that he could have probably strung her along on that for a few more months had Makarov not been involved. Not to mention his dwindling supply of jewels. Still, he had a few more weeks in there for certain.

Then he did it. The thing that only he could pull off. He fucked it up. By kissing her. Which, even with beer clouding his mind, he knew was just plain stupid and a useless gesture. They couldn't go anywhere from there. Literally, they couldn't. His accident had left him with quite a bit of trouble in that department and, well, that made leading on Mirajane not only detrimental to her sticking around to help him out, but also left him with no benefits. What was the point? If they couldn't even have sex? Other than just completely stirring up trouble?

He was still sitting out there, running over it all in his head and thinking about how stupid he was, when Mirajane returned. He watched as first she went into the kitchen to pick up the bottle of wine from where she left it. Taking a quick sip, she paused for a moment before coming back over to him.

"What are you doing?" he whispered as she moved to sit on her knees on the couch next to him, staring hard. "Mira?"

"I'm into you."

"What?"

"When you asked if I'd been interested in you the entire time, yes."

"Eh?"

"Maybe not the entire," she corrected as she only reached a hand out to grab his jaw, gripping it as she forced him to face her. "But these past few weeks…days maybe…I just… If you hadn't kissed me, I would have written it off. I mean, I never thought that you could possibly feel the same." Then she glanced off. "And maybe you don't. Maybe it really is just the beer. Or probably just that I'm the only contact you have with anyone. I don't know. And if you can't…have sex, I don't care. But I think you should at least try before you write it off."

"Try?" He jerked his head away from her then. "You think I haven't?"

Mira was blushing and if she hadn't take that last sip of the wine, she might have lost her courage. But as it was, they were in a sinking ship and one more bucket of water wouldn't help or hurt.

"Not by yourself," she got out, though it was through her teeth and barely above a whisper. "With help."

Blinking, Laxus glanced at her. "What are you saying?"

"I dunno. Just that…maybe you have had the right…stimulus."

More blinking. Then some even more looking off. "Mira, I don't… Look, can we just forget this? Please? I… I'm hungry. Make me something to eat."

"Laxus-"

"We're drunk." He let out a slow breath. "And I can't… Just make me something to eat, alright? We can talk about this sober. Or not. We can just forget it. Alright? It wouldn't work. I'm not… You're right. We're just trapped off here with one another and I'm sure it's been awhile for both of us and… It would ruin shit. Alright? Just…drop it. Please. Help me into my chair. I…I need to go lie down."

But if he got a chance to surprise her, she was taking hers. And, when he glanced at her, she made her move, cupping his cheeks in her hands as she pressed her lips tightly to his. Only Laxus wasn't as willing as her to an unwanted advance. He pulled away immediately.

"Lax-"

"Just help me to my room." He tried to keep his tone heavy and dark. "Please."

For a woman that could transform and hide anything, Mirajane couldn't keep the hurt off her face. Laxus was better at it though, keeping his emotions to himself, and only stared blankly ahead until, slowly, she got up and helped him into his chair. Laxus just released the breaks before rolling off, to the bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

They hardly spoke the rest of the day. Laxus asked her once to help him to the bathroom and then later, when Mirajane came into the room with his dinner and helped him into bed. Without saying much else, she only turned and left the room, shutting the door firmly behind her.

Yep. It was really over. As if he needed any other sign.

Though he tried to sleep, tried to convince himself that it would be better in the morning, when they were both sober and in their right minds again, he just couldn't. He laid awake for hours. And, eventually, he just couldn't take it anymore.

He braved getting in the chair on his own once more.

He was Laxus Dreyar. He could take down the deadliest of foes with one hit. He was the greatest mage to ever live. Surely he could manage to get himself into his own wheelchair. Surely.

It took awhile to work up the nerve. The fear of falling and embarrassing himself again was very real. But at the same time so was the nagging in his brain that Mirajane, at the moment, was his only friend and he was risking losing her. Even though he had his doubts that their friendship would hold up back at the guildhall, he wasn't ready to give it up just yet.

Falling was an almost certain fate. And it did just about happen. But somehow, he managed to find himself sitting rather awkwardly in the chair and damn if he just didn't feel accomplished.

A few moments passed where he just sat there, breathing heavily for some reason, just revealing in his accomplishment. It had yet to occur to him that though he'd mustered up the strength to get into the chair, he had yet to figure out what exactly he was going to do once he was in it. Go into the living room, of course, but for what?

Mirajane. Just to get Mirajane. Get her to what, he didn't know, but definitely to get her.

When he rolled out into the other room, he found it dark. She was in bed, of course, on the pull out, curled up on one side and breathing softly. He took a moment out to feel badly, as she was without either pillow, instead leaving them to him, and that just made him a douche, right? Not that he had long to dwell on that. Laxus had no idea if he wanted to wake her or even if he should wake her, but only wheeled over to her, staring down at the woman as he thought.

It wasn't that he didn't want Mirajane. Not at all. He would have very much so enjoyed engaging in…anything, really, with her. Even without the comradery that they'd formed over the past few weeks, the woman had always been attractive. He would have been glad to add her to a list of conquests. Or even a frequent one if she were up for it. Now though, that they had formed that rapport, well, he would have taken much more pleasure in the whole thing. Much.

But he couldn't take the embarrassment. Laxus was nothing if not a proud man. About everything. Including his sexual relationships. And to under perform (or not perform at all, as it were) would just kill any kind of friendship or relationship Laxus could ever have with the woman. He'd never even be able to look at Mira again. Never. The humiliation that would follow just couldn't be lived down. If he couldn't get it up or couldn't keep it up or even…just a number of things, well, if the whole situation didn't kill him before, that definitely would.

His courage was broken then as he thought about the consequences of awakening her and trying something. But a bigger problem was, well, that he wasn't so certain that he could get back into the bed in the bedroom. Or that he wanted to. He was so used to the comfort of her sleeping next to him that having the bed all to himself wouldn't cut it.

The couch bed though was just low enough for him to slip into, he was pretty sure. The thought made him nervous, as he wasn't sure what Mirajane would think about such thing, but at the same time, it was really the only option left. He couldn't get back into the other bed, waking Mira was out, and he was  _not_  sleeping in his chair. He just wasn't.

So, rolling around to the other side of the pull out, Laxus had to get some more courage saved up before, slowly, trying to roll onto the bed. Only, he hadn't accounted for the mattress being so old and creaky. It gave way easily, causing him to fall forwards and, of course, wake up Mirajane.

"W-What? Laxus-"

"Ugh," he groaned as he struggled to right himself. "I, uh, wasn't planning on the mattress being shit. How do you sleep on this thing?"

"By myself usually." Mind still laced in fog and completely thrown off by him, Mirajane went to work on just getting him straightened out on the bed once more, not sure of what else to do. "What are you doing anyways? And how did you get out of bed? Ooh, I did put you in bed, didn't I? Laxus, I'm sorry. I-"

"You did," he said simply as he sat there next to him, blue eyes round and filled with concern. "But I got up, got into my chair, and came out here to-"

"You got into your chair?" Confusion was fleeting then as pride swirled into her irises. "All by yourself?"

"Well, yeah, I-"

"Oh, dragon!" Mira's usual persona took over as she threw her arms around the man. "You did? Really? That's wonderful! I can't believe-"

"Uh, Mirajane?"

"Hmmm?"

"You mind letting me go?"

That got a blink. Then a slow release as, with a blush, she moved to stare at him.

"O-Oh," the woman stuttered as she shifted back to the other side of the bed. "Sorry. I just got…excited, I guess."

A gauche beat passed then as they both just sat there next to one another, not knowing what to do. Slowly, Laxus settled into the bed.

"This is uncomfortable," he told her softly. "You should have come got in bed with me."

"I didn't think it was appropriate. Considering."

"And this is?"

"I didn't do this," she pointed out. "You did."

Right. He did.

"Well, I just… We always sleep next to one another. And I didn't want to have you thinking I was mad at your or something. Because I'm not."

"Right. You just don't want to sleep with me."

Groan. "Mira-"

"It's fine. I mean, clearly it's just not going to-"

"Woman, how many times do I have to tell you? I can't. I don't want to try because I know the result. Alright? That's all." He shut his eyes then. "Now go to sleep. There's nothing left to discuss."

Falling back into the bed on her side, facing him, Mirajane just said, "What about me?"

"What about you?"

"Just because you can't, you think I can't?"

He peeked an eye open, glancing at her. "Continue."

"I don't think I need to.

It wasn't easy for Laxus to shift from his back to his side, but he did it then, just so he could stare at her. The position wasn't as comfortable as his back, but what could be done?

"You've been drinking more," he accused, hardly even sniffing. They were that close and, with his dragon senses, it wasn't hard to pick up. "Haven't you? Did you finish off my beers?"

Her eyes remained on his though as she thought for a moment before saying, "You just really got me worked up earlier."

"That long, huh?"

"Laxus."

Leaning his head forwards, Laxus was able to rest his forehead on hers, trying to lock his eyes with hers, but Mira's weren't as alert. She had gotten into his beer.

Had he really screwed her up that much?

"I didn't fall."

That got her to blink.

"Huh?"

"I didn't fall," the man repeated. "When I was injured, it had nothing to do with falling."

"What are you-"

"You said that you wanted to know," he pointed out. "You've asked me a thousand times. So I'm telling you."

"But why? Why now?"

He wasn't sure. Maybe…maybe he couldn't give her what she wanted, but he could give her something. And, to him, it was a lot more personal than what she was longing for.

"I underestimated the situation," was all he said. "There were too many guys. And I was so focused on the leader, I thought if I could just take him down, that I'd be fine. But…I was just too relaxed. Cocky, I guess. And one of them just got one good blast off on me and my footing wasn't great at the moment. It sent me flying back and I smashed against this cement wall and… There's swelling on my spine or something. I don't know. I didn't listen when they told me about it. At first, when I got to the hospital, I was just so mad, you know. So angry. And then I was scared. And hurt. And…"

"Laxus, you don't have to tell me-"

"You said that talking was showing attraction." He shook his head then, but it was more so that he could nuzzle his forehead against hers. "And you just told me that you thought that me not…trying with you was me not deeming you worthy. Right? Basically?"

"W-Well-"

"I'll talk to you then." His breath was against her face and the smell wasn't great, but Mira figured considering the state of her own, she couldn't complain much. "Because I am attracted to you, Mira. In a lot of ways. I promise."

"Laxus…"

That time, he wasn't sure if it was him trying to kiss her or her retaliating against him, but neither pulled away, regardless of who it was. And, as they were both on their sides, laying down, it was rather awkward, leaving Mirajane to press closer to him, her legs brushing his. He was at a loss for where to put his hands as he felt even more immobile then for some reason, on his side, and took to just resting one on her hip.

"Mmmm." Eventually, Mira did pull back, but it was just to stare at him for a moment. "I thought you said we couldn't do this?"

"We're not."

"I meant makeout," she corrected. "Remember?"

Laxus only let out a slow breath. "Sometimes I lie."

"Not the great Thunder God."

"The same."

"Raijin, no."

"Yes." He leaned forwards again, resting his head against hers. Staring into her eyes, he said, "You're gonna be sick pretty soon. Shit, Mira. Why did you drink more?"

"Because I was lonely and you wouldn't talk to me and I felt rejected."

That was a lot more honesty than he was expecting, but whatever.

Moving his hand from her hip up to her cheek, he stroked it a bit before saying, "You're gonna get sick, you know. And tomorrow you'll probably be hungover."

"Then let's not waste the time we have now, yeah?"

Definitely.

Laxus felt like a kid again or something, sneaking around late at night with a girl, hoping that his grandfather didn't catch him. It was the most innocent he'd been in awhile. Was nervous to even touch Mira for the most part, palms sweaty and hands shaking the entire time. She was so drunk that she was far more handsy and brave. Not that Laxus was, like, afraid or something. No. It was more like he knew if he did let himself get too into what they were doing, he might start to initiate something that he was nearly certain he couldn't finish.

Her alcohol levels were still high and her cheeks stayed rosy the entire time. Laxus could tell that she was half out of it and, when she finally pulled away, claiming to be lightheaded, he only moved to fall once more onto his back.

"Don't," he mumbled as she curled up at his side, "vomit on me. Seriously."

She didn't, but did spend a good amount of time regretting her decision to drink so heavily, as her night was divided between laying in bed with him and tossing her drinks in the toilet. And even though it was definitely disgusting and they were not under any circumstances close enough or friendly enough with one another that Laxus wanted to deal with that, he didn't complain. Much. Considering the woman had helped him shower and go to the bathroom many times, a little puke breath was nothing. He kinda owed her that. At least.

When dark broke and the light began to stream gently through the windows, Laxus only laid in bed for a bit, contemplating things and wonder just how hungover Mirajane would be. He hoped not much. Eventually though, when she didn't get up even once the sun was fully raised, he finally had to do it. He had to wake her. In the kindest way possible, of course.

"Hey. Mirajane. Get up. Hey. Hey. Get up. I gotta go drop a few bombs in the toilet if you catch my drift. And I want some breakfast. Not a big one though. Mira. Damn it, woman! Get up!"

Yeah. He could be really tender when he wanted to be.

Huh. There he'd been, worried that he wouldn't be able to get back to his demanding, rude self, but just like that, it all came back to him. Amazing how that sorts stuff worked.

Mira didn't do so hot that day. She kept moaning and holding her head. She managed to make him some eggs though before diving back under the covers of the pull out bed, grumbling to him that she wasn't to be bothered until lunch time.

"How," she complained once as he went about his day as usual, working out and doing puzzles, "are you not feeling this way?"

"Woman, I drink more than that all the time," he grumbled. "I'm no cruiserweight."

He lost her for nearly the entirety of the day which left him to only entertain himself. Eventually she went to crawl into bed in the other room, leaving him with the living room and the movie lacrima. Time well spent, he figured, and he wasted a good few hours with that. Then more training and, after just taking a washcloth into the bathroom to wipe down with it (no need to hassle the demon with helping him into the shower), he went on to bed.

"Mirajane. I made us sandwiches," he whispered as he rolled into the bedroom and over to the bed. "Demon? Hey, wake up. Look. I made us somethin' to eat. All by myself. Be proud. Be real proud."

At the moment, she was anything, but. Groggily, she glanced to her side, shocked at first to find him there before just groaning and shoving her face back in a pillow.

"I feel like a teenager," she grumbled against it. "I haven't had a hangover since…since forever."

"Really narrows down that timeline."

"Laxus-"

"Just eat, huh? Look. I made sandwiches for us. And help me into bed. I think I'm done for the night."

"I can't."

"Mira, just do it. Sheesh. You're such a baby. I'm the one in pain here, you know."

"Pain?" came her muffled response. "You're hurting?"

"Not literal pain, no, but-"

"We've never talked about that, have we?" She shifted then, to sit up in bed. Her hair was a mess and she felt horrible, but did manage to get to her feet before transforming. Just as quickly, she was wheeling him back around to his side of the bed before taking the plate of sandwiches from him and setting it out of the way, on the bed. Lifting him into her arms as Satan Soul, she clarified, "What you feel. Physically, I mean."

He only settled into the bed as purple tiles appeared and she became herself once more. "Nothing."

"Laxus-"

"I don't. So drop it."

"Were we supposed to get you medication?" she asked. "Was that part of you just ignoring doctors? Are you really supposed to be on something?"

He looked off. "I can manage pain myself. I'm not some woman or weak guy. I'm the Thunder God."

For some reason then, with a odd grin on her otherwise blotchy face, Mirajane reached out to rest a hand on his head, running her fingers through his blonde locks, before saying, "Better medicated than eradicated."

He just blinked. Then he frowned. "Do you mind, woman?"

"No." And even though she wasn't feeling it, she still gave out a giggle, just for him (she knew that he liked it no matter what he said) before going around to get into her side of the bed and try one of those sandwiches he made (they looked a bit shoddy). "I don't mind at all."

That night was a bit better. Laxus wasn't very tired, as his day hadn't been the least bit invigorating, but at least things were kinda back to normal. Sorta. He kept getting this odd urge to try and kiss her or at least make an acknowledgment to what they'd shared the night before. He couldn't quite understand why he felt the need, considering he usually didn't with women. Sometimes to even contact them after a night spent together. He was usually that detached.

Mirajane was messing him up though. Completely. And, uncertain what else to do, he only laid there and waited for her to make the first move. Mirajane only sat there though, picking at her sandwich, before retiring for the night once more.

It was around two in the morning when she awoke, finally feeling a bit better. And, with a yawn, she glanced across the bed to check on Laxus.

"You're still awake?"

"Just woke up again," he grumbled softly as she shifted closer to him. "I don't know why."

"Me neither." Then she paused. "On my part, I mean."

He just let out a slow breath before glancing over at her. "It's 'cause you slept so much today. Bet."

Nodding, Mirajane said, "My body's, like, going into shock."

"Eh?"

"After getting so much sleep for so long," she explained. "I'm usually lucky to get five hours. Most of the time just four."

Frowning, he went back to watching the ceiling. "You work too much."

"Okay, Mr. Never Comes Home. I mean, sheesh, you go months without even stopping by the guild. But I work too much."

"I'm not on jobs the entire time, woman," he grumbled. "I'm touring the world. You should try it some time."

"Touring the world, huh? Taking in the sights? The cuisine? Hmmm?"

"All of it."

"But mostly just the women, right?"

He wasn't sure what to say to that, considering the position they'd been in the night before, but only shrugged the best he could lying down.

"Yeah, well, you know."

Shifting closer ever still, Mira nuzzled against his side, taking a deep breath. Given he'd only washed off instead of showered, he didn't smell great, but familiar. Sweat and grit were what she was used to when it came to most the men in her life. Growing up in a guild and, previously, a tiny village out in the sticks where you worked or you didn't eat and a bath in the river meant you were lucky because you had free time didn't leave her with the higher caliber of manly influences.

"No bragging, dragon?" she yawned. "All boasted out?"

"Watch it, demon," he growled though it was halfhearted. "This dragon ain't in the mood."

Humming, she took a moment of just breathing him in to think before whispering, "Lax?"

"Go to bed."

"You told me," she continued regardless because, well, when didn't she, "that you don't feel anything, right?"

"Pain," he grumbled. "I don't feel any pain."

"Do you feel anything?"

"What?"

"In your legs." And then, since she was further down on the bed anyways, she only pushed the sheet they had over them down even further, revealing his lower half. He was just in a pair of shorts and, without any bashfulness (that she was showing anyhow), Mirajane reached out to gently stroke his thigh. "Or are they practically dead?"

He didn't like the way she phrased that. At all.

Instead of complaining, he just grumbled out, "I really wish you'd cut it out."

She did because, well, if he didn't want it, then that was just as well. Lifting her head some, she stared up at him.

"Could you feel it though?"

He didn't want to return her gaze, but did say, "I got a little feeling. Not a lot."

"Is that…good?" She wasn't sure how to get the answers she wanted and, really, if she wanted them. "That you have some feeling?"

He shrugged, but didn't answer.

"I like to think that it is," she decided. "That it means that maybe-"

"I really don't think," he grumbled, "that your thoughts matter here."

Laying her head back down, she pressed it into his side before breathing against it, "I was wondering about something else too." When he didn't make a noise, she just went on. "Do you think that maybe magic could be your answer? Or at least somewhat?"

Again, she got nothing, so she continued. "I mean, it would take a long time, but I know that if you could master transformations like I have, then maybe you could get your mobility back. Or at lest when you're in a transfor-"

"What," he grumbled, "are you blabbering about?"

"Just that if you were able to handle it," she explained, "you could transform into yourself. Or anyone, really. I mean, think about it. I'm able to transform into all sorts of things. Like a fish, for example. Do I have gills? No. But I can manifest them through my magic. Do your legs work? No. Because your spine has been bruised or severed or whatever it is. So what stops you from just transforming into another spine?" One more, he was silent, but that time, he was looking down at her in clear contemplation.

Pushing up on one arm, Mirajane spoke again. "It'd take a lot of work. Maybe even years. And you said that they're going to be giving you a surgery to cure you anyways, right? So I guess it's just stupid to talk about and I shouldn't have-"

"Stop," he said, holding up a hand then before moving to gently run it through her white hair, "saying you're stupid. Or your ideas are stupid. They're not. Ever. I would have never thought of that. I'm thankful that I have someone like you there doing it for me."

The two stared at one another then before a grin broke out on her face.

"You're welcome, Laxus."

When he only stared, she took it as just as good sign as any to lean up and kiss him. It was a peck, hardly even that, but it made Laxus shake his head.

"You need to sleep," he grumbled simply. "And you taste like puke."

"Do not."

"Do too."

Her head got a nuzzle before he fell back onto the bed once more. "I'm sleepin', woman. Shut it up or ship it out."

It shouldn't have felt so comfortable. Not so soon. But it did. All of it. And Mirajane was sure that part of it was that they were both so laced with sleep already and, more importantly, had been technically sharing a bed for awhile at that point, but still. Though she knew that they were only one awkward movement away from going back to not being able to speak to one another, at the moment, all was well.

Too well, in fact, to even argue with.

In the darkness though, as she rested once more against his side, him tugging the sheet back up around them, she thought some more on the inevitable. It was time to renew the lease. And get serious about getting Laxus back home. She'd played soft ball with him before, but it was time to become hard (no pun intended). Now that they were…whatever they were, clearly she had some new leverage on him And if Mirajane Strauss knew how to do anything, it was trick a man.

And play a mean guitar solo. But that was beside the point.

 


	9. Cigars

 

"Mmmm," Mirajane hummed as she slowly peeked her eyes opened. "You been up long?"

"Feels that way," Laxus said from his chair, where he'd rolled into the room, plate in hands. "Been waiting forever for you."

"Sorry," she yawned as she only laid there, staring at him. Lifting up a hand, she pointed lazily at the plate he was holding. "That for me?"

Nodding, he said, "Breakfast in bed."

"Really now?" Pushing up some, she said, "Wow. I shouldda started making out with you weeks ago."

For a moment, the two only stared at one another. There was a feint amount of light coming through the window, just enough so it was dark no longer and gave them a chance to engage in that awkward eye contact they currently had going on.

"Yeah," Laxus finally grumbled. "Well. No one was ever stopping you."

With a yawn as she did so, Mirajane finally moved to get out of bed.

"So you can get into your chair no problem now?"

"Demon," he grumbled as she came to take the plate from him. "What part of in bed didn't you understand?"

"It would have been awkward," she said, grinning then as she got passed the blush she had going before. "Me in bed and you…sitting there."

Again, the moment became gauche easily, but to avoid it, Laxus only handed off the plate before releasing the breaks on his wheelchair and backing up.

"Whatever," he grumbled softly. "Let's-"

"And you didn't answer about getting into your chair," she reminded. "I mean, gosh, Lax, I thought last night was just a fluke or something, but twice in a row? And without even waking me? We were lying right next to each other. Gosh, what do you even need me for anymore?"

A lot of things. A lot. But he didn't feel like going over that with her that day. Or any day. At all.

He didn't get a chance to either. They were walking out of the room then and there was no place for Mirajane's eyes to go other than across the living room it opened into and onto the kitchen. Which, of course, was completely trashed.

Because, hey; Laxus could make breakfast. He could make a damn good breakfast. But he could not do it without making a mess. Sue him. There were trade offs in life. And that was one of them.

"Laxus, what the heck did you do to the kitchen?"

Mirajane, apparently, didn't know about said trade offs.

"I made breakfast."

"And you didn't clean it up…why?"

Laxus only rolled on, heading over to the card table to where his plate awaited.

"I ain't no maid, woman," he grumbled. "You're lucky I pretended to be a caring chef."

She could only huff before, slowly, carrying her plate over to the table to join him.

"You're helping me clean that when we're finished eating," she told him to which Laxus only made a face. "Just FYI."

"I can't. I'm disabled."

"Your legs might be," she said simply, "but I have yet to see anything wrong with your arms. Perhaps a tad overly muscular, but-"

"Overly- You can't be serious." Laxus dropped his fork and lifted his arms up, flexing for her. "This is not overly anything. This is perfection. This is exactly what a body should be. The most masterful expression of the human body your puny eyes will ever be allowed to look upon. My arms are a gift from above."

Mira only stared. "Can they do dishes?"

"No, they-"

"Then they aren't perfection."

Growling, Laxus said, "When I said no, I meant that they don't want to. And won't."

"Right. Because they aren't perfection."

"Yes they are!"

"Not if they can't do dishes they aren't."

"Fine!" he yelled. "You want me to do dishes? Huh? Is that what you want?"

"Yes. Very much."

"Then I'll do them. Happy? Huh? Am I perfect now?"

Mira was grinning even though he was all worked up and, after taking a bite of her omelet, she said simply, "This is a tad too cheesy-"

"Mirajane."

Giggling, she said, "We can clean up together, Laxus. It'll be faster that way."

For some reason, he still preferred her doing all the work and him doing none at all. Call him crazy, but it sounded like the dream setup.

After breakfast and then the big clean up (Laxus, truly, wasn't much help and spent the time griping mostly), the pair was left with more uneasiness. Mira had gone to sit down on the couch and Laxus only wheeled over to his card table to inspect his jigsaw. It was about done which, upon glancing over at the piled up boxes, he found his supply was much the same. He'd have to send the woman out to get him some more. There was just no other option.

"Demon," he began after a moment as she continued to only sit on the couch, though then she was glancing over at him. "There's something that we have to talk-"

"Oh, gosh, Lax, I thought I was going to be the one to start," she gushed as she shifted on the couch to face towards the card table. "I mean, what next, right? Are we going to go on a date? Or is that too weird? Was that just the alcohol? Because I don't think it was. Not for me anyways. Was it for you? It's okay if it was. And is it now inappropriate for us to stay here together? And what about showers? Or me helping you in the bathroom? And is sharing a bed out? I feel like it's out if we're to going to-"

"Mira," he said over her rambling.

She had to stop to take a breath anyways. "Yes?"

"I just," he said, eyes wide at all that had come out of her mouth, "wanted to know if you could go out and buy me some more puzzles."

There was a blink on her part.

"Do what now?"

Nodding, he said, "I'm about out. I want more. Do you think that you could get on that for me? Please?"

Slowly, Mira swallowed before getting out, "Y-Yeah, I-"

"And, Mirajane?"

"What?"

"I don't care about what's appropriate or what's not," he told her, looking back down then at his almost completed jigsaw. "I just care about what I like. And what you like. What we're both comfortable with. And even after the past two days, I'm still comfortable with everything we've done previously and would be fine with us continuing it. Are you?"

"Yes," she breathed. "I do. And…more."

"Then stop talking about stupid things." He glanced up at her then, to be sure that she didn't think he was truly as upset as his tone played him off to be. "And you look a mess. Go take a shower and go out to get me some more jigsaws. What? You expect me to do everything around here? Make breakfast-"

"Too cheesy."

"-do the dishes-"

"One. You washed one dish. Poorly."

"-and get in my own chair."

"I'll give you that one."

Shaking his head, he said, "Way too much for me to accomplish."

"Not the Thunder God."

"We all have faults."

"I don't believe it."

Holding his head up higher then, Laxus told her simply, "I mean, I could do all that. And more. But I have to conserve energy."

"Right," Mirajane agreed. "For puzzles."

"Woman-"

"And low level weight lifting."

"If you don't-"

"I'm going," she giggled as she got to her feet. He was right. She felt disgusting. A shower would be nice. Real nice. "Don't exert yourself, dragon."

"Shut it, demon," came his grumble as she headed off. "'fore I shut it for you."

Things almost felt back to normal, honestly. Mirajane showered and went out by herself, returning about an hour later with all the puzzles she'd been able to scour out. There were a lot, but one in particular caught his attention.

"Mira, this is for children."

"But look at the cute giraffe on the front. Put it together for me, dragon."

"It literally has twenty-five pieces, woman."

"Then be quick about it."

Ugh.

Still, that only killed a short bit of time (though Mira also got rid of a bit of it as she gawked over how cute that giraffe puzzle was once it was all pieced together) and they were left with so much more. Laxus had her put on his headphones and practice learning a few more of his songs as he worked out, but again, days were so long.

Honestly, he rarely had that problem. In fact, many times out on jobs or when he was out on a date or hanging out with the Thunder Legion, the days didn't seem long enough. With Mirajane they just seemed to drag on and on.

He wasn't so sure that was a bad thing though. He'd always heard that time should just fly by with someone special, but as it was, he and Mirajane hadn't started in the most conventional way and, well, that only led him to believe that they'd never become it.

After his workout, of course, came his shower. And, as always, Mirajane couldn't just let it pass without comment.

"Now that you can get into your chair on your own," she said as she went with him into the bathroom. "You should work on getting out of it. And into the shower one. Then I wouldn't even be needed in here."

"Just transform and pick me up," he grumbled. "Now."

"So touchy."

Always.

Really though, he was just glad that she hadn't made any references to the two of them (not) hooking up. The past two nights she'd killed him on her sly (and not so sly) remarks about it. He attested most of that to the (over) drinking, but part of him was kinda kicking himself for never realizing that he could have been boning the demon for years. She'd claimed to only find her attraction in the past month or so of them living together, but he had to wonder if it'd always been bubbling under the surface. After all, he'd been pretty terrible to her since they started living with one another and, well, if she fell for that, then there was no telling how much she'd want to sleep with him when he wasn't in the pits of despair.

Unless…maybe it was just a pity thing? Was that it?

He had to go with no. Mainly because he wasn't sure he could handle it if it were true.

He took a longer shower than usual. He had a lot to think about, after all. The longer he took though, the more Mirajane worried.

"Laxus?" she called out eventually, going to knock gently against the door. "Um…Do you need help or something? It's been-"

"I'm fine."

"Okay, but you've been in there for-"

"I know how long it's been! Go away!"

Then, on the other side of the door, Mirajane blushed and feared that she was interrupting something while Laxus, who definitely wasn't in the middle of  _that_ , only glared up at the shower head because Mirajane was annoying him, like always. Could a man not just take a long shower and be left alone for its duration?

Huh?

When he finally did call out for her to help him get out of the shower, she was blushing still and it bothered him. A lot.

"What?" he grumbled as she handed him a shirt to put on. "Demon?"

"Hmmm?"

"Your face."

"What about it?"

"You're…all red and you won't look at me and-"

"Did you want me to look at you?"

"A little, yeah."

"Sorry." Shifting her eyes onto him then, she kept contact with his. "Better?"

"Well, don't just stare at me, but-"

"Laxus, you're not making any sense." Looking off once more, she wanted for him to hold out a hand before passing over his jeans. "Can you get these on alone?"

When he nodded, she headed right back out of the bathroom, leaving him to it.

"Come into the living room when you're done," she called over his shoulder. "I've got one of those songs worked out. Sorta."

"One?" He growled. "Woman, can you play guitar or not? Huh?"

"I can't play the junk you listen to well, no, but that's just because it's, well, junk."

More growling.

"You know," he grumbled, "I'm startin' to think you're not nearly as good as your inflated sense of self tells you that you are."

"I've been feeling the same way about a certain Thunder God."

When he rolled out into the living room, she was sitting on the couch, staring at him.

"If you sing for me," she teased, guitar resting in her lap, "I'll be able to play it better."

"Just get to it, woman."

Grinning, she said, "It's only fair, dragon. I sat here and learned it."

"I've yet to hear proof of that."

"I want to hear you sing, dragon." She gave him her best seductive look. So far it hadn't been utilized with Laxus, try, ever. And considering the situation he'd described to her and how they were never going there, she figured it'd have few uses. Other than, hopefully, getting him to sing for her. For some reason she really wanted that. "Please?"

It was obvious in his face too, that he was annoyed. He was in his chair, the brakes on as he sat in front of her, arms crossed over his chest as he glared off.

"I want," he mumbled, "some cigars. Can you get me those?"

"What?"

"Cigars. I want them."

Mira lost her look as she blinked. "For…singing? You want me to reward you with-"

"Completely unrelated."

"But if I did get them-"

"Unrelated."

"-you'll sing."

"That order of events might happen, yes, but they do not correlate in any way."

More blinks. Then, "The man that communicates to me in grunts and grumbles half the time can use the word correlates in a sentence?"

"Considering who you are and what you're able to accomplish regardless of your usual demeanor, Mirajane," he said with a frown. "I think you'd be a tad more understanding."

They had a moment then, one without any awkwardness or looking off. Instead, they just watched one another silently and let it pass without recognition.

And, when Mirajane began to strum softly on her guitar, Laxus waited a beat before singing along, much to the woman's amusement. When they finished the song, she was giggling and he was leaning forward in his chair with a grin and it was just so easy for them to meet in the middle for a kiss. He about fell out of his chair, actually, as he tried to lean even more into it. This only set Mirajane off into another round of those giggles that he'd always been so annoying and bothersome, but at the moment was enjoying to the fullest and wanted to continue forever.

"You smile pretty."

That ruined it. Completely.

"What do you mean?" he grumbled.

"You do," she insisted with a giggle. "It lights up your whole face. Then again, you are pretty electric to begin with-"

"I'm pretty."

"You're beautiful."

"Mira-"

"Awe." She'd sat her guitar to the side and moved then to stand in the tiny space between the couch and his wheelchair, trying to cup one of his cheeks in her palm. "Even more when you blush."

"I'm not a woman. Knock it off."

"So cute."

"Mira, cut it out!"

"You're even cuter when you try not to be."

"I'll shock you." Tossing her hand off, he only glared up at her. "And stop lording over me. What? You tryin' to establish somethin' here? Because I don't care what sorta position I'm in. I'm the boss. I'm the Thunder God! You hear that? Huh?"

Nodding, she said, "Of course, Raijin. You little adorable god."

"Stop it!"

Just staring down at him then, she asked, "What do you want now? To hear the song again? Or…something else?"

The moment was lost then, just by her asking that, so Laxus only looked off before saying, "I did sing."

"You did."

"And I think the agreement was if I did I got a cigar-"

"It was not. You made that pretty clear."

"Woman-"

"You wanna go with me?" She was walking around him then. "To get some? And then we can get some lunch too. Would that be alright? Dragon?"

It beat sitting around the apartment alone. He wasn't big on going out (he wouldn't be ever again as far as he was concerned), but being with Mirajane made him feel better.

Cigar hunting went okay. He did notice a few people staring, but every time he started to get worked up about it, Mirajane seemed to take notice and divert his attention to something else. She was really good about that. Vigilant. If he knew how to phrase it without sounding like a scared little boy who needed his mother to keep him from being bullied for being different, he'd have thanked her.

Lunch was a bit better. It was still rather early and not many people were in the restaurant they went to, meaning that he didn't feel as alienated from everyone else. Mira was talking nonstop from about the beginning anyhow.

"-say something like that to me," she was going on at one point as he just tried hard to pay attention. It was weird, but listening to her babble wasn't completely horrible. Better than it was with most people, anyhow. "I mean, I get it, alright. I'm not the easiest person to get along with-"

"You?" He caught that part. "You're not the easiest person in the world to get along with?"

"Well, if you're not in the running, dragon, sure."

"I'm plenty easy to get along with."

Rolling her eyes, Mira said. "Sure."

"I am. I'm very easy going."

"Dragon, you about made me walk out, like, a thousand times since-"

"In small dosages," he clarified. "You got a huge dose right off the bat. That's different. Tainted the sample."

"Then I have to be discarded, right? If I'm tainted?"

Shrugging slightly, he said, "You'll have to go into your own category, sure. Separated from all the others. Because, you know, you're ruined from the main experiment, but definitely still viable for your own."

"So I'm an experiment now?"

"More of a variable in one, but sure."

She paused to take a sip of water from her glass before staring into his eyes. "You know, dragon, you got a high dosage of me here too. So you kinda have to be separated from other men in my life as well."

Snort. "I should be anyways. I am a god, woman."

"Well, I hear you say that a lot and the Thunder Legion agree, but-"

"We say it because it's true and you know it, so I don't know why we're even having this conversation." Shaking his head and looking off, Laxus said, "Besides, can you think of any other worldly person that would deserve that title? Huh? Case closed."

"You're real defensive over that stuff. Huh, Raijin?"

"See? Even you think I'm a god."

"Mmmm, no," she hummed. "I'm doing it more in a sardonic way. To tease you. But you're so full of yourself, apparently you don't realize it."

Narrowing his eyes then, Laxus said simply, "I don't like you."

"Oh, no, you do." She even winked at him. "Else we wouldn't be out on this date right now."

Date. It hadn't really occurred to Laxus that was what they were one, but it seemed as if they were. Though it wasn't too different than the other times they'd gone out together, one big thing had changed.

They'd both, not only confessed an attraction, but also claimed to want to make it more. Which meant that yes, what they were on could qualify as a date.

Laxus wasn't sure why, but that put a lot more pressure on everything.

Swallowing, he nodded before saying, "I guess that's right."

"Don't look so stressed, dragon." Mirajane was still all smiles. "I'm just joking. I know that you're a demigod."

"I'm not stressed. I- Wait. Demi?"

"Demi."

"Demon-"

"You're lucky I'm giving you that."

"And you're lucky I ain't fried you yet."

She shook her head. "After all this today, I don't think you have enough energy saved up. Remember? You're delicate."

"I never said I was a delicate."

"It's alright. It's cute."

"Stop calling me that."

"You want me to pay for dinner? Hmmm?"

"Knock it off."

"I figured as much." Mirajane sighed. "And I suspect you're wanting some dessert too?"

"This isn't funny."

"Ugh. I hope you're at least putting out."

"No man has ever spoken this way. At least not to someone he legitimately was interested in."

"Dates are all the same," Mira went on. "Constantly wanting, never delivering."

"I'm about to wheel away and leave you to truly pay for this."

That, finally, got a real giggle and he knew he had the demon back. For the moment, anyhow.

"You know that I'm just kidding', Lax," she assured him. "There's no way I'm paying for lunch."

"I figured."

"Although," she went on with a frown. "I'm wondering if this is your usual first date. I mean, really? This is a tad cheap."

She got eyes narrowed at her again before he said simply, "I told you before, you're already tainted, didn't I?"

"Just worried that the reason you never have any real relationships is because you pull stunts like this."

"There are napkins." He held up the one that housed his knife and fork. "Classy."

"Paper ones. Not cloth."

"There're flowers on the table."

"They're plastic."

"Silverware."

She paused. "I'll give you that one."

"Thank you." He held up the menu. "And look at this. High quality stuff on here, demon. You whiner."

"I'm just trying to help you."

"Yeah, well, I'll have you know I don't need any help," he grumbled. "I have real relationships all the time."

"Do you now?"

"Yeah, Mira. I do."

"And you usually talk about them on first dates?"

When someone like her was bugging him about it so badly, yeah, he did. And?

Still, he looked off before saying, "Could we just talk about something else?"

"Like what, dragon?"

"Anything. Just something…normal. Please."

That took a moment of them just staring at anything other than one another before Mirajane said, "Well, it's just that we've spent so much time with one another recently that I'm not sure what exactly there is left to talk about. We've known each other since we were teenagers, neither of us like to talk about what happened before then or during then or even immediately after then. So all we have is the present and, well, for me it's been going fine, but I know right now seems kinda bleak to you. So… I guess that just leaves the future?"

He was able to resist the narrowing of the eyes that time. Instead, he only shrugged.

"Well," he began slowly. "I'm gonna be the Master and the rest of you are going to have to learn to worship me. You?"

With just as even a tone as he'd taken, she said, "I'm going to be the Master and you're going to be the one that's going to worship me. You?"

That time, the narrowed eyes broke through.

"Come again?"

"No thanks."

"Mirajane."

"Think about it, Lax," she insisted with a very serious face (he had no idea how she was able to keep one). "Which one of us would be a better leader? The guy that scares half the guild or the woman that-"

"That they're all afraid of too?" he challenged. "Only it's that they're afraid they'll make her cry?" Then he snorted. "Real Master material there."

"Thank you."

"I wasn't being serious!"

Holding her head up higher, Mira told him, "I possess a certain…quality that just makes me the obvious choice. I mean, sure, my looks might be a tad deceiving, but that's not always a bad thing. And think about this, dragon."

"I'd rather not."

"Who helps Master with all his work now? Hmmm?" Her eyes were huge about then and he could tell she wasn't just playing him. She was serious. Very serious. "That's right."

"I didn't say-"

"Me. And who watches over things if he's gone?"

"Macao or Erza or-"

"Right again. Me."

"I didn't say you. At all. Your name never came out of my-"

"And who's the most loyal to Fairy Tail?"

"Me. Erza. Hell, the Salamander or his damn cat or-"

"Man, Laxus. You really studied. Me again."

"I didn't say you!"

Sitting up victoriously, Mirajane said, "I think I've proven my point."

"You have not."

"Case closed."

"It is not. Not even remotely. Damn it, woman, you-"

"When the Master says that the case is closed, Raijin," she sang. "It's closed."

"I was serious about that leaving you here thing."

"Call me Master Mirajane. Or no, Master Demon. Please."

"Master's don't say please," he said. "Ergo, you ain't a master."

"You're right again, dragon," she said with a head nod. "I'm not  _a_ master. I'm  _the_  Master."

No narrowing. Just blinking. Then sighing. And conceding. Why did he just give into her so easily? Huh? What was it about her? What?

"You know," he said with a slight frown. "The more time we spend around one another, the more I begin to realize that you're not at all what you portray yourself to be."

"Feeling's mutual. Old man."

"I ain't old."

"You act older than Master."

"Do not."

"Do too."

"Mirajane-"

"Name me another man that puts together jigsaws. Just one. That's not over eighty. Or sickly."

"So what?" he growled. "I'm one of a kind. Genuine. Contain your jealousy, woman. And lust."

Rolling her eyes, she said, "Believe me, it's hard."

"I figured as much."

"I mean, the chance to be with a demigod-"

"Stop putting that prefix on it!"

"Raijin, don't be so loud," she chided though it was with a slight giggle. "We are in public, you know."

That word alone, public, brought him back to reality. There was something about Mirajane (okay, so there were multiple things). She could just get him so mixed up and lost in their own little world (arguments) that he forgot all about where they actually were. She'd accidentally reminded him though and it was plain on his face as he took to glancing around, as if ready to glare at anyone who was staring at him.

There was no one, of course, as Mirajane wasn't sure what backwards world Laxus lived in where being in a wheelchair was so noteworthy, but it definitely wasn't the one they were in then. To bring his attention back to her, she reached across the table and laid a hand over the one he was resting there.

She smiled when their eyes met and said, "We can share it."

He just continued to look at her for a moment before asking, "Share what?"

"The guildhall, silly."

That made groan. "Oh, Mira."

"We can. I have it in the mornings, evenings, and the afternoons."

"How is that shar-"

"And you get it whenever I get tired of dealing with it."

Sigh. A long one.

"You're a tricky one, Mirajane," he said was a frown as she only giggled and withdrew her hand. "But I'll settle for no less than I'm the Master always and you just get to do all my dirty work for me. Like you do now with Gramps."

"Mmmm…I'm not really into that."

"And I'm not really into caring."

"Awe. You're so cute when you try to establish dominance."

"Stop calling me cute," he grumbled. "And there is no establishing shit. I am dominant. In all factors of life."

"So cute."

"Sit there and shut up." He wasn't fearful of peering eyes any longer. Instead he was back to being annoyed. Perfect. She liked him best that way. He was so adorable when he tried to be hardcore. "And look. Here comes the food. Just eat and then we can leave."

As odd as it was, to hear him talk that way let Mirajane know that she was doing her job. Her original job, that is. She was supposed to be there to not only keep help him, but also keep him from getting too lost in his own sorrow. And the surest way to know that he wasn't was when he was taking time out to snap at her. It meant that he was at least somewhat in a normal mood.

Back at the apartment, Laxus spent the rest of the day explaining to her the greatness of a pure cigar and how it was definitely for a high caliber man such as himself, while also working some more on jigsaws.

Eventually though they ended up back in the bedroom, watching movies on the lacrima as they both tried to act like they weren't slowly shifted closer and closer to one another. Eventually Mira ended up snuggled up to his side and Laxus tried to pretend like his arm just casually fell over her, but it was kinda hard to, considering he kept wrapping it tighter and tighter.

"This movie," he grumbled about halfway through, "sucks."

"Well, we're running out of ones we haven't seen," Mirajane pointed out, making a face up at him. "You could always try, gee, I dunno, lightening up. Or maybe even stop watching movies and just read a book."

"Bah."

"Don't make noise at me."

Turning his head down, he frowned at her. "I'll bah you if I want. Bah."

"Mmmm." Mira reached up and ran a finger gently across his bottom lip, causing him to freeze. "You're so rude. Behave, dragon."

"Excuse me?" He jerked his head back. "You don't tell me to behave. Who do you think you are?"

"I think it's kinda obvious."

He growled at her then and it was just too much for Mira. She couldn't help as she leaned up to kiss him, giggling the whole while. Laxus only pulled back some, still annoyed, as she cuddled closer to him still.

"What did I say about resisting your lust, Mira?"

"I tried."

"Try harder."

"Mmmm…no."

"Demon-"

"We can kiss, dragon." She was sitting up then, as he had been the entire time, and only reached out to stroke gently at his golden hair. "You said you wanted more too. Didn't you?"

"I want a lot more." He hadn't meant to say it, but it was true. And Mira only smiled at him, if not sadly, before just kissing his cheek.

"You're sweet," she told him. "When you wanna be. Right now though, let's not worry about that. Don't you ever do this anymore, Laxus? Just…spend time alone with someone like this without having sex?"

"Other than what we've been doing the past few days? No. I'm not fifteen," he grumbled to which she only giggled.

"Then pretend for a bit, huh?" The movie was still playing and if he did have mobility in his legs, he'd have used it to kick the lacrima off the bed. "Just for awhile?"

Leaning his forehead against hers, he sighed before whispering, "Just for awhile."

It was a long while, actually, but eventually they found themselves more just laying around in bed than even messing with one another. He felt so lazy since the accident. When time held no real meaning and one hours stood out no more than another, a person was left with little motivation to ever get anything done.

Mirajane eventually got up and left the room for a bit, telling him she'd be back in a moment. It was actually a few before she returned with a cut cigar and a lighter.

"I didn't know how often someone smokes a cigar, but I figured you'd might want one." She only collapsed back into bed with him. "Raijin."

"Can't hurt."

"Well, it really could, but-"

"Shush. Cigars are for the higher class, yeah? I can understand why the likes of you wouldn't understand."

Mirajane only hummed. "Okay, demigod. Cool it down some, huh?"

"I'm not a demigod," he growled. "You foolish woman."

"Awe. So cute."

"Stop it!"

"Your just adorable with that cigar hanging out of your mouth."

"I'm not adorable."

Gah! Why did he put up with her again?

At the sound of her giggle he was reminded. And, though he kept up his façade of being pissed off (it was rather easy) and eventually kicked her out of the room to be alone, Laxus would be a liar to say he wasn't still somewhat jittery after that make out session they'd had and if he wasn't cursing the problems he was having with, well, performing. Because Mira…excited him. And entertained him. And he liked sleeping next to her and would have enjoyed sleeping with her, had that been an option. Drinking with her had been good. Listening to music was great. And damn if she wasn't the best lunch date he'd had in a long time.

If only he'd known how soon it was all ending, of the parts that were already in motion, maybe he wouldn't have been such an ass about it all.

Maybe. She was damn pretty annoying.

Because, seriously, he wasn't adorable. Or cute. At all. So there.

 


	10. Proposition

 

The thing that bothered her the most was probably his attitude about the whole thing. He wasn't inconspicuous in the least bit. In fact, he was actually rather open about it, in his own creepy way.

"Afternoon, Lisanna," the seith said that first day, even giving her a half wave. His visor was down and his babies were floating around his head, but none of those attracted her attention. Not his dark attire and definitely not his tongue which hung in his usual precarious spot from his mouth.

No, instead, Lisanna's eyes were drawn to the flower pinned to his black cloak. Mainly become it looked like it was beginning to wilt and she had to wonder how long it'd been pinned on there. Definitely too long.

"New fashion statement?" she asked, gesturing to it.

"Eh?"

"Eh?" came the same sound from his five dolls. "Eh?"

"The fl- Never mind." Rolling her eyes, she leaned against the bar counter. "It's just me working today. Kinana's out sick and Mirajane's-"

"With the boss, I kn- Know what? I'm suddenly not thirsty."

For a moment the two just stared at one another, him through the bars of his visor and her through the deep blues she and her siblings shared though they were suddenly clouded with confusion.

"What did you just-"

"Err- Wow! Lucy! Hey." Suddenly he was turning and headed over to where he saw the blonde. At the sound of her name coming from his mouth, the celestial wizard let out a loud groan and a question of what she'd done wrong to deserve a visit from Bickslow while Happy, who was seated with her, just snickered something about how much she secretly loved the seith.

Lisanna only watched from behind the bar with a frown. Why would he say that Mirajane was with…the boss?

Makarov?

No. A quick glance down the bar told her that the man was seated atop it, in his usual meditative way, though it appeared that he was actually asleep and, nope, no Mirajane.

She said that she was going out on a job for the man though, so perhaps that's what the seith meant? Maybe?

Hmmm.

"Hey, Lisanna, you think you could lend me some jewels to then I give them to you to bring me some food?"

And Natsu had arrived from whatever mess he'd been causing elsewhere. He grinned too, as he took a seat in front of his long time friend, though her eyes were still lingering over at where Bickslow was purposely annoying Lucy and Happy was nearly dying from his excitement at their perceived flirting.

"Uh, Lisanna?" Natsu was not one to be ignored. More the one to do the ignoring usually. Craning his neck, he looked around. "Say, what are you-"

"Nothing." Shaking her head, she focused in on him finally. "I was just… You know Bickslow, right?"

"Yeah, sure. What about- Oh. Him and Lucy, huh?" Natsu sighed when he saw it. "I owe Happy some jewels. He bet me this would happen, but I just-"

"What? No." With a groan, she said, "He only went over there to bother her to get away from me."

"Oh." Natsu grinned at her. "You and Bickslow, huh?"

"Has Happy, like, infected you with the same annoying habit he has or what?"

"No," the man groaned before moving to rest his head on the bar. "I'm just hungry! And broke. Feed me."

"Why don't you go catch a fish?"

"I've been trying for hours," he grumbled. "But- Oh, hey. You could come with me and turn into a fish and lure the other fish to my fishing rod and then-"

"I'm not leading my brethren to their death."

"They're not your brethren. I am."

"They are if I'm a fish."

Heh.

"I'll feed you though," she sighed when she saw the look on his face. His eyes, however, were back over to where Lucy was putting on her usual fear of Bickslow shtick. Or at least he thought it was a shtick. "Just don't tell Mira that I'm giving away free stuff to you. Or Master Makarov."

Looking back at her then, Natsu said, "But what was it then?"

"Huh?" She'd turned, off to go make his meal, but glanced back at him when he spoke. "What are you talking about?"

"What's bothering you then? You mentioned Bickslow and then-"

"Oh, now you remember what I said?"

He sat up with a shrug. "What was it? He challenge you to a fight? You need me to take him on for you? I'm down. When and where? Now you say. Ha!"

"No, Natsu." She had to lean over the bar and grab his arm to keep him in his seat and not over there pounding into the seith. "I swear; you only use my words to entertain yourself."

Sometimes.

"What was it then?" He was slightly disappointed, but still managed to sound interested. "Lisanna?"

"Nothing." Releasing his arm, she took a step back. "I don't think. I just… Never mind. It's stupid. Here. Let me go make you your food, huh? Before Master wakes up and sees you not pay."

That was the last Lisanna had a chance to think of Bickslow. That day, anyway. Natsu occupied the rest of her time up at the hall, as well as Happy (once he finally finished fawning over the couple that absolutely no one other than him thought had a chance). It was nice. It beat working all day by herself, anyways.

However, the next day, Bickslow did something similar and she just couldn't ignore it.

Err, rather, his dolls did, technically.

She'd just opened and, that day, Kinana was there with her. They were both diligently trying to get the guild cleaned when he entered.

Which wasn't too odd. A lot of the more core members of Fairy Tail came in before opening at times, to get a crack at the jobs before the lower levels. Mira allowed almost anyone in once she got there and, well, Lisanna didn't feel up for arguing with an longstanding ruling.

"Hi, Bickslow," she called from behind the bar, where she was taking a stock the liquor. Kinana was off in the back, cleaning up the bathrooms (Mira usually did that, but without her…) "Did you need something?"

He didn't even fully come over to the bar before he began to speak. "Actually, it's about Freed. See, I haven't been able to get in contact with him through the lacrima and neither has Ever or Laxus, so-"

"The boss!" His babies went crazy at that name. "The boss!"

Bickslow though, used to their usual cries, didn't notice. Lisanna did though, tuning out of most of what he said as she frowned.

Laxus…was the boss?

Then that meant that her sister was with Laxus.

But why?

Huh?

He'd been gone long before Mirajane took off. Lisanna remembered being the one to process his S-Class job a few months back before when Makarov was busy and Mirajane was cleaning up a mess down in the bookroom.

"You sure you can handle this?" he asked as he handed the flier off to her. "Kid?"

"I'm not a kid, Laxus," she complained as he only stood over her, watching diligently, as if half hoping she'd screw up so that he could make fun of her. "I'm just as grown as any of you."

"I thought that ghosts were trapped in the age that they died in?"

"I'm not ghost!"

"You sure?" And then he had to reach out and poke at her face. "You're actually Lisanna, huh? Lisanna Strauss? Not an imposter?"

"Do we have to go over this every time we talk?"

Yes. They most definitely did.

That was actually the last that Lisanna had thought about the man. Other than the Thunder Legion, others didn't bring him up often. Since she could remember, back when she was a kid, he used to always take lengthy, hard jobs and not be seen for months at a time. It was just something he did.

It never occurred to Lisanna that what Mirajane was off doing had anything to do with Laxus.

Until then. And it hit her hard, too in that moment.

What could that job have to do with Mirajane? Was Laxus…in need of help? If so, why not send Erza? Or Nat… No. Just why not Erza? And why was the Thunder Legion still in town? Shouldn't they be flocking to him?

"-usually contact me," the seith went on, oblivious to her lack of listening. "I mean, heck, he's been gone forever! He usually doesn't do this. I mean, I know, we've all been trying to take solo jobs recently, the three of us, to prove that we're more than just the Thunder Legion, that we're great alone too, but-"

"W-What?" Lisanna finally glanced back at him. "Bickslow, what are you talking about? I wasn't-"

"Listening? Huh? Is that it? You weren't listening to me?" He tsked. "How shocking. No respect, babies. No respect."

"No," she insisted. "I was just-"

"I mean, what? Do I have to be Freed to keep your attention? Or Laxus? I'll have you know that I could capture your soul right now if I wanted to," he threatened. "Ignoring me. Do you not know who I am?"

"I was just-"

"The boss!" The babies were still fluttering around, going crazy over that word. "Con. Boss."

"Bickslow," Lisanna tried then, staring hard at him. "Are… Is the boss…Laxus?"

"Huh?" Suddenly, the darkness in his tone was gone. "What are you-"

"Is my sister with Laxus? What are they doing?"

"Eh…I… I didn't say anything! And you can't say that I did!" Just like that, Bickslow was turning to high tail it out of there. "So don't even try."

"No, Bickslow, wait. I just want to know-"

But he was gone. Kinana came rushing out from the back, at the sound of all the yelling, but Lisanna could only shake her head.

The other barmaid couldn't help her. No, there was only three people in her life that she could always rely on. And, as it was, Mira was gone and Elf was out on a job. That left only one. And he would do anything for her.

Anything.

"We'll fight him. Beat where Mirajane is out of him. Yeah?"

That was what Natsu said when she met up with him and Happy later, at Lucy's house. They were over there, bugging her like usual, but all three stopped to listen to Lisanna's story.

"Wait," Lucy said as Natsu jumped up from where he was seated on the floor, around her little table, flames blazing from both fists. "Natsu, sit back down. And Happy, stop flying in my apartment."

"I'm revving up," the Exceed complained. "You know, to fly Natsu out the window? To go rescue Mirajane?"

"We don't even know if she needs rescuing," Lucy insisted. To Lisanna, she only said, "You said that she asked you to leave her alone, right? And not ask any questions?"

"Well, yeah, but-"

"Then why-"

"I did ask though," she admitted. "After Bickslow left the bar this morning, I asked Master Makarov, when he showed up, if he knew where my sister was. And he got this really odd look on his face and told me that he sent her out on a job, but that she won't come back for some reason. I wanted to know more, but Erza arrived back from a job and he had to go speak with her about something and I just… I mean, I don't think that Mirajane's in trouble or anything. I just don't like that Bickslow's hiding stuff and that Mira wouldn't tell me what was going on. I mean, she didn't take stuff for a job."

"What are you talking about?" Lucy was keyed in on Lisanna then as Natsu, deflated by the celestial wizard's order he not go somewhere, fell back down on to the ground, Happy taking to landing on his head. "Lisanna?"

"When I found her in the house, packing," the other woman said. "She wasn't just taking things that you would take out on a job. She took, like, a movie lacrima and some of Elf's movies and… What could her and Laxus be doing with something like that? And why would she hide it? What sorta job are they on?"

For a moment, they all thought. Then, that time when Natsu popped up, it was with renewed energy.

"Let's go fight Bickslow for the truth!"

Lucy only groaned. "Seriously, guys, I don't think-"

"It is the only option," Lisanna agreed as she too got to her feet.

"What?" Lucy knew that the other woman was rather keen on doing whatever Natsu and Happy did, but to that extent? "Lisanna-"

"I don't mean really fight him," she insisted. "Just get him alone, question him-"

"Maybe take him hostage," Happy said as he took to flying around again. "If we have to."

Lisanna nodded. "If we must."

"You guys can't be serious." Getting to her feet as well, Lucy said, "I mean, come on. What do we really know? Nothing. We're not even sure if Bickslow knows where Mirajane is! We can't-"

"Gross, Lucy," Happy complained. "Just because you love him doesn't mean you have to condone everything he does."

"Yeah, Luce," Natsu complained as he headed over her window to push it open. "Keep your love life out of this."

"I'm not in love with him, dopes. But you guys can't-"

"We can and we will! Come on, Hap. Let's go!"

"We need a plan," Lisanna called after them as they left through the window. "Wait for me! I'll meet you downstairs."

Lucy though only glared at her. "You can't let them take him hostage."

"Of course not," she said, rushing after them. "Not alone anyways."

"Lisanna-"

"We're just going to question him. That's all."

"Yeah, well, have fun with th-"

"No way." She even took the mage's hand, dragging her along. "You're coming with us."

"What? Why would I-"

"To use your feminine wiles against Bick-"

"I'm not in love with him!"

Oh, Lisanna knew. But it was more fun to pretend that she didn't.

"Besides," she insisted. "You know that Natsu would ever let us do something like this without you."

"Something like this? What? You mean kidnapping? Lisanna-"

"Let's hurry before they ditch us."

Oh, because they just couldn't have that, could they?

It actually wasn't as simple as just jumping Bickslow though. Or just questioning him. If they approached him in the guildhall and a fight broke out, if he truly wanted to get away from them, it would be rather easy.

No. They had to get him by himself. And, as Happy pointed out, they had to find a way to where none of them could become under his control.

"Then he could fight back," the Exceed insisted to which Natsu nodded.

"He won't have a reason to fight back," Lucy reminded. They'd already gone over that on the way to the hall. "Because we're not going to attack him. Remember? Guys? Remember that? I'm serious, we're not-"

"Yeah, Luce, we hear you," Natsu complained, waving a hand at her. To Lisanna he only said, "We'll have to blindfold ourselves. All of us. Then he can't-"

"Natsu," Lisanna sighed. "If we were blindfolded, then how would we see?"

"Hmmm. This is quite the quandary." Glancing at his best friend, he said, "Thoughts? Hap?"

"We could cut eye holes in the blindfolds!"

"Yeah and then-"

"And then he could see our eyes and that would defeat the purpose," Lucy finished. "Now that we got the stupid ideas out of the way-"

"Hey," Lisanna began with a grin. "Why don't we just blindfold him?"

"What?" Lucy gave her a look. "You can't be-"

"Yeah!" Happy was excited by that for some reason. "That'll be great. And I bet you'd like it too, Lucy."

"What? Why would I-"

"I think you know."

"I do not! Would you stop-"

"Okay, so blindfold Bickslow and then question him," Lisanna said with a nod. "We just gotta get him out here though. Outside the guild. And, you know, I can't because he's already weary of me after this morning-"

"And I can't because…well…" Happy thought. "I just want Lucy to do it."

"Hey-"

"And I know that she does too."

"I do not!"

"So Lucy," Natsu decided. "You lure him out here and-"

"No way," she complained. "And besides, we're still on guildhall grounds. Just not in the building. You'll still cause a big fuss-"

"There he is!" Happy interjected suddenly. "Look!"

It was across the long property that they spotted him, over at one of the tables outside, speaking with Evergreen.

"Great," Lucy sighed, relieved. "Let's just go over there and ask him what- Where are you two going?"

Natsu and Happy, at the sight of him, took to running off.

"We gotta hide," the Exceed insisted. "He'd never come over here with us two brawny men around."

"Go seduce him into comn' over here, Luce," Natsu added.

"That has literally never worked any of the, oh,  _billions_  of time we've tried ti!"

"Then lose some weight."

Growling, she said, "Look, you stupid cat-"

"I believe in you, Luce," Natsu called his assurance over his shoulder, even sending her a thumbs up. "Good luck!"

"Thanks," she dryly responded. "That's really- Hey, Lisanna!"

"I have to go find something to blindfold him." She was headed towards the hall, no doubt hoping to find a dishrag or something. "Good luck. And remember, if he doesn't buy dinner, you don't have to put out."

"Why do you all insist on- And hey! How long are you planning to be-" Then Lucy sighed. "And she's gone. Great."

Sigh. It was bad enough when Happy and Natsu drug her into their dirty plans, but Lisanna too?

She wasn't certain what she was going to say as she approached the table Bickslow and Evergreen were at, but luckily, the other woman inadvertently saved her.

Namely, Elfman passed at the exact moment Lucy was going over and, Ever, knowing he just returned from his job, rushing to try and not be seen by him, but somehow also fall into step with him, ran right into Lucy.

"Oy, Ever," Bickslow groaned. "Try to be more careful."

Elfman took notice of the collision as well and rushed to help both women back to their feet. Which, honestly, was the last thing Ever wanted.

"There you go, Lucy," the overly muscular man said as, for Evergreen's taste, his hands lingered a tad too long on her arm. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," she sighed, rubbing at his head. "I just-"

"She is fine, Elfman," Ever hissed as it was Bickslow that had to help her to her feet. "And so I am. Not that you care."

"What are you talking about? I was just about to ask you-"

"Well, you missed your opportunity!"

"Ever!"

And then the two them ran off to have…whatever they were having, leaving Lucy and Bickslow alone. Well, other than his dolls, who were floating around in concern.

"Fall," they sang. "Lucy fall."

"The two of them," Bickslow snickered, gesturing over at where Elfman then yelling at Evergreen about how she never respected him and, honestly, he didn't give a damn how she was anyways! "They never learn, eh?"

"I guess they don't," Lucy sighed as she smoothed over her skirt once more. "But, uh, that's what makes them so entertaining, right?"

"Guess so."

There was an awkward beat as the seith just stood there, staring at her, and Lucy tried to figure out just what she should say to keep him distracted (you know, so they could kidnap him or whatever stupid plan they were going with) and keep him around.

"Well, I guess I'll get back to it then," he said as he moved to take his seat again.

"It?" Lucy prompted.

"You know. Sittin'. Judgin'. Sippin'." He held up a bottle of whatever he had that had been resting on the table. "It."

"W-Well, that's definitely something to keep one's attention, sure," she said slowly. "But, uh, I-I actually had something that I wanted to show you."

"Show me?"

Nodding slowly, she tried to keep their conversation going. "You know…I…found a dying…animal behind the building and…I thought you might want it's…soul."

Because that, honestly, was one of the only things that Lucy knew about him; that people said he took things souls. Like dead animals. Apparently.

Ugh.

"A dead animal, huh?" Bickslow jumped right up. "We have to go save it. Take it's soul, what do you think I am?"

"Well, don't you take souls or-"

"Come on! Is it a dog? We gotta get it to a vet. Are you crazy? Just letting it die?"

"I just thought-"

"You psycho."

"M-Me? You're the one-"

"Come on! Where is it?"

"I…Just over…" And then she saw Lisanna as she turned, coming out of the building. Letting out a breath, she reached for the seith's hand and drug him that way. "I'll take you to him."

She passed Lisanna too, as she drug the seith along, his babies making noises the entire time. Catching the woman's eye, Lucy tried to make it obvious to her to follow along behind them, but honestly, after all she'd been through with her and Natsu that day, Lucy wasn't counting on anything.

"It was breathing really badly," she said as Bickslow just rushed along with her. "And…it was just sickly, you know?"

They were only just on the empty, unoccupied side of the building when Lisanna, who was sneaking along behind them, rushed up to the back of Bickslow and, reaching out, quickly knocked the visor off his head before tossing the towel over it.

"Hey! He growled. "What the-"

"Hush," she hissed against his ear, adrenaline pumping. It was such a rush, kidnapping someone. She was beginning to understand why people…

Err…um…well…

"Who is that?" Bickslow was fighting her and, honestly, was way stronger. Lucy had to help her keep him from throwing her off. "Huh? Who-"

"It's me, stupid. Lisanna. I-"

"Lisanna." Suddenly, just like that, he stopped struggling. His babies, who seemed thoroughly confused, just stayed motionless in the air, poised to start firing green bolts of energy at his command. "And Lucy. Blindfolding me."

"Yeah," the celestial wizard breathed. "We-"

"Well, all you had to do was approach me," the seith snickered. "And here? Behind the building? Very kinky, girls. I-"

"Ew, gross." Lisanna, who almost had the dishrag tied around his head, about dropped it. "What do you think-"

"Two sexy women like you? Ambushing me?" More snickers. "Well, I-"

"Maybe Lucy, but definitely not me."

"Why," the blonde groaned, "are you all so insistent on that? Huh?"

"Don't be embarrassed," Bickslow assured her. "And don't think that I want this blindfold thing. I like to see it all. I-"

"You're disgusting," Lisanna said, dropping her hands once she had it tied. "Truly."

"Yeah, well-"

"Great!" Natsu was running over then, around the building. "You guys got-"

"Awe, gross, nah." Finally Bickslow just reached up to remove the blindfold. "You two I'm down with, but a dude? Look, I'm into some crazy shit, but that's just-"

"We're not trying to have sex with you," Lisanna yelled at him which, honestly, was just awkward because, though they were out of everyone's immediate eyesight, they were not well away from others. Blushing from having to declare such a thing aloud in public, she whispered, "We want information."

"Info, huh? And you go about it by propositioning me for-"

"No one," Lucy said with a glare, "propositioned you. At all."

"Lucy might have." Happy had flown over too. "Maybe. Who knows?"

"I do," she complained. "And I didn't."

"You did hold my hand," the seith said. "That felt very proposition like."

"Yeah, well, it wasn't. So-"

"The point," Natsu complained, much more interested in tussling than hearing anything they were talking about, "was that we want to know where Mirajane is. Right now. Else I'll have to beat it outta-"

"What?" Bickslow was still rather worked up and only glared at them, eyes flashing green. "This is what you idiots jumped me about? Seriously?"

Huffing, Lisanna took to crossing her arms and looking off. "Well, you wouldn't tell me and-"

"Because I don't know, alright? I-"

"Liar," Natsu accused.

"Natsu," Lucy hissed. "He doesn't have on his visor. He can-"

"I don't care. He's lying." Coming closer, the Salamander only glared at the other guy. "I can smell her on you."

No one was expecting that. Not even Bickslow. It had been days since he'd seen Mirajane and Laxus. Surely the other mage's nose wasn't that strong.

Just what had the slayer magic done to him?

But Natsu was only glaring at the flower which Bickslow picked up on. And with a frown, he moved to unpin it from his chest.

"This?" he grumbled. "This is just something that she gave me. It means nothing!"

"Except," Lucy said slowly, "that you at least saw her. You know, for her to give it to you?"

Glaring over at her, Bickslow said simply, "I liked it better when we were going to be sleeping together."

"W-What?"

Happy only snickered. "Well, she does love you."

"Look, you stupid cat-"

"Where did you see my sister?" Lisanna asked. "With Laxus? What were they doing together? And why doesn't the Master, who's supposed to have sent them on this job, know what they're doing? Huh?"

"I don't know, right?" Bickslow insisted. "I just ran into them-"

"So you have seen her."

"Lisanna-"

"Just tell me what her and Laxus are doing together and I'll leave you alone."

"Or," Natsu tried. "We can just fight and-"

"Wait," Lucy intervened. "You said that they were together, right, Bickslow? When you saw them?"

"I didn't see-"

"Yes, you did," Happy accused. "Just admit it."

"Unless you wanna fight," Natsu enticed. "Because then-"

"Fight, huh?' Bickslow was bucking up then as well. "You did interrupt my threesome-"

"For the last time," Lucy groaned. "That was never-"

"No fighting." Lisanna rushed to stand between the two guys. She knew at that point that if they dissolved into a brawl, she'd never get her information. "Seriously. Just-"

"You promised," Natsu complained. "The only reason I did this was because-"

"Just," she insisted, staring up at Bickslow, not caring that his eyes were covered and she could very well become caught under his spell, "tell me where my sister is. Please. What is she doing with Laxus?"

"I don't know."

"Just tell-"

"Honest." He even threw his hands up in protest. Looking her back just as hard into her deep blues, he said, "I just saw them out. They were together and she had some flowers and it looked like they were on a date, but they weren't because I figured it out, right?"

"Flowers," his babies sang as, finally, they began to relax some. "Flowers."

"Right," the seith nodded. "She gave me one. When I was leaving. And-"

"What did you mean they weren't?" Lisanna prompted as Natsu just took to grumbling, annoyed that he'd been duped out of a fight. "Bickslow?"

"Eh?"

"You said that they weren't on a date," Lucy prodded as well. "You just did. But why did you know that?"

"Oh." Then he snickered as, finally, his face lost some of its tension, him smiling at the memory. "Because boss was in a chair."

"A what?"

"A chair," he told Lisanna. "You know a, uh, wheelchair. For the recon?"

"Recon?"

"Reconnaissance." Then he shrugged. "Or I guess that's what they were doing. I mean, what else could they be doing? Just some sort of scoop, I figure. Scope out a place, spy on someone. Whatever. I don't know. They said not to mention it though, so you guys better keep your traps shut. And I won't tell no one about how you wanted to sleep with me-"

"That never happened," Lucy complained. "And you know it."

Natsu looked to Lisanna then as she just stood there, staring down at the ground, thinking.

"Are you satisfied then?" he asked before bouncing slightly. "Can we fight now?"

Instead of pointing out that no one ever necessarily promised him a fight to begin with, she just whispered, "But that doesn't make any sense."

"Huh?"

"It doesn't," she began as she headed away from them then, "make any sense."

And it didn't. At all. Mirajane wouldn't have hidden something like that from her. And why did Master Makarov seem to know nothing about it?

What really bothered her, however, was the wheelchair thing.

What did that have to do with anything? Bickslow just dismissed it, but she couldn't.

And why were they on a date? Or whatever it was that they were on that the seith thought he had so figured out?

Maybe it was just her being the annoying younger sibling or just being nosey in general, but Lisanna headed back into the guildhall to ask Master just what it was that he knew and didn't.

His words stumped her even more though.

"Recon?" the man seemed to balk at the words from his position up on the bar. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Then what," Lucy prompted from where she stood next to Lisanna, having gone in there with the girl as she left the boys to that fight Natsu finally got out of the seith, "did you send Mirajane away for?"

"I didn't send her away for anything," Makarov said. "Not technically. More to pick something up."

"What?" Lisanna asked. "Master?"

He seemed conflicted for a moment before saying, "I wasn't supposed to mention it to anyone, but I'm so annoyed with them both right now-"

"What is it?"

Taking a breath, he said slowly, "Laxus was…in need. That's all I know. He contacted me and said that he was in a hospital-"

"A what?" Lucy's eyes grew. "Is he okay?"

"I do not know," the man said with a shrug. "He wanted Freed, but as you know, he's unavailable. The only one I could think of that might be of use to him was your sister, Lisanna, but now I've sent her off and I fear the two of them…"

Lisanna frowned. "That the two of them…what?"

"I honestly don't…" Makarov shook his head. "I don't know what they're doing. But if Bickslow knows where they are, then I wish one of you would go down there and bring them both back. If not my grandson, then definitely Mirajane. I did not send her off on a vacation after all. And I most definitely didn't give her leave to go play house with Laxus."

For a moment, both the women only stood there, too shocked for words. Then, face turning to a rare one of determination, Lisanna turned to head out of the bar.

"Where are you going?" Lucy called after her. "Lisanna?"

"Can you help Kinana with the bar for a bit?" was all she called over her shoulder. "I should be back in a day or two."

"S-Sure, but where are you-"

"To go get my sister, of course." Or to stop her before she made a horrible mistake. Lisanna liked Laxus enough, but… Gross.

Outside, she immediately went over to where Natsu and Bickslow had garnered a small crowd to watch them duke it out. And boy were they. The seith had Natsu pinned to the ground when she arrived, breaking right through the small group gathered to march over to the boys.

"What the- Lisanna!" Bickslow growled as she came over to grab him by the back of his cloak and pull him off Natsu. "What are you-"

"Lisanna," Natsu complained. "I was just about to beat him."

Happy, who was watching with the others, only snickered. "Yeah. You had him right where you wanted him; beating you into a pulp."

"That is  _not_  what was going on, little buddy."

"Was from my perspective."

Lisanna only dragged the shocked (and perhaps a bit willing), Bickslow along behind her.

"You," she told him finally, his babies frantically chasing after them, "are going to take me to my sister and Laxus. Right now."

"What? You're crazy. I-"

"It's happening," she sang, just continuing to tug him along. "So don't fight it."

"Lisanna, the boss doesn't want-"

"Don't care."

"He and your sister will-"

"Don't care."

"And I can't-"

"Still don't care. Now be quiet. You're on my nerves already."

Ugh.

"Look, woman," he finally growled, though he continued to allow himself to be dragged. "I don't think you understand. Laxus is not someone to cross. He-"

"I have direct orders from Master Makarov to go get them and, at the very least, bring my sister home immediately." She stopped, suddenly, right outside the gates. Letting him go, she pointed back at the hall. "You want to defy that man, you go right ahead. I'll be waiting."

Bickslow, scrambling to his feet, glanced over at the hall and shivered.

Fight Master Makarov? No thank you.

"Alright, fine," he grumbled, turning to look back at Lisanna. He'd long picked up his visor, but only pushed it up to glare down at her then as he said, "But we do this my way. Got it? It's my ass on the line here."

Lisanna only took a step back before gesturing off to the side. "Lead the way."

He snorted before setting off.

Damn Strauss. He didn't know how the boss was putting up with the other one for so long. Had to be Hell. Seriously.

 


	11. Switch

  


The train jolted slightly as it bustled down the track, though it didn't affect Bickslow's little wooden babies none. No, they were much too busy all trying to be the most completely unbearable…thing on the train all at once. As it was turning out, it was a strong tie.

Heh.

"Bickslow," Lisanna complained as he sat by, seemingly unaware of the fact that one of the dolls was chasing a poor man up and down the aisle while two made nonsensical noises as loudly as they could in an attempt to out shout one another.

"Yes," he sang, drawling it out as he glanced up from his nails, which he was filing down into sharp points. Seated across from him, Lisanna could only frown. "What is it?"

"Don't you think, maybe," she began slowly, just staring, "that you should stop your, uh, children from bothering the other patrons of the train?"

He blinked. Then he glanced around. "Patrons, huh?"

"You know," she complained. "Like the people that are also riding the train with us?"

"Huh."

"Especially the man that your babies are chasing up and down the aisle?"

He glanced over there before back at her. "They're playing."

"Bickslow."

There was a huge intake of breath from his part before, slowly, as he still filed his nails, the seith called out, "Babies! Come here! I think you're embarrassing the kid."

"I'm not a kid," she complained. "And I'm not embarrassed. I just happen to be sitting with you. It's you that should be embarrassed."

"Huh." Then he shrugged. "Not really."

"Bickslow-"

"What do you want from me, woman?" Growling, he moved to put his nail file back away before glancing around at all the babies. "Would you all stop bothering her? Huh? So she can stop bothering me?"

"Me bothering you?" She couldn't believe that he even uttered such a thing. "You're the one that has your stupid dolls roaming around, annoying other people-"

"There has been no one," he growled, "that mentioned any of this to me."

"Because they're afraid of you, Bickslow."

"Afraid of- Are you crazy?" His eyes glowed behind his visor. "I'm the most approachable guy around!"

"You have got to be kidding me."

"Yeah, well, I ain't, so-"

"You're sitting here, sharpening your fingernails into claws," she said incredulously, "but you think that you're approachable?"

"Extremely."

"Yeah, well, you're not," she said simply. "And your babies are being very aggravating to everyone on the train so-"

Cutting her off, he looked her dead in the eyes (she could just tell, even through the visor), as he said, "Is this because I turned you down for the threesome?"

Lisanna about choked. "W-What? You did not!"

"I remember being pretty stark against it," he told her. "You and Lucy tried to tie me up and I said, no! That I had morals. And you-"

"You're psychotic."

He grinned at her then, flashing his teeth and his tongue as it fell from his mouth, guild mark waving.

"You just figurin' that out, kid?"

She could only huff then and look off, out the window of the train. They still had a few hours to go and there was no reason to spend the rest of it wrangling the freak in. The Thunder Legion had always been peculiar and, though she considered herself closer to them than most, she was in no part Bickslow's friend. Mainly just Freed and Ever's (the latter more by necessity). She liked the seith enough, but he was more than a little off. Someone to be cautious of. And definitely not someone to travel on a train with.

Bickslow though just went back to his nails like it was nothing. Lisanna was cool. They were cool. Riding a train was cool. But having the boss snap at him wouldn't be. Honestly, he was just filing his nails to distract himself from thinking about it. Whatever the man and Mirajane were doing together, it seemed to be a long job. Him and Lisanna mucking it up would not go over well with either of them, he figured.

And so what? Makarov didn't know what they were doing so they just had to go and screw it up? If there was anyone in the guild that Bickslow put his entire faith in, it was Laxus Dreyar. And though he saw her as kinda ditzy and…erm…special at times, Mirajane was definitely committed to Fairy Tail. No way she'd purposely be shirking her responsibilities. There had to be something important going on.

There just wasn't any other explanation.

Nah. The boss and Mira were just doing a job, would finish it, and come back home. They didn't need someone checking up on them. If it was Erza, off doing a job like that, would someone bother her? No. Because no one trusted Laxus and it just wasn't fair! Bickslow knew in his heart that there just wasn't anyway the man was doing wrong and that there wasn't anything that could ever possibly harm Laxus.

Well, maybe, like, a billion dragons or something, but he'd probably be able to slay at least half.

Probably.

And after some rest, take on the others even. If he was feeling it. Which he probably would be.

"I just," Lisanna said after a few moments of them sitting there in silence, "wish that you wouldn't let your dolls annoy other people on the train. Please."

"Right. Because it embarrasses you."

That got him some narrowed eyes as, honestly, Lisanna didn't know what the big deal was. What difference would it make? If she was embarrassed or not? Why would he care?

"Fine," she gave in, causing him to grin wider. "I'm embarrassed by the way you let your…children behave. Happy?"

Nodding, he announced in a loud voice (far too boisterous for a small train car), "Babies! Lisanna here is embarrassed by your behavior. Apologize."

"Bickslow," she hissed as five voices began to belt out their apologies repeatedly. "Make them stop."

Dropping the nail file into his lap, he put a hand to his cheek as he only shook his head.

"I just do not understand what you want, kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Lisanna," he chided. "Shush. You're embarrassing me."

"You cannot be serious."

"I just can't take you anywhere."

"You're-"

"Psychotic?" He winked, she was certain, behind his mask, though she couldn't be for sure. Just a feeling. "We already went down that road, kid."

"I'm not a kid!"

"Hush. Jeez." Glancing across the aisle at the couple seated there, a man and a woman, him pretending to read a newspaper and her refusing to glance over, Bickslow said, "Women, you know?"

Lisanna groaned, loudly, before looking back out the window. Why couldn't it had been someone else? Anyone else? Bickslow was fine in moderation, but the amount of him she was being exposed to at the moment was aggravating.

"You gotta loosen up, kid," he told her with a dark laugh, just taking in the look on her face. "Seriously. You're so uptight."

"Shut up."

"I'm just-"

"Let's just get there, find my sister, and then talk to one another," she suggested. "Alright?"

Shrugging, he picked back up his nail file. "Alright."

Not that they made it, of course, without speaking. Bickslow seemed to go in and out of being interested in bothering her. He'd pick just enough to get her to complain before he'd back off and try to play the victim. It wasn't endearing to Lisanna at all, but she wasn't sure why it bothered her so much. Natsu and Happy did the same thing. Constantly.

But it was different with the two of them. They were her best friends. Always. Bickslow was just a guy that, fine, she thought was cool enough, but definitely wasn't close to. It would have been the perfect chance for anyone else and her to get closer. Bond. Not Bickslow though. Nope. If anything, it was driving her further and further away.

Eventually, of course, they got back to the town that Bickslow had last seen the woman's sister with his idol. From there a huge problem became present.

"Well?" Lisanna prompted as they exited the station and the seith only stood there in deep contemplation. "Where are we headed?"

"Hmmm."

"Hmmm?"

"Hmmm."

"Bickslow-"

"There might be a small, tinsy little detail that I never rightly got out to you because, well," he began, even letting out a slight laugh, "you did kinda kidnap me, but that's neither here nor there right now-"

"What is it, Bickslow?" she complained. "Huh?"

"Just that, uh, well." He let out a long breath. "I have no idea where your sister and the boss are."

"What?"

"Don't hit me."

"What are you- Why would I- Stop it," she hissed when she realized what he was doing. Acting out, of course, for the people passing, always one to try and stir up some entertainment, manufactured or not.

Abuse by a captor should not be ignored. Even if they weren't really a captor to begin with.

"Just don't hit-"

"If you didn't know where they were," she complained as she glared at him, "then why did you let me buy you a train ticket back here just to find them?"

"Okay, I don't recall having a say in any of this," he pointed out, holding up a finger. "And besides, I thought that we'd get around to that threesome at some-"

"I'm going to kill you."

"No, Lisanna, say it louder, so everyone can hear."

For a moment, she thought about just turning around and leaving him. She'd only bought one way tickets and, as he'd told her when they went to get on the train back in Magnolia, he didn't have money for any. He'd essentially be stuck. A good walk home would give him some time to mull over his actions.

But… Ugh. She was just too nice.

And too concerned about her sister's wellbeing.

"I…I need to think." Heading off then in a random direction, she called over her shoulder, "Without you."

"Too bad, kid. I'm only here for you and your delusions of your sister needing your help." He rushed to follow her. "You can't escape me and the babies."

Great.

It was decided that after that long train ride, they should get some dinner. Together, Bickslow figured, but Lisanna was more than a little ticked at that point and did not come to that same conclusion at all. She made him sit two tables over and, though she agreed to pay for his food, only let him order a drink and a burger.

No fries.

She was a tough one, that kid.

"Stop looking at me," she complained eventually, just loud enough for him to hear it.

"I'm not."

"Bcikslow-"

"I'm not!"

"I can feel your eyes."

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Cannot."

"Can too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Not."

"Too."

"Yes

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Bleh."

"Bleh."

"Bleh!"

"Bleh-he-he!"

And then they just stared. Until Lisanna looked off anyways, arms crossed over her chest.

"You can come over here," she conceded. There wasn't anyone else in the restaurant and it was kind of awkward anyways. "If you wanna."

He almost tripped over his feet in his rush to take his drink, plate, and hovering babies over to her table before she changed her mind.

"Thanks. That was kinda awkward."

"More awkward than having floating babies that yell and scream at one another to annoy other people on a train?"

He gave her a look from behind that visor; she could just tell, seriously.

"You just ain't gonna let that one go, are ya, kid?"

Letting out a short breath, Lisanna said simply, "Look, we need a plan."

"Right. And fries."

"No fries," she said with a frown. "Seriously."

"They're for you. All you had was coffee." Then he paused. "And for me. Because I deserve them."

"No," she insisted. "I mean it."

"But aren't you hungry? Huh? Coffee on an empty stomach is-"

"Is this just a game to you? Is it?"

He blinked. "Well, now that you mention it-"

"My sister is-"

"Fine." Rolling them that time, he said, "I mean, sheesh, Lisanna. What? A grown woman hasn't shown up for work in a month after being spotted with a seedy man who, in the past, has had her turned to stone and threatened to shatter her to pieces and you want to get the cops involved? I mean come on. Just a tad overbearing, aren't you?"

"It is, isn't it? Just a game to you?"

"Completely."

Shaking her head, the woman told him simply, "Just think. Where did you see them when you were here?"

"Well," he began slowly, thinking deeply. "Uh…Oh, I know. I saw Mira out at the market. But she managed to lose me. Then, later, I caught her and the boss out and they had some flowers. She gave me one after we talked."

"You talked?"

Nodding, he said, "I saw her and the boss, right? And he was in a wheelchair and I thought, oh, that's weird. You know, Laxus in a wheelchair, but then it hit me."

"W-What?"

"They were on a job!"

"A job?"

"Yeah, a job." He grinned then and, for once, it was a real one. "Clearly, boss is posing, right? As your sister's boyfriend or husband or lover or something along those lines. As they scope out the joint, I figure. A long con, yeah. Probably some dark guild stuff or someone that they need to get a trace on. Something like that. And who better to have do something like that than two of our S-Class wizards? Eh? Makes perfect sense, don't you think?"

It was her turn to blink.

"Not at all," she said. "I mean, why would they hide it from all of us? And above all Master Makarov?"

He shrugged. "Maybe it just came up and they never-"

"Bickslow, I don't think-"

"Well, I do. I mean, what else could they possibly-"

"And why does Laxus have to be in a wheelchair again? That really throws me," she said. "What reason could there be for-"

"Duh, Lisanna."

"Duh," his babies sang as they floated around his head, their master seemingly pleased with himself and his analysis of the situation. "Duh."

"Who would ever expect a man like Laxus, who just exudes power and brawniness-"

"Brawniness? And exudes? Do you just switch personalities when you talk about him or-"

"-to be in a wheelchair? Huh?" Bickslow shook his head. "It would completely throw them off."

"Okay, well, for one thing, a person can be plenty strong in a wheelchair, so-"

"Not someone like Laxus. He can overcome anything. Any obstacle."

"Can he fly?"

"He- What?"

Lisanna gave him a dead stare. "Can he fly?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then he can't overcome anything."

"Lisanna-"

"There are things that cannot get done if you can't fly." Then she grinned. "Natsu can fly."

Ugh.

"No," he complained. "Natsu can't. His stupid cat can."

"Which is more than Laxus has."

Leaning back in his chair, Bickslow sized her up before saying, "Fine."

"Fine?"

"Yeah, fine. Laxus can fly."

"What? What are you-"

"If Natsu can use Happy," he challenged. "Then Laxus can use me."

"You?"

"Me."

"You can fly?"

"Well, no, but-"

"Then how-"

"My babies," he said, gesturing to them. "They can fly. And he could stand on them and, in turn, fly. Or Freed. He can make wings, Ever has them, we can all fly! Which means that Laxus-"

"Doesn't work that way."

"It totally works that way."

"Na-ah."

"Yeah-huh."

"No."

"Yes."

"Bleh."

"Bleh!"

Then they both ad to take a breath and look off.

"If Natsu can fly, then Laxus can," Bickslow said finally." Deal?"

Caving, she just said, "Whatever. The point is though-"

"That Laxus is awesome."

"-why would Laxus need to pretend to be in a chair? Huh? Sure, it wouldn't seem like him, but-"

"If someone did happen to recognize him," the seith said with an affirmative nod, "they'd immediately discredit it, think the man was just a look alike because, of course, Laxus would never need an wheelchair. End of story. Boss is a genius and you're just too lame to realize it."

That time, the moment wasn't the same. It was almost pity, really, on Lisanna's part. She was no detective, of course, and, obviously, spent much of her time goofing off with Natsu and Happy, but she was definitely the straight man of that group and, apparently, would have to be with Bickslow as well.

Makarov said Laxus was in an accident. The man's wheeling around in a chair. Put two and two together and, well, you had…

You had a pretty sad situation, actually.

"What's with that look?" Bickslow asked as her face fell, quite obviously. "Huh?"

"N-Nothing. I was just… Look, you got me here and that's all I needed. You can go back home. I'll buy you a ticket and I'll find my sister and Laxus on my own."

"Really?"

Nodding, she said, "Then you won't get in trouble, right? Wasn't that what you were so upset about?"

"Hey, yeah, it was," he said with a nod and a sudden grin. "You'd really do that for me?"

"Sure. What difference would two of us looking do? Huh? I mean-"

"This is great," he told her. "That you just decided to help me out here. I mean, seriously, I was freaked, having to face the boss, but- Hey, wait a minute." It was his face turn to fall. "Why would you do such a thing for me, Lisanna?"

"What are you talking about? I'm not doing any-"

"Why would you help me out?" he asked.

"Uh, because we're guild members and we respect one another and think highly of each other because we're both a part of Fairy Tail and-"

"You're tricking me," he accused. "I don't know why, but you are."

"Am not."

"I can tell. You totally are. Why?"

"What are you talking about?" Huffing, she looked off. That's what she got for trying to spare the man the agony of possibly seeing his idol in peril. "I'm not doing anything. I was just-"

"You can't lose me, kid," he grumbled. "Whatever you were plannin'-"

"Nothing!"

"-it ain't gonna work. Not on me. I'm no idiot."

"Yeah, okay."

'I ain't! So you better stop treating me like I am." Then he snorted. "You chump. Leavin' me all high and dry. Well, you can just forget it!"

"Me the chump? You're the-"

"Chump," his dolls sang to her. "Chump."

Taking in a deep breath, Lisanna said simply, "I'm not going to argue with you. You don't want to go back home? You want to come with me to see Laxus, who's probably going to be pissed at you?"

"If you don't want me to do that thing," he said, "then yes. Definitely."

She only narrowed her eyes as she reached out to pick up her coffee cup.

"Fine," she caved. "We go together."

"Great." He was back to his peppy self again, it seemed, just like that. There were a thousand switches inside of him, she mused, and they'd all just go on and off randomly. It was truly the only explanation. "Then let's get to it, huh? How are we gonna find them?"

Lisanna sighed slightly, looking off as something occurred to her. "I dunno. Usually when I can't find someone, Natsu does it for me. He's so good at tracking, you know."

That wasn't what Bickslow wanted to talk about. At all. If hearing the cheers of Laxus were annoying to her, suffering through the ones of Natsu were just as unbearable for him.

"Yeah, well, you had your chance at forcing him to tag along and you blew it," he told her simply. Switch. "So let's focus on what we can do."

"Short of just walking around the city and hoping against hope that we run into them," she said with a shake of her head, "I don't see how we can ever-"

"Lisanna! You're a genius."

"W-What?"

"Genius!" his dolls declared. "Genius! Lisanna!"

"What did I do?"

"You just came up with our plan, of course." His tongue wagged at her, their shared guild marking looking much more sinister on his tongue than it did on her thigh. "We'll scour the city for them! Searching high and low, beneath, above, until we find them. It'll be great."

"That was a last ditch effort, Bickslow," she complained. "I was hoping that we, like, would be able to come up with something that at least had some rhyme or reason to it."

Again, she was certain that she was getting a look from behind his visor.

"Lisanna," he complained with a shake of his head. "Do you know me at all?"

"No," she insisted. "I don't. Considering you and the Thunder Legion were, like, never in the hall when we were kids and then I wasn't even on the same planet as you for two years, I hardly know you to begin with!"

"Well," he huffed. "That makes sense. It still hurts, but it makes sense."

Rolling her eyes, Lisanna told him simply, "If that's seriously the only thing that we can come up with-"

"It is," he assured her. "And we can get to it, you know, as soon as you order me my fries-"

"No fries!"

Sheesh.

Given the size of the town and, most importantly, the fact that they had no way of knowing if Mirajane and Laxus were even still in said town, it should have been much more complex than it was. As it turned out, it only took about three hours of seeking (fighting) to accidentally stumble upon the pair.

They seemed to have been out shopping. Laxus, considering he was in the chair, was holding all of Mira's bags in his lap as she pushed him along down the road. To Bickslow, of course, this was clearly an undercover mission. To Lisanna, it was just odd, really. Not so much her sister, as she was talking happily and obliviously as always, seeming to just be taking care of Laxus as she would any guild member. It was more the Dragon Slayer that was throwing her off.

He was talking back to her. Lisanna couldn't hear them, of course, but could see him nod his head and glance back at Mira at times, clearly holding a conversation of some sort. She giggled a few times, Lisanna could tell, even from a distance, as Laxus just let himself be pushed along.

"See?" Bickslow was hiding with her, behind a vacant cart, both having been caught off guard and having to get down on their knees to go unnoticed (it wasn't much of a deception, but then they weren't much of intellectuals). "Laxus and Mira are on a job."

"And what," she grumbled, "would give you that idea?"

"Uh, gee, Lisanna, because I spoke to them about it myself last time that I was here?"

The street wasn't very busy, but Mirajane and Laxus were turning then, down another, and there was no way that Lisanna was letting them get away.

"What are you doing?" Bickslow hissed as she tried to take off after them, attempting to get to her feet. Grabbing her by the arm (rather roughly), he only watched his mentor and the she-devil head off, down side street. "They're working. You can't-"

"Let me go. I have to-"

"We," he said, as he only moved to drag her back down to his level, "are not going to interfere with their work. You understand me, kid?"

"Bickslow-"

"We'll follow them," he assured her as finally he released the vice of a grip he had going on her arm, no doubt leaving bruises in his wake. Switch. "But your reign is over."

"My what?"

"Reign," his babies sang from where they sat on the ground, knowing that they had to be near silent in that moment; it was Papa's orders. "Reign."

"Now," Bickslow insisted as, after glancing over the cart, towards where Mirajane and Laxus disappeared to, "it's my turn."

Which, apparently, entailed trailing the pair for the majority of the day. Lisanna would hand one thing to Laxus, if the man was faking and his legs were perfectly healthy, he'd gotten down not moving them at all. He also was pretty handy with his wheelchair. When Mira wasn't pushing it, he had rolling around in it down. And he was more of a gentleman than she was expecting. Every shop he and Mira went in to, he'd roll over to the door first and hold it open for her. Then he got stuck lugging around most of the junk.

She couldn't help, but to wonder what exactly they were buying all of that stuff for.

It was actually pretty simple, really. Since they'd gone out on that first date (or at least he figured that's what they were calling it), Mira had become enamored with the idea of making him a real dinner, at home, and make it a really nice night.

"I'll make you dinner," she insisted, "and we can have candles and you can actually wear something nice-"

"Make me dinner?" he'd grumbled when she poised him with this, oh, for the thirtieth time. "Mirajane, you make me food all the time."

"Not like this, dragon. It'll be nice."

"What have you been feeding me then? Mush?"

"Behave."

"And I dress just fine."

"Sure."

"I do!"

"Oh, and no candles."

"What? Dragon-"

"No. They stink and I hate them and-"

"Yes, candles."

"Mira-"

"You have to have candles," Mirajane giggled. "It's a rule."

And then she'd pat him on the head or something else that made him feel like a kid while also feel good and it was weird because he didn't like it at all, but he didn't want her to stop and was he going crazy or did his life just make no sense at all anymore?

Sigh.

So that was how he found himself, being drug around the market place, looking for just the right ingredients for dinner.

Oh, and more movies. Tons. They were in dire needs, back at the apartment.

There were so many different smells (and quite a few coming from the bag she'd sat in his lap housing, of course, those cursed candles) that he didn't even pick up on the scent of two people tailing them. Didn't even think about it. Being with Mirajane for so long had nullified his instincts. All his focus went to her and what she was saying and doing and, shit, why was he this into her?

Huh?

They hadn't even slept together. And didn't seem like they were going to be.

To her though, this was a strong selling point.

She wanted to, of course. Quite desperately, back when they were both wasted, but at the same time, as she had more of a chance to mull over all the things that had taken place since that first stolen kiss, it was kind of reassuring that they hadn't had sex yet. Refreshing, really. It meant that they were having to find other things to talk about, to keep interested in, and it was actually rather fun.

It was like playing the same game you had for years, but just with a new set of rules. Like reigniting a passion by simply getting a new match. For someone that she'd known her whole life, Mira really knew nothing about Laxus.

But she was definitely enjoying learning.

That was why she wanted to have that special dinner with him. Another date, really, without the hassle of convincing him to go out (and it was a hassle still, every time). She was hoping that if it went well enough, she'd be able to broach the subject again of him going back home. Maybe if she got him loosened up enough, they would be able to have an open conversation about it. The closer she got to him, the more hope she had to about finally breaking him.

Because what would come of it then? Huh? Him going back to Magnolia? Nothing, but good things, really. Makarov would definitely end up railroading him into going to a doctor, which she was certain he just wasn't telling her he needed (or a therapist at the very least). Then the support of the Thunder Legion would be a definite plus for him. Stress off her too. It was hard being someone's only all day, everyday. Nice at times, but just constant work.

Constant.

This was all coursing through her head as they shopped, her trying to balance between picking out the best main course for dinner that night while also thinking up ways to ease into the conversation that she just knew she had to have with him. It wasn't easy.

It did, however, keep her distracted from the fact that her baby sister was only ever a few shops back from them with a very sordid seith that, though she thought was rather funny and entertaining, she did not want her spending too much time with. Especially alone.

Not that Lisanna was enjoying herself. Not by any means. Bickslow just wouldn't let her go over to them and bring the whole thing to an end. It was what was needed, of course. If she just went and confronted them, she'd be able to drag her sister back home and be done with the whole thing. And Bickslow. Who, at the moment, seemed to be having a bit of trouble himself.

It was one thing, of course, to just say that Laxus was off on a job with Mirajane and be done with it, but at the moment that was impossible to actually believe. Unless the two were a lot better at surveillance than he thought (and there was a good chance that they were, he figured), they didn't seem to be taking stock of their surroundings or other people at all. In fact, they only seemed interested in one another.

Which would be that big of a deal to the seith. The boss, well, heh, he was rather the schmoozer. To score with the oldest Strauss chick was great. High score, really, out of the entire guild. And if Laxus started on the guild women, then Bickslow was sure he'd slowly work his way through them which, as always, meant that he'd get the man's sloppy seconds.

Gah. He couldn't wait.

Although, Erza was a tad scary. Yeah, no, even if the boss did hand her over to him (in some perverse world), Bickslow figured he'd pass. So much reward, but far too much risk.

Still though, that didn't excuse away the wheelchair. The only way that that could possibly come into play was if they were using it as a decoy. Right? Right. And if they weren't, then what? Huh? If the boss had just ran off with the she-demon for a month, that was whatever.

But why would he want to do it in a wheelchair?

There were just too many unanswered questions. And even though he didn't want Laxus to find out that he was around, he also wanted some of those damn answers. Plus, of course, Lisanna had tried to ditch him before, so he was definitely sticking around just to piss her off.

That portion of things was going pretty great, he figured, just reading the way she'd been acting the past few hours.

Hehe. That's what the kid got for dragging him off during the middle of the battle. Try to show him up, hell, she was lucky she still had her damn soul intact.

Things got a little tricky, eventually, as when Mirajane and Laxus headed home, finally, the streets got less and less populated and there weren't very many things to hide behind.

Bickslow had a great idea though.

For him.

"You mean," he grumbled when Lisanna just blankly stared at him, "you don't know how to scale a building?"

"No," she complained. "Why would I ever-"

He could only groan though. They were going to lose them if they didn't hurry things up.

"I guess," he gave him, "that you can get on my back and I can carry you up there if you want-"

"Or, you know, I could just transform into a bird and follow them that way." Because there wasn't a chance of it going his way. Not a single one. "Or fly up to the top of a building and-"

"If you could do that," he complained with a glare, "why haven't you from the beginning? We could have really used that when we were searching for them before, you know."

Then she blinked. And thought. Then she shoved passed him, moving off to do her bird takeover.

"Just," she complained over her shoulder as, with her hands as wings, she was able to fly off and track her sister that way, "try and keep up, huh?"

They didn't have far to go anyhow. Mira and Laxus were almost home. And, when they stopped outside a certain apartment building, Lisanna waited until they'd gone inside of it, to land in front of the place. Bickslow was quick to jump off a building (or whatever he'd been doing), and rush over to her side.

"Welp." He wasn't sure what to say really, just started like that and stopped. Clearing his throat as he stared at the place, he said, "I guess this is it."

It was. Transforming back into her usual self, Lisanna only said, "Come on. I hope we didn't lose them in there. No telling how big this place is."

"Wait." Again, her arm got a hand put on it when she tried to head in there. "We can't just go in. I mean, what if the people they're tracking are inside and-"

"I'm done with that, alright?" He wasn't gripping that time and she was able to just shrug him off. Switch. For her that time. Huh. "Thanks for your help, but I have an order from the Master to bring my sister home. I'm going to do that now. Goodbye, Bickslow."

That stupid Strauss. When the boss worked his way through her, he wasn't going to mess with her either. Not because she instilled fear like Erza (a massive amount, at that), but because she didn't deserve it.

She was so annoying. What? They were going to possible disrupt whatever it was going on instead of, like, just waiting for a bit and seeing what was going on? What if that wasn't even their apartment? What if they were at those imagined people he was still trying to convince himself they were reconning on? Huh? Then what?

Lisanna just didn't think. Which, usually, was right up his alley, but when it had to do with the boss, well, there was no option, but to think. Think about how if they ruined his job, completely destroyed whatever was going on, he was going to murder them.

Because, sure, Bickslow as curious too, about everything, like the wheelchair and the way he and Mira were behaving and the fact that Makarov hadn't been informed about any of it, but ultimately, it was Laxus' business. Not his. Eventually, the information would come his way. And really, he'd more than annoyed Lisanna for a lifetime. He could just take off then, like she wanted. Let her face the wrath of Dreyar on her own.

It would be pretty dang easy, actually. She'd been nothing, but annoying and bothersome and bossy and…and…and…

Well, she did pay for his food.

But no fries! The horridness in that was high. Very.

He was just getting ready to run around when it hit him.

Without her (or possibly the boss), he had no way home.

Oh yeah.

Well, shit.

"Kid," he finally groaned, turning once more, though that tine it was towards the building, which she was heading into. She saw a maintenance man near by, fixing a light fixture, and figured he'd be able to point her in the direction of her sister. He had to have seen her and Laxus. Babies following him, Bickslow went after her. "Wait for me. But if the boss tries to fry ya, I don't wanna hear any complaints."

Which the likeliness of that was high, depending on the man's mood.

At the moment, however, he was actually in rather high spirits.

"Mira, no. Don't light those."

Other than the fact that there were candles sitting on top of his puzzle table which, for the record, he was _not_ happy with.

"Yes, dragon," she insisted. "It's getting a tad rank in here, don't you think?"

"No, I don't think."

"Yeah, I've noticed."

"Mira-"

"Just for a bit." She giggled too, not knowing how close to the end they were, as Laxus only watched with a frown, not realizing that he was supposed to be revealing in the last bit of alone time they'd have for awhile. "Okay? And do you wanna go take a shower before-"

A knock at the door stopped her. And him. The man's eyes grew as Mira's face fell.

"Oh." Just like that though, she was relieved, her mind coming up with an easy solution to the knock. "I bet it's the landlord. I mean, who else could it be?"

She'd be surprised. Especially since Laxus, eyes shut, was taking deep breaths and picking up on scents. He was just placing them too, as Mira went to get the door. For him though, it wasn't just his face that fell. It was all of him.

"L-Lisanna?" he heard Mira say in shock as the door opened. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't open his eyes though. Only sat over in his chair, breathing deeply. His defenses went up before he even opened them again to look over at the youngest Strauss sibling, standing in the doorway to their apartment, with his bodyguard. At the very least, it would make it back to Magnolia that he was…that… And then the old man would know and the Thunder Legion and damn, it was just done. All of it. There was no way with all of those people in the know that he'd be able to keep up what he had going on with Mirajane.

And really, when he thought about it, was he going to for much longer anyways?

When he did open his eyes, they were dark, anger rising up inside of him without prompting. If Lisanna thought that Bickslow had a lot of switches, changes in his personalities, she and her sister were about to see the biggest one of was over, fine, but that didn't mean that he'd have to go quietly.


	12. Divulge

  


"L-Lisanna," Mirajane stuttered in shock as she stared at her younger sister. "W-What are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here?" the other girl repeated. "What are you doing here? Huh?"

She'd taken this defiant stance, right off the bat, arms crossed over her chest as she stared in at her older sister with heavy eyes. Though she was going for firm, she was fearful of coming off as petulant.

"What are you talking about?" Mira countered. She saw Bickslow standing there, in the hall with her sister. More like hiding behind her, honestly, but there all the same, as well as his five little dolls who were floating around. Upon further checking, however, Mirajane took note that there didn't seem to be any other people from the hall lurking around.

Good.

Though she wasn't sure what difference it would make, with the two standing before her clearly there with a mission in mind. Her own was racing, trying to formulate any way that she could possibly get rid of them and fast. Not coming up with one in the allotted time she gave herself (all of three seconds), she just moved to shove them away and step out into the hall herself, leaving Laxus, who she hoped they hadn't taken notice of, behind.

"I told you," she hissed at her sister, feeling slightly better then, out there in the hall. Their blue eyes clashed as she returned just as heavy a look back at Lisanna. "I'm doing a job for Master. I can't believe that you would be so brazen to-"

"No," her sister said with a swift shake of her head. "You're not."

"Excuse me?"

And then Lisanna lost some of her bravado. For all intents and purposes, Mirajane had had a big hand in raising her. And she did not raise her to undermined her authority. Very few people did.

"I just… You never came back," Lisanna argued, dropping her arms then. Bickslow was still behind her of course and was mostly shifting the weight from one foot to another, trying to figure out if he should just bypass the two of them and go on in to see the boss or if he should wait for his punishment. "And Master Makarov said that he didn't send you on a job. Just to get Laxus. Surely you've done that by now, haven't you? So what is it, Mira? Huh? That's kept you away for over a month?"

"I...I don't have to tell you that," her sister said, looking off. At Bickslow that time. "And _you_ knew that we were on a serious job."

"Oy," he agreed softly. "I did."

"Then why did you bring her-"

"She kidnapped me!"

"Oh come off it," Lisanna complained, making a face at him. "Honestly."

'She did," he argued and then, after glancing around, he took a step closer to Mirajane. "Not to mention, her and Lucy offered me-"

"We did not!" Lisanna's face heated up immediately. "Don't tell her that!"

"-the choice of either fessing up or fightin' the Salamander." Bickslow nodded heavily. "So I chose fight, of course! And as I was beatin' into her precious Salamander, the kid here pulled me off and demanded that I take her here, less I wish for the Master to come down on me. Apparently, he' ain't too keen on whatever job you and the boss are doing and, well, boss is boss, but Master is, you know, supreme boss."

The two sisters shared a blink. Then the younger frowned at him.

"What are you talking about?" she complained. "None of that happened. Or at least not the way that you said it."

"That was freaking vertebrae, woman," he retorted.

"Verta… Verbatim, idiot."

"Don't call me names."

"Then don't say things that make you seem like the words I call you."

"Ooh, kid, you're really askin' for it."

"Oh, whatever. You're such a- Hey, Mira! What are you doing?"

Uh, try going back into the apartment while they were distracted and leaving them alone, out there. She wasn't sure what good that would do her or even what she'd do once she was inside the apartment, but figured it was better than standing there and listening to her baby sister argue with the guild's resident seith.

But she'd been caught and there was no way that Lisanna was letting her get away. With the door open and her sister slipping in, the other woman just moved to hold a hand against the door and force it open herself.

Laxus was in there, she saw him, seated in his wheelchair with an extremely pissed off veneer. Bickslow could see him too and only took in a breath before following the two sisters.

"I don't know what to do," Mira said simply, glancing over her shoulder at the two stragglers (seven counting Bickslow's babies) with a sigh. "Laxus. Should we tell them...about our job? And how we're deep undercover and have discovered some sort of massive coverup that we weren't telling Master Makarov about because...it could get him killed and he's Laxus' grandfather and he loves him and I love him and we all love him, really, so what did you expect us too do? Huh? What did you expect, Lisanna?"

She was too shocked, the other woman was, to even say anything. So was Bickslow, actually. Stunned, really. Laxus, however, only let out a long breath before speaking.

"Mirajane," he began, but she wouldn't let him speak. Didn't think he needed to. It was on the fly, but what she had come up with sounded good enough. She knew if she kept talking that holes would begin to appear, but for what it was worth, the lie wasn't horrible. If she could only get her sister and the seith out of there, they might get away with it for a bit longer.

"No, Lax," the woman insisted. "It's alright. Seriously. I've told them the situation and now it's okay. They're gonna go and we can get back to our job. Remember? Our important job. So just-"

"Shut up," he told her harshly, though his eyes were still on his bodyguard and the woman's youngest sibling. To the two of them though, he only glared. "So what, huh? Who told on me? Was it Mirajane? Huh? Did she talk to Gramps and have him send you fools down here? Is that it, Mira?"

"What are you talking about, Laxus? I didn't-"

"It's some sort of big conspiracy, right?" He snorted. "Like there'd be any other reason for these two dopes to show up. You cover it, Mira. Guess what? I ain't goin' back. So you can go with your damn sister and-"

"Laxus, I didn't tell them anything! I-"

"You aren't gonna trick me."

"You just heard me lie to them about some made up job," she argued. "Why would I have done that if-"

"I don't know. What? You expect me to know everything, woman?"

"Laxus, shut up, you-"

"Wait." Bickslow held up a hand then. He and Lisanna were kinda just standing there, dazed by not only the original lie, but also the argument over the lie. Lisanna, personally, was starting to connect dots, but Bickslow was still very much so in the dark. "What are we talking about now? So there ain't a job? And boss, is Mira givin' you trouble? Don't worry. I'll prevail where Freed failed. Understand?" Then he snickered darkly, looking away from Laxus and at Mirajane. "Come on then, Mira. Let's fight!"

"No, you idiot," Lisanna hissed, moving to grab the seith's arm when he raised it, as if to call his babies to arm. "Don't you get it?"

"Get what?" Then he glared. "And don't call me an idiot! Else I'll have to take you out too, kid."

"Oh, whatever."

"Keep whatevering me, kid, and I'll-"

"I'm not a kid!" Huffing, she added, "And this isn't about you. Or did you forget that?"

"Me? You're the one making it about you."

"Am not."

"Offering up threesomes-"

"That never happened!"

And it was Mira and Laxus' turn then to just stare, the former in slight disgust and the latter only getting more peeved by the moment.

"Boss, can you believe this?" Bickslow looked back at the man then. "This kid here-"

"Stop calling me that!"

"Blindfolded me and tried to gang up on me, right? With that Lucy chick? And-"

"You what?" Mira was done with Laxus then. "Lisanna, what have you been doing while I've been-"

"Nothing!" She was still glaring at the seith though. "That's not what happened!"

"Laxus, if you want me gone so badly, fine," Mira said then, though she wasn't looking at him either. Just her sister. "Apparently, I'm needed back home."

"That never happened!"

Bickslow snickered then, grinning over at his esteemed idol as his tongue flopped from his mouth in triumph. Another life ruined. Good day's work, he figured, as the babies took to laughing too.

"Oy, boss," he said, walking over to where the man was still glaring at him from his wheelchair. "Looks like I might have driven your woman away from ya. So, what are you really doin' down here? Way I figured it, since you kinda spilled the beans about the lyin', you're probably bonin' Mirajane, huh?"

"What?" Mira looked at Bickslow for the first time in the past few minutes. She'd gone over to her sister, to scold her, but her head shot over to the seith at those words. "Why would you-"

"The candles, the flowers from before, the apartment far away-"

"That has nothing to do with-"

"Now what I don't get," the seith continued with a big grin, "is where the wheelchair comes in. Some sort kink or-"

"Bickslow, knock it off," Mira told him as Lisanna only groaned. "Honestly, just.

"Shut up," Laxus hissed, though that was at bodyguard. The man was grating on his sanity and they'd only been around one another for a few minutes. "You dolt."

"B-Boss, I was just-"

"And get out of here," Laxus added with a glare."Now. Take 'em both with you."

"I-I don't-"

"I mean it, Bickslow," he ordered. "I told you not to come back here."

"I didn't want to! The kid, she kidnapped me and-"

"Oh, you get kidnapped by little girls now?"

"Laxus, you don't get it, I just-"

"I think I get more than enough."

Bickslow didn't know what to do then. He'd been having fun since they got there, but it appeared as if he were the only one. Well, his babies too, but they enjoyed whatever he enjoyed.

"I didn't...I'm sorry." The man reached up then, to push off his hood and visor before glancing back at Mirajane. "I didn't mean to ruin you and the boss's little getaway, Mira. And I shouldn't have said he was bonin' ya. Is that what you wanted, boss?" He looked back at Laxus then. "Was that okay? I really meant it. Mostly. Should I apologize again or-"

That was the thing about the Thunder Legion. It was just impossible to stay mad at them. Especially when they were all contrite and shit. Looking off, the man grumbled out, "No. And that's not..."

"I was just kiddin'," Bickslow informed them all, as if they could have possibly missed picking up on that. Looking around at each of them, he said, "I really didn't wanna come back here even. But the kid, well, you had her spooked, Mira, and she got the Master all freaked and he forced me to go. Well, she did, but under his orders. And she didn't wanna sleep with me. She's just a kid."

Lisanna stuck her tongue out at him before saying, "I'm not a kid, jerk. But gross, for the record."

"You'd only be so lucky."

"Barf."

Ignoring that last jab, Bickslow grinned at Mirajane. "See? We didn't do nothin' that should have you worried. With Lucy either. Or Natsu, but I'm not so sure if he was in on it or-"

"That's enough," Laxus grumbled. "Bickslow."

Nodding, he said, "In closing, the kid's great. We rode on the train, had lunch, and boss? Can you pay the woman? She sorta paid my way and I'd feel bad about it if-"

"What part of enough don't you get?" Laxus glared at him that time. "I was being serious. Get the hell out."

"But boss, I apologized and-"

"And I accept it, alright? Just scram." He rolled his shoulders. "All of you."

"Lax." Mira sighed, looking to him once more. "It's alright, okay? Just-"

"No, Mira. You get out too. All of you! I-"

"But boss, why?" Bickslow was hurt, really. He knew that the man would be mad and, at most, was expecting a good talking to. Not to be kicked out in the cold. That wasn't cool. Not at all. "If you ain't on a job, then what's the problem? Huh? How come we can't stay? Ain't you and Mirajane here just having a nice romantic...month...or more… Or something?"

Or something.

Mira gave Bickslow one of the most sympathetic looks he'd ever seen. It was like she'd just seen his puppy get run over or something and had to break the news to him. That bad. Seriously.

"What is it?" He frowned when Lisanna, who was still fuzzy on the details, but had most of the puzzle pieced by the point, gave him one just as bad. "I don't… What's going on?"

"Bickslow," Mira whispered as Lisanna took to glancing away from him. "Maybe you and I should go talk about…something in the other room. Okay?"

"What? No." He was glaring at Laxus then. "What is it, boss? What? Is it me? Or… Oh, gosh, it's Freed, isn't it? Is that why he hasn't come back from his job in forever? Oh shit. Shit. He wanted me to go, you know, but I wanted to take a different job and I didn't go and now he's dead and shit. Shit. Damn. I'mma have to tell Ever. I take these things better than- I can't take it!"

"What are you blabbering about? Freed's fine, idiot," Laxus complained.

"Really?" Bickslow, who'd been ready to rub at his eyes, dropped his hands. "Oh. Good. Man."

"Well," Mira added softly. "As far as we know."

Bickslow was alright with that. Completely. Grinning at Laxus once more, he wagged his tongue as he said, "This is great news! In fact, it calls for drinks. Now, boss, you've been here for a bit, so I'm sure you know the best bar in town, huh? And are willing to pay for me? And the kid? AS repayment for her, you know, also paying for me? So let's get after it!"

The seith turned to walk off then, but noticed that the man didn't get up. Didn't even move. Pausing, he glanced back at him. "Uh, boss? Ain't we going?"

No one said anything. Didn't even move. Bickslow, undeterred, walked back over to the man and patted him on the shoulder.

"Boss," he repeated. "I said come on. Let's go. You know, to a bar? Come on! Boss?"

"Bickslow," Mira whispered. "Maybe-"

"No." He wouldn't even look at her that time. Just Laxus who was glaring off at one of the walls. "Boss. Come on. Get up. Boss? Get up. Let's go. Boss?"

That hung in the room for a moment or two as Bickslow only stared at him.

"B-Boss?" He didn't know what to do. Only stood there, in front of the man, as if coaxing him would get him to his feet. "Aren't you coming? You gotta get up, boss. I-If we're gonna go-"

Laxus wouldn't look at him. Only moved then to release the brakes on his chair before rolling backwards, so he had room, before off, towards the bedroom.

"Mira." His voice was loud and sounded even, but she knew it was only a cover. "I need… Come here."

She was frozen though, if only for a moment, and could only make the short trek across the tiny living room, gently patting Bickslow on the arm as she went, before following the man into their bedroom. The door shutting softly behind them killed the seith just as much as the entire scene had.

And then there were two, just standing there. Lisanna was unsure of her who part in the situation and only stood there awkwardly, rubbing at her arm.

"Uh," she tried. 'Bickslow, maybe-"

"W-Why didn't he just get up?"

"Master said there was an...accident," she told him softly. "Maybe Laxus broke his leg or-"

"But it wasn't bandaged," he pointed out, glancing back at her. "So it can't be that."

"Maybe-"

"So he should have been able to get up," he said. "Right? He should have been able to get up. How come he just didn't get up?"

"I-I don't..."

"It doesn't make sense," he insisted. "That he didn't get up. Why wouldn't he?"

"Maybe we should just… You should probably sit down and, uh, I don't know, just-"

Bickslow sniffled then. "He just get up. I don't know why he just doesn't get up."

Taking a step closer, she said, "I'm sure that...that he's alright. I mean, it's probably only temporary."

"That what is?"

"You know. His...not being able to-"

He turned on her real quick for that, eyes glowing green as he glared. "Boss is fine! So don't say he's not!"

"I wasn't! I mean, I just-"

"He's fine." He sniffled again. "He just didn't get up because he didn't want to. Because he can, if he wants, but he didn't, because he just didn't, Lisanna, what don't you get about that?"

"S-Sorry. I just-"

"He's fine! He has to be. Because if he's not then that means that… It doesn't mean anything! Because it's not true. It can't be. Boss would never get hurt. Laxus is great. He's not some sorta chump, you know?"

"I know."

"He never gets hurt because he's too great. He's awesome. He's the best mage ever! How could the best mage ever be...be… Is boss...paralyzed?"

The green glow disappeared in his eyes and was replaced by moisture as his vision blurred. Turning from Lisanna, he only stared at the closed bedroom door, the shock fading and the realization setting in.

As bitter as it was for him, reality was far worse for the man on the other side of it. He only sat there in his chair, only having rolled just inside the door before Mira got him. His head was hung and her hands were on his shoulder, but they weren't bringing him any comfort. Nothing was. Or would.

Avoidance had been nice. Real nice. Comforting. But at the same time impossible to keep up with. Keeping the others out hadn't spared him any of the pain. If anything, it just prolonged it. And now that Bickslow and Lisanna knew, everyone would know. It was over.

It was really over.

Mira's hands left his shoulders then and he felt slightly colder. Glancing up from his own self pity, he found her heading over to the closet. When she returned, it was with one hand outstretched.

"Here, dragon," she whispered, placing the object in it into his lap when he didn't reach out to take it from her. "It'll be okay. I promise."

He didn't believe her. But the dead, plastic eyes of the green dragon she'd thrust upon him said otherwise. Stroking the stuffed animal's old fur gently, he whispered, "I just want it to all go back to normal."

Mirajane didn't know if he meant before Bickslow and her sister showed up, before they'd kissed, or even before the accident, but all three sounded just as nice to her, so she nodded.

"Yeah," she agreed. "Me too."

They could hear them, outside the bedroom door, talking softly. Bickslow sounded really distraught and Mira wished that there was something that she could do for him, but Laxus was her job. There was nothing she could do about it.

"What," she asked softly, staring at the man, "do you want me to do? Dragon?"

He didn't know. He didn't even know what to feel right then. He wasn't a child, of course, and in no way had he thought it possible for him and Mirajane to stay hidden away forever. Someone was going to find them. And, besides, Bickslow already had once before. It was his fault for sending the dope away without really addressing the problem. The blame landed squarely on his shoulders.

Not that it made him feel any better, however.

When Laxus didn't answer, she only asked softly, "Did you want me to go get him? Did the two of you want to talk? You think? We can do that. And Lisanna and I can go… We'll go get dinner. Or something. Instead of me making it. And then we can decide where to go from there. Okay? Dragon?"

Nothing was okay and he wasn't sure how she could think otherwise, but still, all he did was nod. What else could he do? He did have to talk to Bickslow eventually. And without Mira around or her sister judging him, it should be a bit better.

Maybe.

Still, he didn't want to immediately, so he just sat there for a few more minutes, with his stuffed dragon, letting Mirajane rub at his shoulders. Eventually though, she leaned down and kissed the top of his head.

"We should go out there," she told him when eh glanced up at her. "Alright?"

Slowly, he handed over his stuffed dragon and Mirajane went to put it away once more in the closet while Laxus only took a deep breath. He could go out there. Hell, he was the Thunder God. He could do anything. _Anything_. Even face one of his followers and admit that he made a mistake that led to his inability to walk. He could. Honest.

He just needed some support first.

"You ready, dragon?"

And Mira was great at giving it.

"Am I ready?" He snorted as he attempted to get back to his usual self. He was going to need it if he was going to go tackle the Bickslow problem. "Of course I'm ready. Why wouldn't I be? All I'm going to do is go out there and talk to him. Like what? You think that I'm a what, Mirajane? A baby? A child? Who needs his mother to take care of him? Yeah, well, I don't. So don't try to mother me. It's disgusting."

Mira only stood over him though with a slight frown. "Dragon-"

"No. No. I'm fine. I-"

"It'll be okay, dragon." Reaching out, she stroked his cheek a few times with her thumb, cupping the rest of his face in her hand. Reluctantly, he leaned into the touch. "Alright? No matter what, I'll always be there for you. I promise."

It felt good, her saying that, even if he wasn't so sure there was any validity behind it. Then again, they were still guild mates and, well, Mira could say that same thing to any of them, so…

Ugh. He was over-thinking. That wasn't even the problem of the day. Instead it was seating in the living room with Lisanna, waiting to be addressed. He had to just go out there and get it over with.

And what was _it_ anyways? Huh? Just that he had to explain to a dope that worshiped the ground he walked on that he was injured. That he couldn't walk. He could still do everything else just fine though. His magic was still in tact. His looks. His ability to get women (or at least a demon). He was set, really. Now he didn't have to work any about walking. Ugh. Who liked that anyways? Huh?

"I told you," he told Mirajane gruffly. "I'm fine."

She only stared at him for a moment or two before sighing and saying, "Come on then."

In the living room, Bickslow was still just standing there in front of Lisanna, a shocked look frozen on his features as she tried to make him feel Better. She wasn't sure how though and was slightly glad to see the emergence of her sister and Laxus. It saved her, really, from all the awkwardness.

"Lisanna," her sister began as Laxus and her came out of the bedroom. "Laxus and Bickslow have a...lot to discuss. Come on. We'll go pick up something to-"

"Yes, okay," Lisanna didn't even let her finish. Just rushed to her side. "Let's go. Right now."

Because, yeah, the Laxus and Bickslow did need to talk about things, but so did Lisanna and Mira. And stat.

The women were quick about getting out of there, Mira tapping the back of Laxus' head gently before she left. He only stared at Bickslow who, even with his visor off, couldn't manage to do the same. When the front door closed after the two women, they were completely alone.

Laxus only wheeled closer as Bickslow sniffled some more. This annoyed the slayer for some reason who growled.

"Stop groveling, you fool," he complained, coming to a stop. "What are you? A woman? Huh?"

"S-Sorry, boss," he mumbled. 'I just-"

"I expected," he growled, "this from Evergreen. Maybe Freed. But you?"

"I just- This is just so much to take and I can't-"

"Come the fuck on, Bickslow," he hissed. "What are you? Huh? Not the one in the chair. Not the one that has to deal with this. What do you gotta do? Huh? Absolutely noth-"

"I gotta take care of you."

"What?"

"Boss, I don't know why you went to Mirajane," he said, rushing over. "And I'm so sorry if I did something that made you think that I couldn't… That I… But I can! What do you need? Huh? Someone to cook for you? Clean? Bathe you?"

"No one...bathes me. Damn it, Bickslow, I'm a grown-"

"I'll do it all! And so will the rest of the Thunder Legion. Unless you, you know, specifically want me. Because that's good too. Really good. I mean, sheesh, I already take care of my babies. I can do this. Really. And you can come live with me and I'll take care of you and it'll be great. Two bros just living large and...and...and..."

The man had begun to dry heave at the end of that and, by the time he reached the final trailing off point, couldn't even speak any longer. His throat was all closed up and his eyes were welling with tears and he felt...funny. Really funny. But not funny, funny. More weird funny. And wasn't that funny? That he was feeling funny, but there wasn't a damn thing funny going on? Real funny.

"Boss," he sobbed as he only came over to the man, unable to contain himself any longer. His babies were upset, as they had been the entire time, and began to moaning loudly, all five of them. They weren't too sure what they were supposed to be so morose about, but they definitely were. Through sobs, Bickslow got out, "I just want you to be okay!"

Laxus only groaned as the man fall to his knees before him (Bickslow had more of a flare for drama than Ever at times), and laid his head in the man's lap, crying over him.

"There, there," Laxus grumbled patting him on the head. "I mean, think about this, Bickslow. You only, what? Have absolutely nothing wrong with you at all? Should clear those tears right up."

"I'd rather have something wrong with me," he told the man then, "than you. Of course I would! I'd cut off my legs right… Boss, how did this happen? Huh? What accident? I'll kill them. Was it the Strauss chick? I'll kill her. I'll mangle her body and- Ow, boss!"

Laxus had hit him in the head, making the other man lift his. "Stop...crying on me. And you're not going to touch Mirajane. Ever. So drop that. And it was just… It's hard to explain, alright?"

Still on his knees, Bickslow only rubbed at his eyes. "But we can fix it, huh? Can't wee? Fix it? It's not forever, right?"

The man only took a deep breath before saying, "Look, things are...complicated. And right now, all I want from you is a promise."

"Yes. Whatever it is, of course. I've pledged my life to you and I mean to keep it! I love you, boss."

Sighing, Laxus said, "Yeah, I know."

"And I just want to make sure that you're okay. And that you'll keep being okay." Another sniffle. He couldn't help it though. "How come you didn't tell me, boss? I mean, am I that big of a screw up? Huh?"

"No," he groaned. "I just didn't want anyone to know."

"Oh, so what? You think that I can't keep a...that I can't..."

"Don't," Laxus said, frowning down at him, "start crying again. Seriously, just don't."

"I'm not going to," he argued. "I mean, I know that you're going through a lot and that your life has to be hell right now, but Mirajane Strauss? Really? Over me? Or even Ever? Or Freed/"

"I asked for freed, you twit," he grumbled. 'But he was out. If I had known that, I probably would have requested you from Master, but he just sent Mirajane, not knowing what was wrong.. You know that her and Erza are his go-to people."

A horrible thought occurred to Laxus just then, one that he hadn't thought of before. If Mirajane had been busy and Erza free, it might have been the swordswoman that came to take care of him. And probably would have immediately reported back to Master what was wrong.

Or worse; not and have stayed to take care of him.

Or even worse, perhaps the two of them would have…fallen for one…

Bleh. Unfathomable. Mira? Fine. Whatever. But Erza? What would the two of them even do together?

Hmmm.

"Uh, boss?" Bickslow frowned. "You look torn."

He was. Erza did have all those sexy little outfits. Although, Mira could just transform into them. Right? He was pretty sure.

Hmmm. So which trumped which? It pretty much came down to preference, but-

"Is it about me?" Bickslow just wouldn't shut up and let him get that worked out. "Honestly, Laxus, this is a good thing. All Ever or Freed would do is hamper you. I'll help. You want this to be a secret? Hell, I'll kill anyone that knows. Sic the babies on Lisanna and Mirajane, keep them from ever opening their mouths. Swear it. I'm that committed to-"

"Just… Get off your knees, alright? It's awkward."

"Of course, man, anything you want."

Laxus only watched him for a moment before saying, "And make your babies stop crying. It's buggin' me."

Bickslow didn't even do anything visible. Still, the babies suddenly just all came crashing down to the ground, their bodies going dormant just like that.

"Anything for you, Laxus."

Hell yeah.

Relaxing into the chair some then, Laxus rested his arms on the armrests, tapping his finger against one.

"What," he asked slowly, "did Lisanna do to you, exactly? To get you here?"

"Well, uh, she kinda threatened me with Master Makarov," he said, reaching up to rub at the back of his neck. "And hey, about you and Mirajane..."

"What?"

"Is she… Are you guys screwing? Or can you...not? Because either way's cool, man! But-"

"Fuck off, Bickslow. Is that all you think about?"

Recently? Yes. But at the moment it was more him trying to get back on to neutral ground. Talking about he wheelchair (more like wailing over it) had only pissed the man off. And, considering that was the major thing in his life at the moment, Laxus was left without anything else to talk about as himself was his favorite (and typically only) subject. Another one of his big talking points however was, of course, women. And with Mirajane being the only one that the other man had seen him with since, well, since he got there and the time before, it was only natural to ask.

For him anyways.

Bickslow knew no such thing as social graces.

"Sorry, boss," he said then, holding up a hand. "I's only askin'. I mean, you guys were all close and stuff when I ran into you before and you'd gotten her flowers and then, today, you bought candles and stuff for a dinner and you're living together and I only see one room, unless that other door's a room, but I figured it's a bathroom 'cause, well, it's open and I can see in there and I ain't thinkin' badly of you, but I don't think you'd make the poor woman sleep in the bathroom-"

"The couch pulls out," Laxus grumbled. He wasn't sure why, but it just didn't feel like the time to get into the simi-relationship that he had going with Mirajane. "Then there's a bed in the bedroom."

"Oh." Bickslow nodded because that sounded about right. "Then you and Mirajane that day were-"

"We just get out of the apartment sometimes. Is that a crime?"

"Of course not, boss. I didn't mean to make it sound like I'm questionin' ya or somethin'. I just… I should have been smarter. Yeah? When I saw you here with Mirajane, I was so easy to just write it off. I mean, what if you needed me and I was such an idiot that I just wrote it off? Huh? I'm so stupid."

"No, you're not. And don't say that, idiot." After all, it was only okay when he said it. "I told you I was fine and you believed it. That's on me. Not you."

Bickslow, slowly, turned and went to retrieve his fallen visor. "I just wish you'd trusted me, Laxus."

The slayer sat there for a moment before saying, "I fucked up. Out on that job. And I didn't… I didn't want anyone to know. And when Gramps sent Mirajane, well, I thought it was over. But she made it so easy to hide it. 'cause I'm with, like, the most clean cut person in the guildhall. Mira? Hide something? No way. It just made it so easy. It was such a good cover. But I just… I don't know. I'm sorry, alright?" Then, with the first grin of the hour, he said, "I'm an ass. You should be used to it."

Bickslow didn't grin though. Only shook his head.

"Nah, boss," he said, glancing back at the man once his visor was replaced on his face. "You're not ass."

"And you're not stupid." Then, after a beat, he added, "Although, being taken down by a Strauss girl-"

"It's a lot more complex than that."

"Yeah. I heard something about a threesome or-"

That, finally, got a grin and snicker out of Bickslow. Hanging his tongue from his mouth, he went to begin picking up his babies dormant bodies.

"Yeah, well," the seith said, "I am a lady killer."

Laxus nodded then. "A soul stealer, I heard."

"A jack of all trades."

Grinning, the slayer agreed softly, "A jack of all trades."


	13. Mortification

  


"So," Lisanna began as she and her eldest sibling walked out of the apartment building. "You and Laxus, huh?"

"That cannot honestly be what you have to say," Mira told her with a frown and a look. "Not after all that."

"What? Was there something else to notice?"

"Lisanna-"

"You know as well as I do," she complained then, "that if I mentioned him being in a wheelchair right off the bat that you'd have yelled at me."

Mira only let out a breath. "I didn't come down here to...be with him, Lisanna."

"But you stayed to."

"No." That one got a glare. "He's hurt and scared and I just think that someone who cares for him should be here with-"

"Oh, you _care_ for him now?"

"Lisanna-"

"And if that were true," her younger sister kept up. "Then when the two of you ran into Bickslow, you would have told him and left him here with Laxus. But you didn't. You stayed. Because you and Laxus...you're… I don't know! What are you doing?"

"Nothing."

"Mira, I know when you're lying."

"Things are just complex, alright?" Mira wasn't sure herself, really, what the two of them are doing, so there was no real way to explain it. Not that she planned to that night anyhow. "I've been the one that's been helping him since he got out of the hospital and now… He's just used to me and you know that I like taking care of people."

"And that's all?"

"Lisanna-"

"It just felt really cozy to me," the other woman sang. "You two out on the town, like, each time Bickslow has run into you. Buying flowers and candles and giggling with one another. Super cute, Mira."

"You have no idea what you're talking about."

"I don't?"

"No," her sister chided. "You don't. Laxus is very...vulnerable right now. His entire life has been flipped upside down over a silly, costly mistake. I only want to take care of him."

"And why couldn't you do that back at home? Huh?"

"Because he's embarrassed, Lisanna," she told her simply. "He feels weak and foolish and, you know, like less of a man. He can't walk. That means a lot when you're a mage. That's all Laxus knows. What's he supposed to do now? He wanted to be a Master. How can he now? His dreams dead, Lisanna. That's nothing to joke about."

Her words hung between them for some time as they just walked down the road, Lisanna letting her older sister lead the way. After a minute or two of just walking, the younger spoke.

"Way to kill the mood, Mirajane," she halfheartedly grumbled, giving her sister a glance.

"I'm sorry. This is just all I've done and dealt with for a month. I'm a bit touchy on the subject, I suppose." Mira was still talking in a very clipped way and it didn't make Lisanna feel any less bad. "Laxus is going through something horrible. So we're friends now. Is that such a big deal?"

With her sister on the defensive, Lisanna really had nothing to do other than just give in. She'd learned a long time ago she couldn't win against her. Not in anything.

"You could have told me," the younger of the two said then, thinking that was the only real argument she had. "Instead of lying. I really was worried about you."

"I told you that I was-"

"But you didn't come back, Mira. And Master had no idea what I was talking about. That's scary. I thought we were always supposed to tell each other stuff? Huh?"

"This was different."

"If I did this to you-"

"That's different too. I was doing this for Laxus. He didn't want me to tell anyone, so I didn't."

Lisanna only shrugged. "Still."

Again, they got quiet, just following one another around the city. Mira had claimed they were going out to get dinner, but honestly, Lisanna wasn't particularly hungry and, really, Mira'd only been trying to buy Laxus and Bickslow time to reconcile. She wasn't for sure how long such a thing would take, but given how winded Laxus could get when he felt speechy, she figured she'd give them a bit.

"What do you guys even do together?"

"Lisanna-"

"I don't mean like that," the other woman defended when she spoke a couple of minutes later. "I meant this whole time. You and Laxus aren't exactly like minds. What could you possibly talk about for a whole month?"

Mira hummed for a moment, thinking, before saying. "It's kinda funny, really."

"What is?"

"I've known Laxus since I was a teenager and I never even knew anything real about him. After this month though, when all we had was one another, I feel like I know more. Still not everything and I doubt I ever will, but I did learn a lot. Like… He really loves jigsaws."

"What? Like puzzles?"

Nodding, the woman said, "Big ones. Did you not see them on the table? Or did we put it up? I can't remember. But he loves them. It's crazy, right? And just weird. But I guess we all have things like that. I mean, who would expect me to...to… No, I think I'm pretty open shut."

"Mmmm," Lisanna thought. "It's kinda weird that you're so kick butt when you're usually so nice."

"You think so?"

"Uh-huh."

That made Mirajane grin before saying, "Well, he also has, like, this huge complex about being a god and more important than everyone else and-"

"Oh, no, you don't have to explain it," Lisanna assured her. "I think we all picked up on that a long time ago."

"Then there's the fact that he really appreciates my guitar abilities."

Somehow, the other woman was able to curve the rolling of her eyes.

"Bet you ate that right up."

"I have no idea what you mean."

"Uh-huh."

"Laxus just sees my strong points and appreciates them."

"Points? As in plural?"

"Well, of course," Mira said with a frown. "I do have multiple good qualities, don't I?"

"I guess so," her sister agreed. "But for Laxus to see them-"

"We had a month, remember? I mean, of course he picked up on my impeccable cleaning abilities-"

"You mean the way you nag if everything isn't in perfect order?"

"-the fact that I am excellent at finding topics of conversation-"

"More like you talk constantly, regardless of what the other person thinks of it."

-and, of course, I'm undeniably a great cook."

Lisanna paused before nodding. "I'll give you that one."

"And Laxus likes all of that," Mira insisted. "He appreciates it."

"Right. Because he's stuck in a chair and, according to you, is mourning the death of his dream."

"Well, I didn't say that a normal him would see these strong points," Mira said with a frown. "Just that he does now and that's all that matters."

"Sure."

"I don't see what's so hard to believe about this," she went on. 'I like taking care of people, Laxus needs a lot of care. Why does that have to be a bad thing?"

"It doesn't," Lisanna said. "And if that's really all that's going on-"

"Right now," Mira cut her off, "all I'm really concerned about is Laxus' psyche."

"His what?"

"You know, his state of mind," Mira explained. They'd made it to the market then, but with no real destination in mind, were just as aimless there as they had been the rest of the town. "He's been able to hide out here with me for weeks and now, suddenly, you two just popped up and he has to come to terms with it."

"It had to happen eventually."

"Well, of course. I just hate it, that's all."

Taking a moment to think, Lisanna asked softly then, "Is he...going to walk again?"

"I dunno," Mira told her, glancing at her sister forlornly. "He says that he will, but I don't..."

"I just wish that there was something someone could do," the younger of the two said. "Is his spine just...snapped or-"

"I really don't know much about it. He's kept rather quiet about it."

"Yeah, but surely-"

"He doesn't like to talk about," was all Mira insisted. "So we don't. It's that simple."

"Maybe," Lisanna said slowly then, "it'll be better for him when he goes back home. I mean, not that you haven't done a great job taking care of him. But when he gets back to Magnolia, I'm sure Master'll make him talk. Really talk. And get him help if he needs it. Either that or Freed. Or even Ever."

"I don't think it'll be that easy," she responded. "Laxus doesn't want to go. And yeah, seeing the two of you has changed things, but-"

"He has to. And you have to. I'll contact Master and-"

"You can't," Mirajane told her. "It's...complicated, but this has to be on Laxus' own time. It won't be long now."

Or at least she hoped. Really she had no idea of knowing. She was banking on Bickslow being a catalyst though for progression and, well, it had as good a chance of working as her sitting around and doing nothing did.

Mirajane decided to get off the topic of her past few weeks and onto what had gone on at the guild during that time.

"I think," she prodded, "that I heard something about three-"

"Mira, I swear, if you bring that up-"

"I just want to know what you and Bickslow were going on about," she giggled. "What? I spend time with Laxus and now you're spending time with him? A trade off?"

"No," her sister said with a frown. "I only had to use him to get here. And now, after doing so, I want to spend even less time with him."

"Bad trip?"

"You know Bickslow," Lisanna said. "You tell me."

"Mmmm. I always thought that he was interesting. Intriguing. Like more than meets the eye."

"Yeah, that's great and all, Mira, but as someone that's had to put up with him all day, you're not only off the mark, you're not even on the board."

"You just had to dig deeper. I mean, you said it yourself; you guys have only spent a few hours together. You think that Laxus was that easy to understand after that short of time? It's taken this whole month and then some to get to this point."

Deciding not to delve back into a discussion (or lack there of) about what exactly that 'point' with the two of them was, Lisanna only said, "Hey, Bickslow's fair game. You want him, you take him."

"I would never steal your man away, Lisanna."

"He's not my-"

"Although, given what you said earlier," Mirajane mused, "I suppose you don't mind sharing."

"Stop saying that!"

With a giggle, Mira said, "What would Elf think?"

"Stop it, Mira."

"And poor Natsu."

"I hate you."

"No, you don't." Reaching over, she patted her younger sister on the head, causing Lisanna to bat right back at her. "And you know it."

She did. But at the moment she sure as hell wouldn't be admitting it.

When they got back to the apartment, it was bearing bags of takeout and extremely fearful minds. They were both preparing for the worst in terms of what was waiting for them back there and were presently surprised to find that Bickslow wasn't crying or scorched to death by Laxus or even gone. Nope. He was sitting there, in Mira's chair at the table, as Laxus sat with him in his wheelchair, setting up one of Mirajane's board games.

"Finally," Laxus grumbled as the women arrived. "Bickslow, get your ass up. Let the demon sit down. And bring the food over here, Mira."

"What are you doing?" she asked as she came closer, dropping the bags on the side of the table. "Laxus?"

"What's it look like, woman? We're getting ready to play a game. Now sit. And eat." He reached out to riffle around in the bag. "Get me a glass of water first. Now. Then sit down."

Lisanna's gaze was heavy on her sister, as if willing her to look her way, but Mirajane seemed to be refusing to. She only rushed to do Laxus' bidding in a way that, fine, was kind of like herself, considering her profession, but at the same time not at all like her.

Not at all.

Was Mira...what to Laxus? His maid? Or something? Lisanna had been under the impression that, yes, Mirajane was helping him out, but in no way that that he was the boss of her.

Maybe they were just having a bad day. Had to be. Because there was no way, and of this Lisanna was certain, that her sister would let some guy like Laxus talk to her that way. Impossible.

"Oy, boss," Bickslow complained as he too went to peek in the bag. "Where's Lisanna gonna sit then?"

"Is that my problem? You two are unwanted and uninvited guests. Figure it out on your own."

"Laxus," Mirajane chided as she came back with his drink as requested. "Honestly."

"Fine," he grumbled. "You and Lisanna can share a chair. Like that better?" Then, to his bodyguards, he said, 'Bickslow."

"Yes? Boss? What is it? You need me to help you go to the bathroom? Or you got a cramp or something? I can-"

"No, you freak," Laxus grumbled. "Plates. Mira and I have some plates. In the kitchen. Get it."

"You could have just asked me," Mira pointed out as she took her own seat. "I was just in there getting you water."

"He was breathing on me," Laxus told her simply as, slowly, Lisanna came to sit too. To accomplish this, Mira shifted slightly on her chair and the two shared it, albeit uncomfortably, but it worked. "What'd you want me to do? He stands way too close. And closer still now that… Now. It's annoying."

"Behave, dragon," she chided as he slid the bag over to the two sisters. "I know it's just been you and me for a bit, but you can't lash out like this."

"Bug off, woman." He let out a long breath. "And pick your piece."

"Also, can you explain the game?" Bickslow was back with the plates. "Because I asked Laxus to and he sorta-"

Laxus growled. "What kinda idiot doesn't know how to play-"

"Calm down, dragon," Mira sighed as Lisanna blinked in surprised at her sister. "Take a few breaths."

"Mirajane-"

"Do it. Come on. It's okay. Bickslow's just your friend, you know."

It was silent at the table then as Laxus only glared down into that cup of water he wanted so much and Bickslow was just awkwardly standing there, watching Lisanna, but she didn't know what to do no matter how much her sister seemed to as she didn't even call attention to the moment, only started eating, as if she dealt with such gaucheness all the time.

Maybe she did.

Heh. There Lisanna was, teasing her about hooking up with Laxus, when, as it was turning out, she mothered him more than anything.

"You just follow the directions on the card."

Everyone was looking at her then, but Lisanna only gave them just as hard a stare back.

"What?" she complained. "You asked how to play, didn't you, Bickslow?"

Slowly, he nodded. "I guess I did, kid."

"You just draw a card and do whatever it says with your piece," she explained. "You know, like most board games."

"Hey! Don't go turning on me."

"I was never on your side, genius, so how could I turn on-"

"You sure were when you and Lucy wanted me to-"

"That never happened!"

Maybe that was what Lisanna and Bickslow brought into the mix that Laxus and Mirajane just seemed unable to find. Whenever something got awkward between the two of them, they would just avoid one another until the time passed and then treat it as if it never happened. Bickslow and Lisanna's approach, however, seemed to be more comical and much faster as not soon after their miniature argument, things just fell into place and they started playing the game and eating. Though the atmosphere wasn't clean and nowhere close to jolly, it was better than before.

Then it happened.

"Bickslow," Laxus grumbled at one point. They'd all finished eating and were mostly focused on the game then, Mira and Lisanna holding little side conversations about things she'd missed out on at the hall every now and again. But something had changed. For Laxus, at least.

"Yes, boss?" He was reading a card, but glanced up at that. "What is it?"

"Clean up. The plates. And the dinner stuff. Throw the trash away. And take Lisanna with you."

"What?" Bickslow frowned. "Boss, we can after we-"

"Now."

"Why me too?" Lisanna frowned over at him. "What's wrong?"

But Laxus was staring over at Mira then with what appeared to be a rather intense gaze so she only shoved Lisanna gently from their shared chair.

"Go on. Do as he says. It's his apartment."

Never one to defy her sister (much), Lisanna did as asked though she grumbled something to Bickslow and his babies under her breath as they carried the stuff off to the kitchen. The seith, however, was far more worried about his fearless leader and kept glancing over at the man.

Not that he looked back at him. No, Laxus was all locked into Mirajane Strauss it appeared as she got to her feet and came to his side.

"What is it?" she asked softly to which he took a deep breath.

"I have to...pee. Now."

Mira blinked. 'Oh. W-Well, Bickslow's here now and-"

"Mira." His eyes challenged hers then, to look away, but she refused. "Please. I can't… Just help me. Before I..."

"Alright. Just," she began, glancing over at the kitchen area where she could see Lisanna unknowingly helping her out by distracted Bickslow at least somewhat with her griping, "be normal about it and maybe they won't say anything."

He felt so mortified. Worse than that time that Mirajane cut up his steak and tried to feed him in what felt like a decade ago, back at the hospital. It was much worse than that. Especially considering there was a very big chance of him not making it to the bathroom if she didn't hurry.

That was the worst part about the whole thing. Err, well, one of them. His bladder just wasn't the same anymore. He was sure that Mirajane's book could explain it to him, but for some reason, the urge to go was just much more real and didn't take long to develop anymore. He hated it. And if he pissed himself in front of the younger Strauss girl and Bickslow, he'd just kill himself. Honestly, he would. And nothing Mirajane said could make him stop.

Neither Bickslow nor Lisanna knew what to say, honestly, as they saw Mirajane wheel Laxus off into the bathroom. They knew what was going on then and were both too uncomfortable in their own embarrassment for the man to say a damn thing. So they didn't. Laxus wasn't sure if that was better or worse, when they got back out to the table and had to start playing again. The only real thing he had to be thankful for was making it in time, but even that didn't drown out the horrible ineptitude he felt over the whole ordeal.

The game couldn't keep them occupied for long. It was getting later. And, if they weren't all just going to hop onto a late night train, they had to at least plan for the evening. Namely, the sleeping arrangements.

In some amount of unspoken unity, neither Laxus nor Mirajane mentioned the fact that they'd been sharing the bed in the bedroom. She claimed to have been using the pull out and him the bedroom to which Laxus nodded.

"Well, me and the babies can sleep on the floor, yeah?' Bickslow said when it was brought up. "If we have a blanket. Or not. We've slept on worse."

"Me and Lisanna will share the pull out then," Mirajane said. "And-"

"You guys can have the bed," Laxus told her through a half grumble. The thought of sleeping alone in that bedroom didn't bother him, really, but he didn't rather like the idea either. "And I'll sleep on the pull out. And Bickslow on the floor out here."

"Really?" Lisanna asked. At that moment, she was helping Mirajane put away the board game, and only stared over Laxus in shock. "The Thunder God sleeps on couches now?"

"Watch it, kid," he growled. "Before I-"

'You and Bickslow can just share the pull out," Mirajane suggested. "So he doesn't have to sleep on the floor."

"What?"

"Yeah, boss," Bickslow said, clearly perked up by the idea. "Me and you can share."

"Gross. No."

"Why's it gross?"

"It just is."

"If Mirajane and Lisanna can share-"

"That's different. They're women."

"Boss-"

"Oh, Laxus, grow up," Mira said with a roll of her eyes. "Honestly."

"No. He's fine on the floor."

"As someone that's already won the nicer bed," Lisanna sang, "I don't want to say something and ruin it-"

"Then keep your mouth shut, girlie," the slayer warned. "I mean it."

"Why don't you just sleep head to feet?" She looked from Laxus, who was in his chair, glaring at all of them, to Bickslow, who was on the couch, still seeming a bit out of it. "That's how Natsu and I used to sleep, when we'd have to share a bed."

"Was this before or after you, him, and Lucy started having-"

"I'm going to kill you, Bickslow!"

"That's a harsh threat, kid. Better be sure you can back it-"

"Natsu used to stay the night at our house, sometimes," Mira sighed. "Him and Happy. Now that that's cleared up-"

"Bickslow's still sleeping on the floor." Laxus wheeled off then, for the bedroom he'd forfeited to the women only minutes ago. "Mira. Come here. Now."

Sighing, she left Lisanna to finish clean up duty and follow after the slayer.

"Dragon-"

"Shut the door."

After doing so, she followed him over to the bed, where he stopped his chair. It seemed though that he wasn't getting out of it, but rather went over there so they could face one another. When she sat, he began.

"Sleep in here with Lisanna tonight," he told her. "And convince her to leave. By tomorrow. And take Bickslow with her."

"Laxus, we can't-"

"I can't back there, Mirajane. Not yet. You have to tell them that. Or tell them something. I can't… Deal with this."

"I thought that that was what you dd while I was out?" she asked slowly with a slight frown. They'd neglected to turn on the light and the only source of it they were getting at the moment was from the moon as it shone it's borrowed amount through their tiny window. "Dealt with it?"

He frowned over at her. "Yes, Mirajane, Bickslow and I… I explained things to him, somewhat, but-"

"What do you think will happen, Laxus? Even if we swear them to secrecy, Master will only send someone else. Probably Erza, if she's around. And there's no amount of convincing that will get her to hide anything from Master Makarov. You know that."

"I just need more time. Without...them here."

"What if..." She took a breath, staring him in the eyes. "What if I go home? Just for a few hours. I'll ride back with Lisanna and leave Bickslow here for the day. I'll talk to Master and-"

"Mira-"

"-I'll get him to see things from your point of view. Ease his mind," she said, not allowing him to drown her out. "Then I'll come back and we'll send Bickslow on his merry way. And, with Master's permission now, we'll spend however much time you need down here. Just the two of us. Would you like that?"

No. Because he knew his grandfather. And though the two played it off well, they actually cared deeply for one another. Once he saw how bad off Laxus was, he'd either come down there himself or send someone (again, Erza most likely) to collect him. For real that time.

But...he had no better plan. And, slowly, he nodded, not realizing that Mira was already forming a catch in her mind. She wouldn't spring it on him until the next day, but it was more or less just an agreement that he'd allow her to take him to a doctor. Back to the hospital, to the ones he'd been released by. Something told her that there were follow ups, medication, therapy, and probably physical therapy as well that he'd been neglecting for that month. There would be no more of that. She was certain he'd agree because she was also certain it would be part of Makarov's rules for letting him stay down there.

If he even went for that. Something told Mirajane that the second he heard Laxus was hurt, he'd be on the first train down there to see for himself. It would take some heavy convincing, no doubt, to get him to agree to anything other than that. And, really, Mirajane wasn't sure if that wasn't the best option.

Laxus was in denial. And though she was helping in the short term, she was definitely helping him debilitate himself further by not forcing him to face facts.

They couldn't live there, int hat town. Not together and not apart. She belonged to Fairy Tail. In Fairy Tail. And so did he. They had to go home and let the entity of it heal them. Heal him. Not fix him, as she was starting to have a sinking feeling that nothing ever would, but at least heal him internally. Mentally.

"Alright," he whispered softly then as Mira focused in on him once more. "I'll… We can do that. Okay?"

Slowly, she nodded before moving to stand. Then, leaning down, she brushed her lips against his.

"It'll be okay, dragon," she whispered, running her fingers through his blond hair. "You didn't like me being here at first either. Remember?

"What do you mean at first?"

"Oh, Laxus."

Still he looked off, grumbling out, "Your sister… I trust Bickslow not to say anything, but her-"

"Lisanna would never-"

"I ain't saying that I don't think she's a nice person." He looked back at her then. "But I also know her."

"No, Laxus, you don't. No more than you thought you knew me when you were convinced that I would blab it all to the whole world."

"I just can't risk… No one can know, Mirajane. That I'm… What'll happen then? Huh? I won't be S-Class, I'll hardly be a mage. Just another what could have been thing that people remember from time to time and think about how sad it was. How sad I am. Pathetic and alone and-"

"You're not alone."

"Oh, so I'm pathetic then?"

Exasperated, she only stared down at him. "Bickslow being here really has you worked up, doesn't it?"

Yes. Very. "No."

With a sigh, she took to stroking his hair gently. He wanted to be comforted by this, but his mind was racing then and paid no attention to the feeling.

The way Bickslow had reacted when he found out… It would be even worse for Freed. And Evergreen. What if they… At the moment, Bickslow was still very much so in shock. It would probably take a day or so for him to process it all. And then what? He'd pledged his undying loyalty a thousand times, but then again, that loyalty had been to the strongest mage to ever live. To the Thunder God.

What was Laxus now? Not that. Definitely not. He couldn't fight someone. He had all his power, all his electricity still racing through his veins, but for what good?

The past week or so, with Mirajane, he'd begun to get optimistic. Slowly though, that was all falling back away as reality was setting in. And it scared the hell out of him.

Would that be what it was like? Back in Magnolia? He couldn't take that. Just having Lisanna and Bickslow know that he...that he could...relieve himself on his own was about the death of him. And back there, Makarov would no doubt put Mira back to work and get him a real caretaker and he'd have to get used to someone else and just the word alone, really, caretaker, made him sound weak and old and worthless.

Just so utterly worthless.

Not to mention that he lived in an apartment with stairs and, well, he'd have to move and during the interim, Gramps would probably try to make him live with him and pay for all his bills and, hell, how would he even ever work again? Would he just be a loser then, that had his grandfather take care of him for the rest of his life?

And what kind of a life was it then? Huh? That he had before him? Not a good one. He'd live every day just to wake up and breath, only breath, and maybe read, maybe talk to some people, but definitely not do anything productive. He was a waste. A complete waste. Why should he even try then if that was all that there was left? Why should he-

"Don't," he heard then as Mirajane stopped with the stroking and moved to pat his cheek, forcing the man to look up at her, "get lost again, Laxus."

Was she that good at reading his face then? Even in the darkness? Or was he just that easy to figure out those days? All that time building that complex personality only for it to be felled by a demon.

Even more depressing.

"It'll be okay," she told him once she had his attention. "And I'm not just saying that. If you don't want me to go and you just want me to kick the two of them out and bar the door, fine. I don't care. But you'll get through this. All of this. It's not the end of the world. It's just the beginning of a new one."

He let out a breath before slowly turning his head, forcing her hands away from him. Then, slowly, he moved to unlatch the brakes on his wheelchair and roll backwards, away from her.

"Come on," he told her softly. "We better get back out there. Before your sister and Bickslow rip one another apart. Or screw. I can't tell from their conversations, but I think it might be a combination of both."

Mira paused before following. "That is my baby sister, I know."

"Yeah," he sighed over his shoulder as he made it to the door. "I know."


	14. Ultimatum

  


That night was rather awkward for Laxus. He wanted to go ahead and kick the others out so that he and Mirajane could go about their usual bedtime ritual, but that just wasn't an option it seemed. Not to mention, with Mirajane heading back to Magnolia the next day, he was going to have to get used to Bickslow again.

"The floor sure is cold down here."

"Good," he grumbled as the seith made due with the blanket Mirajane gave him. "Better than the ground, ain't it?"

"Ground?"

"Outside. You wanna go sleep out there?"

"Not really." Then, with a snicker, he said, "Maybe we can find a better deal here, huh?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Think about it, boss," he insisted. "There's two of us and two of the and tow beds. Use your head. I just gotta trick one of them into sleepin' out here with you, yeah? Then I slip into that bed in there and, ha! We strike again."

"We can't strike again if we haven't ever done that the first time."

"We've sorta done that."

"No, we haven't."

"Sorta.'

"How, Bickslow? How have we ever-"

"Well, sometimes I date the women that you finish with. That's sorta the same."

"No, it isn't."

"Kinda."

"No."

"Well, then tomorrow we can switch and then it'll be again, huh?" Snicker. "I'll even let you chose which you-"

"Don't," Laxus growled, glaring over at where the seith was curled up on the floor, his babies gathered around him, "talk anymore. Got it?"

"Touchy, touchy. What? You want them both for yourself or something?"

"Shut up, Bickslow."

Shifting, he only mumbled, "Sorry, boss. I's just joking."

"It's not funny."

"Sorry."

They were quiet then, enough so that they could hear Mirajane and Lisanna in the other room, talking and giggling about something.

At least they were having fun.

And they were. Lisanna was detailing to her older sister all of the bull that she'd had to put up with since she'd been gone, as well as the big annoyance that Bickslow added to her life since they'd taken the trip a day ago out to find her.

"-tells me that he doesn't even know where you guys are," she went on as Mira could hardly contain her laughter. "And I'm mad, you know? Because he could have just told me the town then and I wouldn't have to have wasted jewels on his train ticket-"

"But then," Mira grinned as she stared over at her younger sister, "you guys wouldn't have had this great day together."

"Oh yeah, so great. And he keeps making weird sex jokes at me."

Mirajane only cuddled into the bed. "I think he's just trying to be funny."

"Well, he's failing, so-"

Mirajane only shifted on the bed with a yawn. "I just think that Bickslow's funny. That's all."

"You've never traveled with him," Lisanna pointed out. "One-on-one. And with his babies? Unbearable."

"You're being dramatic."

"Mira, I put up with Natsu and Happy on a nearly daily basis." Lisanna gave her a cold stare. "I think I would be the expert on unbearable."

She kind of had a point.

Still, her sister just snuggled deeper into the bed before saying, "Just wait until the morning. You'll be rid of him then."

"And leave him here?" Lisanna prompted. "Mirajane?"

"Lisanna-"

"You could leave him here to care for Laxus and we'll go back home and-"

"Just," her sister cut her off, "go to sleep for now. Laxus and I talked and we already have a plan. So don't worry about it, alright?"

"Is Laxus going to come back to Magnolia?"

Shutting her eyes then, Mira said, "Eventually."

"Mira-"

"Let's just go to sleep." Rolling over that time, Mirajane gave her back to her sister. "Today was very...busy. For both of us. And tomorrow won't be any better. Let's sleep while we can. Alright?"

And they did. For a bit, anyways. But they went to bed so early that Mirajane woke up around three in the morning to Lisanna snoozing silently and no sound to be heard throughout the apartment. With a little yawn, she shifted to slip out of the bed slowly, as not to awaken her baby sister. Padding across the cool floor, she headed swiftly out of the bedroom, planning on heading to the bathroom.

She didn't make it though as, for some reason, Bickslow had left his stupid little dolls just littering the floor and Mirajane happened to stumble over one, nearly falling flat on her face. Luckily she managed to keep her balance, but it wasn't without some noise.

"Who's there?" she heard Laxus boom, almost automatically. Glancing over at the couch, she found him there on the pullout as well as Bickslow who the man must have finally caved and allowed to sleep up there with him. "Who-"

"It's me, Lax," Mira got out, though her heart was still beating rather quickly, just from the adrenaline that had formed over the possibility of falling. "I just tripped. It's alright."

He was on high alert then though, having been woken from such a deep sleep so suddenly, and only took to looking around. At the sight of Bickslow next to him, he frowned before saying, "He got cold."

"Of course."

A beat of silence passed between them then and, slowly, Mirajane whispered, "Do you need anything?"

Laying there for a moment, Laxus slowly said, "Water. A glass of water."

"Give me a sec, huh?"

He heard her walk on then, but not to the kitchen area, but rather the bathroom. Definitely didn't want to hear that. Waiting, he settled back into the bed and refused to glance over at Bickslow, as the last thing he wanted to be reminded of in that moment was that he was sharing a bed with him.

Mirajane was coming out of the bathroom rather quickly and headed immediately into the kitchen to get him his drink. Laxus let out a soft breath, watching her in the dim moonlight as she came over to him with the cup.

"Here," she whispered softly, as not to awaken the sleeping seith. "Dragon."

It felt good to hear her call him that for some reason and made Laxus grin. As he took the glass though, Mirajane only moved to help him sit up some, so that he didn't spill it.

"Thanks," he breathed after taking a sip. Mirajane was just standing there, staring at him, and he felt rather awkward. "Demon."

"Are you doing okay?" she asked. "Do you need anything else? To go to the bathroom or something to eat?"

"Something to eat?" he mocked. "What? You think that I eat that much these days?"

"Everyone can stand a midnight snack from time to time, dragon."

"I'm good," he said simply before taking another sip. After it, he said, "I could use you though."

"Laxus." And her voice wasn't as light then. "Honestly."

"Bickslow breathes funny."

"Bickslow is funny."

"Not in a humorous way."

"Not at all."

And they were grinning at one another then, there in the darkness, as if they knew something that the others didn't know. And they did, of course. To an extent.

Poor Bickslow, who honestly had been asleep for nearly the entirety of their miniature moment, did catch Mira calling him dragon as well as the cute little tone they were speaking with. And, sure, it could all be explained away. Even Laxus saying that he could use Mirajane. He did and had for the past month, honestly, and maybe Bickslow was just hearing things.

Yes. That was it. That was all. He was hearing things. Imagining things. Inflection. He was pretty sure that was the right word. He was imagining the inflection in their tones to be something...more than friendly. That was all. And he just needed to keep laying there, breathing gently, and not letting on that he was awake. Eventually, he did manage to drift back off and, in the morning, when he awoke, he was able to reason his late night eavesdropping off as a complete misunderstanding. A bleary hallucination. Twist of words.

Clearly.

It seemed as such too, as he was awoken around eight that morning to the sounds of Lisanna grumbling that, apparently, Mirajane and Laxus didn't have a coffee pot.

"-believe that you never just bought one. You've been here a month!"

"Well, for one," Mira sighed as the two sisters stood in the kitchen, her starting on breakfast, "we never planned on being here this long. And Laxus doesn't drink coffee and neither do I, so-"

"So?"

"Lisanna."

"I'm going to die," she said simply as Bickslow sat up on the pull out with a yawn.

Boss was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear the shower running and figured the man was washing off. He wondered for a moment how he got into the shower and if Mirajane was the one that helped him into that too.

"You are not."

"Am too," Lisanna rebuked her sister. "I have to go out and get a cup. From anywhere."

"Seriously, Lisanna, just-"

"Have to." The younger woman was passing the couch then and gave Bickslow a half wave as she headed back into the bedroom, quickly returning with her shoes. "Do you need anything, Mira?"

"No," she sighed. "But really, you don't have to go out and get-"

"I really do."

"Alright," she sang, though it was clear she was slightly annoyed. "But breakfast was going to be done soon and-"

"I'll get a doughnut or something with my coffee."

"If you're sure."

"I am."

"Wait," Bickslow said suddenly, tumbling out of the bed. It was a snap decision too, as he'd planned to stick around to wait for the boss to finish his shower, but an idea suddenly occurred to him. "I'm coming too."

"Uh, no you're not."

"Kinda am, kid."

"Totally not."

And she was rushing then, but Bickslow was quick on his feet, He'd slept in his clothes and, stumbling back into his shoes, he rushed after her, leaving his visor behind. Not his babies though, whose bodies suddenly came to life just in time to rush out the door after him, barely managing to avoid getting shut inside.

"Why can't you just go bother someone else?" Lisanna groaned as he followed right along her. "Huh?"

Bickslow only snickered, still a bit tired, but totally revved up for the day.

"Sorry, baby, but I ain't concerned with you, really."

"Don't call me-"

He was just as quickly rushing passed her, his true babies trailing along behind, making their usual annoying nonsensical noises.

"Gotta go out and buy the boss somethin' nice, yeah?" he called over his shoulder to Lisanna. "Something to make him feel better."

"Like what?"

"I dunno yet." He turned around then, still jogging backwards to stare back at her. "But it's gotta be something big. Something great. Something-"

"Free."

"Eh?"

"It has to be something free," she told him simply, walking at a normal pace and not seeming even remotely interested in their conversation. "You're broke. You couldn't even afford to get down here. Or lunch yesterday. Remember?"

Bickslow stopped so suddenly that if he hadn't been so far in front of her that she might have ran into him. In fact, one or two of his babies did hit his chest with a soft thud.

"Oh yeah." The seith's usual grin fell. "I don't have any jewels, do I? Err...this might be a problem."

"It just might."

"Huh." He was still standing there too as she walked passed, as if thinking. Just like that, a switch flipped, as they typically did with him, and Bickslow was heading after her once more.

"I have an idea," he told her.

"Idea," the babies sang, all still trailing along behind them. "Idea."

"I don't care," was all Lisanna said, continuing to walk on. Bickslow only grinned at her though, tongue wagging.

"I'll find boss something to do instead of buying him something."

Lisanna thought for a moment before glancing at him. Okay. He won. She was interested.

"Like what?"

"I dunno yet," the seith said with a shrug. "Maybe just go out to a bar, huh? He'd like that. I'll find a real nice one."

"And Laxus will just pay for the drinks?"

"Sure. He always does."

Why did she keep giving off the persona that she cared? Huh? Why couldn't she just ditch him? Why did she have to keep encouraging him?

Honestly, she didn't know. But she did, so, with a sigh, she said, "That doesn't really sound like a good ide-"

"Great. So you'll be willing to loan me a few jewels to buy the boss-"

"What? No! I-"

"Lisanna," he said solemnly then. "I don't think you understand. I'm not wearing my visor. If I wanted to, I could force you to fork over all your jewels right now. Go to a bank and withdrawal everything."

And it was Lisanna that stopped that time, nearly out of the building, just to glare at him. "Try it, you freak and I-"

"You missed what I said," he told her, tossing up his hands as he came to a stop as well. "I said if I wanted. Instead, I'm comin' to you as what you might like to think of as an investment deal."

Lisanna narrowed her eyes. "You're psychotic."

"I pay steep interest rates."

"For what?"

"Loans, kid, loans! I need money and stat. To take the boss out or buy him something or-"

"No way. I would never give you-"

"Not give. Loan."

"No." She was continuing on then, out the door of the apartment building, and he took off after her.

"Lisanna-"

"Why would I help you?"

"Uh, because it's called the good of the human heart. And did I mention interest rates?"

"I don't even think you know what those are."

"I got a basic idea-"

"You-"

"Kid, we're part of the same guild. We're practically family."

"Oh, we're family now?"

"Sure."

"And what sorts of family like things have you done for me?"

"Uh, I did mention not using my magic on you, didn't I?"

"Bickslow-"

"Just a few jewels, huh? I buy the boss a few rounds, maybe a few women's drinks-"

"You're-"

"For boss! To get them to pay attention to us. You know, boost his ego and all."

"I'm not going to be a part of that."

"So basically you're saying you don't care about Laxus or his situation at all?"

"I care about getting him help."

"I think that's exactly what I was talking about."

"And that's part of the problem."

Heh.

Quickening his pace when she did, he only said, "Tell you what; you can even come with me and the boss."

"Why would I-"

"Not your sister though," he said, shaking his head. "She's too hot. She'd scare the other women away and that would be- Ow! What?"

"So you're implying that I'm not?"

"Well, I thought it was obvious, but- Stop hitting me, woman. Sheesh. What is your problem?"

"You."

"That hurts." Still, he kept following her. "Say, think you can spot me a few for some coffee too?"

"Yeah, like I would give you something with caffeine in it."

"Great! I take mine black. With tons of cream and sugar."

"Then it wouldn't be black, you-"

"Largest one they have, yeah? And I like my doughnut plain. With tons of frosting and sprinkles."

"At this point I know you're just trying to bug me."

Well duh.

Patting at her shoulder (or at least around as she hit him the second he got even close to touching her), he took off in the opposite direction, down the street, babies trailing behind.

"I'mma go look around town, yeah? Only this time, I won't look for boss. I'll find a super cool bar or something for me and you to treat him to."

"That's not hap-"

"Bye, kid. Say bye, babies."

"Bye, babies," they sang, either misunderstanding or purposely being annoying in the same way he was. Each was quite possible, Lisanna figured.

Not that Laxus and Mirajane were doing so hot back at the apartment. Because they weren't. It was actually rather tense, mostly stemming from the fact that, after his shower and during breakfast, Mirajane sprung something on him.

"You want me to what?"

Mira only picked at the plate of eggs in front of her, staring not at him, but rather absently at the jigsaw that he'd been working on before his shower. It was of a birdbath with two cardinals in it, a snow setting surrounding the rest. It would be quite beautiful when it was done.

"Get help, Laxus," she said. "I-"

"I am getting help," he growled. "You said you'd go and talk to him and come back. Not that-"

"And I will. I'm going to go talk to Master Makarov," she insisted. "And I'm going to get him to see things our way. Then I'll come back. Tonight. Tomorrow by the latest. I promise."

"Then-"

"But I also want you to promise me something," she said. "I want you to go to a doctor and honestly get checked out."

"I was, Mira," he hissed. "Do you not remember where we came from? Huh? To get here?"

"Dragon-"

"That's right," Laxus said with a definite tone. "The hospital. Where there were doctors. Who didn't do anything for me. Just gave me an outrageous bill for hooking me up to some damn IVs and telling me that, hey, your spines screwed up. Like I didn't already know that."

Sighing, Mira said, "There has to be pills and physical therapy and even regular therapy that you need to-"

"I'm not in pain, I get around just fine, and I'm not crazy. Next topic."

"Laxus-"

"Next," he growled, "topic."

"No. Either you do this or..."

"Or what, Mira? Huh? I don't need doctors or pills or anything else. I'm fine."

"No," she said with a shake of her head "You're not. And even if I get Master to give us a year, it won't fix anything. You'll just want more time. And if you want to keep it from the hall that you're going through this, then fine, we can stay here. We can get all of that done here. Together even, if you want. But I'm not going to come back here if that's not part of the deal. I'm not going to watch you refusing to fix the prob-"

"I can't fix the problem, Mira! God. The problem is that I can't walk! What don't you get about?"

"And what don't you get about that it won't get any better if you don't even try? Huh?"

"Try what? Letting them get me all drugged up for no reason? Sitting around and talking about my feelings? You know what I feel, Mira? Huh? Angry. I feel fucking angry and disappointed and just so...frustrated with all of this! What the hell could they do with that? Huh? They can't fix that. No one can. It's hopeless."

"It is not."

"It is too."

"Laxus-"

"I'm not doing it. Any of it. I-"

"Then I'll leave, Laxus. I'll-"

"What? You think that you have some sort of hold on me? Huh? Go then. Just fucking leave right now. I don't need you." Snorting, he looked off. "I thought that we were friends, Mira, but-"

That, finally, got her eyes up. They were heavy on his too. "We are. Why else do you think I would be so worked up about all this? You're my friend. You're more than that. I care so much about you and your health and getting you home. Don't you want that, Laxus? Huh? Because I want it for you."

It was his turn finally to look off, not able to meet her eyes. Swallowing, he said, "I'm not helpless."

"I know. And doing any of those things, even just one of them or all of them, wouldn't mean that. Believe me, Laxus, you have the capability to do so much more than just hang around with me all day. And I want you to get back to being able to do that. And if you won't at least see a therapist, I want to go to a doctor's visit."

"Mira-"

"One," she cut him off, "doctor's visit. And I have to go."

"What? No. That's private. That's-"

"And I'm going to ask the doctor all about you and your condition and we're going to get together a game plan."

"No."

But she had him then and she must have known it because she went back to eating normally. Laxus was able to glare at her again, but it was to no avail. The fight was over. The demon had won.

For the time being. She knew that after getting back from Magnolia, she'd have to act quickly. If she gave him enough time, Laxus would figure out a way around her demands and, well, they just couldn't have that. Not if they were ever going to get him out of the situation he was stuck in currently.

They were still eating when Lisanna arrived back, coffee in hand, but doughnut-less.

"Where's Bickslow?" Mirajane asked at the sight of her sister alone. That meant that they wouldn't be able to leave until he showed back up. "Lisanna?"

"Mmmm." she hummed as she took a sip from her cup before saying, "ditch him."

"What?"

Laxus, who was still at the table though he was then working once more on his puzzle, only grunted. "Good call."

Frowning, the younger Strauss woman headed his way then. Mira was in the kitchen, doing dishes from the looks of it, and she wanted none of that. Instead she focused on the slayer, staring down at his puzzle with interest.

"Here," she said, reaching out to move a piece from one of the neat piles he'd made over to another one. "These mat-"

"Did I ask," he grumbled, "for your help?"

"I was just-"

"Don't take it out on my sister, Laxus," Mira warned from the kitchen. "Because that will get you knocked right out of that chair."

Heh.

"Fine," he grunted. "Help if you want. But don't mess anything up!"

"Yeah, like I really want to help a grown man put a jigsaw together."

As it turned out, she must have. Or, maybe, a better explanation would be that there literally was nothing to do in that house. So, for a bit, Lisanna sat in Mirajane's usual chair, trying to assist the man in putting together the puzzle. It went well for a bit until, finally enraged by the darn thing (and a lot of other stuff that he didn't want to talk about), Laxus growled out to her that he was done with the jigsaw and so was she! Then he rolled off in his chair, over to where he kept his weights, and began lifting.

Lisanna only sat there for a moment, shocked, before glancing over at her sister. Mira, long done with the dishes, was over at the couch, reading over a book. At the feeling of her sister's eyes, she only shrugged. There was nothing either of them could do; it was just how the dragon dealt with his rage. He had to much of it those days.

Getting up from her chair, Lisanna went to join her sister on the couch. Softly, she spoke to her.

"He's not gonna, like, topple out of his wheelchair, is he?" she asked softly. "Those weights are pretty heavy and-"

"He's fine," Mirajane told her. Glancing over at him, she added, "He's just...at a breaking point."

"Then what's the plan?"

"Hmmm?"

"What," Lisanna asked as her sister looked back to her, "is the plan? You told me there was one."

"Oh." Mira smiled then. "Me and you are catching the first train back to Magnolia as soon as Bickslow arrives. Then I'm going to go talk to Master and-"

"What are you going to tell him?"

"Exactly what's going on," Mira said with a nod. "And then I'm coming back and sending Bickslow home so that Laxus and I can get back to-"

"To what? This?"

"Well…plus some doctor visits or-"

"Mirajane-"

"No, Lisanna, you-"

"Master," her sister cut her off, "is never going to agree to this. Never."

"He will. He has no choice, but to."

"When he hears that Laxus is-"

"Master trusts me," Mira said with an affirmative nod. "So when I explain to him that-"

"Master loves you," Lisanna agreed. "But Laxus is his grandson. And his life is, like, forever damaged. Whatever Master feels about you will go out the window like that."

Sitting up straighter at that, Mirajane thought for a moment before saying simply, "We'll see."

Lisanna, who more than knew exactly how it would all go down, just shrugged. She knew that Laxus would be coming home, to Magnolia, regardless of what Mira did, or else face the wrath of Master Makarov. That was just the end of it.

Bickslow was gone for what felt like forever. Long enough that reading got boring for Mira and interesting to her sister. The elder Strauss set to work cleaning up the apartment a bit as Lisanna only took her discarded book and gave it a try. And Laxus, well, once working out proved boring, gave his try at the jigsaw once more. He didn't have long enough to grow irritated with it once more before his bodyguard returned with his dolls in tow, clearly excited.

"Boss," he called out as he came just waltzing into the apartment, loud enough for even Mirajane, who was in the bathroom scrubbing at the sink absently, to hear. "Do I have a night planned for you."

"Do you?" Lisanna asked, not glancing up from her book.

"Uh, huh?" She'd distracted the seith, who glanced over at the couch.

"You asked a question, so I asked it back. Do you?"

"Do I what?"

"You said-"

"What is it," Laxus grumbled, "that you want, Bickslow?"

Getting his swagger back, he came further into the apartment, grinning over at Laxus. "I's walkin' around the town, yeah? Lookin' for the swankiest bar to take you to. You know, to raise your spirits."

"My spirits are fine."

"But yours aren't," Lisanna complained, speaking of the man's dolls who'd floated over to her and took to hovering around her head. "So-"

"While I was out walkin'," Bickslow went on without concern, "I stumbled upon this place, yeah? And it ain't opened yet, but I knew what it was, just lookin' at the sign and-"

"Get to the point," Laxus ordered.

He was thoroughly pleased with himself, the man was, and even let out a signature cackle, sticking his tongue out to let his guild mark wag.

"It's your chair, boss," he said, pointing at it. "I was feeling bad for you and thinking I needed to help you feel better about it, but we're looking at this totally wrong. This is such a sympathy ploy! So I was thinkin' that we would go to a, eh, gentleman's club, yeah? And they'd see your chair, hear the story, they'll be all over us! Maybe you could even get them to-"

"I take back everything I said before," Lisanna said, finally glancing up from her book. "I have to go now."

"Ew, what?" Bickslow glared over at her. "Why would we take you-"

"I have to see how big a shot your ego's going to take when even the women you pay to be around you can't stomach you."

"They stomach me just fine, thank you very much," he grumbled. "And you can't come with me and boss. You're a… No. We can't have women all over us with you sittin' there."

"You can't what?"

And there was Mirajane, who had come out of the bathroom at the completely wrong time, glancing from Bickslow to Laxus. He only growled those.

"You idiot," Laxus complained at his bodyguard. "Shut the hell up. What's wrong with you? We're in front of women. Ladies. Behave. I don't know what being around Lisanna has done to you, but get it out of your system and fast."

As if the moment wasn't awkward enough without Laxus breaking Bickslow's spirits (and very awesome ploy to maybe get a sympathy lay; for the boss, of course), Mira seemed upset for some reason. Lisanna though was thoroughly enjoying Laxus snapping at the seith and the way his babies went to comfort him. He'd been a jerk the entire time they were together and, well, it was some form of revenge at least.

"Lisanna and I need to go," Mira said, turning to head into the bedroom for something. "Bickslow, you and Laxus can do whatever you want-"

"Mira," the slayer complained. "You don't have to go right now. You can-"

"Yeah, we do. If I'm going to get back before nightfall we do. Not to mention I have to find the Master," she called back to him. "And Bickslow, all I need you to do is watch Laxus for the rest of the day, alright? There's food in the fridge and you can help him go to the bathroom, right? Other than that-"

"I'm not a damn dog, Mira," Laxus said, his tone giving off his anger then. "So stop making it sound that way."

"Don't," she replied simply, as she came back out of the room to stare at him, a coat and her shoes on, "curse at me. I mean it, Laxus."

And that, finally, took all the fun out of the air. Even Lisanna felt awkward then and was kinda glad that, after that, Mirajane just headed to the door, calling out for her sister to follow. Not glancing at either the slayer nor seith, she quickly headed after the woman.

Once it was only the two of them, Bickslow, rubbing at his Mohawk, slowly heading over to the man.

"Sorry, boss," he said softly. "If I embarrassed you or somethin' in front of Mira and her sister, I didn't-"

"I don't need your help, alright?" the man grumbled, going back to his jigsaw. "Getting women or whatever it was you were doing for me. I've been doing just fine."

"O-Of course. I didn't-"

"And this is only temporary," he repeated, something he had felt the need to begin restating recently. For awhile there, it became a non-issue between he and Mirajane, but Bickslow clearly needed to understand that. "I'm still me, anyhow. You think that you get the Thunder God laid now or something?"

"N-No. I was just trying to-"

"Well knock it off. When Mira gets back, your headed back home."

"What? Boss-"

"You are," the man ordered with half a snarl. "And you're going to keep your mouth shut about me. Alright? Until I can walk again and head home, you're not going to tell anyone."

"I wouldn't gossip about you anyways, boss." And he wouldn't. Not even to Ever or Freed. "You know that."

Honestly, it wasn't Bickslow that Laxus was so worried about. It was Mirajane's sister. Lisanna was nice enough and he'd never truly had a problem with her, but just how trustworthy was she? And, more importantly, how was Mira going to convince Gramps that everything was fine where they were and to stop worrying?

It wasn't anything the slayer could worry about though and, to keep his mind off it, he had Bickslow light him a cigar and help him with the damn puzzle. Mira said it'd take her at least a day to get back from Magnolia. From that point forth, all Laxus could do was sit and wait.


	15. Check-In

  


Even after all of the things that she'd dealt with recently, from the revelation of Laxus' injury to the extent that she found herself going to hide it, nothing compared with how nervous and unsure of herself she was on that train ride back to Magnolia.

It wasn't so much that Mirajane felt guilty or even as if she had done the wrong thing. In fact, she felt the exact opposite. Laxus was a grown man and, if he chose to hide what was going on to his family and friends, what business was it of anyone? She'd been intrusted in keeping that confidential information to herself and she had. There was nothing wrong with that.

Rather, she was nervous about just explaining that all to Master Makarov. The two had a great relationship, fine, and she even had found herself challenging him at times in a way that only she was allowed, but when it really came down to it, Laxus was his grandson. And she'd just helped him hide the fact that he was paralyzed from the man after the man sent her there to merely retrieve him. While keeping Laxus' confidence, she'd no doubt broken any that she'd built up with the man's grandfather over the years. Perhaps not all, but for the time being, it might as well have been.

Makarov was going to tear her apart. With Laxus, she'd been able to play it off, as if she'd just go down there, explain everything, and come back without a problem. But there was going to be a major problem with that plan as the Master would no doubt pitch a fit over the whole thing and demand to see Laxus. To be sure of his safety and his well-being and all that.

And then he'd probably ban Mirajane from goiing back and just send someone else out there, someone that would force Laxus to come back. Either that or do it himself. And whatever Mirajane and Laxus (didn't) have going on would be dead and he'd hate her for ruining the safety net he'd formed out there in their little apartment and it'd just be over.

Over. Hmmm. For some reason, that didn't feel like such a horrible thing. Laxus did, after all, need help. Help that she wasn't giving him. And yeah, it'd break their promise, and sure, that'd be the end of them, but wasn't that for the better? If not down right inevitable? His life was in complete and utter turmoil at the moment and there she was, playing some sort of awkward pseudo form of house in which they edge further and further in a game of chicken that, honestly, wouldn't end in a winner for either. That made her an atrocious person.

Didn't it?

"What's wrong, Mira?" Lisanna asked after the woman's, oh, fiftieth sigh. Glancing at her, the younger of the two sister's whispered, "Is it Master?"

"Sorta," Mirajane admitted, still staring out the window as the scenery. The trip to Magnolia would be over soon and she still hadn't found the right words to say to the man. "But… Lisanna, I..."

"What?"

"I don't know," her sister admitted, grinning slightly more out of being completely lost than anything else. "Part of me wants to just tell Master everything and get it out and let him decide what to do, but the other part of me knows that Laxus isn't ready for that and that I kinda promised him that I would just check-in here and fix things to where we can stay there, in that apartment, until he's ready to go back home. But at the same time, what if me promising that is just, like, me trying to keep him there for selfish reasons? Because I have really, honestly, liked taking this break from work and just...being there with him. And...and… And it's stupid. Because Laxus is grown, right? And if he wants to be there, then I should help him in that. Master doesn't have a say in anything…. But at the same time-"

"Uh, Mira? Not to intervene, but," Lisanna began with a slight frown. "Right before you started talking, my biggest problem of the week was how and when I'm going to ask Bickslow to pay me back for that train ticket and food. So, honestly, I don't know if I'm qualified for-"

"Right. Sorry." And she tried to giggle it off, but it didn't come out right. Her worry had overridden her giddiness mode. "Never mind. I-"

"Do you," Lisanna started, clearly at a loss for words. "Well...do you like Laxus, Mira?"

"Lisanna, honestly."

"I'm not-"

"I'm trying to have a mature conversation and you-"

"So am I! I just felt like there was something weird going on the whole time I was there and then you said that you, you know, liked being there with him-"

"It was time off from work," the woman argued. "Of course I liked it."

"You could take time off from work at any time," her sister argued. "Having to be with Laxus is not, at all, a requirement."

"I didn't say it was."

"You're making it one."

"He needs me."

"Is that it then?" Lisanna was staring hard at her then, losing some of her hesitance. "That he needs you?"

"No. I just-"

"Because if it is, really, I don't think it's so bad." Thoughtful then, the youngest Strauss smiled a bit at her older sister. "He needs someone. And right now, it can't be any of his usual people. Freed's gone, Ever's so busy with Elf that she'd probably end up only screwing up, Master is too old, and Bickslow's...well, after spending a day with him, he's the last person on the face of Earth Land that I would want helping anyone with anything. Honest, he's just so-"

"Lisanna."

"I just think that if he needs you and you like being needed, then what's the problem? It's almost perfect, really. There's nothing wrong with both of you benefiting off the other," she pointed out. "And if you just tell Master that, that Laxus is taken care of and that he's fine, then what could he say other than okay?"

With that to mull over, Mirajane sat up in her seat and only nodded a bit, more to end the conversation than anything else. It didn't matter what Lisanna said or what she herself thought on the subject. Or even what Laxus did. Right now, it was just all going to fall on the Master's reaction to things.

Not surprisingly, Mirajane got the last one she expected.

Laughter.

"M-Master," she said, taken aback by the man's behavior. When the man took notice of her in the hall only minutes ago, he immediately drug her off to the back office for a good explanation of where she'd been and what she'd been doing.

And even though she thought that she'd be at a loss for words, when she got back there with him, the words just sort of...tumbled out. About how Laxus had been at the hospital when she went to get him and had suffered a horrible accident in which his spine had swelled and, as it stood at the moment (if not possibly forever) he was paralyzed and needed a lot of help. She'd only stayed down there with him and avoided returning home because the man swore her to it. He couldn't face the guild and, well, if Bickslow hadn't shown up, there was a good chance he would never have to.

But she'd been sure to add, as if to raise the man's spirits, after that Laxus still insisted there was a chance that he could get a surgery and restore his ability to walk. That the whole thing was only temporary. So who really knew?

And then it started. The laughter.

Makarov could help it. Honest, he couldn't. Mirajane had always made him smile and, well, just the obvious time she'd taken out to form a lie to cover up whatever it was that her and his grandson was doing was, in short, cute.

Extremely.

"I'm sorry, dear," the man said as he shook his head, still behind his desk as she only stood in front of it. She'd told him to take a seat before she spoke and he'd thought she'd been being a tad dramatic, but she was right; he'd have fallen over with chuckles had he been standing! "It's only… If you and Laxus are...involved with one another-"

"Master, I don't-"

"-and decided to sneak away, that is fine. But do not lie to me about it." Then he sobered. "And do not leave my bar shorthanded over some...fling with...Laxus."

The words tasted foul on his tongue, but there, at least he'd gotten them out. He was still waiting though for the kicker. A week or two holed up with one another, now Makarov could understand that. But over a month? He was beginning to fear that the boy had, well, the man had gotten Mirajane pregnant or something of the like. It was the last thing he wanted to hear or to happen, but after that wild story Mira had humored him with before hand, well, maybe he could handle it.

"I didn't do that, Master. I just told you-"

"Poor Kinana had to work all your shifts and not to mention Lisanna had to at least attempt to chip in. Although at times that was to the bar's detriment-"

"Master, Laxus and I weren't… No. You heard me. He had an accident. Remember? He contacted you from the hospital. He-"

He leveled his gaze up at her then, a frowning forming. "Do not lie to me, Mirajane."

"I'm not."

"Laxus… No. He cannot be… If the two of you are in some sort of trouble-"

"Master, I promise you, we have not done anything like whatever it is that you're implying." She had to look off though as she spoke. "For the last month we've been in this apartment where I've been trying to take care of him. That's all. Nothing-"

"You cannot expect me to believe that the boy is paralyzed and has been for what? Over a month? And hasn't even told me?" Again, he shook his head. "One would think that the two of you would have spent more time coming up with an at least somewhat believable lie-"

"It's not a lie! What do you want me to tell you? Laxus is back at that apartment right now with Bickslow. He doesn't want anyone from the guild to know because...because he's embarrassed, Master. He screwed up on a job and now he's stuck in a chair and it's killing him." Her eyes clouded then and somehow managed to find his. "It's not a joke. You think I would lie about something like that? Laxus is scared and feels alone and I was only trying to help. I-"

"Mirajane, are you-"

"Yes, Master. I'm telling you the truth. I don't know how else to put it. Laxus is-"

"You have to take me to him." And suddenly, Makarov was jumping up. Hardly taller than the desk, he quickly rounded it so that he could stare up at her. "If what you're saying is true, then he needs to be home, here, so I can get him help. He-"

"He doesn't want that."

"What? Mira-"

"He wanted me to come and tell you that he's fine. He-"

"You just said that-"

"Yeah, but he doesn't realize that he's so bad off," Mira was quick to say. She could tell from the Master's face that he obviously wasn't understanding what she was trying to tell him. It was her fault after all; she wasn't too good at explaining such complex things. "I know that he is, but he-"

"What difference does that make? Mirajane, if he is truly paralyzed-"

"He is."

"-then I need to...I… What do his doctors say?"

She was kinda hoping they didn't get to that.

"W-Well, that's actually a bit complex-"

Makarov let out some sort of noise then, reaching up to rub at his eyes as he bowed his head. Taking a moment, he paused before asking, "He… What kind of condition is he in?"

"It's not as bad as it sounds," Mira was sure to tell him. "I just have to help him bathe and make his food and-"

"You bathe him?" Makarov rubbed harder at his eyes. "I...I must see him. Immediately. He-"

"I didn't mean, like, bathe him, but I help him get into the shower and-"

"When I spoke to my grandson before," he cut her off, "through the lacrima and he said that you two were just finishing things up, he was-"

"Paralyzed. Yes."

The old man felt sick. "W-Why would he keep this from me? This makes no sense. Laxus has done many rotten things in his life, but-"

"Master, it's not a slight towards you or something. He-"

"If he thinks even for a second that he is going to stay...wherever the two of you are staying, then he has another thing coming." The man dropped his hand from his head then as he gripped both of them into fists. "He's coming home to Magnolia where I can find him some help."

"M-Master-"

" _No_." And he didn't scream it. Didn't yell it. But his voice alone felt booming and made Mirajane, the she-devil, grimace. It was less from fear, however, and more from the shared pain that she could feel in the old man's tone. It was still just as heavy as he said his next words. "He is my grandson, Mirajane. If what you're telling me is true then I have to-"

"He doesn't want you right now."

"He doesn't have to! I don't care! I-"

She wasn't one to defy the man so heavily, but still only shook her head. "He and I are… If I go back, alone, he said that he'll start going to a doctor. And a therapist and-"

"Has he not been doing these things?" Makarov sounded so shocked that he blinked, anger disappearing if only for a moment. "What did the hospital say? When they released him?"

"I don't know."

"And what about what you said? About him getting better? When is that surgery or-"

"I don't know."

"What do you know?" he asked harshly then. "You spent a month doing what with him? If not any of this? And you think that I'm going to just let you go back there to- Mirajane, don't- No. You can't cry. I… This too much for me. All of this."

Slowly, he went to reclaim his seat as Mirajane only wiped at her eyes, sniffling.

"I don't mean to cry, Master. I just feel bad for you and for Laxus and you really don't know how hard this has been. I kept thinking about everyone back here and how they didn't know and I want to bring him home, honest, but he just can't bear the thought of anyone seeing him… Even Bickslow and Lisanna seeing him that way was nearly too much for him. He'd never say it, but you mean so much to him and if you-"

"Stop."

"No, Master. Honestly. If you saw him like he is now, he'd… And he's afraid of the others finding out and I just don't know what to do. I really don't. But I know what he wants and right now that's to be alone."

"Alone? Or with you?"

"It's not… We're just… I can't explain it, Master, but I've been there for him for the past few weeks and we have some sort of a connection that… He trusts me. And I don't want to break that. Please, just understand-"

"Understand what, Mira? That Laxus is scared and afraid and that you want me to further that by allowing you to go back to him and-"

"No. I want you to let me help him. Like I have been. If you would just-"

"I can't, Mira, do what the two of you want." His head was still spinning, but Makarov was still in control. "I have to see him. I must speak with-"

"W-What if you could?" She swallowed then, still rubbing at her eyes as she thought. "What if I got him on the lacrima? And you two could talk from here and-"

"Mira-"

"It would at least give you guys a chance to get some stuff out of the way," she insisted. "Right? And you could figure out what you're going to do. You know...together."

When Makarov didn't say anything, she only continued.

"I left mine over there, in my stuff. Bickslow will hear it going off and bring it to Laxus. And then I'll leave you alone in here and Bickslow will leave him alone in there and you guys can just talk. Please. Then we can all decide what to do."

Though the man wished to be at his grandson's side immediately, he did wish to speak with the boy as soon as possible. If that just so happened to be through a lacrima, then that was how it had to be.

Laxus, however, wasn't so easy to convince. On his side of things, he and Bickslow were actually having a pretty okay day.

"So you can't feel that?"

"No."

"How about that?"

"No."

"How-"

"Damn it, Bickslow, I can't feel anything in my legs, you dolt!"

If an okay day was a completely miserable one that is. The stupid seith kept poking him with things in the legs and, as the shock wore off over the whole thing leading to reality setting in, well, Bickslow was attempting to figure out just what the boss was going through. You know, by poking him in the shins and stuff.

Basically real doctoral shit.

Sigh. Laxus never thought that he'd actually miss Mirajane and all her stupid moods and feelings and, ugh, emotions, but as it was, he did. Or, rather, he just hated being stuck alone with Bickslow and his babies. Probably the last one actually.

It was while Bickslow was busy looking over Mirajane's book on spinal injuries that Laxus finally just shoved off on him to get him to shut the hell up (the seith was mostly looking at all the grotesque pictures and snickering) when the lacrima went off.

"Boss," Bickslow reported, coming into the living room with the thing in his hands, headed over to where the man was at his table, doing a jigsaw. "It's Mirajane. She says that it's really-"

"Where are you? In Magnolia yet?" the man complained as the other one came to set the lacrima down on the table. "Or did you two ditzy idiots get lost?"

Mirajane only blinked on the other side of the lacrima. "What's wrong with you? Why are you in such a bad-"

"Where are you?" He didn't feel as if she should really need an answer. After all, she had left him all alone with Bickslow. It should have been obvious. "Have you spoken to Gramps yet or-"

"Actually, Laxus, he's kinda here with me." And then it was Mirajane moving the lacrima around. It hit Laxus then that, if he had Mira's lacrima, then she must be using someone else's. Apparently the Master's. "And he wants to talk to you."

"What?" The slayer growled. "Mirajane, don't- Ugh, Gramps, don't glare at me like that."

He was the one with the lacrima then as Mirajane sat it down on his desk. Laxus heard a door open and close then, the woman no doubt leaving them alone. The old man on the other end of the lacrima only continued to scowl.

"Laxus," he began, tone rather heavy. "What is this that Mirajane has told me? About you being… Is what she telling me the truth? Or-"

"Bickslow," the slayer grumbled out instead of answering. Glancing over his shoulder, he found the man watching him, as if interested. "Get gone, huh? Go get us something to eat."

"But boss, we just ate a few-"

" _Now_."

"Well, I could stand to get something to eat. I'm a bit broke and Lisanna isn't here to force to buy me things-"

"Just get my wallet and go!"

"Aye-aye."

A minute passed of Laxus and his grandfather just staring at one another as they waited for the seith to leave. When he did, Laxus snorted.

"What did she tell you, huh?" the slayer asked. "Because I'm sure she didn't do a good job of it. I'm fine here. I-"

"Are you paralyzed?" That time the man was able to force it out. "Laxus?"

"What difference does it make? I ain't dead and short of that, who cares?"

"Laxus-"

"No. Mira's gone down there and made you think that something's wrong." It was plain as day on the old man's face that he felt this way and only served to annoy Laxus. "There's nothing wrong. Yeah, I fucked up a job. And yeah, my spine's all screwed right now. But it's only temporary. It-"

"Only- Laxus, you must come home. You need to be examined and-"

"I was." Snort. "That damn hospital wasn't worth crap. Doctor didn't know anything. I'm fine! Without any of their medicine or stupid diagnoses. I-"

"How do you plan on getting better if you don't-"

"I just will, alright? It's nothing to worry about."

"Of course it is, Laxus." And Makarov was starting to get angry as well. "You're stuck in a chair, refusing to come home, and Mira says that you aren't even taking care of yourself."

"The hell I ain't! Do I not look well taken care of to you?"

He had him there. Snarl, scar, and dark eyes in all, Laxus appeared the same to the man as he always did. But that meant absolutely nothing in the moment.

"Why did you lie to me?" Makarov continued. "I could have come down there-"

"And what? Huh? You can't help me, Gramps."

"Oh? And Mirajane can?"

"Well, no, but she has. Or she's trying." Laxus had to cross his arms then and look off. "So what then? Huh? You gonna go tell your whole damn guild so that they can all see how far I've fallen?"

"What? Laxus, I haven't even thought about what this will mean for the guild."

But it did occur to him then. His grandson was one of their top mages. With him presumably out of commission, well, it just wouldn't look good. Not to mention he was taken down on a job. Poor publicity at the least.

"I'm not coming back to Magnolia," Laxus told him simply. "And Mira's coming back here. Tonight. I can't stay here with Bickslow."

"I'll come, Laxus. Or I'll get in contact with Freed somehow and-"

"No. What don't you get about this? Just send Mirajane back to me and-"

"Why are you so insistent on-"

"Because I need her, alright?" And if his tone was any indication, that just slipped right out of the slayer's brain and then his mouth. "So just leave us alone and stop trying to bother us. We were fine here. We-"

"But you are not, Laxus."

"How do you know? Mira and I have everything all figured out and, when I'm ready to come home, I will. But until then-"

"Why aren't you? Surely you do not think that anyone will...fault you for what happened. You-"

"I'm done with this conversation, Gramps." He was glaring again. "Send Mirajane on a train back to me and then don't bother us again. I'll contact you if I need anything. I'm dealing with this just fine on my own."

Then the lacrima went dark and Laxus was gone. For a long time, Makarov only sat there, staring at it regardless, not sure what to think or do. He was sort of hoping that Laxus would admit to him that Mirajane had just made the whole thing up and come clean about some other scheme the two of them had going on, but clearly, that wasn't happening. Which only meant one thing; they were telling the truth.

Now, being a guild master, Makarov had seen all sorts of horrific injuries through the years and, though life changing, being paralyzed wasn't nearly the most gruesome. And if the hospital had released Laxus, clearly he was at least somewhat on the right track. The only problem was that Makarov didn't know anything about spinal injuries or how to care for someone in Laxus' position.

More importantly, in his old age, he just wasn't able to. The guildhall had been doing so well though that he was sure he could afford to get Laxus the help, whatever it might be, if he just looked around. Though unsure of the extent of the man's injuries, he figured that eventually, Laxus would no doubt not need any care at all. He probably just needed someone to teach him things, like how to adjust to being confined to his chair, and even perhaps someone to help out with his mental health. Makarov figured it was rather low at the moment considering he was holding so fast to Mirajane. He was deriving comfort out of her, the man figured, and that just spelled disaster.

He still hadn't come to a cohesive decision when there was a gentle knocking at the door to the office.

"Master?" he heard from the other side. "Are you and Laxus done? Have you...come to agreement on something?"

"Come in then, Mira," he called out morosely. "He's gone."

"Did it go well?" the woman asked as she opened the door and came into the room. She'd been out in the bar area, dodging questions left and right about where she'd been, instead changing the focus onto Lisanna and Bickslow. Happy, who had been most concerned about Mirajane it seemed (or at least what she'd been doing with Laxus exactly), keyed in on that almost from the get go and, well took from questioning to taunting.

Lisanna, for some reason, did not find the insinuations funny. At all.

Makarov, over at the desk, only sighed. Then, lifting his head, he said simply, "I'm going to go see him, Mirajane."

"M-Master, I don't think-"

"And then, if I am satisfied with things, perhaps I will let the two of you stay there." There was a fat chance of that, of course, but if it got her to lead him tot he man, then so be it. Getting to his feet, he grabbed his coat before saying, "I think I heard something about a train?"


	16. Liaison

  


If the train ride back to Magnolia had been nerve-wracking then Mirajane practically lost her mind on the way back out of it. Makarov refused to allow her to contact Laxus through the lacrima and inform them of his visit for fear that the seith and slayer might try to flee or something crazy like that (given the past few weeks, Mirajane was inclined to agree), so she knew when she rolled up with the Master in town, he'd flip out.

It was, after all, not part of the promise that she'd made him.

Still, what could she do? Master Makarov was, ultimately, the one that she should have the overall devotion to; not his grandson. And she couldn't keep him from the man. At least not now that he knew about what had happened. Of course Makarov was worried about him. Laxus was just being paranoid in thinking that it would change anything.

Because it wouldn't. At all.

At the same time, however, Laxus still was a grown man. And if he didn't want his grandfather around, he couldn't very well be forced into having him around.

Could he?

Even if it was what was best for him?

Ugh. Mirajane didn't like dealing with that sorts of stuff. At all. It was much simpler back at the bar where all she had to do was clean up blood, broken glass, and the occasional vomit all while keeping an eye on the others in the bar and being sure they didn't get too out of hand (or at least didn't _completely_ wreck the place). That was her expertise. Not fixing the mended remnants that was the Dreyars. Believe her, if she could, she would. But no one could. And anyone who tried only got burned in one way or another.

Usually best to just stay out of it.

But that wasn't an option that time. At all. Master had brought her into it, Laxus had forced her to stay, and now they were meeting in the middle to…

To what?

"Master?" she asked softly as they rode along, him mostly looking in deep thought. When he grunted without a glance, she continued. "I know that you're upset with me and you're worried about Laxus and that-"

"I am not," he grumbled out, still not glancing at her, "upset with you, Mirajane. I am just frustrated."

"Okay, well, I know that, but I still just wanted you to know that… I get it. Laxus and I haven't been helping things. At all. We've been avoiding them. Horribly. But we did plan to come back, eventually. Before you sent Bickslow and Lisanna after us, that is. And even after you did, we decided, together, that he'd start going to the doctor and maybe a therapist and-"

"I do not wish to talk about this further." The man still wouldn't look at her. Just sat there next to her on the train, staring blankly straight ahead. "We'll go and see Laxus, then we will figure out what we'll do next. Nothing you say will change that."

"I don't want it to." Now that she'd found out it wasn't going to, that is. "I just want you to understand-"

"What is it that he promised you, Mirajane?" the man asked. "Or told you?"

"Promised? I don't-"

"He had to have done something," Makarov insisted. "For you to just not come back. To not even tell me-"

"He just asked me not to," she told him simply. Finally, the man glanced up at her. Being the one to look off then, she added, "Well, I wanted to. To help him, I mean. He wanted a nurse and for me to go back and not tell you anything at all was wrong. But I thought that someone he knew should, you know, be the one to take care of him. I mean, if it wasn't for me staying there, he'd have never come home. So really-"

"You could have contacted me," the man told her simply. "And told me where he was."

"What good would that do?" Mirajane shook her head. "You don't understand. Laxus is...depressed. Or he was. This past week, he's felt much better."

"I just do not understand what it is that you thought you were helping."

"Laxus, Master," she told him simply. "I was helping Laxus. We're...friends now."

"Are you?"

"Yeah." Swallowing, she gave him a slight nod. "We are."

Makarov shifted in his seat with a long breath before saying, "Surely the two of you could have forged this...friendship under much better circumstances."

It would have been nice, about honestly, probably not.

"You're worried, Master, and I get that," she told him. "But really, when you get there, you're going to realize that everything is fine. I promise."

He had his doubts. In the short few hours of finding out that his grandson was _possibly_ paralyzed for life, all he could think about was how little time he really had left with him and how the tiny bit they still had was going to be forever altered. Laxus lived on the third floor of an elevator-less apartment back in Magnolia. Obviously he was going to require a place to stay which Makarov would have be nowhere else than his home.

It wasn't as if the two got along very well in most instances. Laxus and his grandfather had very adverse personalities (or perhaps too similar ones) to mesh well. Honestly the two probably wouldn't even be able to live on the same street for an extended period of time, much less a tiny, two bedroom house.

Sigh. He knew that he couldn't think about that. Not yet. If Laxus was in as horrible a mental state as he appeared to be, then Makarov was going to keep positive. It would be, as usual, his job to be the adult in the situation. Laxus would no doubt be defensive and if he became the same way then nothing would get accomplished.

And, when he finally got Laxus settled down at his house and with the help that he needed, he'd get around to focusing on Mirajane and her disobedience. He wasn't sure what sort of punishment went along with what she did (just skipping out on work alone constituted a firing, he was certain), but could admit to himself that he'd probably go light on her. For a multitude of reasons, of course (quite a few perverted and unconscious), but mostly because, and he'd never admit it aloud, but he did favor her. She had helped him in many ways over the years and, well, he knew that deep down she probably thought she was helping him out with Laxus too.

When they arrived in the town, neither was speaking to the other again. Makarov only followed Mirajane through the streets, stomach tightening the entire way. Forcing Laxus back home was good in theory, but a big part of him worried about the same things as Mirajane. Clearly, for whatever reason, the slayer had built going back to Magnolia into some sort of final confirmation that, yes, he was paralyzed and yes, his life was, in his mind, over. It wouldn't be easy to get him to agree and probably even harder to make him realize that moving back in with his grandfather (who he hadn't shared a space with since he was, like, fourteen, at most) was the best plan of action.

Ultimately, Makarov had a lot to do and not much wiggle room to do it in. He still hadn't devised a plan short of just yelling at Laxus until he gave in (it worked when he was young and wouldn't take his cough syrup when he was sick) when they arrived at the apartment.

"You and Laxus have been living off what now?"

"His bank account, mostly," Mirajane told the man as they stood outside the door. "We would have run out of money soon, I'm sure." Then, glancing down at him, she asked, "Are you ready, Master?"

When he nodded, she moved to try the door, glad to find it unlocked. She'd left the key with the guys, after all. Upon opening the door, she found that things weren't that different than they were most nights in the apartment, save the seith lounging on the couch. Laxus was over at his desk, messing with a jigsaw.

At the sound of the door opening, his head shot up. Immediately his eyes turned to stone.

"You-"

"Now, Laxus," Mirajane said as Makarov only stood there, in the door way, blinking. "Master was very worried about you. He-"

"What the hell, Mira?" he growled, moving to unlock his wheelchair. "Why would you bring-"

"So it is true," Makarov whispered as, following Mirajane's lead, he slowly entered the apartment. Bickslow, who had been mostly glancing over one of Mirajane's stupid books she had lying around, sat to attention at the sight of the Master. "You are in a-"

"Yeah, it is, Gramps," Laxus growled as, in his haste, he almost jerked his wheelchair around too fast and toppled over. He was able to balance though and, then he was facing them, the two of them. Even though it was Makarov that he was glaring so heavily at, Mirajane knew that his anger was mostly directed at her. She had, after all, broken his trust. "What of it? Huh? You come here to gawk at me then?"

"What? Laxus-"

"To take away my S-Class status? Is that it?"

"I haven't even thought of-"

"Because guess what? I can still kick the ass of every one of those pathetic posers that you have in your worthless guildhall! So scram. If you don't want me, then-"

"Laxus, I came because I do want you," the man said with a frown. "Not to...disown you. Why would you think that?"

Because at times he felt as if he wanted to disown himself. Like he was a complete waste that had to watch all of his friends live out his dream for the rest of eternity as he sat one the sidelines, never to be a mage again.

And because he was just in a sour mood in general.

A healthy mixture of the two. And the beers that Bickslow had brought back with their dinner.

So there.

When the man didn't answer, Makarov only shook his head. "I came to bring you home, Laxus. You can't stay here. You-"

"The hell I can't," the slayer snorted. "I'm doin' just fine here. I-"

"You're not going to any sort of physical therapist," the man told him. "Or taking any medication. I'm sure that those things are required with such an injury. Or at least one of them. Not to mention the mental anguish-"

"I'm just fine on all fronts," the man told him. "Thanks."

"Laxus, you can't be serious."

"Why can't I? Huh? I-"

"Mirajane told me already that the two of you are living off your savings," he said simply. "That alone means something has to change. And she can't stay here with you. Why would she? At the very least you need an adequate nurse to care for you and to come stay with me, where I can watch over you and-"

"I am _not,"_ the slayer hissed, "an invalid."

"I didn't say you were! I just-"

"Uh, Bickslow?" Mirajane looked to him then. The man was on the edge of his seat, babies floating around, watching the Dreyars with interest. "Maybe we should head to the train station now."

"Eh? You leavin'?" the seith asked, though he didn't look to her.

"No," she sang as Laxus, finally, glanced he way. "But you definitely are. Come on. I'll buy your ticket."

"Mirajane-" the slayer started as she went to go grab the seith and drag him over to where his shoes and mask wee.

"We'll be back." Then she frowned. "Or, well, I will. You and Master have a lot to talk about. Nothing that Bickslow or I have any involvement in."

That wasn't true. At all. Mira got involved in it the second that she decided to spend a month with him, hiding out in a tiny apartment, sharing a bed and all other sots of personal space. She was, at the moment, more of a security blanket to him than that stupid, beat up green stuffed dragon ever had been. He couldn't face his grandfather alone!

But he was going to have to. Because there she was, heading right out the door with the still protesting Bickslow, leaving him by himself.

Err, well, with Makarov, but he felt pretty damn alone.

When there were only two, Laxus, obviously, only sat there, avoiding looking at the man as Makarov just folded his hands behind his back and waited. Once it was clear that his grandson wasn't going to start, however, he slowly walked forward.

"Were you...going to tell me what happened?"

Snort. Then, "What difference does it make? This is all just temporary anyways."

"Laxus, I just wish to-"

"Yeah, well, don't. Alright? I'm fine."

"You think that this is fine, Laxus?" Makarov kept trying to meet his eyes (with him in the chair, it was finally an achievable goal), but the younger man was being difficult. "Because it isn't. And I think you know that. I think that you know that you need to come home and get an actual plan together for what we're going to do about this."

"We," he told him with a glare, "aren't going to do anything. Because there isn't a we. We-"

"Damn it, Laxus! Why are you being this way? What have I ever done to make you think that I wouldn't help you? That I wouldn't want to? You're my grandson. And you've been horribly injured. I-"

"There's nothing wrong with me," he challenged right back. "At all. I'm fine. I-"

"You're not fine, Laxus. And you're not going to be until you go home and face whatever you think reality back there is. So you're in a wheelchair? Fine. Do you think that it's going to make you any less powerful? You're being just as much of a little punk right now, with or without the chair."

The slayer sneered then. "You're the one that came into my place, old man."

"This isn't your place though," the older man told him. "At all. This is just some town that you got taken to after whatever it is that happened and you've decided to stay here instead of coming home and just accepting your fate. You can't play pretend with Mirajane forever. Being here isn't conclusive to you getting better. Nothing about it is."

"Oh, and it'll be so much better in Magnolia? Around all those idiots in Fairy Tail that-"

"No has said anything about Fairy Tail, Laxus, but you," Makarov insisted. "We can just say you're off on a job. Whatever you want. I don't care about that. Not right now. I care about you. I love you, Laxus."

And the slayer only growled some more. "What's wrong with you, old man? Since when did you get so soft? I'm not fucking dead."

No. And neither was Ivan. But he might as well be. And Makarov felt that if he allowed Laxus to wallow in the pity he'd accumulated then eventually the fate would be the same, if not more finalized.

"I just want you to come back with me," he said then. "To come stay with me."

"Gramps, you don't-"

"I'll get you a nurse and, since apparently you weren't big on whatever doctors you had down here, I'll find you some more close to Magnolia that you do like. Not to mention a therapist-"

"I don't need any of that. What don't you get about-"

"You don't want it," he corrected. "But you do need it. And you're going to have it."

"I'm not a kid," Laxus hissed. "You can't make me-"

"Why can't you just accept me helping you?" the man asked. Then, voice breaking, finally, if only a bit, he asked, "And why wouldn't you tell me? Why did you turn it into a big game? I spent the past month or so angry at you for...for… I thought that you'd gotten Mirajane pregnant or something and that you'd run away together. I was so upset that I was convinced that if we saw one another again, I'd have to sock you one for screwing everything up."

Sock him one? Laxus would have laughed and questioned the decade had he not been so pissed off to begin with.

"But to know that whole time, as I was cursing you and pissed off and...that you needed me..." Shaking his head, the man looked down and Laxus found himself sighing over it. "I should have come. The second that you said you were in need and at a hospital, I should have… But I didn't think it was that serious. I thought that if it was serious, you would… And then Mirajane didn't come back and it didn't make sense, but I thought that you two planned it. That you knew with Freed and the others gone I'd send her and that… And the longer you stayed away, the more and more sense it made. You're both… And the way you are-"

"Stop," Laxus finally cut him off, "about Mirajane and me. Please. We weren't doing that."

"Well, I know that _now_ ," the man told him. "But it doesn't stop me from feeling horrible about the whole thing. I… I'm sorry, Laxus. I'm sorry that I wasn't there for you. Again."

He let out a long breath then, Laxus did, even glancing up at the ceiling to think for a moment. He wanted to yell at the man and kick him out. Maybe even berate him a bit beforehand. But he just...couldn't. Not anymore. Not for a long time.

"You didn't do anything," the slayer said, voice losing some of its edge. "Ever. And if you weren't there for something, it's because I didn't want you to be. Just like now. I mean, I wish you didn't think that I, like, knocked up your barmaid, but other than that, you didn't didn't do anything wrong. And even with that, I mean, hey; it's not like it couldn't have been the case. I don't think I'dda ran off with her though, if it did. Probably just sorta pretended like it wasn't a problem until, you know, she popped the kid out and then I'dda, I dunno, thrown some jewels at it until it got out of that drooling, diaper phase. Taught it magic or something. Took it to lunch. And stuff. Not married her though because that would be a horribly rash decision to make. Turn a problem into a bigger one."

Slowly, Makarov lifted his eyes. Then he blinked. Laxus only sat there in his chair though, staring at his grandfather with a blank face.

"Laxus, you have to come home."

"I know," he agreed softly. "And I will. Just not now."

"What do you think is going to happen?" Makarov shook his head.

"Nothing." Looking off once more, Laxus said, "So drop it."

"You can't possibly think that I'm leaving you here, sitting around an apartment all day, doing...puzzles and-"

"Fine. Shit. I'll go to a doctor or whatever. Is that what you want"

"It's what you should want for yourself," the elderly man told him. "You have to take care of yourself, Laxus. Now more than ever. I admit, my knowledge on...spinal cord injuries, which I assume you have, is very limited, but surely you need to be doing all sorts of stretching and weight lifting and such to keep your body in shape."

"I do lift weights."

"Laxus-"

"Well, I do."

"You must get help," Makarov said simply. "There's no way around that. And I know that Mirajane is...well..."

"Do not," the man grumbled, "make some sort of weird old man comment. Please. I'm not in the mood. Especially after you insinuating me and her...before. So just don't, alright?"

And then the two of them were just there, staring at one another, and, slowly, Laxus was losing his vexation over the man's sudden appearance in his perfect little world he'd created where reality was so far off that he didn't even have to consider what it would hold. He definitely wasn't thrilled to see his grandfather, but he wasn't so pissed either.

At least not anymore.

Mirajane came back soon after that, tapping gently against the door when she did before calling out, "Laxus? Can I come in? Are you guys done?"

"Come in, Mira," he called out with a slight growl. "Might as well."

"I tried to walk around for a bit," she said as she came in, "to give you guys some time, but- Where's Master? You guys didn't-"

"Bathroom." Laxus was back over at his puzzle and hardly looked up. "We have to talk."

"Laxus-"

"Not now," he told her with a frown. "Later."

"W-Well, what did you guys- Oh. Master. Hi. I brought some smoothies."

And she had. When he glanced up then, Laxus saw the cup holder in her hands as well as three different colored liquids. Clearly Mira had hoped to smooth whatever things they dredged up over with fruity drinks.

It was so her that it almost made Laxus embarrassed that he realized that.

"Here." She was speaking in her peppy voice too as she walked over to Makarov. "Master. You can take any one you want. I thought that the place was closed when I walked by. I mean it's so late. But the guy inside was really nice. I wish I had gotten Bickslow one before I ditched him at the station. There was one more train back to Magnolia and he only had to wait for a bit though. Oh, that's it! I thought that the guy at the smoothie place reminded me of someone. He was making all these silly jokes just like Bickslow and-"

"Mira," Laxus groaned as she came to bring him a drink as well. "Stop talking about you flirting with this smoothie guy. You're getting on my nerves."

"I wasn't doing that," she said with a frown. "At all."

"You never think you are, but you always are."

"I am not."

Grunt.

"I'm not."

"Whatever." He snatched one of the cups. "I don't care."

She wanted to spend some time glaring at him over that, but realized with a blush that they still very much so were in the presence of the Master and, well, that was sorta embarrassing.

"Um, Master, did you want to sit down?" Mirajane rushed to do that herself, on the couch. "I think you missed the train back to Magnolia, so-"

"I'm not leaving," he told them both.

"Well, of course not," she said with a grin as he came to join her on the couch. Laxus only went back to his puzzle. "And it's far too late for you to go find a hotel. You'll just have to stay here."

Glancing around, the man said. "Yes. I see there's one bedroom. Do the two of you-"

"I sleep on the couch," both Mirajane and Laxus said at the same time, her even blushing and his voice cracking a bit. Then they glanced at each other as Makarov just stared.

"Err, well, the couch pulls out," Mira said with a slight grin. "And before Bickslow and Lisanna got here, I slept on it."

"Then, since they're, you know, both chicks," Laxus took over, "Bickslow and I took it and gave them the bedroom while we took the couch."

"Oh." Makarov only shrugged slightly. "I was mostly just curious about where I would be sleeping."

"You guys can share a bed, can't you?" Mirajane asked, glancing between the two Dreyars, who only both made a face at the suggestion. "And I'll take the couch. Then in the morning, we can work out all the details on, you know, your doctor and stuff, Laxus. I mean...we are staying here, right? And getting him help down here?"

A few seconds passed in which Makarov only stared down at his drink. Then, slowly, he said, "I can't force you to do anything, Laxus. But at the same time I'm not going back to Magnolia without you. Not until I know for certain that you'll be taken care of."

"I'm not a child."

"You're my grandchild," the man insisted. "And that's all that matters."

That night was rather awkward, but with the eventful day he'd had, Makarov was ready to sleep it off rather soon. Once he was gone, Mirajane only headed over to the table to sit with Laxus.

"So now what?"

"Now what?" he repeated with a frown. He was almost done with his puzzle, but abandoned it to glare at her. "Don't you ask me that. You're the one that brought him here. What's wrong with you?"

"I had no choice," she told him with a slight frown. "He's my master, Laxus."

"You promised-"

"And I got it to where we can stay here," she pointed out. "For now. We just have to, you know, convince Master that you're fine."

"Right. Which means we're right back where we were before." Then he growled. "And now I have to share a bed with him!"

"Shhh. Keep your voice down." Glancing at the closed bedroom door, Mirajane said, "I doubt it'll be for long. He does have to get back to the guildhall eventually."

Grunt. "I just think that you should have tried harder to keep him back home."

"Well, I didn't, apparently. Can we just drop it?" She let out a sigh then and sunk back in her chair. "I spent the whole train ride down there dreading having to break the news to him. Then on the way back I worried the whole time about you. Maybe I can spend a little bit of time not feeling horrible today?"

"You sure seemed happy at that smoothie shop. From what I heard."

Grinning finally, Mirajane whispered, "You know Master though that we were...that..."

"Yeah." He didn't find it nearly as funny. "I know."

"Like I would just pick up and leave if I… And it''s not like we're kids or something," she added, blushing once more. "I mean, yeah, if it was me and you that… It'd be weird and awkward. Especially if we weren't going to stay together. But if we were, we definitely wouldn't run off together over it."

Grunt. Then, "I think at first he just thought it was a fling. Then he had to add to the story. That's all."

"Well, either way," she went on, "I wouldn't just leave the guild all high and dry without a good reason."

"A good reason, huh?"

Nodding, she added, "A very good one."

They both grinned at one another then, if only for a moment, before Laxus whispered softly, "I wish we could sleep together."

"L-Laxus-"

"In the same bed," he clarified. Giving her a half shrug, he said, "It's just easier to fall asleep. Especially now that I have to share the bed with that old man-"

"He love you."

That made him pause before nodding. "Yeah. I know."

She sat up taller then, glancing down at his puzzle before saying, "You got a lot done today."

"I guess so."

"You and Bickslow never made it to your, you know, manly outing?"

"Manly outing? I'm sorry, which Strauss am I speaking with?"

"You know what I mean."

"You jealous?" he asked. "That I was so popular tonight at the-"

"You were not."

"Bet."

"And I'm not jealous," she told him with a slight smirk. "No more than you are over the smoothie guy-"

Snort. "You just have to flirt with every guy you meet."

"I do not."

"If they're selling you something."

"I'm friendly."

"Sure."

"At least I don't have to pay them to give me attention."

"Uh, Mira, I think you missed the part where they're _selling_ _you something_. At least I got something better out of it than a damn smoothie."

"Last time I checked," Mira responded without thinking, "you don't get much out of anything anymore."

And when Laxus didn't have some sort of smart remark, Mirajane sat to attention with a shocked look.

"Oh, Laxus," she said quickly, staring over at him. "I didn't mean-"

"It's fine." He looked once more down at his puzzle. "We didn't do that anyways. He just sat around the apartment and talked nonstop about what he'd been doing for a month."

"Right. Like you'd tell me if you had."

"Should I?"

Mirajane only reached out then, to the pile of pieces and connected one to another. Glancing at him, she said simply, "Maybe we could stay up for a bit, dragon. I think Master passed right out in there. And we'll worry about getting you into bed later. I mean, as long as you're not too tired."

Moving to grab a piece as well and connect it to the same two as hers, he said, "Nope. You?"

Through a stifled yawn, she assured him, "Not at all."


	17. Insight

  


No one slept in the apartment that night, really. Even Makarov seemed restless. So, regardless of the fact it was with red, bleary eyes and horrible attitudes, they all arose some time before dawn, ready to, at the very least, attempt to tackle the day.

Maybe just push it over. Or give it their best shot.

Perhaps not even that…

That was the thing about such situations as they were in; the night before, when emotions were still extremely high and everyone was raring to find a solution to it all, they had so much energy. Even Laxus. He wanted to get his grandfather the hell out of there, which, of course, conflicted with his grandfather's desire to never let the man out of his sight once more, as well as Mirajane's plan to bring a sense of peace to the Dreyar clan.

In the dawn of a new day, however, there was next to none of that happening.

"So," Makarov got out, finally, after picking at some eggs. "What exactly is it that the two of you do all day?"

Mirajane, who was lazily messing with one of Laxus' jigsaws, not much up for eating, glanced at the man's grandson, who at the moment, was scarfing down his food as if she hadn't fed him in days.

"You're lookin' at it, old man," the slayer grumbled. "Got a problem with it?'

"Laxus," Mirajane groaned, not much up for his antics and mood swings so early in the morning. Glancing at the Master, who was seated on the couch, staring over at the two of them as they sat at the table together, almost out of habit by that point. "We just...exist, Master. So yes, he's sort of right. He works out or does his puzzles and I mostly read or watch movies or-"

"Drink."

"W-What?" She sat up at that and Laxus almost choked on his eggs. "Master?"

He nodded then, over to where they were sitting, and for a moment, neither knew what to do. Then, slowly, Mirajane realized he was speaking about a beer can that was sitting up there, no doubt left over from Laxus and Bickslow's big night in.

"Sometimes," the woman agreed softly. "But not often."

Instead of speaking to her then, the elderly man remarked, "Did you plan to waste away here then, boy?"

That got a growl then, from the slayer, as he grumbled out, "I told you that I lifted weights, didn't I?"

"For what purpose? To keep yourself locked away in this-"

"I don't keep myself locked away! Mirajane and I go places all the time. So-"

"Right. Places." Makarov even nodded, holding his plate unsteadily in his lap. "Every single one other than home."

"You-"

"The point," Mirajane intervened weakly, "isn't that fight one another to death, you know. You said you won't leave, right, Master, until Laxus gets the help that he needs? Fine. Then let's eat, get ready for the day, and then we can get on that. We can get in contact with one of Laxus' doctors from the hospital. From there, I'm sure, he'll suggest to us whatever else we need to do."

"Right," Makarov agreed. "What you should have done from the beginning."

"Would you can it, old man?" Laxus complained. "Before I can you?"

Apparently, the sentiment they had felt the night before had drifted out with the darkness, bringing the resentment back into the light.

Great. Just what Mirajane wanted to deal with…

"You shouldn't talk to your grandfather that way, Laxus," Makarov retorted. "You shouldn't talk to anyone that way, in fact! Much less your Master-"

"Yeah, well, maybe I don't want you to be my Master anymore. Ever think of that? Huh?"

"You take that back! I-"

"Make me, old-"

"I am not," Mira said, speaking over both of them, her tone far more authoritative than usual, "dealing with this. You both love each other and you know it. So stop trying to prove to the other just how little you hope they think you do. It's not working, I'm not buying it, neither of you are buying it, and, honestly, after this many years, the act has gotten old."

For a moment, there was a shaky peace. Then Laxus had to go and mutter something about the eggs being too runny and Makarov, in a veiled attempt at defending Mirajane's armor (though he was truly just being combative), barked back to Laxus was never appreciative of anything and, well, Mirajane went to go take a shower.

She'd take whoever the winner was out to the doctor's office, she griped as she headed off to do so.

There were a few more complaints and grumbles throughout the rest of their time in the apartment, as well as some amazement on the part of Makarov that Mirajane 'helped' Laxus in the bathroom, as well as a really awkward insinuation that she gave him sponge baths, something that Mirajane fervently explained was not the case, but, regardless, the old man requested one of his own and, that day, she just wasn't up for the fake laughter to cover the unease of it all.

Why had Mirajane chosen the Dreyars of all people to help again? Honestly?

Laxus didn't want to be very helpful, for some reason, in tracking down just who his doctor had been and was, in fact, quite set against it. She figured that it had been fine in theory, finally getting the help that he needed, but hard to live up to. Eventually though a very helpful nurse got them the information they needed as well as fetched the doctor, when he was free, to meet with them.

And by them, Mirajane meant Laxus and Makarov. The former did not, under any circumstance, want either of them attending the meeting with him and the specialist, but Mira and Makarov made it very clear he wasn't going alone, less they couldn't trust that he actually got the information he needed.

So it was decided that his grandfather would accompany him, considering the family relation and all. Or at least that's what Laxus told Mirajane. Really, he had some deeply personal questions involving what had been going on with his body and such, not at all something he wanted the woman he more or less considered himself to be romantically involved with to over hear.

Not. At. All.

Even if she had already read up on all of it in her book…

Mira felt like she was waiting for a long time. Long enough that she got bored, in the waiting room of that big hospital, so she eventually, of course, found herself making friends with someone. Given the wing of the hospital they were in, it was a man with a pretty similar situation to Laxus, who'd lost his arm, though it was a more planned procedure, as he'd had an infection in it. Not that she asked for that information. He offered it up. She was, in fact, very intent on learning all she could about that and how he'd been holding up when oh, there was Laxus, rolling over, and he did not looked pleased.

She felt like, at that point, explaining to him that she was _not_ flirting with that gentleman, he wasn't even her type, would not only be a waste of breath, but also of time.

Besides, Master was right there.

"Here," Laxus grumbled, shoving some papers and pamphlets off on her after she said goodbye to her new friend (they'd exchanged information and she told him to contact her any time on the communication lacrima, if he needed anyone; one look at Laxus who he, no doubt, could tell was not pleased, pretty much told the guy that shouldn't and, most importantly, wouldn't be happening). "And come on."

After a slight wave to her new friend (though immediately afterward, she felt like a jerk because he only had one arm; was it rude to show off both of hers?), she was quick to follow the slayer and the Master, questioning to where they were headed almost immediately.

"We were given a few recommendations as to aftercare," Makarov explained as Mirajane took over pushing Laxus' wheelchair for him. The man seemed pretty grumpy about not doing it himself, but neither Mirajane nor Makarov cared. "And we will look into all of them. And more, Laxus, if those are not people that you feel...comfortable with."

The slayer grumbled something out, mostly concerned then with the fact that people could see him, would see him, did see him, there, being pushed out of the hospital by a woman, of all people, like a weakling.

Emasculation didn't describe what he was feeling. Slowly, he'd come to be able to go out in public, in his chair, but for some reason, the hospital visit had dredged up all of those early emotions.

"Well, did you guys want to talk about it now?" Mira asked, mostly speaking to the Master as it was clear that Laxus was not to be bothered then; he was far too busy bothering himself mentally. "I mean, there's not much else for us to do, is there?"

"The sooner we get to it," Makarov agreed, "the better. The doctor was not pleased with the way that he's been taking care of himself-"

"Would you both shut the hell up?" Laxus growled softly, as not to let any of the people they passed privy to what they were speaking. "You dolts."

Mirajane and Makarov shared a look, the first in a long time, and, for a moment, Mira did miss work. A lot. The guildhall was, after all, her life. And what had she given it away for? A guy who, at the moment, would gladly fry her in a heartbeat?

But, of course, she was quick to remind herself that that wasn't all. Laxus needed her. More than anyone, at the moment, did back in Magnolia. He might not have wanted her, or even wanted her then, but he did need her.

And that would always mean something.

The places, as it turned out, weren't in that town. There was a therapist, if Laxus saw need for that, listed a town over, but the rehabilitation center was, in fact, a few hours away by train.

Which, of course, brought up the problem that had been the root of things from the beginning; if Laxus wasn't going back home, to Magnolia, what was he going to do?

The hours they'd spent in the hospital had left them nearing, though not quite at, lunchtime and, well, Mira hadn't eaten yet, so they decided to stop and get so lunch before they did anything else.

Makarov excused himself to the bathroom not soon after they got there, leaving Mirajane and Laxus, finally, a chance to be alone.

"What did the doctor say?"

"Confidential."

"Laxus-"

"I don't want to talk about it."

"Okay, well, your grandfather's insistence that we get this all taken care of isn't helping matters. So you can either fill me in or-"

"I," he said, glancing up from his menu to stare over at her, "have to go to that place, Mira. Not, like, go to it, but… Visit it. Regularly."

"Right. Like a weekly thing or something," she agreed with a slight nod. "So-"

"So there's no reason for me to go back to Magnolia," he told her. "At all."

"Right now, you mean."

Meh.

Going back to his menu, he said, "So I guess, the real question is-"

"Can I get out of this whole new month's lease? No, probably not, but-"

"-are you coming with me?"

And there it was, all out on the table. The way Laxus said it, one would have thought that he was just discuss what exactly it was he was going to order. Didn't even look at her. Really, Mirajane didn't understand him for a second. A lot of things weren't clicking in her brain just yet.

A big one was, honestly, how long Laxus had truly been sitting on that information. That the center at which he could learn to, at the very least, cope with what had happened to him was hours away and that they were wasting their time completely and utterly in the town they were currently. For them to have had released him from the hospital, clearly, they'd have shared some bit of that information with him. And while Mirajane believed him when he told her he blew a lot of the things they said off, he had to have at least caught some bit of that.

Not that she could be too mad, honestly, considering whether he'd known or not, they had never been doing anything conclusive to his healing. Short of her, eventually, maybe, possibly, getting him to come back with her to Magnolia, what was she really doing for the man?

Beats had passed between Laxus' questions and Mira's contemplation, leaving the slayer to think the answer was, obviously, no. He was using the menu to hide behind, as he void veneer, in that moment, just wasn't enough protection from rejection, but he couldn't forever. About the time he'd formed a snarky comment to her lack of one, Mira found her own.

"Yes." It was whispered, but he caught it. "I'll… I told you that I was with you until you came back home. For as long as you would let me. And if it's in this town or another one, I… I want you to get better. And if I can help with that, really help with that, then please, let me go with you."

He'd dropped his menu then and hers had been on the table the entire time, opened, though she was no longer staring at it, instead keeping up the steady eye contact he was giving her, serious faces meeting one another and, honestly, it felt like the first time they'd seen one another, truly, in a long time.

Now, it was no confession of, well, love or anything of the sort. Or even a relationship. Quite honestly, as it had been since that drunken night, that was on a definite back burner with, at most, the stove hardly lit. It played it's part, of course, in her agreeing and him asking, but at the same time, lit was something more.

Mirajane was committed to getting the Dragon Slayer help. Whether or not he was truly committed to working at it, well, that was yet to be seen, but you could only lead a dragon to water; you couldn't make him drink.

"Their bathrooms," they both heard, causing them both to look away, "left a bit to be desired, but, as with most things, they did the trick. This is coming from a man, of course, who could just as well have gone in the back alley-"

"Alright, Gramps," Laxus grumbled, picking his menu back up. "We get it."

Heh.

For some reason, even though nothing had been set in stone (much less figured out), Mirajane and Laxus both felt a sense of relief, just from their conversation. Which was silly, of course, as there was still the whole problem of figuring out what they were going to do with the apartment they were currently living in and its lease, as well as balancing the fact she was going with him to that other city (or a surrounding one) with no work in mind or jewels lying around to help them out.

Really, they'd figured absolutely nothing out. If things started out with a state of mind, however, they were doing okay.

For the moment.

That very specific moment. Give them a few more and it'd all have gone to hell.

A big contribution to ruining their moment at his moment was looking over his menu.

"So," the elderly man in question began once he'd decided upon what he wanted. "Where should we begin?"

Laxus, still glancing over his menu, grumbled out, "With getting you a ticket back to Magnolia."

"Behave," Mirajane said, sending him a look.

There. There it went. Their moment. Gone before it was even truly appreciated. Like so much else in life.

"It's a very serious matter, Laxus," his grandfather said with a heavy tone. "You cannot run from it any longer. If you wish to begin a treatment program, I will gladly lend my assistance in every way I can." Then, softly, almost as if he were trying to keep it from Mirajane for some silly reason, he added, "Including financially, if you so require it."

"I don't… I can't think about this right now, alright? Not before I eat." The slayer refused to look at either of them once more. "Just let me fucking eat."

Sighing loudly, Makarov only said, "You know, all I want to do is help you."

"You helped, alright? I get it. I have to go. I'm going. I'll leave here and figure out someway to make it-"

"I'm offering you a way to make it, Laxus."

"And I didn't need you before, so-"

"Clearly, you did."

"Clearly-"

"Calm," Mira told them both with a frown, "down. Both of you. We can discuss this back at the apartment if you're going to get so upset. It's probably for the best, anyways."

Still, the two glared at one another, the Dreyars did, and it was so vastly different from the greatness Mirajane and Laxus had just shared that it felt like another day entirely.

Lunch didn't go well, but at that point, so long as the grandfather and grandson didn't gouge one another's overly-tired eyes out, it was pretty much a win. She knew that they'd had some sort of heart-to-heart the night before (kinda, maybe, she wasn't really sure), but Makarov seemed to have come to some sort of terms with his grandson's paralysis, enough so, at least, that he was able to argue with the slayer.

In some regards, they were back to their semi-normal relationship.

Still, per Mirajane's request, both were able to get through dinner without making too big of a scene. They headed straight for the apartment after that though, to finally get down to it.

"There's other places," was what Makarov told them. "One in particular that the man wrote down that is only an hour and a half by train from Magnolia."

"I don't want that one," Laxus said simply, having wheeled himself over to his card table. Makarov was standing before it and Mirajane off to the side, ready to jump in, need be. "I want the one that's three hours from here."

"Laxus-"

"It's the one I'm going to pursue . So-"

"You don't know anything about it!"

"I know that's the one I've chosen."

"Based off what?" he asked. "The name?"

"No. The pamphlet that I was given."

Makarov blinked. "Really?"

Mirajane, however, only frowned, looking down at the papers the doctor had given them and finding the pamphlet he was referring to.

"Laxus," she told him. "That woman on the front of the thing is just a model. She's not going to be your doctor."

"Well, a man can dream."

"Would you be serious?" Makarov complained.

"I am."

"You are not! You're-"

"What," Mira sighed, trying once more to reign them in, "if you go and lay down for a bit, Master? I know that you usually nap at some point during the day? And then Laxus and I can go over a few of these different pamphlets together. We'll come to a conclusion." Then she gave Laxus a hard stare. "A real conclusion."

Heh.

Makarov complained, of course, about how he did not need a nap and he was a grown man, after all. One that had had to figure things out all on his own for a month without her, so how dare she think that she could begin bossing him around once more? But Mirajane only nodded along, slowly leading him to the bedroom all the while.

"i know, Master," she'd sigh as they headed to the bedroom. "But it would just make me feel better if you laid down for a bit. Please."

"I don't need to!"

Eventually, however, the man gave in, Mirajane shutting the bedroom door softly behind her as she left it. Then she was left with the other insufferable Dreyar. Only he wasn't so easy to force into behaving.

"Did you really pick this one based off this woman?"

"So what if I did?" Laxus grumbled as he looked over the stack of them she'd sat in front of him. "Just as good as any reason. They all would help me, wouldn't they?"

"But one might be more helpful to you," she said, sitting in the chair beside him. Picking one out of the pile, she said, "Here. Let's just read up on-"

"Did you help your friend back at the hospital figure out what place he was going to?"

Mirajane just hummed slightly. "No. I totally made a date with him instead."

"Oh yeah?"

"Mmmhmm. He's totally my boyfriend now."

"Mira."

"He wanted someone to talk with, Laxus," she said simply. "And I wanted someone to talk to. You were the one that didn't let me go with you into the-"

"It was personal."

"Master got to go."

"You said he had to!"

Mirajane grinned at him then. "You should stop being jealous of every single man I speak with, Laxus. It's annoying."

"Oh, yeah, that's definitely it. I'm jealous."

"Thank you."

"I'm not being serious, woman!"

Finished with that conversation for whatever reason, Mirajane held out the specific pamphlet she'd been reading over, showing it to him.

"Look," she said, pointing to a passage in it. "It says here that-"

"Mira, I don't care. If you don't like the one that I picked, fine. Pick another. It doesn't matter. I'm just going to spend some time at it, learning to, like, live on my own or whatever the hell I'm supposed to do there. It probably won't take long. Just pick a place in whatever city you want and we'll go there."

"But it's not my job to, dragon," she told him. "It's yours. This is your life. I'm just helping out with it."

"Well, I want the first one I-"

"That woman is a model, Laxus."

He blinked. Then he tsked. "Sheesh, Mira. Don't get so jealous."

"You-"

"Besides." He rubbed his hands together in excitement. "I'm sure that all these places have hot doctors and nurses."

Taking a deep breath, Mira held it for a moment before saying, "It's whatever place you want, Laxus. I think we should go over a few of them, but if you have yourself set on this specific one-"

"I do."

"-then that's fine." She stared him in the eyes then. "We'll tell Master though that we went through all of them."

"Lying now, are we, Mirajane?"

Stacking the pamphlets carefully, she said simply, "When we have to."

"You know," he said as she got to her feet, leaving him behind for the kitchen. "I'll really be glad to get out of this place for another."

"This place?"

"This apartment. I don't like it."

"You've gotten bored with it," Mira rephrased, not glancing back at him. "And you would with any place we stayed. You're used to being out constantly, doing stuff, seeing the world. I'm sure the way things are going now, you feel-"

"Monotonous."

"What?"

"The way things are now." He shoved the stack Mirajane had made away from him, scattering it along the table. Then he went back to his puzzle. "It's...humdrum. Boring. Every day is the same."

"That's true," she admitted with a soft sigh, there in the kitchen, getting a glass of whatever. "I guess though, after that first week, I was so used to it that I didn't really pay it any mind."

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Gotten used to it?"

"Well, I've...enjoyed most of our time together," she explained. "Getting to know you, I mean."

"Yeah, but how could you get used to the way we had to go about it?" he carped. "i mean, when you really think about it, we do nothing all day, but hang around one another. There's no way you really enjoyed learning that much about me."

"I guess I'm just used to repetition."

"In what way?"

"In every way," she said, grinning as she came back to him, glass in hand. "Back home, in Magnolia, I do the same thing every-"

"No way."

"Hmmm?"

"You work at Fairy Tail," he challenged, her only moving to reclaim her seat. "There's no way that thing ever get dull around there."

"Maybe for the rest of you," she told him. "But no matter what's going on, my place is, for the most part, at the bar. And sure, sometimes Natsu and Lucy come in with something interesting or Erza comes back with a great tale, but still, I start and finish my days the same. I open the place and then I close the place." Then, as if in an offhanded way, she added, "I guess that's why I stayed, really. More than just being nosy or enjoying our time together. This has been...different. And so much of my life these days just isn't. It's nice. I wasn't lying when I said that. I have enjoyed myself, Laxus."

Grunt. Then, looking off, the man said, 'You don't have to get all emotional on me, you know. It's not over. We're just going somewhere else. To a new apartment. And town. That's all."

"Maybe...I can stop at your place," she said slowly then. "I need to go back to Magnolia anyways, to get some more of my stuff. If this is going to be long term. And I can get some of your things too."

Laxus didn't like thinking that far ahead. Or thinking at all in the moment. He felt like he'd done more than enough of that for the day.

"Maybe," he agreed, more or less to just bring an end to the conversation.

Makarov stayed asleep for awhile. After the sleepless night he'd had before included into all that added tension he had over becoming privy to Laxus' situation, it was only natural that he'd need to rest for a bit. Though he gave the old man a hard time, he was still just that; an old man.

Laxus figured it was best to let him sleep for as long as he needed.

He and Mirajane kept themselves busy in their usual ways and, eventually, decided that they both wished to watch one of those movies on the lacrima. They'd watched the one they chose before, but it had been rather funny and, at the very least, gave them a chance to shut their minds off for a bit and just relax.

She transformed, if only for a moment, into Elfman, though that was only to shift him from his chair to the couch, which she quickly joined him on, once she was back to being Mirajane.

"Are you comfortable?" she asked. It was only once he nodded that she started the movie, hoping the Master would, at least, sleep until the end of it.

Having seen it before, however, did lead Laxus to ignoring parts of it. He was tired as well, after his own sleepless night, and nodded off once or twice, though Mirajane's laughter over the film would usually wake him right back up.

"Dragon, if you're sleepy," she said about the ninth time that happened, "then let me pull the couch out into the bed and you can sleep on it. Or go get in bed with your grandfather."

"I'm fine."

"You can be sleepy," she insisted, shifting closer to him on the couch. Tentatively resting her head on his shoulder, fearful of knocking him over or something, Mirajane added, "I am too."

Laxus glanced down at her before saying, "One of us should stay up. In case Gramps needs something."

"Me and him have the same agreement about you. So I guess that makes me the odd person out in both scenarios."

"I don't need you to watch over me," he grumbled. "I- Mira."

She just nuzzled closer to him. "I'm really tired. Stop talking. Let me watch my movie."

"You started talking to me."

"That's 'cause I have to keep you from, like, nodding off and toppling off the couch," she said through a yawn. "If that happened with Master around, he might think I'm incompetent as your caretaker."

"You're not my caretaker," he grumbled. "And you would be incompetent at a job like that."

"I'm kinda your caretaker."

"No."

"I help you do everything and, what you can't do, I do for you. How am I not your caretaker?"

"It just makes it sound odd, when you put it like that. Considering."

That last word made Mirajane sit up some, staring at the man's face. "Considering what?"

"Shut up."

But she was grinning then. "Considering what, Lax?"

"I said to shut up."

"I think, personally, as a very competent caretaker," she said as she moved to rest against him once more, "that I balance caring for you and the considering stuff very well."

Laxus let out a long breath then before adding, "Could be worse."

"Hmmm?"

"It could," he repeated, "be worse."

"What could?"

"What you have to do with me." Then he frowned. "What I let you do for me, I mean."

"What are you talking about?"

"The doctor was askin' me all about...my… How I've been dealing with my, you know, bladder or whatever." He shrugged. "I could have to have, like, one of those bags or whatever."

"Like an old person?"

He resisted the urge to flick her head. "A sick old person."

"And I'd have to change it."

"Shut up, Mira."

"That's what a caretaker would do." Giggling, she added, "And you brought it up."

"I just meant," he complained, "that it could be worse."

"It could," she agreed. "Like...Freed could have come. Instead of me. And you could have ended up trying to have sex with him when you both got drunk."

That time she did get a flick. A hard one.

"I," he grumbled, "wasn't trying anything. You were. You perv. And isn't that an abuse of power?'

"Awe, Laxus," she muttered as she sat up, if only for a moment, to reach out and gently rake her fingers through his yellow locks. "Do I horde my power over you?"

"Shut it, woman."

"So cute." Snuggling right back up to his side, she added, "Laxus."

"I mean it, demon."

Another yawn. "You're so silly, Laxus. You know that?"

Grunt. Then he glanced down again, not shocked to find that she had drifted off. It was just as well; he was getting tired of entertaining her.

There wasn't anything in the fridge for dinner that night, forcing Mirajane to go out and get them something.

"Now boys," she began as she left the apartment, Makarov seated on the couch and Laxus, once more, over at his table, playing a game of solitaire for once. "Don't start arguing while I'm gone. I'll be back as soon as I can-"

"Just go, woman," Laxus complained. "You're annoying me."

When wasn't she?

Not soon after the woman departed, Makarov, who'd been avoiding speaking directly to his grandson, slowly came to join him in Mirajane's usual chair.

"Did you..." he tried slowly. "Would you care to play a game then? Together? I know it's been some time since we played cards together, but believe me; I can still hold my own in any game you choose."

Laxus, honestly, didn't want to. At all. But he had promised Mirajane that he wouldn't be too much of an ass to his grandfather…

For a bit, they were pretty much focused on the game, very few words changing hand. It was after Laxus' first loss to the man and Makarov's suggestion that, perhaps, they try a game the boy could actually win at, that Laxus snapped at him a bit. Something about how he'd better shut up; they'd be playing until he beat him.

"I didn't realize that we'd be here the whole night."

"Shut it, Gramps."

That had, however, opened some form of dialogue between the two of them, leading slowly to more flowing out.

"Mirajane said that the two of you picked a place."

"We did," Laxus agreed slowly. "What about it?"

Shrugging slightly, Makarov said, "What are your plans for this place?"

"Mirajane says that we can sell the couch and the bed and shit," the other man told him. "Restart in the new town, the same way we did here. Or live out of a motel. Either or."

"I take it, then, that Mirajane is going with you?"

"Yeah, Gramps, she is."

"Laxus, you cannot use the woman as a...safety blanket," his grandfather told him. "I know that she's been who you've been leaning on, but you and Mirajane are not more than guild mates. If you do not find Bickslow to be an adequate roommate, then fine; Evergreen or Freed, once I track him down, will do just nicely."

"I don't want them."

"Laxus-"

"I don't," he told his grandfather, tone absolute, "want them. They're my friends. Not my...nurses."

"And Mirajane is?"

"Mirajane," the man said, "has been for the past month. And she says that she'll go with me. She-"

"The woman is very good at what she does," Makarov agreed slowly. "Whatever she does, really. But her place isn't with you, Laxus. It's back at the guildhall. The two of you are not truly friends; she might care for you as she does anyone, but your best interest is no doubt intermingled with the duty she feels towards me-"

"My relationship with Mirajane has nothing to do with you, old man." Shaking his head, Laxus said, "She wants to go with me. She-"

"She wants to fix you, Laxus. But she can't. Your life can't go back to how it was before. Things have to change. You have to find a new normal. And Mirajane Strauss is not a part of that new normal. She's just a stagnant part of the present that you have to move pass. She helped you for the past month come to terms with what happened; fine. But now it's time to do something about what happened. Move forwards. Not go back to being stationary."

"You don't get it."

"What, Laxus? What is it that I don't get? How it feels to be in a wheelchair? No. No, I do not understand that. To watch my chance as a working mage slip away? No. I don't have that either. But I do know how it feels to have lost everything. Many times." He was trying to look the younger man in the eyes, but he wasn't cooperating. "And I know from experience that you have to keep going, even when you don't want to."

"No," the slayer groaned, the two hardly even playing cards then, far more focused on their conversation. "It's not that you don't get. It's..."

"What? Just tell me. Nothing short of you not really being paralyzed and this all being a big prank," the elderly man complained, "I think I can handle it."

"It's Mirajane and I," his grandson grumbled. "We're… I need her. And I don't care if you get it or understand it or even condone it, but I-"

Makarov paled. "You cannot-"

"We're not...sleeping together," Laxus assured him. "We're just… I'm comfortable with her. And she's the same with me. I… Gramps, you can't fucking say a damn thing about it, but Mira and I have been more than just… We're something here. And we're going to be there too. We-"

"Laxus-"

"I know what you're going to say," the man assured him. "But I don't care. I know it's stupid, that it's not a real relationship or whatever; both of us know that. We don't even really understand what we're trying to do together. At all. I can't… We can't be in a real… But what we are in is good for us. Right now."

"You're," Makarov said slowly, trying hard to swallow, "r-romantically involved?"

"In any other world, no," he told him. 'But here? Yeah. We are now."

"Laxus, you told me-":

"I know what I said. Since you got here. But it's because I can't explain it. Explain what's going on. If I wasn't in this chair…no. We wouldn't be doing this. Whatever it is we're doing. And if you had sent anyone else down here, it wouldn't have happened. But you did send Mirajane. And I am in this chair. And she's been caring for me and I've been...bad, Gramps, mentally, and it just all-"

"This isn't real, Laxus," the man told him. "What you're feeling. A lot of people begin to...imagine these sorts of things between themselves and their nurses. Caretakers. And maybe it is even reciprocated. But it's not true. Not real. It's fabricated in your own minds. You've both spent the past month cooped up with one another and have begun to feel dependent on one another. If there was ever a reason to separate the two of you-"

"I'm not saying," the slayer told him loudly, "that I'm in love with the woman. Because I'm not. Or even that I ever could be. But right now, my life is shit. Alright? And Mirajane makes me feel better. And I'm not, like, using her. She likes it. Feeling needed. And she is needed. Here. With me. Not at the hall. It can go on. But me and Mirajane now… We're… She's coming with me, Gramps. Wherever I end up going. And that's just going to be the end of it."

For a long moment, Makarov only sat there. Then, slowly, he said, "Surely you realize that this can only end poorly? Right? Eventually, one of you will-"

"I'm not living for tomorrow. I never have." Laxus went back to his cards. "I'm living right now. Only."

"That's a horrible way to live, Laxus."

"Yeah, well," he told him with a frown, "I've always been a pretty horrible person."


	18. Dissent

  


"I'm super glad to see that you boys didn't kill one another," Mirajane announced as she arrived back to the apartment, arms full of fast food bags. "That would have put a real damper on things. And playing cards together? I'm impressed."

Something was off though, she could immediately tell, with the dynamic in the house. Laxus and his grandfather must have shared a few words or something because the combativeness was all, but gone.

Makarov got up to help Mirajane with the bags, which they brought over to the table with Laxus. Mira tried to catch the slayer's eye, as if to figure out what was going on, but he wouldn't look at her. She thought that the two of them had had some sort of big blow up and that was why.

In reality, Laxus felt a bit ashamed of himself. He'd let his guard down, if only for a second, in that conversation with his grandfather and now the man knew. Their secret (if that's what it was, rather than just an avoided truth) was out and there was nothing he could do about it. Clearly, the man was going to bring it up to Mirajane at some point, but until he did, she'd be the one out of the loop for a bit.

She sat over with Makarov for dinner, on the couch, where the two discussed more what had been going on in the hall than they did the situation they were all currently dealing with. Laxus stayed by himself at the table, silently eating as he didn't even listen to his music. Mira glanced his way a few times, but still, he refused to return her glances.

"Alright," Mira said after she'd finished eating, though Laxus was still picking at his food and Makarov still had a long way to go. "What's the plan for tomorrow? Are we… 'cause I was thinking that that we could call Bickslow back down here, Laxus."

"Come again?" That got the slayer's attention.

"For what?" Makarov asked with a frown. "Mirajane?"

"To help out here," the woman said. "If we're going to leave behind this apartment and go to the other, then we'll need someone here, to sell off the few things I bought. We could leave in the next few days for the town that center's in and stay in a hotel there. Laxus and I, I mean, Master. You too, I suppose, but I know you have to get back to the guildhall. And then Bickslow'll finish up here, we'll head down there, and maybe… I don't know, Laxus. I think maybe I should look into...working down there? Or-"

"You," the slayer grumbled, "are going far more ahead than what I'm comfortable with."

"We have to think about those things," she insisted. "And if I'm going to go down there to...keep caring for you, then-"

"If this is your resignation speech for Fairy Tail," Makarov spoke up, "then I think you should spend some more time on it."

"I'll just pick up a job in that town, if I can," Mira insisted.

"Not many nurses, my dear," the old man sighed, "pay to be able to nurse. I believe it is the other way around. And if you're working, you won't have much time to tend to him, will you?"

"She won't be tending to me," Laxus complained. "I'm not a fucking baby."

"What are you saying then?" Mirajane asked slowly. "Master?"

"Laxus, at the moment, is unable to provide for himself," the man said. "Clearly."

"I'm right the hell here," the slayer snarled. "So-"

"Which means that I, as his closest of kin," the man went on, "will be providing for him. Not you. Why would you? Mirajane?"

So that was the old man's game. To torture the woman over it. Laxus was still so annoyed over the whole speaking as if he wasn't in the room thing, that he decided not to get involved. Just stew for a bit.

"I was only trying to help out, Master," she said simply. "I'll be living with him too. Laxus and I are guild mates; we should care about one another."

"I," the man spoke up from over at the table once more, "am more than capable of 'providing' for myself, so-"

"I told you before that I would help him pay for accommodations," Makarov informed Mirajane.

"I still have to provide for myself," she pointed out. "I can't just bum off Laxus."

"Why not?" the slayer growled. "You have up to this point."

"Oh, Laxus," Mira sang, giving him a glance. "You don't have to get all bent out of shape. You're a part of this conversation too. If you don't want your grandfather's help, then we can figure something out."

"What could you possibly figure out?" Makarov challenged. Glancing over at his grandson himself, he asked, "Just how many jewels have you saved up, boy?"

"I'm not a boy. And none of your business."

"Laxus-"

"I think that we should put calling Bickslow off for another day," Mirajane told both of them then. "We'll spend tomorrow figuring all of the finances behind this out then. Would that be fine with both of you?"

"What figuring can we do?" Laxus complained. "I don't need him to-"

"We'll figure out how many jewels you have saved," Mira explained, "how much Master can lend to you-"

"I don't want him lending-"

"-and then we'll make a budget," the takeover mage went on regardless of his words. "We'll figure how much it will cost to get you the treatment, how much we'll have to spend on the apartment or hotel monthly, how much we'll have for food and incidentals, if we'll even have enough to begin with-"

"I don't," the man told her quite forcefully, "want to deal with all that. I want to just go down there and-"

"Too bad, Laxus." And she didn't glance at him that time. Only continued to stare at the Master. Her tone was still upbeat, but extremely final. "It's happening, so you might as well get over it."

There was no yelling, either. Just the slayer banging his fork down on the table next to his plate before releasing the brakes on his wheelchair and doing the best storming off he could at the moment, wheeling right into the bedroom, the door clattering loudly behind him.

For a moment, Makarov only sat there, as if stunned. Just as quickly, however, his face went to more of contemplative and, glancing at Mirajane, he said, "Should you perhaps go speak with him?"

Mirajane just hummed though before standing. It was to take her plate to the kitchen, however, as she said over her shoulder to the Master, "No. He'll come back out when he's ready."

"You seem to have quite the handle on him."

"He's been pretty unmanageable at times," the woman admitted, "this past month. But...he's just scared, is all. A lot. About a lot of things. He'll go in there, blow off some steam, and then come back like nothing happened. It's sorta our system for things."

"It doesn't seem very conclusive for getting things accomplished."

"I'm sorry, Master," she said slowly, glancing from the kitchen doorway back at him, tone as innocent as ever, "but was that not the way you handled both Laxus and his father for years?"

Makarov sat back then, just a bit, before grinning over at the woman, if not a bit wryly. "I have missed you greatly this last month, Mirajane."

She bowed her head to him slightly, before turning to go back into the kitchen. "And I you, Master."

He let her have it too, that sense of having won the conversation, if only for a minute or two. Because when the woman returned to reclaim her seat next to him on the couch, he started a conversation that there was no possible way for her to come out on top of.

"Laxus and I had quite the conversation, you know," he began, going back to finishing his dinner. "While you were out."

"You don't have to tell me about it, Master," the woman assured him with a slight bounce. "Really. I know that the two of you have a lot of...history that has been left unsettled for quite some time. And with Laxus'...accident, I'm sure a lot of things that felt as if they had an eternity to be worked out were suddenly drudged up-"

"Mirajane, I am nearing the end far faster than Laxus is," the elderly man told her with a sigh. "There is no eternity for me to do anything any longer."

"Master-"

"Besides," he continued on. "We did not discuss anything of the past."

"Oh?"

Nodding slightly, he said, "I am far more concerned with Laxus' current well-being. Not to mention his future. What happened when he was a boy...a child… That cannot be helped."

"That's not-"

He held up a hand before saying, "It was the past month, really, that we focused on. You came up quite a bit, actually, my dear."

"Well," she remarked slowly, "I am a pretty big portion of his day here."

"Yes. You bathe him."

"Master, for the last time, I do not-"

"It is merely a jest, Mira, believe me," the man told her, his smile much more wholesome that time. "I know that the two of you have grown...closer recently."

"Mmmhmm." Mirajane even nodded, as if proud. "We've learned so much about one another."

"Really now."

"Laxus is a really avid jigsaw puzzle guy, as you might have seen or perhaps already known," the woman said, gesturing over to the man's table. "He also is very big on the horror genre of movies."

"Really now."

"Really," Mirajane said, nodding her head. "And, oh, he's a big fan of-"

"Surely the two of you didn't only discuss the things the man likes, did you?"

"Well, no," she admitted slowly. "We talked about all sorts of things."

"And did all sorts of things."

"Of course," she said. "We would go out to dinner or I'd count his reps for him and, sometimes, I'd play songs for him on my guitar-"

"You brought it here?" he asked, cocking his head slightly.

"I went and got it," she clarified. "I-"

"You came back to Magnolia?" Makarov frowned then. "When?"

"W-Well, I had to get clothes and Laxus some clothes and the movie lacrima, of course, and-"

"And you couldn't come and tell me-"

"We're not going to go back over that again," she began with a slight frown, "are we, Master?"

He never rightly understood how she did it. Considering the inanity that she oozed, it shouldn't be as easy as it made it seem. Perhaps that was part of the ruse. Regardless, no matter what the conversation, no matter how much of an upper hand he started with, Mirajane always found some way to even it.

Or at the very least throw him off his game for a bit.

It was while they were sitting there, staring at one another, that Laxus, suddenly, tossed open the bedroom door loudly and came rolling back out, some clothes in his lap.

"I," he announced loudly, "am taking a shower." Then he paused before adding, "Mirajane!"

She only let out a long breath before, slowly, getting to her feet. "That's my cue, Master."

"Of course," he agreed, though it was with a bit of hesitation. Mirajane only giggled though, rushing off to follow along behind Laxus, who was growling at her eagerness, something about she was creeping him out or something. "I'll...just be here."

In the bathroom, Mirajane quickly shut the door behind them before saying, "You have to spend some time with your grandfather. We're just not gelling today, for some reason."

"You don't...gel with him to begin with, so-"

"Apparently," she remarked as he slowly pulled off his shirt, not sure what she was waiting for. She should be transforming, after all, and getting him into his shower chair. "You've never been around when I'm closing up and we have our witty report-y going on."

"Report-y? What are you- Repartee, you dolt," he grumbled, shooting her a look. "And you don't have that. He's just hitting you."

"Laxus."

"What? He does. And it's stupid."

"Why's it stupid?"

He only started on his jeans without a care. "He's, like, ancient. What would he do if you ever...reciprocated?"

"Mmmm...probably die."

Snort. "It's a good thing you haven't done it then."

"For a multitude of reasons."

Mirajane did transform then, but it was into Elfman for some reason again and Laxus was nearly certain that, perhaps, she was just missing her brother. It seemed likely.

"Master," she said while she was still him and it was just awkward, "thinks that I bathe you."

"Please," he grumbled as she helped him shift to the shower, "don't talk to me when you're transformed into...men. I thought we'd gone over that."

"The manliest of men!"

"Oh jeez."

After Mirajane left him alone in the bathroom, Laxus decided to spend as much time in there as possible. If Mirajane was bored of Makarov, that meant she was going to try and pass the man off on him. Given the fact that he'd more than gotten his nap in that day, the elderly man was going to be up until, at least, nine.

Which was in, like, over an hour.

Laxus wasn't sure if he could handle any more conversation with him. Honest, he just wasn't.

Mirajane, however, knew the best way to get the Master to sleep; make him tea. He only did it, gee, every single time she made it for him.

Not that he caught on to her plan as he graciously accepted her offer to make some.

"I knew I needed something," he commented as she brought him a cup (with all the new people in and out of the apartment, she'd had to find and keep clean the three cups that she knew where were; that fourth would, until the couch was moved, forever remain lost), "after dinner. This was exactly it."

"I'm glad you think so, Master," she grinned. "I thought that you could use some."

"You know me too well." He took a sip of it, just enough to burn his tongue a bit from not letting it cool, before saying, "Just as I know you."

"Of course," she agreed with a nod.

"And I know that you would not have betrayed my confidence without good reason," he went on. "I...forgive you, Mira for… I know that you were presented with a difficult choice. Laxus is someone that you've grown up with and have known for many years. He asked you not to tell me of it and he was in such bad shape that you chose to honor that. I do not agree with what you did, but I...understand it."

Mirajane was sitting with him on the couch once more and, looking down at the slight man, she whispered, "Thank you."

"But," he added and he couldn't meet her eyes, not then, "I will not be made a fool."

"M-Master?"

"If you and my grandson are...involved, fine. That is not something that I can control or should, honestly, be of any interest to me."

"I thought that we explained that we're not… You get it, right? Laxus is in a wheelchair and that's why I-"

"But his best interest is," the man continued right on, as if she hadn't spoken. "And he is in an extremely vulnerable state right now. This isn't a game, Mirajane. I care for you very much, but Laxus is my grandson. His life has been forever altered. If you think that this is something to do to pass the time, it isn't. He's planning on you going down there to take care of him."

"I am." And she didn't even have to swallow to say that. Only stared just as heavily down at Makarov as he was up at her. "I told you that."

"But why? I was lead to believe it was merely because you felt as if he needed you. Because over this month, the two of you have become friends."

"And we have, Master. And that is why. I-"

"Then why is it that he has told me that the two of you have begun..."

"Begun what?" And she even cocked her head to the side. "Master?"

"Mirajane," he warned.

"What?"

"Do not do this."

"Do what?" Frowning just a bit, she said, "I'm just wondering what it is that you're talking about is all, Master."

No. She was trying too distract him from his point. It was quite obvious from the way she'd shifted closer to him, taken that innocuous tone, and was batting her eyes. He wasn't sure if she held the ability to make her iris grow on command or not, but he felt like there was far less white in her eyes and much more blue, in that moment.

"You are trying to...to..." Ugh. "Just… If the reason that you are going to follow Laxus is because you think that you are…that the two of you…."

"Hmmm?"

"If you think that you're in a relationship of some sort, I advise you rethink it," the man told her simply. He was staring down at his tea then, as looking her straight in the eyes would only cause him to falter. "You both have cabin fever, at best. For you to spend your entire adolescent lives around one another, growing up in the same guildhall, but being no more than acquaintances, if not enemies at your worst, does not spell well for what is going on, Mirajane. You have simply both been around one another for too long. If you would simply go back home and allow me to find Laxus an adequate nurse as well as send some of his true friends down here, then the two of you would see the light. You're not really interested in one another; you've just both become dependent on one another."

Mirajane sat back at that before, slowly, bringing her own cup of tea up to her lips and taking a sip. Contemplating both it and what he said, she finally asked, "What difference does it make?"

"W-What?"

"What difference," Mira repeated slowly, tone losing it's naivety, "does it make?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," she said simply, "that so what if that's the only reason that Laxus and I are attracted to one another?"

"So you admit it then?" he asked. "You and-"

"It was not the reason that I stayed originally, no, but yes, over time, we have both… But I do not see what difference it makes. At all." With a shake of her head, she added, "Laxus and I have both become dependent on one another. And, had he not had his accident, fine, we wouldn't have… But he did. No different than if I hadn't been expelled from my village, I wouldn't have come to Fairy Tail. But I was. And that's all that matters. Isn't it, Master?"

The man let out a short breath through his nostrils. "I do not want you to hurt him, Mirajane. He seems to think that the two of you-"

"And we are," she cut him off. "Whatever Laxus told you, we are. I care deeply for him and he cares deeply for me. If that's all because of his accident, fine. It doesn't bother either of us. Laxus needs someone to care for him and I like doing it. And I know that it might make you uncomfortable and that you might even think that it's inappropriate, but I don't care. And I don't think Laxus does either. So, I guess what I'm saying is...get over it."

And then she giggled, as if it were all a joke and Makarov only stared at her, hard. That time, when he let out a breath, it was a long one.

"I know how you are, Mirajane," the man said simply.

"Mmmm." She was back to that innocent act, grinning over at him as if they hadn't just had a tense moment. "And I know how Laxus is."

"What is that supposed-"

"I would love to meet," she told him simply, "the woman that could actually do more than give him a good blow to the ego. Short of that, there's no woman that could possibly hurt him. You have this preconceived notion of what Laxus is going to be like, now that he's in his wheelchair. But believe me, he's not that different from how he's always been."

"That may be," the man conceded, "but it does not nullify the fact that, not only did the two of you attempt to hide this from me, but more importantly, it is not the time for Laxus to be burdening himself with..whatever it is that you are to him."

"Laxus misled you," she told him simply. "We've hardly done anything that would warrant a branding heavier than slightly closer than usual friends."

"Oh, I'm sure."

"Master-"

"If you're so secure and confident in whatever it is that the two of you are doing," the man complained, "then why won't you just come back to Magnolia and let Laxus heal with someone else for awhile?"

"Because I don't want to." And it was as simple as that. "And Laxus doesn't want me to either. Why would I do something that neither of us wants, simply because you've wrongfully assumed that it will make things any better? Laxus is hurt, fine, Master, but he's not down. Not by any account. He hasn't reverted back into a child. You're not going to have to care for him like one. And if you try to, I have a feeling that it's only going to serve to piss him off. I'd think that that would be the last thing in the world that you'd want. Wouldn't you, Master?"

It was him then, that took a long sip from his glass, though it wasn't out of contemplation. It was more to buy time. He rarely had Mirajane defy him, but the past few days, for two people that were fighting on the same side, it felt as if they couldn't be further apart.

They finished their tea in silence from there and, before Laxus got a chance to come out of the shower, the elderly man was heading off to bed.

"Are you sure, Master?" Mirajane watched as he went to put his cup in the sink before skulking off to the bedroom. "It's not really that late."

"It has been quite the day for me today, my dear," he sighed as he went off. "As you might imagine."

"I suppose it has," she agreed. "Did you need anything? Or-"

"No," he told her with a long sigh. "I think I shall be fine."

"Well, I'll tell Laxus to be quiet when he goes to bed."

"Why would you do that now?"

"So that he doesn't wake you up," she said, glancing over the back of the couch to where he was, at the door to the bedroom. "When he-"

"Oh, he's sleeping with me tonight, is he?"

"Master-"

"I told you before, Mirajane, I'm not foolish. And for the two of you to be alone in this apartment and, as you've both admitted, involved in someway, there's no way that one of you has been sleeping on that pullout couch. No way."

She'd lied so much recently to the man that she only hummed slightly. She couldn't be mad at him, anyhow, considering the entire conversation they'd just had was all of Laxus' fault.

What reason, she couldn't figure out, was it that Laxus told Makarov about what had been going on? They were fine, as they were, hiding it. And, with them moving to another town soon enough, nothing more needed to be said.

"Mirajane," the man in question called out, not soon after the Master went to bed. "I need you!"

It was just as well; she wanted to talk to him about a few things.

"Oh, jeez, Laxus, you could have at least warned me."

"What? I have a towel over myself."

The woman only frowned as she shut the bathroom door behind her. "Where are your-"

"I dropped them and can't reach them, if you must know," he said, pointing out where his underwear lay across the bathroom floor. "So just grab them for me, huh? Don't go alerting the old man."

"Me?" She huffed a bit as she went to do as asked. "You're the one that told him that we're… Why would you do that, Laxus?"

He blinked. "Not to be a bother, Mirajane, but I'm sorta naked right now and dripping wet. I'd rather not have a real conversation."

"Well too bad."

"Excuse me?" He even sneered as she handed over his underwear. "Nurses do not speak that way to their patients."

"Oh, I'm your nurse now?"

He shrugged and moved to drop the towel. Mirajane almost looked away, but settled for just keeping her eyes on his and her peripherals on his junk.

It wasn't the best position to be in, with the Master just in the other room, but what was done was done.

"When it suits me," Laxus answered, not the least bit bashful by her presence. There was something so different for Mirajane, when she was helping him go to the bathroom compared to literally watching him dress after a shower. So very different.

Not to Laxus, however. He'd been nude around Mirajane enough by that point (and felt up by) that it didn't phase him in the slightest.

"Just like everything else, right?" she prompted and, again, just got a shrug. Sighing, Mirajane moved to pick up the pair of sleeping pants he had to change into as well before holding them out to him. Then, with a frown, she said, "I could help you more, I guess. Since we're already in this position."

"Position?"

She gestured around. "This feels like a position. And it can't be easy for you to bend over and then have to try and wiggle your way into your pants. I can do it for you. Then I can get back to yelling at you."

"Yell at me? In a room that's covered in condensation from the steam of the shower? I'd electrocute you to death so fast-"

"Shut up, Laxus. It's not funny."

Heh. Debatable.

"Don't get my pants all wet," he critiqued as she got on the ground to help him. "And I'll have you know that you have been pushing me since day one to talk to my grandfather."

"About everything other than me, Laxus."

"Well, Mirajane, be more specific next time." Then he winked. "I think I like you down there."

"Don't make me beat you up in front of your grandfather."

"Yeah, yeah."

She didn't do Elfman that time, when she picked him up. Rather, she transformed into him, which was weird and creepy. Especially how on point she was.

"Memorize me much, woman?"

"I'm really not in the mood," the other Laxus told him with a slight snarl. Then she growled.

"You're pretty good at that," he remarked once he was in his chair. "Mirajane."

"You only bark at me every other conversation," she pointed out, only once she had transformed back into herself. "I've had some time to perfect it."

"Yeah, well-"

"Your grandfather scolded me." She wanted to get back to that topic and, until the duration of it, stay on it. "Because of you and your big mouth, Laxus. You could have at least warned me that he knew. What did you tell him, anyways? And why?"

The man was having a hard enough time holding onto the power position from a wheelchair. The woman harping on him opening up to his grandfather (in what was supposed to be confidence) wasn't helping anything.

Unlocking the breaks on his wheelchair, Laxus said with a frown, "I just told him that I wanted you to come with me. That I'm not… That we're… I just like being around you, Mirajane. A lot. And yeah, there's a bit more to it than that, but nothing too bad. Nothing that's hindering me from figuring the rest of my life out. And if you want to yell at me for telling him that, fine. Go ahead. I don't care. Just let me get out of the dang bathroom first, huh?"

Still, she stood there over him, her hands hips. "You still could have told me."

He bit his lip for a moment before saying, "You're right. I should have."

Which was the closest to an apology she was getting. Mira took it for what it was meant and dropped her arms, nodding a bit. It wasn't all better, not by any account, but they did leave the bathroom then. Out there, Mirajane mentioned something else to him.

"I think you've been kicked out of the bedroom."

"Huh? What are you-"

"Master," she said as he wheeled over to his table, "said that he figured me and you would share the pullout. Since you told him, apparently, that we have been."

"I didn't." Did he? "But whatever. Like I want to share a bed with that old fart anyways."

"Oh, Laxus."

She went to bed before him that night, Mirajane did. Laxus was busy with one of his puzzles and had his headphones in, basically blocking her out. It wasn't until he woke her up to help him out in the bathroom and then to get into bed that they even spoke.

"It's really awkward, isn't it?" she whispered once they were both lying there, in the dark, on the bed. "Being out here, like this, with your grandfather right in the other room?"

"He wants it to be, I'm sure," the man grumbled as he just laid there, staring blankly up at the ceiling. "Some stupid mental stuff, you know? To make us realize how awkward this would be, us being, you know, whatever if we were around the others. Everyone in the hall."

"Or," Mira whispered, "he's not playing a game and that just drifted into your mind because you feel that way."

"Huh." He glanced at where she was laying, on the other side of the bed, clearly feeling that gaucheness heavily, not wishing to be too close to him because of it. "Got a better one. What if you're saying that I'm feeling that way because you're the one that's actually feeling that way."

"I don't like this game."

Laxus let out a breath. "Yeah. Me neither."

"I just… I want us to get down there, Laxus," she told him softly. "And, even though it was extremely awkward and had to have been one of the worse conversations I've ever had with your grandfather-"

"Imagine being me. Mine had to have been way worse."

"-I don't care what he thinks. About me and you."

Laxus grinned at her, if only slightly, there in the darkness. "Me and you, huh?"

There was only one pillow out there, on the pullout, and he'd been kind enough to give it to her. Snuggling into it, Mirajane whispered, "Go to sleep, Laxus. We have a lot to figure out in the morning."

Oh, he knew. The next few days, if not weeks, would be filled to the brim with things that he'd been putting off for over a month. Maybe that was why he was so intent on keeping her awake. It was his own vain attempt at delaying it further.

But Mirajane wouldn't bite. Eventually she rolled over, giving him her back, leaving him alone with his thoughts.

He was busy contemplating all the different things that had gone on that day, from going to the doctor to talking honestly with Gramps and even to Mirajane just being Mirajane, when it suddenly hit him. Why he liked her so much.

She talked so damn much that such contemplation didn't exist. There was never enough time for it.

That time, alone, he grinned down at her for real. Huh. So that was what the woman did for him.

Well, at least one of the things…

 


	19. Aberration

  


Given the fact that he'd gone off to bed so early, it was of no shock to Makarov when he awoke in the pre-dawn hours the next morning. He was shocked, just a bit, when he couldn't recall where he was, as it clearly wasn't home, but eventually that came back to him. He didn't have long to contemplate, however, as just as quickly his bladder told him it was more or less time to truly get up and begin the day.

Neither Mirajane nor Laxus were up when he arose. They were out there, on that pull out couch, sleeping still. Makarov couldn't help but frown at the sight of them, his grandson and right hand woman, all snuggled up on the bed.

Which was a bit of an overstatement. They weren't 'cuddling' or anything of the sort. Rather, Mirajane just happened to be facing where the man was lying flat on his back, curled a bit towards him, if only slightly. If he hadn't known that the two were romantically involved and saw them sharing a bed in such a way, he'd have been none the wiser. As it was, however, they were far too close for the elderly man's taste and, with a slight grunt of disapproval, he headed off to the bathroom in shame.

It was the sound of the bathroom door closing to awoke Laxus. He just laid there for a bit, blinking, before glancing to his side. At the sight of Mirajane snoozing away, he grinned before shutting his eyes again.

Everything was fine.

Makarov, however, wasn't the least bit tired when he finished in the bathroom and didn't even head back to the bedroom. Rather, he felt peckish and headed into the kitchen to see what he could make for breakfast. Mirajane no doubt had done so for over a month solid; he could cook for her and the boy just once.

The only problem was, well, Makarov wasn't exactly quiet. Laxus, who was used to Mirajane banging around in the kitchen, slept through it, but the woman wasn't nearly as lucky. At the first sound of a pan being dropped, she sat bolt right up and glanced around.

"Master," she whispered, glancing into the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing, my dear," he assured her. "Just starting on breakfast."

"Oh, no, let me do that." And Mirajane was scrambling out of bed then. "You don't have to."

"I can make breakfast, Mira," he complained. "I-"

"Yes, I know." She headed right into the kitchen. "But I want to. Please, go sit down at the table and wait for me to finish. We're going to have a pretty busy day today, I'm sure. Why exert yourself on something simple like this?"

"I wouldn't exert myself making a simple meal."

"Master-"

"I wouldn't."

Still she only giggled. "I know that, Master. But why waste your time when I enjoy making breakfast so much?"

"I just wished to do something for you and Laxus. That is all."

"You've done so much already," she assured him. "You convinced Laxus to go ahead and get the help that he needs. In a day. I've been trying at it for over thirty with no traction."

"I would hardly call what you were doing here no traction." And he wanted that to come out snarky, but instead it sounded rather gracious. "You, at the very least, kept Laxus safe and got him to let you in when there was no one else."

"That's only partially true." She went to the mini-fridge to get eggs. "Bickslow was here for a quick minute. Although that might have been more detrimental than actually helpful."

Eventually Mirajane got the old man to go sit down and await his breakfast in the living room. Laxus was snoring big time then, lying in an awkward position, and Makarov only sat in Mira's chair at the card table, watching his only grandchild.

To think, he used to honestly believe that he was the cutest little baby ever…

"Oh, Laxus," Mirajane sighed as she came into the room, bearing a plate of eggs and bacon for the man's grandfather. "You have no idea how loud you are, do you?"

Nope. And he wouldn't have cared if he did.

She awoke him after that though, with entices of breakfast. Laxus wasn't really hungry, didn't really want to do anything that day, but apathy was off the table from that point forth, it seemed. They were going to get some things decided that day, important things, and he had to just push on through. Fake it till he made it, as it were.

The first order of business (and the most important, as Mirajane deemed it) was figuring Laxus' finances. It involved a lot of stuff that he just wasn't interested in, so he sorta just sat on the couch, watching as Mirajane took a sheet of paper and figured it all out. The woman was serious about it too. Even getting the old man involved, asking how much he was willing to throw Laxus way. And then she was looking at the brochure and figuring out how much it was going to set Laxus back to send him there as well as figuring what would be better for them; a hotel or an apartment.

"You're really good with that shit," Laxus offered up. "Finances and all."

Mirajane only hummed at his words, hardly glancing his way. "Of course I am, Laxus. I mean, I spent years as the head of a household of three underage children. I was able to buy a house, keep us afloat, and even had to just work as a barmaid for two years there, without taking jobs. How could I not be good at finances?"

"Not to mention she handles most of the bills up at the hall," Makarov added for some reason. He seemed to still be kinda standoffish towards Mirajane, Laxus observed, but old habits died hard. And bragging on the she-devil was one of those. "Perhaps you missed your calling, Mirajane."

"Mmmm," she hummed. "Perhaps I could have been a tax agent. Or no, a financial planner. Or no, wait, even better; Mirajane Strauss, business owner."

Laxus only sighed. "You're really something, Mirajane."

Oh, she definitely was.

Even with all of those worked out though and knowing just how much jewels there were set aside for each thing, there was still much to get done. And it all started with someone going down to the other town and setting the ball in motion.

"I should go," Mirajane offered up, almost immediately. "And then you and Laxus could stay here, Master, together, and I'll get things set up there. Then, when Bickslow shows up here, to sell the mattress and fridge and stuff for us, you two can come down to me and-"

"I do not," Laxus grumbled, "need a babysitter."

"Laxus-"

"No, Mirajane."

"That's not what Master would be."

"Yes it is! It totally is!"

Makarov, for his part, only sighed. "Perhaps, children-"

"I'm not a child," the slayer grumbled under his breath.

And he wasn't.

"-if you're both honestly going to go down there," the man said, "I can head home for a bit."

"What?" Mirajane frowned. "Master-"

"I left the hall without any real contingency plan for an extended absence," he explained. "So if I just go back there, some time today or tomorrow, I can spend a day getting things in order. Then I'll come back to here or the next place the two of you go, to make sure that everything is settled. And Bickslow can do whatever it is that you wish him to do, of course."

"You don't gotta come back," Laxus complained, "to check on things. I'm not a little boy, Gramps. I'm-"

"You're my grandson." Makarov didn't even glance at him. "I'm going to go down there and make sure that everything is alright. Not to mention we're going to speak on the communication lacrima-"

"No," the slayer growled. "We're not."

"I'll talk to you, Master," Mirajane sighed as she shifted on the couch, giving the man next to her a glare. He was so mean to his grandfather sometimes. "And give you updates. Believe me, now that you know, we're not going to leave you out of anything again."

Laxus only snorted and Makarov looked off. For every step closer to becoming whole again the Dreyar men got, they took, oh, eighty million more back. Still, Mirajane only grinned, just a bit and got to her feet.

It was time to get the dishes from breakfast done.

That left the two of them very much so alone.

"Are you gonna go get on the lacrima then?" Makarov asked his grandson after a tense moment of silence. "To speak with Bickslow?"

"Eventually," Laxus muttered back, annoyed with Mirajane then. She'd purposely left him seated on the couch, so that there was no way he could get in his chair and storm off. It was his own fault, after all; when he got up that morning to go to the bathroom and she put the pull out back right into being a couch, he should have known something was up.

"What all are you going to have him sell? Surely not these new weights you've bought."

"Obviously not."

"But the couch, the bed-"

"If you're planning on leaving anyways," Laxus interrupted, "why not now?"

"There's still much to be done around here, my boy."

"There is not. You're just trying to get on my nerves."

"Is that what you call caring about someone? Hmmm."

Narrowing his eyes at the old man, Laxus hissed softly, as not to be overheard in the kitchen (though Mirajane was singing rather loudly in there and probably couldn't hear anything other than herself), "I don't know what you did to Mirajane last night-"

"Nothing. We only had a conversation about-"

"-but you shouldn't have. I told you not to say anything about what I told you," the man insisted. "It was in confidence, old man. Then you go spouting off to Mirajane-"

"What did you expect me to do, Laxus? I-"

"Gee, how about not tell her everything I just told you?" Then the man snorted. "You old coot."

Glaring at him then, Makarov said, "I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings, Laxus, by-"

"Hurt my- Ha!" A louder snort. "There's no possible way for you to do that, so shut the fuck up. Got it?"

With a shake of his head, Makarov only said, "You do not have to be vulgar, my boy, to get your point across."

"Yeah, well, maybe I feel like I do." The man stifled some. "You're not going to fuck with what me and Mirajane got goin' on, Gramps. You're just not. I told you before; she's coming with me. I like being around her, she likes being around me. There is nothing else to discuss on the subject."

And there wasn't as, just like that, Mirajane seemed to finish up her singing bout and was eerily silent in the kitchen. Just for a minute though, as just as quickly, she was turning off the faucet and heading back to them in the living room.

"Okay, boys," she announced loudly. "What's next?"

Laxus and Makarov were back to not looking at one another, however, leaving Mirajane to only sigh before telling them that, if neither needed anything, she wanted to grab a quick shower.

"And then I'll get in contact with Bickslow," she added, heading off to the bedroom first, to retrieve what she needed, before continuing on into the bathroom. Laxus thought about mentioning that he was still, you know, _stuck on the damn couch_ , but didn't feel much up for speaking to anyone right then.

Which left him stuck on the couch because his stubbornness was, at times, extremely detrimental to himself.

Heh.

Her shower seemed to go on forever, for both Dreyar men. The problem was that, there on the couch, Laxus had nothing to keep himself preoccupied with and neither did Makarov. They were both out of their element, pissed at one another, and had no way out getting out of the situation until Mirajane finished up in there.

It was the longest half-hour of either of their lives. Especially for Laxus, considering about half way through it, he _really_ had to go to the bathroom. In fact, it was the first grumbled request he made to Mirajane when she got out of the shower, to help him out some.

After that was done, he was finally back in his wheelchair where, shockingly enough, he felt a tad bit safer than he'd liked to have admit, giving him the chance to wheel off to his bedroom and get away from them.

His bedroom.

Ha.

"I take it," Mirajane said as she went to retrieve the communication lacrima from where it sat at the moment, in the corner of the living room, "that the two of you didn't make up?"

"There's nothing to make up about, my dear." Makarov was still over at the card table and only shrugged a bit. "I'm sorry if Laxus feels as if there is."

Giggling, the woman just came to set the lacrima on the card table before beginning to mess with it. "Are you really going to go back to Magnolia? Master?"

"Only for a day, my dear. To take care of things," he assured her. "When I first heard that Laxus was...in such dire straits, I might have overacted a bit. I'm sure you can attest to that."

Mira wasn't sure what that was supposed to imply, but didn't feel up for arguing his point. Instead, she only continued to work on getting Bickslow on the lacrima. The only way she knew to do that was to go through Ever, who she knew had one (she was certain Bickslow did too, but never actually had to contact his personally) and was hoping could direct her to the seith. Either that or let Makarov force the woman too.

For someone who was sleeping with Mirajane's younger brother, Ever never seemed too Team Strauss.

Then again, she hadn't heard of it's new allegiance with the New Generation Dreyar, so who could really tell what the new lines would be…

"But anyhow," Makarov went on with a slight sigh. He kept having to remind himself that, while he wasn't entirely pleased with Mirajane, they both were, for the most part, fighting for the same, stubborn slayer. And though what they both assumed were his best interests didn't necessarily follow the same path, the endgame in both lined up perfectly. "Now that I know he is going to be going to this center-"

"Or at least going down there to try to get in," Mira reminded. "I mean, who knows? Maybe they have a wait list or something and we have to pick another."

Makarov hadn't thought about this, but still managed to nod. "O-Of course. Unless that."

"It's fine though, Master, that you're going back home for a bit."

"A day," he corrected.

Nodding, the woman said, "I think that when you come back, Laxus will be a tad more open to you being around."

"What would make you say that?"

"I dunno." She even hummed. "Just a feeling. I think that it takes him a minute to adjust to new things, you know? And then he needs a period away from it to get used to the idea. Like with his wheelchair. He threw fights over it at first. Then he would just sit in it all day and refuse to sit on the couch. Just lay down in bed or go to the bedroom. Right? But then, just like that, he's fine with me moving him wherever and going wherever. Or like how he wouldn't leave the apartment at first-"

"You have quite the knowledge on Laxus and his behaviors," Makarov observed slowly. Again, she hummed.

"Well, we are having a, what was it? Master? Inappropriate relationship?"

"Alright, Mirajane." And that time, his tone was absolute. He'd let her toy around last night, but he was over it. Completely. He was still her Master and, damn it, no matter her age, the definite adult in the room. "Enough."

No hum. Or giggle. Just the woman blinking before glancing down and mumbling something that sounded like an apology.

It felt as if she'd been caught mouthing off to a parent or something.

Ever was impossible to get a hold of for whatever reason and, still unsure of Freed's whereabouts (pretty soon, they'd all start worrying, but that was still a few more weeks off), she gave up on that end, deciding that when Laxus stopped brooding, he could take care of getting in contact with the seith.

"I wished to speak with Laxus before I left," Makarov mentioned to Mirajane after the two of them just sat there in the living room for a bit, awaiting his return. "But I suppose that he's not coming out until I leave."

"Oh, no, Master, you can't leave right now." Mirajane wasn't sure why she felt the need to say that (the last thing that she and Laxus had wanted originally, after all, was the old man around), but it sorta just tumbled out. "You can at least wait until-"

He only held up a hand as he got to his feet. "Tell Laxus that I will be back sometime tomorrow. I can bring you any thing you need from your home, if you'd like, Mirajane."

"Nothing I can think of," the woman sighed a bit. "But if you really want to go-"

"If I can get done what I need at the hall," he explained to her, "then I can come back even faster. Nothing is changing here, at the moment, between Laxus and I. After a good night's sleep, I'm sure that he'll realize just how right I was. About everything."

Again, Mirajane was sure there was an implication in that, about the relationship she was forging with the slayer, but chose to ignore it. Only nodded, because at the end of the day, he was right; he was her Master.

The man glanced towards the bedroom door before he left and Mirajane thought that perhaps he would go in there, try and speak to Laxus, but instead he only shook his head before leaving. Then, for the first time in what felt like a long time, it was truly just the demon and the dragon in the apartment.

Without Makarov there to exacerbate the situation, Mirajane figured that it was fine if she breached Laxus barriers a bit and went to check on him.

"Are you okay?" she called out after gently knocking against the bedroom door. "Your grandfather took off for Magnolia, just so you know. You could have been a bit nicer to him before-"

"Would you just come in here?" He didn't even sound angry. Just...tired. "And stop talking?"

She did so with slight caution, unsure of what was awaiting her. It was just Laxus though, in his chair, head hanging back as he stared up at the ceiling. Slowly, she approached.

"Are you...dying or something? Because-"

"Just being around him," the slayer ground out, not lifting his head, "drains me. Seriously."

"Oh, Lax."

"I'm serious. It's horrible. He's constantly in my business or trying to change something about me or making his stupid snide remarks-"

"You know that he only does stuff like that with you because he loves you."

Grunt.

"It's true." And she meant it. "He loves all of us, of course, but you're different. And you always have been. You're even different from Ivan, probably. He-"

"Do not," Laxus ordered harshly, "talk about my father. Alright? I'm not in the mood."

Backing right off of that, Mirajane only said, "I tried to get through to Bickslow, but I had some trouble-"

"He's gone," the man complained. "We don't have to keep trying so hard at getting me to that other town. There'll be time for contact Bickslow later. Or the old man will when he gets into town; whatever. Just let me have some peace for a bit. Alright?"

"Alright," she agreed softly before bypassing him and going over to the bed, sitting on the edge of it. "Laxus."

He allowed a moment to pass them by before, annoyed once more, he growled, "Well, don't just sit there and look at me!"

"I'm sorry, but what other thing did you plan for me to do? You said for us both to just-"

"I know what I said, damn it!"

"Calm down." Mirajane let out a long sigh. "You're getting all worked up over nothing."

That was true. But then, it was what he'd be reduced to recently. Random bouts of anger that dissolved into annoyed silence. Along with his use of his legs, it seemed that he'd also lost his filter.

For all the excitement (or at least energy, good or bad) that had flowed throughout the apartment the past few days, it seemed that he and Mirajane had crashed back down to the pre Bickslow and Lisanna arrival days and weren't quite sure what to do with themselves.

"You could at least," the slayer finally grumbled, "play me a song or something, on your guitar. It'd only be right if you're going to just hang around and-"

"If you want a song, Laxus," she cut him off, "you can ask. If not-"

"Fine. Damn. Play me a song. Happy?"

"I'd be happier if you didn't curse at me, but-'

"Mirajane-"

"Let me get my guitar," she sang as she got to her feet. "Just a second."

That, at the very least, killed some time. And seemed to calm Laxus down a bit. Enough so that by the time lunch rolled around, the two of them were back to causally skirting around the bigger pictures and mostly just hanging out.

Laxus had forgotten how much he just liked hanging out with the woman. It was...comfortable. Yes. That was a good word for it.

He didn't feel much up for leaving the apartment, however, when Mirajane offered. And, with a sigh, she only reminded him that they were supposed to be working up to him becoming more like his regular self. Which prompted him into reminding her that he'd forbade her from mentioning any of that junk for the rest of the day.

"And besides," he'd grumbled halfheartedly. "I want to spend our last hours here actually being here. Don't you?"

Which was a weird way to put things, fine, but still, Mirajane could only nod because he had a point. They'd never be seeing that apartment again, once they got all that stuff with Bickslow worked out as well as headed down to that new town, which was kinda like the end of a pretty big portion of Laxus' recovery.

And their (semi) relationship.

"Well," Mirajane said over their lunch of sandwiches, "I hope that you have some ideas then, for the things for us to do, dragon. Because I'm fresh out."

"Surely you haven't gotten bored of just sitting around with me already," he said. "I mean, what do you think we're going to be doing in that new town? Huh?"

"I'm not bored of you." She was seated at the table with him and only grinned at him. "Really, I'm not. I just want to do something other than watch you do puzzles for once."

This hadn't occurred to Laxus. Ever the petulant child, the thought that his babysitter could possibly not enjoy the same things as him (or watching him do said things) was just asinine.

"Well," he said slowly, "did you not wanna watch a movie then?"

"We've watched all the movies."

"You could sing to me some more."

"I'm kinda over singing at the moment." Frowning down at her sandwich, Mirajane said, "I guess you still need to contact Bickslow though, huh? So that's pretty important. And then there's dinner. And…we have to go to sleep eventually-"

"What do you want to do, Mirajane?" He stared blankly at her. "We'll do whatever you want within the confines of this apartment."

"I dunno. I just… I feel like we haven't had just a normal conversation since all that craziness happened."

"Alright then." He picked up his soda from the table and tipped it at her. "Let's have a conversation."

"Do I get to pick the conversation?"

He was wary (with good reason), but also wasn't much of a conversationalist himself. So, with a bit of hesitation, the man nodded. "Go ahead. Whatever you want."

"Well… It's been a long time since, you know, I've gotten to really gossip about stuff."

"What are you blabbering about? You and your goofy sister-"

"And it's really been bothering me," the woman went on, "the way that your follower was flirting with my sister."

He blinked. Then he frowned. Next came a sigh. And finally, "He wasn't doing that."

"Yes, he was. I can tell."

"No, Mirajane, I don't think you can."

"He kept following her around and was bugging her and-"

"He does that to everyone." Then Laxus shrugged. "If it helps though, he totally wanted to sleep with her. And you."

"W-What?"

Laxus had a mouth filled with sandwich and only swallowed hard before saying, "He offered me first pick."

"W-Why would he-"

"I think he was joking. If I called his bluff-"

"That's a really awful joke." She wasn't playing. At all. "Really, Laxus."

"I didn't say it."

"Maybe not," she complained, "but you definitely condoned-"

"I did not." And he was set on that fact. "I told him to knock it the fuck off."

"Oh, whatever."

"I did."

"Before or after the two of you were planning on going to-"

"You sound pretty jealous over there, woman," he grumbled. "About things that I had no control over. If this is how this relationship is going to be, then-"

"Wait, what?"

He just huffed. "I didn't even fucking say it and you're going to hound me over-"

"You think we're in a relationship?"

That got him to stop, though his glare remained. Then he said, "Well, aren't we?"

Slowly, Mirajane nodded. "Well, yeah, but to hear you talk about it so casually-"

"You're following me to another town to continue helping me in the bathroom and cook my food all while sharing a bed." Laxus frowned at his soda can. "Of course we're in a relationship."

"Yeah. I know. I just… You're not usually so forward with-"

"There's nothing to be forward about. There's what is and what isn't."

"Is that what you really told your grandfather?"

Shaking his head, he said, "Why do you want to talk about this? Huh?"

"Why don't you?"

"Because that's not how I am, Mirajane. I don't talk about this kinda stuff. I just do it."

She took a deep breath then before saying, "Well, either way, I'm glad to be alone again. Aren't you? Is that a better topic?"

He nodded yes to both questions before saying, "Except Gramps seems to think he's coming back."

"He just loves you."

"Yeah." Laxus didn't sound too thrilled by that. "I know."

"I've missed him," the woman admitted softly. "Really, I've missed everyone. But...having him here, getting in our business-"

"Yeah." Once more, there was no enjoyment in his tone. "I know."

"But I guess we'll be glad, right? When we get down to that center and you get the help you need and then, eventually, we can go home."

"Mira, I don't want to talk about-"

"I know," she assured him. "And we don't have to. I just wanted you to know that no matter what happens, when we get back to Magnolia, I'm not just going to give up on you. Even if we aren't...like this anymore, I still want us to have something. Don't you?"

It was Laxus' turn to take a breath before whispering, "Yeah. I...do."

The rest of the day was rather bland, but peaceful. Mirajane left for a bit, to get all of their clothes washed in case it was the next morning that they left, and Laxus mostly spent the day staring at his puzzles or half assing his workouts.

"I can finally make you that nice dinner that I was planning before Bickslow and Lisanna showed up," Mirajane told him at some point late that night. "If you'd like."

"Might as well. Can't let it go to waste."

Mira only clapped. "And I can light the-"

"No candles!"

But there were. Mirajane fetched them from wherever she'd put them away to while they had guests. And, that night, his puzzles were all pushed aside as well as the board games and cards, so that they could eat a proper dinner, across from one another, with candles, napkins, and glasses (Mira was still looking for that pesky fourth one, before they left, but alas had yet to check under the couch).

"Wow, dragon!" She even clapped for him. "You put on your nice shirt."

Heck yeah he did. She'd washed and left it out on the bed, after all. It was more than enough of a hint.

"Your dinner smells nice, Mira," he complimented right back, trying hard to ignore that buzzy feeling in his stomach. He and Mirajane were, for all intents and purposes, on their second date. It was more than enough to make him feel a bit wonky...right? "Really nice. These candles though-"

"Oh, hush. They smell great."

"Not really." He wasn't breathing through his mouth for nothing. "Not when you have senses like mine."

"Well, you can just get over it." She even winked at him. "This makes it more romantic."

Laxus only blinked. Then coughed and took to picking at his dinner. "Yeah, well."

"I used to make my boyfriend dinners all the time," she gushed, forgetting herself for a moment it seemed. "At his house, of course, because I still live with Elf and Lisanna, but-"

"Mir-"

"-it was still nice. He actually owned a house, not an apartment, and it had this really nice kitchen. He never used it though, so he was always excited when I'd come over and-"

"Mira-"

"-make him something. I usually would make-"

"Mirajane! God! Shut up!"

She only blinked, frowning over at him. "What?"

"You don't talk about...other relationships with your current one. What's wrong with you?"

"I was being conversational. I mean, sheesh, Lax, it's not like he's here, in this room. Or even in Fiore anymore, if you want to know the truth."

"I don't." He gave her a look. "At all."

"We could talk about your last-"

"Mira-"

"Fine." She let out a long huff. "You're no fun."

"That's not fun. That's weird. Really, really weird. You don't discuss those sorts of things with your new partners. Even potential ones. It's a turn off. And makes it seem like you're not over your last partner."

Mira only grunted, which was odd, but yet very endearing all the same. Staring at her, Laxus slowly shook his head before going back to his dinner.

"Did he," the man gave in with a soft sigh, "ever make you dinner?"

Blinking, Mirajane glanced up before slowly shaking her head. "Oh, no. He might pick us up dinner, but-"

"Then he was a dick. You're better off without him."

"L-Laxus-"

"I would make you dinner." He didn't know why that needed to be stated, but it did. "I've made you breakfast which is the dinner of the morning."

Mirajane only stared. "Not doing one thing doesn't make him a dick. And besides, I have a feeling that you're not so nice in your relationships either."

Meh. Moot point.

"We're not talking about me with other women. We're talking about me with you. And him with you. If a guy won't even make you dinner-"

"He cheated on me." Mirajane stared right at him too, ending his spiel. "So yes, he was a dick. But not because he wouldn't make me dinner."

Slowly, Laxus settled back into his wheelchair. Then he said, "I bet he made the other woman dinner."

For a moment, Mirajane didn't say anything. Then, softly, she giggled.

"I don't think so," she told him with a bit of a grin. "It was just a fling, he told me. And we'd been together for months. So-"

"Must have been some woman," he remarked. "For him to cheat on you for her."

"Is that ever true?" Mira almost sounded thoughtful there for a second. "Like ever?"

"No. But it's supposed to make you feel better."

"Ah."

And she was giggling, if only slightly, and he was grinning at her and wow, they could get to that point, huh? Without even any alcohol? Because Laxus knew exactly what he wanted after they finished eating, right then, but oh, shit, he couldn't, could he?

Why were they playing relationship again? If all it did was get him all bothered for nothing?

"You don't cheat on women, do you, dragon?" Mira was challenging then, staring expectantly across the table at him. Instead of waiting for an answer, she just said, "No. You just don't commit to them. That's more up your alley, isn't it?"

Huh. So play relationships could take swift right turns as well. Good to know.

"Most the woman," he told her simply, voice more than a bit gruff then, "that I'm with, don't want a commitment. They just want to get whatever you'll give 'em and ditch out the second someone else can give them something better. They chase the top mages and bounce around from one to another. You take them on a nice trip, great, you get to fuck around for awhile. Then you get back home and another's lined up to take them. There's no need for there to be commitment; not when there's understanding."

"That's sad," Mirajane responded softly. "Laxus."

"Why? We're all getting what we want." He even shrugged. "If I want a real relationship, I can have it." Then he frowned. "Or I could've had it. I guess. Now it's kinda decided for me."

"What do you mean?"

"Mirajane, what jewels am I going to be dragging in from this damn chair?" He was trying to keep from getting irritated, but it was hard. "And for what point? I would take those women places so I could fuck 'em without them expecting anything extra. Now I can't do either of those."

"I thought that we were having fun." And she said it was an even tone, but he figured he'd hurt her feelings, if only a bit. Though really, it was her fault. She was the one that started bringing the past into things. Not him. "Not...having sex."

"We are." And he meant that. "But it's not the same thing. It's a different type of relationship all together. It's more..."

"Real?"

"What?"

"I feel," she offered up, though she was back to picking at her dinner then, "that what we have is more real that you just knowing someone's name and liking the way they look so you take them somewhere exotic to have just as exotic sex. Don't you?"

He blinked. "Did you just say exotic-"

"Laxus."

Shaking his head, he said, "Yeah, Mira. We are more real than that. Without a doubt. But it doesn't take away that if I wasn't..."

"That if you weren't in your chair we wouldn't be here?" Then she giggled and it was odd, but everything about the woman was odd. It always was. "Of course not, silly. I'd still be at the bar and you'd have come home from your job and we'd have missed the entire opportunity for this to ever happen. Which, I know, isn't a very good tradeoff, but…I'm happy. It's still horrible and it sucks and I feel bad for you, but I'm glad that we got to become as close as we have. Aren't you?"

He stabbed the meat on his plate before saying, "I'd still rather have my mobility."

"Well, of course."

"But..." And he had to look at her, as he said the next part, even though he didn't want to. "There's no one else I'd rather be here with than you, Mirajane. Even right now, sitting in the dark, with these stinky candles, eating this dinner. You're...not the one I'd have chosen, necessarily, but because of that, I'm glad I wasn't given a choice."

Mirajane, finally, had no comeback, only mumbling something as they better start eating for real; they didn't want their meal to go to waste.

That night, things were a bit calmer. They shared the bed in the bedroom, heading there only after Laxus placed a call directly to Bickslow, who saluted him from the other side, and agreed to everything he said.

"You know what's weird?" Laxus said to Mirajane after she'd helped him into bed (she did it as Satan Soul that night, which he knew must mean something, but wasn't sure what that was) before moving to get into it as well. "I could have sworn he was lying in bed."

"What's so weird about that?"

"It looked an awful lot like your sister was there with him and-"

"What?"

"Shhhh," he shushed with a grin as she tried to run out of the room. "We're in an apartment."

"'Were they-"

"Mirajane, it's a joke. Damn. Come here. Calm down." And he was trying to laugh, but from the look on her face (pure, unadulterated terror), he figured it wasn't that funny. "Get in bed."

"That's not funny, Laxus."

See?

"I was just-"

"It wasn't."

Still though, she moved to strip down, right there in front of him. Just to a camisole that she wore beneath her dress though. Nothing special.

"You gonna sleep in that tonight?" he asked as she moved into her spot. They'd fetched the pillow from the pull out couch, giving them enough that they didn't have to share, but Mirajane still was lying close to him. He didn't make mention of it. "Mirajane?"

"I don't feel much up for changing, actually."

"Mmmm."

Staring up at him as he laid on his back and she at his side, curled up, Mirajane offered, "I had fun tonight, dragon. On our, um-"

"Date?"

"Yeah, that."

"Me too." He'd shut his eyes, but was still grinning a bit. "Demon."

And that made her giggle before sitting up. Leaning over him once she was, she pressed a chaste kiss against his lips. That got his eyes open.

"I like you a lot," she said simply as he only blinked. "So whatever Master does to try and...ruin it, just know that, okay?"

"I don't think he'll try to ruin us."

"I think he thinks that I'm bad for you. Or that you're bad for me. Or something."

"Nah. The old man's just a bit crazy right now, all worked up about...you know." The man gestured to himself. "That's all."

Still, Mirajane was leaning over him, there, in the darkness, and he could only stare back up into her blue eyes and wait.

Only, she didn't speak. Just stared for a bit, as he did the same back, before finally leaning down to brush her lips against his again. And Laxus thought about mentioning to her that it was a worthless endeavor and question why she kept toying with something she knew was broken and oh, hell, what would it hurt? Just to pretend for a bit?

A lot. Eventually, when he started to struggle to sit up, Mirajane broke it off to help him out and that just offered up a much better position, she seemed to figure, as she moved to straddle his waist.

"Mirajane," he scolded, voice soft and tired. Weary. "You know that we can't-"

"Then let's not."

"What?"

"I've been thinking." And she was staring him in the eyes, but at the same time was moving to grab his hands and place them both on her hips. He allowed it as he only waited. "And we don't have to… I'm not going to laugh at you or something, Laxus. I know that you can't help it. But we could at least play around a bit, right?"

"Why? I can't-"

"But we could see." And she was leaning her head forwards then, resting it against his. "If you don't want to, that's fine, but I thought of a game we could play."

"A game?" he mumbled absently as she was grabbing hold of his left wrist once more, pulling it upwards.

"Mmmhmm."

"What kinda game?"

She dropped his hand on her breast and damn, Laxus breath felt hitched.

"I thought that we could just touch," she mumbled to him, which was odd, because they were alone, they could be as loud as they wanted (without disturbing the other tenants). "Wherever."

"Wherever?" He was doing it too. The whispering. He wasn't sure why.

"Well, you can." Mira grinned, dropping her own hand from his wrist, though his hand stayed right where it had been put. "As much as you want. Anywhere you want. And if it gets us somewhere, then it does. If not- Mmmm. Lax."

The camisole was soft beneath his hand as he squeezed it. Staring Mirajane in the eyes the entire time, he only whispered, "You're so different than I always thought you would be. You know that?"

He only elicited another moan as his other hand slipped beneath the camisole and started up her taut belly.

"Yeah," she breathed, blue eyes alight as they stared into his dark ones. "So are you."

 


	20. Interlude

  


If there was anything that Bickslow enjoyed, it was doing whatever the boss asked him to. It was sorta the Thunder Legion's motto. If Laxus commands it, then you better grand slam it.

Err, well, that was the motto that Bickslow pitched to them, but it never gained much traction. He blamed poor social skills, but considering the only two in the Thunder God Tribe other than him happened to be his best friends, well, that was probably one of the worst excuses ever.

Anyhow, the point was, if Laxus wanted something done, they were the people to go to. Even back when he was kind of a jerk and totally abusive towards their clear devotion to him. Nothing could dissuade their loyalty to the man.

So when Laxus contacted him and told him to get his butt back down there to help with him moving, hell, Bickslow wanted to leave that night. The boss, however, told him not to worry about it and just get down there sometime that afternoon.

And then the seith saluted him and Mira was calling out to Laxus in the background, something about getting to bed, and that was the effective end of their conversation. Bickslow didn't get a chance to mention, of course, to Laxus that he had no way of getting down there.

Since arriving back in Magnolia, he'd kinda just sat around and hoped that the boss would call upon him again. Didn't dare go out on a job for fear of missing the man needing him.

Which meant, of course, that his jewel situation was still a whole lotta nothing. And he couldn't go to Freed for money seeing as the man was sorta still gone and Evergreen was an out too because she wasn't allowed to know about what was going on and that was kinda everyone that Bickslow could go to.

He was considering a loan, in fact, that morning when he showed up at the hall, hoping to beg someone to feed him (or just annoy them until they did) when there she was, behind the bar, sneaking someone that wasn't him food, but in just as much need of it.

"Here you go, Happy," she giggled as she sat the plate in front of him. "But be sure to pay me back for this sometime, huh?"

"Of course," the Exceed agreed, nodding his head as he stood up on the bar top. "Lisanna. We're up to what now?"

"Mmmm, probably about twenty breakfasts that you owe me," she said. "Which, by the way, came out of my own pocket. I'm not just cheating the hall on these fish, you know."

"I'll pay you back," Happy insisted. "Don't you trust me?"

"Well, of course," she said. "I just-"

"Givin' handouts up here, are we?" came the sudden voice of Bickslow as he approached the bar, staring down first at Happy and then the barmaid. "Lisanna?"

She frowned at him too, just from the sight of the man and his babies that were circling around his head, repeating her name. Happy glanced up too, the head of the fish in his mouth, and only spoke around it.

"Only for me," he insisted, though it came out extremely slurred. "So don't even think about it."

"What do you want, Bickslow?" the woman asked simply, frowning at him. "I'm working."

"You're not working," he complained. "You're talking to the cat and watching the Salamander sleep."

The latter half of that was true, at least, as Natsu was resting with his head on the bar, drooling a bit as he snored away. They were supposed to be meeting Lucy for a job, but, as usual, she was late.

Or maybe they were early.

He knew they were meeting at six, but maybe it had been six in the evening instead of morning.

Huh.

"While," Lisanna complained, glaring at the man, "working. So if you don't want something-"

"Touchy, touchy," he complained a bit. "You know, I might just take my business elsewhere."

Lisanna, who'd been working open to close since coming back, only stared at him with a frown. "Your business?"

"You heard me."

They had a staring match then, him from behind his visor, before, slowly, Lisanna said, "Alright then. What do you want?"

Staring across the bar at her, he said, "Breakfast. Whatever's quickest. I have a busy day to- Hey, you could at least listen to me when I'm talking to you."

"I'm going to start on your-"

"Well, there's a bit more to this, yeah?" He leaned against the bar then, Happy shifting away from him, as if fearful that he'd try and take his fish. "I kinda need you to, you know, put this on my tab."

"Your what?"

"My tab."

"Do you...have a tab? Is that a thing?"

He shrugged. "It is in movies."

Then she was huffing. Loudly. "Yeah, well, it's not a thing here, so-"

"You put things on the cat's tab," the seith argued. "And you put things on Natsu's tab."

"Uh, not to be a bother," Happy intervened as he plopped the fish out of his mouth, "but my tab's kinda imaginary. Me and Natsu won't ever really pay for anything. We just like to kid ourselves that we will."

Bickslow nodded. "That sounds like the perfect tab for me. Lisanna, hook me up on that, yeah?"

Narrowing her eyes, she said flatly, "No."

"Ugh! Kid! You're ruining everything!"

"Everything," his babies complained. "Ruining everything."

"Although," Bickslow was just as quick to say. "You could easily remedy it."

"Bickslow, I honestly could not care less about this conversation, much less how to fix whatever it is that you perceive I did wrong." Lisanna was using a tone with him that Happy never heard her use before and it made him snicker. She was usually the type to put up with anything; apparently, however, the seith was the exception to that rule. "If you could tell me how to 'remedy' you, however, then yes, I'd love to hear that."

Bickslow only stared before sticking his tongue out at her. "I'm sorry, did you just say you love to hear me talk?"

"What? No, I-"

"Love!" Bickslow dolls chanted the word happily. "Love!"

"Would you tell them to knock- Happy!"

"Sorry," he giggled as he laughed away. "But it's funny. I didn't know that you _love_ Bickslow, Lisanna. That you- Hey!"

She only snatched the fish right out of his mouth. "Your tab is now officially closed here."

"No fair!" He had been sitting back, on his butt, but popped right up at that. "Natsu, get up! Lisanna stole my fish from me!"

"I ain't sleepin', little buddy," the slayer grumbled, not moving in the slightest, not even to open his eyes. "I can't with how loud you're all bein'."

"Tell her to give it back!" Happy huffed. "Lisanna, it's not my fault that you _love_ Bickslow. It's yours."

"I don't love-"

"He," Natsu mumbled tiredly, still not opening his eyes, "has a valid point."

"I agree." Bickslow nodded his head. "Return the fish, Lisanna."

"No way. I-"

"Return," he repeated and, beneath his visor, some green flashed, "the fish, Lis- Hey, dude, it was a joke!"

Natsu didn't care. He thought, quite rightfully, that Bickslow was trying to use his mind control on the woman or something and, hardly moving at all, sent a flaming fist to the jaw of the seith. Lifting his head as well, he only glared at Bickslow heavily.

"That's not funny, man," he said, moving then to crack the knuckles on each of his hands. "And hey! I owe you an ass kickin' already, so-"

"Well," Happy interrupted. "I mean, if it was just to get me my fish back-"

"You're fuckin' lucky, Salamander." And Bickslow had been sent flying back a bit, but the punch had been rather weak and he'd found his balance easily. Shoving up his visor, he glared heavily in the other man's direction. "I'd flay you right here and now, but I ain't got the time!"

"Whatever, coward. You forfeit which means-"

"I do not! I could pummel you if I-"

"Then why don't you try it? Huh?"

"Because," the seith gowled. "I have the boss to get to. So I ain't got time to-"

"What's wrong with Laxus?" That sparked Lisanna's interest immediately. She'd known (or at least assumed) that Bickslow was kidding before, with the threat, but she'd been more than ready to allow Natsu to decimate him for it. The thought of Laxus being in trouble, however, given what she knew, wasn't very reassuring. "Master came back last night and he-"

"I don't know nothin' about Master comin' or goin' nowhere," Bickslow said, sparing her a glance as Happy used her distraction to snatch back (the questionably) his fish. "But boss called me back to him and I'm going."

"Does my…is..."

"Could have told you all the necessary info, kid," he grumbled, shoving his visor back down as his babies repeated the word kid. "But someone wanted to be a jerk to me when all I was doin' was being friendly."

"You were doing a lot more than being friendly." That came from Happy, who only sat back on his butt once more to finish his fish. "You were being _loving_."

Ignoring him, Lisanna told the seith simply, "I didn't do anything to you. And if you know anything about...that, then you need to tell me. Now."

"Why should I?"

Natsu, slightly annoyed with Lisanna, said, "Not to be a bother or anything, but we're sorta getting ready to fight, Lisanna, so-"

"No." And Bickslow straightened himself a bit. "We're not." Then he saluted her. "You had your chance, kid, and you blew it. So-"

She let out a long, gutteral groan too then before glancing around. Kinana was in, as she always was, but was busy mopping the floors before anyone honestly showed up for the day. Bickslow was almost to the door too when Lisanna finally went over there to tell her that she had to take off for a bit.

"Is it about Mirajane?" Kinana asked. "Master was with her and came back and then you did the same and now you're leaving again? Is something wrong with her?"

"No," Lisanna groaned, though she just as quickly was heading after the seith who was trying to keep the grin off his face as he heard her following. "Not that I know of, anyways. And Bickslow, wait up!"

Oh, he would be. Because sure, doing the boss's bidding was the best part of his life, but another part was fucking with people and manipulating the shit out of them.

Lisanna was almost too easy.

Now not only would he have someone to bug the hell out of on the train ride over, but he'd also have someone to guilt into (or lie to about owing for) not only the train tickets, but also some grub.

Only, she didn't see it that way.

"They want you to come help them move?" She even snorted when he explained this on the walk to the train station. "If that's all, then you totally just wasted my time. I mean-"

"You're the one that assumed the worst," he pointed out, the babies repeating worst loudly. "Kid."

"I'm not a fucking kid." And she wasn't. Still, she continued to walk with him. When he called her out on this, questioning why she was following him, she only shrugged. "I told Kinana I wouldn't be back for awhile. Why go back to work when I don't have to?"

"You'd snake your own friend like that?" He whistled. "And I thought Natsu's merry band of morons had stronger bonds of friendship than that."

"Natsu's… I'm not Natsu's anything."

"Oh, believe me." He kicked at a pebble. "We all know."

And that got him a sharp hit to the arm and damn, the kid was strong. He only snickered though.

"Screw you, Bickslow." And she stopped walking then, there, on the sidewalk, and he did too, just to stare at her. "You're such a jerk. I have better things to do than-"

"Can we skip this part? And just get to the part where you give me the money for a train ticket?"

She'd been turning too, to walk off, but that got her. For some reason, that got her.

"And why," Lisanna complained, glancing over her shoulder at him, "would I do that?"

"Because you did before," he said with a shrug.

"I wanted to find my sister then."

"And you still want your sister to come back home, right? And for the boss to be okay too, right? I'm right, huh? And the only way for that to happen is if I get down there to help them out."

"All they want you to do is sell junk," she pointed out. "Any idiot can sell junk."

"Then you go be that idiot." Snorting, he said, "You know how hard it is to turn over a mattress, fridge, table, and couch all in three days? No. But I do."

"How could you possibly-"

"Or I will. When I do it."

"I don't even know why we're talking about-"

"Boss said that I'll get half of whatever I sell everything for," the man told her simply then, deciding to just be straight with her for once. "You get me a ticket, I pay you back, yeah? And a doughnut. Please. I'm starvin', yeah? Have a heart."

"How are you out of jewels anyways? This badly? That you can't even scrape together-"

"I," he told her with a heavy gaze behind his visor, "make bad purchases, okay?"

"Then why should I ever believe that you could possibly go all the way down there, get the money, come back, and have enough to pay me back?"

"You can't." He shrugged a bit. "So now what?"

She let out a large huff then and stared up at the sky, if only for a moment, before saying, "I guess that I'll just have to come with you."

Bickslow stuck out his tongue too, just a bit, as she walked on passed him then, starting off for the train station once more.

"You could have just skipped all that, you know," he complained. "And said you wanted to go. I swear, you're more into drama than Ever. Maybe that's why Elfman's so into her; he's so used to you and your shit, he's only naturally drawn to-"

"Are you coming? Or not?"

"I'm not sure of your game, kid," he grumbled as he headed after her, annoyed that he'd, somehow, wound up on the losing end (or at least he was nearly certain he had). "But I like sprinkles, alright?"

"I'm not buying you a doughnut, Bickslow."

"Bet you will."

"Bet I won't."

He didn't even pause. "I bet you won't either."

"Good, I-"

"And then I win. You owe me a doughnut."

She narrowed her eyes, even though she wasn't facing him. "Then I will buy you one."

"Ha. Great. Just what I-"

"But since you lose, I'm going to take it away from you."

"But then you wouldn't have given me one which would mean that you owe me one, but then you wouldn't owe me one, because you would have given me one which-"

"If," she finally hissed, "I buy you one, would you stop talking to me? For the rest of the trip?"

"If that's what you want," he agreed. "Kid."

And even though it was a very bad idea, going with him, and she would insist later that she had been forced into it and not actually in some way or another initiated it, she still stopped off to get him a doughnut and got on a train with him.

Like an idiot.

She was sure, however, to sit far away from him. It was, as she told him, a condition.

Heh. He didn't mind. Honestly, after using her to get down there, he was more than ready to ditch her again. Lisanna was fun to annoy, but short of that, she didn't offer much to him.

Other than jewels. And those were good.

He slept on the train, honestly, for the most part, his babies taking to resting in the empty seat besides him. And all those hours away, back at the tiny apartment, his boss was doing the same.

It had stormed that night, some time after he and Mirajane finished their game and the thunder kept Mirajane up most of the night. She tossed and turned a lot, which kept him up. Though the noise was relaxing to him, clearly, it made Mirajane a tad antsy.

Or, he wondered at times, she'd been displeased with their...play. And didn't know how to tell him. Or how to get away from him. And what if she just wasn't going to talk about it? Because he couldn't bring it up.

He'd enjoyed himself and, at the time, assumed she had as well, but what if he was wrong and then he was stuck and now that he'd allowed them to get carried away, he'd ruined whatever they had going?

Then what?

Huh?

Eventually though, he did fall asleep, even with Mirajane laying awake due to the storm, allowing the sounds of the thunder to sooth him. Around five that morning, however, he awoke to a loud crackle of it and, well, since he was up, he decided that Mirajane had to be too.

"Laxus," she whispered as he reached over to lay a hand on her side. Err, well, actually her butt, but that was more of an accident (or some form of the word) and he only left his hand there tiredly. "I said anywhere, but I meant then. When I'm sleeping, I don't-"

"I need you to help me." Then he swallowed. "To go to the bathroom. Please."

"Mmmm." She didn't want to, as the bed felt so nice and, honestly, so did his hand against her, but there really were few choices. "'kay."

Laxus wasn't sure why, but after their 'encounter' the night before, it was even more awkward, her helping him out in the bathroom, than it had been before. After being intimate, one would think it would relieve some of the pressure of things, but it actually seemed to only add to it.

Mirajane had slipped into some panties before, but not a a top and Laxus kinda just wondered if that was gonna be how they were then. Completely open with one another. Or if that was just a temporary thing.

And was the game thing a one time thing? Or was that going to continue? He usually didn't have to ask such questions, but hell, he and Mirajane's situation was just so damn confusing that he had no reference points for it.

He doubted if she did either.

Satan Soul put him back in bed that night, but Mirajane quickly joined him. Dove right under the covers and curled up facing him.

Pressing a kiss to his cheek, she shocked him into silence then before saying, "Few more hours, okay? Please?"

"You ain't gotta ask," he mumbled as she settled out against his side. "I need some more sleep too."

"Good." Yawning a bit, she whispered, "Enjoy it while it lasts."

He did. Until it came to an extremely abrupt end.

Not that he knew how abrupt it was. At all. It was still storming outside (at the height of it, actually), when there was a knock at the front door.

He and Mira both slept through it, however, her was a pillow over her head (in attempt to block out the thunder) and him just because he was snoring so loud and in such a deep sleep that only a comet striking the planet could awaken him.

"Maybe they're not home," Bickslow told Lisanna, as they stood there, soaking wet (back in Magnolia, there hadn't even been so much as a cloud in the sky), outside the apartment door.

"Where else could they be?"

"Well, they sorta told me to come later, in the afternoon, I think, but then I wouldn't have gotten a doughnut out of you and I was half starved so-"

"Here." Lisanna tried the door and, thankfully, found it unlocked. She found it odd, as Mirajane usually always locked up, back at home, but maybe she'd just forgotten; she was quite absentminded, after all. "I'm dripping wet. I at least wanna go find a towel or something inside. We can wait for them."

"If they're not in here, you mean." And he pushed right passed her, to get in there. Boss not being around really worried him. In that exact situation, at least. "Boss! Laxus! Are you here?"

"Mira!" Lisanna came in behind him. With the storm out, there was no sunlight to stream in through the windows, leaving the room rather dark. "Are you home? Because if you are, can I borrow a shirt or something?"

Now that was impossible not to hear.

In the bedroom, Laxus was groggily trying to sit up (he always made this mistake in the mornings, forgetting himself momentarily) as Mira only laid there, silent with wide eyes, holding her breath.

Oh shit.

She was facing away from him again, so Laxus only got the back of Mira's head when he glanced her way, but he knew she was up.

Softly, he whispered, "We could just pretend we're not here."

But she was thinking hard of another plan. One that made more sense. And didn't spell disaster.

"Just a minute!" she called out, shocking Laxus as she sat up. "I'm helping Laxus into his chair!"

"Mira," the slayer hissed. "Why would you-"

"Because," she whispered back just as softly, "now they won't come in-"

"Ah, boss, I'll help. No need to make the lady- Whoa."

"And that," Laxus growled as the bedroom door was slammed shut just as fast as it was opened, "is why you don't do that."

"What was it?" they heard Lisanna questioning Bickslow on the other side of the door. "What-"

"Uh, sorry, boss. Mira," the seith called out, speaking to them instead. "I didn't see your boobs or nothin', Mira, if that's what you're wondering. Err, well, I-I might've, but uh, I kinda see 'em a lot, yeah? In your magazine photos. Just with, uh, stuff coverin' 'em up. But what difference does a nipple make? I mean, hoenstly, what-"

"What is going on in there?" And Lisanna wasn't speaking to Bickslow anymore. Rather, her tone was clearly directed towards her sister. "Mira?"

"Uh...just give us-"

"Who the hell just barges into a man's apartment anyways?" Laxus raved. "You fuckin' idiots. Get out! Why the hell are you guys-"

"I came to sell things." Then, because he couldn't help it, the seith snickered. "The mattress will go for twice as much now, knowing that the Thunder God fucked the she-devil in it. Twice the selling prince, I'll ask!"

"Bickslow," Laxus growled and his voice was low. "You-"

"No, really, boss, I'm sure I'll get a buyer just from that statement alone."

"I'll fuckin' fry you alive, you stupid-"

"Laxus, shut up." Mira was dying, honestly, of mortification then, but was able to get that out. Swallowing, she also called out, "Just give us a minute, please, Bickslow, Lisanna. And then… Please."

And all was quiet. Still. Laxus was seething, on the other half of the bed, but Mira only got out of hers before hurriedly dressing. He was still glowering when she went to shove a shirt at him.

"Mira-"

"We're all adults," she told him simply. "And if we don't act like it, they won't."

Heh.

When he came wheeling out there, Bickslow was whistling, over at the window, and Lisanna was standing there, staring at the bedroom door, arms crossed and looking rather...drenched.

"Did you get caught in the storm?" was the first thing to ask, because she was Mirajane, and there hardly needed to be any more of an explanation. "Or-"

"No." Her sister sounded far more serious than Laxus had ever heard her. "We are not going to just skip over-"

"Lisanna-"

"You told me that you and him weren't-"

"We weren't!"

"Mira-"

"I don't," Laxus grumbled as he rolled on towards the kitchen, "want to listen to women scream at one another. Or talk to one another in general. And- Wait, why the fuck are you here, Lisanna?"

"No cursing at my sister," Mira said, as if as a reflex. Then she blinked. "Wait, Lisanna, what are you-"

"Oy, boss, that was my doin' yeah?" The seith glanced over. His babies were hanging around him, but were staying silent, as the man had no doubt instructed them to be so. "I was so worried about you that I couldn't leave Magnolia. Which meant I couldn't take a job. Which means I'm still completely and utterly broke. And the kid here, well…I know there was a plan intermingled somewhere in there, but-"

"The only way I knew he'd pay me back for the train ticket," Lisanna interrupted with a frown, annoyed that they were even discussing that. Especially when Mira was hooking up with Laxus and had been caught red handed (hopefully not literally) only moments before. "Was if I came with him. That's all. That's it."

Laxus sneered. "Is that all? Huh. And here I thought-"

"I know," Lisanna hissed, glaring at him, "that the man that was just caught in bed with my sister isn't-"

"And so what if I was? Huh? I ain't denyin' shit. You stupid little- Hey!"

That time, Mira had gone to shove his head. "Don't," she ordered, "curse at my sister. You hear me?"

Growl. And then, "Whatever. I don't gotta answer to her though. And I definitely don't to you, Bickslow.

The seith went back to window watching. 'Never would think of it, Laxus."

Mirajane only said, "It's not that important anyways, Lisanna. So just… Come here." And then she was moving to go grab the younger's woman arm and drag her off to the bathroom, stopping first to grab something out of her bag, which sat open on the couch with the freshly washed clothes in it. "You're soaked."

Once the bathroom door was shut firmly behind them, Bickslow turned around to grin widely at his idol.

"So you _were_ with Mirajane," the seith whispered as he came closer, tongue lulling out. He reminded Laxus of a dog sometimes.

And Laxus hated dogs.

"What difference does it make?" The man held his head up higher. "It's none of your business, anyways, so-"

"Have you guys been together for a long time or-"

"Shut up, Bickslow. You sound like a woman."

Still, the seith only snickered. "You and Mirajane, huh? Ha! This is great, boss. And I'm so glad you chose, once more, to share something with me that you haven't told Evergreen or Freed-"

"I didn't tell you shit, numb nuts," the slayer grumbled as Bickslow continued to grin. "Either time. You just walk into my shit constantly."

"Well, either way, I know something personal, yeah? About you? That they don't?" More snickers. "It's just great, boss. Me and you are so close these days." Then, suddenly, his laughter ceased. Tossing up his hands, the seith quickly said, "But, uh, don't think that I enjoy it, boss. You in your, uh, condition. Not that I don't enjoy it either! That I think it's weird or nothin'! 'cause that ain't it! I just-"

"Bickslow."

"Y-Yeah, boss?"

Laxus moved then to wheel off into the kitchen. "Shut the fuck up."

"Can do, boss."

In the bathroom, Mirajane and Lisanna were having a conversation that was much the same.

"How long have you and Laxus been-"

"That was the first-"

"Oh, come off it, Mira."

"I'm being serious. That was the first- Ooh, you look great in this dress!"

"Don't try and change the subject."

"I'm not. And there's no subject to speak on anyways. So Laxus and I had sex." Mirajane turned then, away from her changing sister to face the mirror. Studying herself as she spoke, she said, "It happens. Life goes on. We-"

"I didn't even know that he could still...I mean..."

"Lisanna-"

"It's just interesting. That's all." Then she frowned. "I mean, it's interesting in the sense that… If it was someone other than with you, then… Gosh, Mira, why did you have to go and make everything so-"

"You all sure were content to write me off as sleeping with him before you found out he was paralyzed." Mira made a face back at her younger sister. "Now that you know he is, suddenly it's wrong? And disgusting?"

"Oh, no, Mira. You're not going to turn this back on me."

"I'm not trying to."

"I just mean-"

"I know exactly what you meant."

"Clearly not." Lisanna was glaring right back at her. "The last time I was down here, you went on and on about how damaged he is. And how you're trying to help him. I'm sorry, Mira, but no one trying to help someone in that situation should be, gee, I dunno, _sleeping with them_."

"Laxus is more than capable of deciding who and who not to have sex with. And if it makes you so uncomfortable to think about, then just stop. You're not even supposed to be here. And honestly, the idea of me ending up in bed with Laxus is a lot less shocking than you apparently lusting after Bickslow, so-"

Lisanna scoffed. "I am not… Gross! Mira-"

"You started it."

Sorta.

"Mira!" they heard suddenly from the other room. "Get out here and cook for me. And Bickslow got water everywhere. And I want to take a shower before we go. And then I wanna try and get outta here before the old geezer shows up again." Then, "And I gotta pee, so-"

"Laxus, just give me a damn minute, alright?" she snapped right back and that made Lisanna and Bickslow alike both blink in surprise. The slayer, however, only took to grumbling.

"I'll make my own breakfast then. Huh? Is that what you want?" There came the sound of something falling int the kitchen. "Shit!"

"Boss-"

"Laxus, why can't you just leave things alone?" And, with a groan, Mira left her sister behind to go deal with the slayer and his tantrum.

Tantrum. It was the best word for it, Lisanna decided, as she stuck around in the bathroom to finish drying off. Laxus was almost like a toddler, demanding his needs be met immediately, while Mira was the mother, attempting to get them all done at once while also trying to add some sort of respectful behavior in there.

A never-ending struggle.

Suddenly, however, there was a sharp knocking at the front door and, all four of them felt like kids again, getting ready to hide what would no doubt be an elephant in the room.

Before Mira even went to open the door, she knew who it was.

Laxus only sullked too, as she went to greet the old geezer, though he was slightly thankful then, for Bickslow and Lisanna who, in their own weird way, saved he and Mirajane from having his grandfather stumble upon them…

Heh. Maybe the idiots were good for something.

Nothing much, but in the right moments, just enough.

"Good," the old man remarked upon the sight of Bickslow and Lisanna as well, who was peeking out from the bathroom then. "You're all here."

"I was just making breakfast, Master," Mira yawned as she let him in. "Did everything go okay up at the guild?"

"Got it all figured out." He had an umbrella with him, which Bickslow took, in an attempt to be helpful. Just as quickly, the man was crossing the living room and to the kitchen, where his grandson was. The man only glared.

Apparently, Mirajane had been wrong; Laxus was going to need more than one night to get used to his grandfather being around once more.

"I take it then," Makarov remarked as Laxus only glared, not one to back down, "that you're about ready to leave this place behind then, boy?"

And he was sure, Laxus was, that there was supposed to be some sort of snarky commentary buried beneath there. Something about him and Mirajane or the fact that he'd wasted an entire month in his own sulking. But then again, there was also a good chance that Laxus was just tossing his own animosity and still rather reeling feelings over what had transpired with Mirajane the night before onto his grandfather.

Still, the man had a point, double meaning or not. The days hiding away in the apartment were through; it was onto the next phase. And as much as he'd hated the last one, Laxus had a feeling he was going to only loath the next even more.

"Yeah." His tone was stiff as he tried hard not to swallow. "Very."


End file.
